Blutlinie
by Lumina1
Summary: <html><head></head>Ist Draco wirklich so wie man ihn immer sieht? Und warum ist er so? Hat das einen speziellen Grund? Kann es sein, dass die neue Schülerin etwas damit zu tun hat? Und warum ist Zabini immer an seiner Seite?</html>
1. Dirdra Narzissa Malfoy Der Plan

**Kapitel l : Dirdra Narzissa Malfoy**

Es war kein Abteil im ganzen Hogwarts Express mehr frei. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich zu jemandem dazuzusetzen.

Hermine öffnete also ein Abteil im letzten Wagen. Die junge, blonde Frau blickte von ihrem Buch auf.

„Dürfen wir uns zu dir setzen?"

„Sicher", lächelte sie. Die Gryffindors verstauten ihre Koffer.

„Ich bin Hermine, das sind Ron, Harry und Ginny."

„Dirdra, freut mich." Ron hatte sich ihr gegenüber ans Fenster gesetzt. Er musterte sie genau. Dirdra hatte sich wieder ihrem Buch gewidmet. Doch sie konnte genau sehen, wie der Rothaarige versuchte seinen Freunden etwas anzudeuten. Gerade als Dirdra darauf eingehen wollte, öffnete sich die Abteiltür.

„St. Potter und seine Freunde. Ich hoffte doch wirklich, du währst krepiert über die Ferien." Noch eher Harry oder einer der Gryffindors reagieren konnte, war die junge Frau aufgesprungen.

„Draco Lucius Malfoy, halte deine Zunge im Zaum." Sie funkelte ihn böse an.

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen Dirdra", antwortete er und blickte abwertend auf ihre Mitreisenden.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung was du meinst, aber ich dulde es nicht, dass du in meiner Gegenwart solche Herablassungen ausstösst."

„Als ob du das nicht gewohnt wärst." Seine Stimme klang eher resigniert als hochnäsig.

„Natürlich bin ich das, allerdings solltest du dich langsam aber sicher deinem Alter entsprechend benehmen. Ausserdem willst du zu Hause bestimmt einen guten Eindruck machen. Und den erhältst du nur durch vornehme Zurückhaltung." Dracos Gorillas, so wie die vier Gryffindors starrten mit offenen Mündern auf die Szene.

„Glaub mir, Vater hätte in diesem Fall nichts dagegen." Die junge Frau senkte den Blick.

„Da bin ich mir sogar sicher, aber ich habe es Draco und das sollte dir auch etwas bedeuten." Bei den letzten Worten sah sie ihm in die Augen. Draco starrte zurück. Seine Züge wurden weicher, bis er sich wieder bewusst wurde, wo er sich befand.

„Für dieses Mal hast du gewonnen Dirdra", sagte er und zog sich zurück.

„Also, eigentlich hatte ich ja gedacht, du seist mit Malfoy verwandt, aber nach diesem zusammentreffen, kann es nicht sein." Die blonde Schülerin setzte sich resigniert auf ihren Platz zurück.

„Du hast ganz recht Ron, ich bin mit ihm verwandt. Und eigentlich hätte ich wissen müssen, dass er mich mit keinem Wort je erwähnt hat." Vier fragende Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet.

„Ich bin Dirdra Narzissa Malfoy, Tochter von Lucius Abraxas Malfoy und Narzissa Druella Malfoy, Zwillingsschwester von Draco Lucius Malfoy." Für einen sehr langen Moment herrschte Stille.

„Du weisst schon, wer wir sind?", fragte dann Harry vorsichtig um die Stille zu durchbrechen. Dirdra sah ihn an, sie lächelte.

„Wer kennt euch nicht, Ron und Ginny Weasley, die letzten Weasleys in Hogwarts, Hermine Granger, schlauste Schülerin der letzten hundert Jahre, obwohl Muggelgeboren und Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt, der Auserwählte."

„Und du hast uns trotzdem gerade vor deinem Bruder verteidigt?"

„Warum, hätte ich nicht sollen? Ich bin zwar seine Schwester, aber für Vater und Mutter war ich immer nur ein gratis Zubehör. Sie wollten einen Sohn, einen Erben, dass sie dann auch noch eine Tochter bekamen, war nicht wichtig.

Deshalb hat man mich auch weggesperrt, bis ich Volljährig war. Na ja, weggesperrt ist vielleicht nicht unbedingt das richtige Wort, ich war in Beauxbatons. Möglichst weit weg von England und der Familie." Die junge Frau resignierte.

„Nur, dass wir das richtig verstehen, du bist eine Malfoy, aber nicht so wie die Andern der Familie?"

„So in etwa."

„Wow, ganz schön verwirrend."

„Wem sagst du das, Ron, wem sagst du das. Wenn Vater erfährt, was ich gerade getan habe, wird er in den nächsten zwei Tagen hier auftauchen, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Soll er, wer uns beschützt, wird von uns beschützt." Dirdra sah zu Harry und lächelte.

„Es stimmt also, was Draco gesagt hat."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Gryffindors sind lebensmüde." Stille, dann schallendes Gelächter.

Sie lachten noch, als sie in Hogsmeade aus dem Zug stiegen.

Dirdra konnte noch einen Blick auf ihren Bruder werfen, bevor dieser in die Kutsche stieg. Hinter ihm bestieg Blaise Zabini die Selbe. Er nickte ihr zu und lächelte.

Einige Kutschen später sassen die Vier Gryffindors und die Neue zusammen und fuhren zum Schloss.

„Wirst du nach Slytherin gehen?", durchbrach Ginny die Stille.

„Ich weiss nicht, kommt darauf an, wo mich der Hut haben will."

„Kein Malfoy, war bisher in einem anderen Haus."

„Ich weiss Hermine, aber kein Malfoy, war bisher so wie ich."

Vor der Halle verabschiedeten sie sich. Dirdra hing ihren Gedanken nach.

„Miss Malfoy, sie brauchen sich keine Gedanken zu machen, der Hut hat sich noch nie geirrt."

„Darüber mache ich mir auch keine, Professor McGonagall, aber was ist, wenn mich die Schüler des Hauses nicht akzeptieren, weil ich eine Malfoy bin? Ich habe keine Angst in ein anderes Haus zu kommen, aber ich habe da doch so meine Vorstellungen." Die Professorin legte ihr beruhigen die Hand auf den Arm.

„Machen sie sich keine Sorgen, Kindchen, wir werden das bestimmt schaffen."

Die Flügeltür zur Grossen Halle öffnete sich knarrend und die Professorin schenkte ihr noch ein warmes Lächeln, bevor sie mit den Erstklässlern, gefolgt von Dirdra, eintrat. Sie versammelten sich alle vor dem Lehrertisch. Dirdras Blick streifte den Schulleiter dem sie ein kurzes Lächeln schenkte, dann suchte sie den Tränkemeister.

Severus Snape starrte mit seinem bekannten, düsteren Blick die Schüler an. Ihm war nicht entgangen, dass die Siebtklässlerin ihn fixierte. Auch während der Hut sein jährliches Lied preis gab, wandte sie den Blick nicht ab.

„Dirdra Malfoy", wurde sie aus den Gedanken gerissen. Nach einem letzten kräftigen Atemzug, schritt sie nach oben. Es war eindeutig ein Schreiten, Malfoys gehen nicht. Sie setzte sich und die Professorin setzte ihr den Hut auf.

„_Oh, eindeutig Malfoy, aber doch ist es nicht so klar._

_Was du suchst mit deinen Gründen, wirst du in Slytherin nicht finden. _

_Du bist fleissig und loyal, doch Hufflepuff ist nicht deine Wahl. _

_Deine Intelligenz ist hoch, doch das ist nicht genug für dich. _

_Stolz und Mut für das was du hast vor, deshalb die Entscheidung: Gryffindor!"_

Es war totenstill in der Halle. Bis Harry sich erhob, und zu klatschen begann. Sofort stimmten die andern Rot-Goldenen mit ein. Nach und nach folgten auch die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Dirdra erhob sich und ihre Augen suchte Draco am Slytherintisch. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einige Sekunden und ausser den Beiden, wusste wohl keiner, wie er diesen richtig deuten sollte. Draco war es, der den Kontakt abbrach. Dirdra setzte sich neben Harry. Sie war zwar froh, nicht in Slytherin zu sein, aber ihr Vorhaben erleichterte Gryffindor nicht unbedingt.

Auch wenn sie von den Mitschülern Gryffindors freundlich aufgenommen wurde, galt dies nicht für die Schlangen. Gerade als Dirdra mit den andern Siebtklässlern die Grosse Halle verliess, stiessen sie auf die Slytherins.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, hier her zu kommen. Du hast es nicht annähernd verdient, den Namen deines Vaters zu tragen", beschimpfte sie eine dunkelhaarige Slytherin.

„Was glaubst du wer du bist, Parkinson, das du dich so über mich auslassen kannst? Im Gegensatz zu dir, habe ich eine eigene Meinung." Eindeutig Malfoy. Der Blick, die Haltung, die Aussprache, das war genau das, was ihr Vater ihnen beigebracht hatte. Dirdra hasste es, doch sie wusste, dass sie gegen ihre neuen „Feinde" keine andere Wahl hatte.

„Du bist nichts besseres als deine neue Schlammblutfreundin, Verräterin", fauchte Millicent und spuckte sie an. Sofort ging die Slytherin in die Knie. Hinter ihr war Draco aufgetaucht, mit gezogenem Zauberstab.

„Ich hoffe du hast dir das gut überlegt, Bulstrode, was du da gerade getan hast. Sie ist immer noch meine Schwester, hast du mich verstanden?" Das Mädchen stand auf.

„Aber Draco…"

„Nichts Aber. Sie ist eine Malfoy." Er sah sie vernichtend an. Dirdra bemerkte wohl als einzige, wie Blaise eine Hand auf Dracos Arm legte um ihn vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren. Die Slytherins zogen ab. Auch Draco macht sich davon, ohne seine Schwester nochmals anzusehen.

Die neue Gryffindor folgte nun ihren Hauskameraden in den Gryffindorturm, doch sie war nicht wirklich anwesend. Im Gemeinschaftsraum setzte sie sich in einen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Die vier andern daneben. Keiner sagte etwas, denn sie schienen auf eine Erklärung der Blonden zu warten.

„Er ist nicht so, wie er sich hier gibt", durchbrach sie das Schweigen.

„Wie ist er dann? Wir kennen ihn nicht hilfsbereit oder nett", antwortete Ginny.

„Wenn wir alleine sind, ist er zuvorkommend, humorvoll, freundlich, ein Gentleman, doch sobald Vater dabei ist, oder einer seiner so genannten Freunde, ist er so, wie Vater ihn haben möchte. Kalt, berechnend, abstossend. Wir wissen beide, dass ich eigentlich die Stärkere bin, nicht unbedingt was die Zauber angeht, da können wir uns nichts vormachen, aber dadurch, dass ich nicht so erzogen wurde, stelle ich in Frage was man mir sagt. Nicht so er. Draco wurde eingebläut, das zu tun, was Vater von ihm verlangt, ohne darüber nachzudenken."

„Warum tut er das? Er wäre doch fähig seine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen?", fragte Harry nun verwundert. Er konnte nicht wirklich glauben, was Dirdra ihm erzählte.

„Bis wir vier Jahre alt waren, machten wir alles zusammen. Danach begann Vater damit, ihn `auszubilden`. Ihr müsst euch vorstellen, ein vierjähriger der mit Flüchen belegt wird, wenn er nicht gerade sitzt während des Essens, oder wenn er einen Gast falsch anspricht, wenn er spielt, wie es sich in diesem Alter gehört. Ich wurde nicht beachtet. Erst als ich damit begann, mich gegen die Regeln aufzulehnen, nahm man wieder Notiz von mir. Und damit war auch mein Schicksal besiegelt. Beauxbatons. Möglichst weit weg." Die Gesichter schienen nachdenklich zu sein.

„Wir werden über das nachdenken, was du uns erzählt hast, und keine Angst, es bleibt unter uns. Nur eines noch, warum bist du jetzt hier?"

„Wir sind im Juni 17 geworden. Vater konnte nichts dagegen tun, als ich mit Dumbledore Kontakt aufgenommen habe um mein letztes Jahr hier zu sein. Vielleicht schaffe ich es, Draco aus seinem Gefängnis heraus zu holen, ohne zu grosse Verluste." Die Gryffindors nickten, und gingen in ihre Schlafsäle. Auch Dirdra ging kurz danach nach oben. Sie brauchte ihre ganze Kraft, für dass was sie sich vorgenommen hatte.

Das Frühstück am ersten offiziellen Schultag verlief ziemlich ereignungslos, wenn mal davon ab sieht, dass Colin Creevey mit seiner Kamera überall herum hetzte, Fotos machte und die Schüler nach ihren Ferien fragte. Bevor er jedoch zu Dirdra steuern konnte, war diese bereits aufgestanden und verschwunden.

Wie jedes Jahr, hatten die Slytherins und Gryffindors in der ersten Stunde am Montagmorgen Zaubertränke. Wahrscheinlich wollte man die Woche explosiv beginnen, damit sie nur noch besser werden würde, so meinten es zumindest die Gryffindors, die Zaubertränke noch belegt hatten. Harry und Ron, weil sie Auroren werden wollten, Hermine weil es sie interessierte, Dean Thomas und Seamus Finnigan weil sie es, trotz Snape, mochten und Dirdra, weil sie einfach gut darin war. Okay, dies war nicht der einzige Grund, aber der plausibelste.

Die Schüler strömten sofort an ihre Plätze, als sich die Tür öffnete. Dirdra setzte sich neben Hermine. Ihr Platz war ideal gelegen um auf Draco sehen zu können. Dieser sass neben Blaise Zabini in der fordersten Reihe.

Severus Snape beachtete die Schüler nicht wirklich, er stand an seinem eigenen Brautisch und überblickte grimmig sein Klassenzimmer. Es schien ihm nicht zu gefallen, dass Dirdra eine Gryffindor geworden war, doch die blonde Schülerin starrte genau so grimmig zurück.

„Nun gut, lassen sie uns beginnen. Miss Malfoy, nennen sie mir die Zutaten für den Trank der lebenden toten."

„Affodillwurzel, Wehrmut, Saft einer Schlafbohne, Baldrianwurzel."

„Wer erfand den Wolfsbanntrank?"

„Da sie es nicht waren, muss es wohl Damocles Belby gewesen sein." Dirdra konnte sehen, wie Hermine neben ihr zusammengezuckt war und Draco vor ihr, ein schelmisches Grinsen im Gesicht hatte.

„Miss Malfoy, ich danke ihnen für die Information, dass ich diesen Trank nicht erfunden habe, doch 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor, denn danach hatte ich sie nicht gefragt."

„Verzeihung, ich wusste nicht, dass Überinformation bestraft wird. Ich werde es mir für künftige Verhöre merken." Hermine legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm und schüttelte den Kopf. Dirdra selbst, wusste genau, was sie mit ihrer Antwort anrichten konnte, doch sie vertraute darauf, dass ihr Instinkt richtig war.

„Ich werde ihnen diese Antwort für einmal noch entschuldigen, da sie neu hier sind. Aber ich weise sie darauf hin, dass sie bei einer Wiederholung meine Gesellschaft einen ganzen Abend geniessen werden."

Der Tränkemeister drehte sich um und schritt von ihrem Pult wieder nach vorne. Gerade als Dirdra zur nächsten Antwort ausholen wollte, wurde ihr der Mund zu gehalten. Sie sah fragend in Hermines Augen doch diese schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ihr Rezept steht an der Tafel, anfangen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort begann jeder in der Klasse die Zutaten zu holen und nach Vorgabe zu arbeiten.

Dirdra wartete bis Draco in die kleine Vorratskammer ging und folgte ihm.

„Ich habe nicht vergessen woher ich komme."

„Das sehe ich nicht so, du trägst die Kleidung des Feindes."

„Du weisst so gut wie ich, dass das nicht stimmt. Draco, besinn dich auf dein Inneres." Doch der Slytherin ging nicht darauf ein.

„Du wirst es nicht schaffe Didi. Er kann nicht mehr zurück." Die blonde Gryffindor fuhr herum.

„Jeder kann zurück Blaise, jeder hat das Recht, so zu leben wie er es für richtig hält. Ich tu es doch auch."

„Du warst nie so weit drin wie er. Wir können nur dafür sorgen, dass er es überlebt, mehr können wir nicht mehr tun."

„Das ist nicht wahr Zabini. Ich will nicht dass es wahr ist." Der dunkelhäutige Slytherin senkte den Blick und ging zurück an seinen Platz.

Den drei Gryffindors war die kleine Diskussion nicht entgangen, doch sie beschlossen einstimmig, erst einmal abzuwarten, was in Dirdra noch vor ging. Oder was sie anstellen würde.

Die Stunde dauerte noch fast zehn Minuten, als die Malfoys gleichzeitig aufstanden und je eine Phiole mit Zaubertrank nach vorne brachten.

„Gut, sie können zusammenpacken und gehen." Draco sah seine Schwester nicht an, diese jedoch seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Sie packte zusammen und ging nach draussen. Da sie näher an der Tür gesessen hatte, konnte sie auf ihren Bruder warten.

„Was ist los mit dir, hat er es wirklich geschafft dich zu vergiften?"

„Ich weiss nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Du weisst genau wovon ich spreche." Draco sah ihr in die Augen.

„Ich sage es dir nur ein einziges Mal, ich werde tun, was von mir verlangt wird, weil ich mit den Konsequenzen, wenn ich es nicht tue, nicht leben kann und will." Seine Stimme war kalt, sie zitterte leicht, doch nicht vor Zorn, sondern vor Resignation. Draco drehte sich um und ging in Richtung Schlangengrube.

„Draco, tha fhios agam Blaise", (Draco, ich weiss von Blaise) rief Dirdra in einem letzten verzweifelten versuch. Der Slytherin stockte in der Bewegung, blieb einen kurzen Augenblick stehen, ging dann aber weiter.

„Das bringt nichts Dirdra, spar dir den Atem."

„Ich gebe ihn nicht so einfach auf, das kann ich nicht. Er wird diesen Krieg nicht überleben, und nicht weil es seine Entscheidung war, sondern weil Vater ihn für das gelingen Opfern würde. Bitte Blaise, du kannst doch nicht einfach dabei zusehen."

„Es gefällt mir genau so wenig wie dir, aber ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Es steht nicht in meiner Macht, ihm zu sagen was er zu tun hat. Er hört ausschliesslich auf Lucius und wir beide wissen warum er das tut."

„Ich bin nicht so schwach wie er meint. Ich hätte es auch ausgehalten. Ich bin stärker als er." Wie ein trotziges, kleines Mädchen stand die junge Gryffindor nun in den Dungeons. Blaise legte ihr einen Finger unters Kind und zwang sie damit aufzusehen. In ihren Augen hatten sich Tränen gesammelt.

„Ich weiss das, und er weiss das auch, aber es ist nun mal wie es ist. Er ist der Malfoy Erbe. Er trägt die Last seines Standes. Und du kennst ihn. Er wird seinem Schicksal nicht davon rennen."

„Es ist nicht sein Schicksal. Es ist das was Vater im eingebläut hat. Ich kenne seine Meinung, glaub mir Blaise, ich weiss wie er darüber denkt und ich werde Vater nicht gewinnen lassen, nicht dieses Mal." Blaise Zabini umarmte Dirdra.

„Sei vorsichtig, ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor auch er in die Schlangengrube ging.

Als Dirdra sich umdrehte, standen Harry, Hermine und Ron vor der Tür zum Zaubertränkeklassenzimmer. Die Blonde wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und ging auf ihre Freunde zu.

„Was war das gerade?"

„Später Ron, bitte, ich werde meine Contenance nicht wahren können wenn ich jetzt darüber sprechen muss."

„Die was?", fragte Ron.

„Die Haltung", zischte Hermine ihm zu.

Sie hackte sich bei Dirdra unter und ging mit ihr zum nächsten Unterricht. Auch wenn Hermine die Letzte war, der man es zugetraut hätte, aber irgendwie schien sie Dirdra zu glauben.

**Kapitel 2: Der Plan**

Die Woche verging, und Dirdra war sich ihrer Sache sicher. Doch dann kam der Freitag.

Der Morgen hatte viel versprechend begonnen. Nach einer Doppelstunde Verwandlung und einem kurzen Abstecher in die Zauberkunst, war endlich Zeit zum Mittagessen. Dirdra war in eine hitzige Diskussion mit Hermine und einem Mädchen aus Ravenclaw verwickelt, als sie in die Eingangshalle kam.

„Dirdra Narzissa Malfoy, wie kannst du es wagen?" Das Lächeln im Gesicht des Mädchens erfror. In der Eingangshalle stand Lucius Malfoy. Sein Umhang war aufgebauscht und der Griff um den Schlangenkopf seines Gehstocks fest.

Dirdra straffte die Schultern, hob den Kopf und schritt stolz auf ihn zu.

„Es tut mir leid Vater, ich weiss nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Nicht, dass es schon genug wäre, meine Anweisungen zu missachten, nein, du lässt dich auch noch mit Blutsverrätern und Schlammblüter ein."

„Ich hatte keinen Einfluss auf die Entscheidung des Sprechenden Hutes."

„Du bist eine Schande für die Familie."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wer die Schande ist Vater. Ich setze meinen Willen durch, wie du es mir beigebracht hast, dass es nicht der Deine ist, ist nicht relevant." Die umstehenden Schüler konnten nur zu gut sehen, dass Dirdra eine echte Malfoy war. Ihre Haltung und die Gestik war identisch mit der ihres Vaters.

„Das wirst du bereuen", donnerte Lucius, machten einen Schritt auf Dirdra zu und stiess sie damit zu Boden. Das Malfoy Oberhaupt stand nun über seiner Tochter und hatte den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet. „Sectum…."

„Expelliarmus" Lucius Zauberstab flog ihm aus der Hand. Verwundert blickte Dirdra hinter sich. Auf der Treppe stand Harry mit gezogenem Zauberstab. Auch Ron und Hermine hatte ihre Stäbe auf Anschlag. Doch Lucius liess sich dadurch nicht abhalten. Er zog auf und Schlug hart zu. Dirdra hatte sich schützend die Hände vors Gesicht gehalten, doch der Schlag blieb aus. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, stand Severus Snape neben Lucius und hielt seinen Arm fest.

„Du stehst mitten in der Eingangshalle, zu viele Zeugen", zischte er ihm zu. Lucius liess sich nur widerwillig dazu bewegen, mit Severus nach unten zu gehen.

Doch sobald der grosse Zauberer auf der Treppe in die Dungeons war, blickte Severus zurück. Erst zu Dirdra, die sich gerade von Hermine auf die Füsse helfen liess, dann unmerklich zu Potter.

Neben der Treppe stand Draco. Die Blicke der Geschwister trafen sich und Dirdra konnte genau erkennen, wie es hinter den stahlblauen Augen ihres Bruders Arbeitete.

„Gib nicht auf, kämpfe dafür", formte sie tonlos, doch Draco senkte den Blick und ging nach unten. „Verdammter Mist", entfuhr es der Blonden.

„Bitte?"

„Oh, Verzeihung, ich weiss es ziemt sich nicht zu fluchen, ich habe wohl kurz meine Erziehung vergessen. Vielen Dank euch", entschuldigte sie sich. Doch als ihr Blick dann auf Ron viel konnte dieser sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Das ist nicht witzig."

„Doch, ist es."

Dirdra ging mit ihren Freunden an den Gryffindortisch. Sie stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen herum.

„Was ist los mit dir?"

„Ach Harry, das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Es bestätigt Draco doch nur, dass ich es nicht schaffen würde. Er zieht sich mehr und mehr zurück, bis ich ihn gar nicht mehr erreichen kann."

„Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte Harry.

„Fred und George sind auch Zwillinge und die wissen eine Menge von einander, aber dass sie so besessen darauf sind, kann ich mich nicht erinnern."

„Draco und ich sind nicht einfach nur Zwillinge. Wir sind im Sternzeichen des Zwillings geboren, mit Aszendent Zwilling. Mehr Zwilling geht nicht."

„Oh", gab Hermine von sich.

„Das kann nichts gutes heissen, wenn Hermine Oh sagt."

„Zwillinge haben ein inneres Band, auch Muggelzwillinge. Bei Zauberern ist es jedoch stärker, bei Zwilling geborenen Zwillingen noch mehr und wenn die dann noch einen Zwillings Aszendenten haben, spüren sie die Gefühle des Andern, im Normalfall."

„Frührer war das auch so, doch je mehr Vater tut, umso weniger kann ich Draco spüren. Und dieser Zwischenfall eben bestätigt ihm nur, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg ist."

„Idiot." Alle Blicke richteten sich zu Ron. „Ist doch wahr. Dass beim alten Malfoy was Gescheites bei raus kommt ist eher unwahrscheinlich, und seine Schwester, die um ihn kämpft, stösst er von sich."

„Ich weiss jetzt nicht, ob ich das als Beleidigung auffassen soll", fragte Dirdra skeptisch. „Nicht, dass ihr jetzt denkt, ich stimme zu was mein Vater tut, aber er ist immerhin mein Vater. Und bis auf das Detail, das er einem grössenwahnsinnigen Zauberer folgt und deswegen Ausraster hat, ist es mir nie schlecht ergangen. Sicher, die Liebe eines Vaters habe ich von ihm nie bekommen, aber ich wurde gut erzogen. Manieren, Stolz, Familiengeschichte, Zaubereigeschichte und so weiter. Natürlich auch die Vorurteile die ihn jetzt zu einem der seinen machen, aber man muss ja nicht alles glauben was einem gesagt wird. Zumindest ich nicht."

„Wie kommt es dann, dass Malfoy so anders ist als du?"

„Das werde ich euch nicht hier in der Grossen Halle erzählen, hier haben sogar die Tassen Ohren." Harry nickte.

Für den Rest des Essens sprachen sie über den Unterricht. Kurz bevor die Gryffindors zu diesem wieder aufbrechen wollten, zog ein Murmeln in der Halle ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. In der Tür stand Lucius Malfoy. Suchend blickte er dem Gryffindortisch entlang. Dirdra stand auf und schritt auf ihn zu. Hermine wollte sie noch aufhalten, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Harry und Ron hingegen zogen bereits ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Du weisst was es bedeutet ein Malfoy zu sein?" Es war keine Frage, das wusste Dirdra.

„Ja, Sir."

„Gut. Ich erwarte von dir, vor ende diesen Schuljahres, mir deine Wahl mitzuteilen. Den Rest werden deine Mutter und ich arrangieren." Mit jedem Wort wurden die Augen der Gryffindor grösser.

„Aber Vater, das kannst du nicht tun, was ist mit meiner Ausbildung?" Er sah sie abwertend an.

„Seit wann brauchst du eine Ausbildung? Ich erwarte deine Eule, und denk daran, ein Pureblood." Dann beugte er sich zu seiner Tochter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Benimm dich wie es sich gehört, oder andere werden dafür bezahlen. Glaub nicht, dass ich nicht weiss, was du mit Draco vor hast."

„Ja, Sir." Der Zauberer drehte sich um und ging höhnisch lachend davon. Dirdra sah ihm hinterher. Sie atmete tief. `Jetzt keine Tränen, bitte jetzt keine Tränen. ` Sie warf flüchtig einen Blick an den Slytherintisch nur um festzustellen, dass Draco nicht anwesend war.

„Was hat er damit gemeint?", fragte Hermine, die gerade mit ihren Freunden zu Dirdra gestossen war.

„Ich stelle gerade fest, dass es auch seine Vorteile hatte, der nicht beachtete Teil der Familie zu sein. Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte." Hastig verliess sie die Eingangshalle und ging nach oben. Im Gemeinschaftsraum warf sie sich auf eines der Sofas und begann zu weinen.

„Wem mache ich hier eigentlich etwas vor, ich werde das nie schaffen, und alleine schon gar nicht", schluchzte sie vor sich hin.

„Wenn du uns sagen würdest, was hier vor sich geht, würden wir dir helfen, oder es zumindest versuchen." Erschrocken fuhr sie hoch. Ron, Hermine, Harry und Ginny standen vor der Couch.

„Also gut, ich werde es euch erzählen, aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Wir haben nämlich gleich Unterricht." Die Gryffindors schenkten ihr ein warmes Lächeln. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den nächsten Unterricht.

Während des restlichen Tages konzentrierte sich Dirdra auf die Fächer und den Schulstoff. Danach verräumte sie mit ihren Freunden die Schulbücher im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Ich muss noch was erledigen vor dem Essen wir sehen uns dann." Erhobenen Hauptes und stolzen Schrittes verliess sie den Gemeinschaftsraum und schritt in die Dungeons.

Die Slytherins die ihr begegneten beachtete sie gar nicht. Sie wusste wo sich die Schlangengrube befand, doch wie sie dort hinein kommen sollte war ihr ein Rätsel. Doch der Zufall wollte es, dass der Hauslehrer der Slytherins wohl gerade zum Abendbrot aufbrach.

„Miss Malfoy, was tun sie hier?"

„Ich wollte mit Draco sprechen." Severus öffnete die Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer und deutete Dirdra an, hinein zu kommen. „Können wir das nicht später bereden?" Severus Blick nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab. Sie ging in das Klassenzimmer und drehte sich gleich zu dem Tränkemeister um.

„Danke, dass du Vater davon abgehalten hast, aber ich hätte das ausgehalten."

„Ich weiss, dass du das hättest, aber es war nicht nötig. Das ganze hier ist nicht nötig."

„Und ob es das ist. Ich will nicht, dass Draco in sein Verderben rennt. Das ist nicht sein Krieg und er ist es nie gewesen."

„Dein Bruder weiss was er tut."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher."

„Was soll das Dirdra? Warum glaubst du nicht, dass ich ein Auge auf ihn habe."

„Ich glaube es dir doch, aber Draco erträgt nicht mehr viel, das scheint ihr alle nicht zu verstehen."

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ich spüre es, noch, aber bald ist er zu verschlossen, dann werde auch ich ihm nicht mehr helfen können." Während des ganzen Gesprächs lief Didi im Klassenzimmer umher.

„Weisst du, was Vater von mir verlangt hat?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Er will, dass ich mich für einen Ehemann entscheide. Und glaub mir, wen ich es nicht bis ende Jahr schaffe, Draco aus den Klauen unseres Vaters herauszuholen, werde ich mir jemanden aussuchen müssen." Mit diesen Worten verliess die blonde Gryffindor das Tränkeklassenzimmer.

Oben auf der Treppe stiess sie mit jemandem zusammen.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen", fuhr sie ihn an.

„Verzeihung." Dirdras Blick viel auf Blaise Zabini. Dieser war gerade dabei, mit einem Teller voller Essen in die Dungeons zu gehen.

„Ist das für Draco?" Blaise nickte.

„Lucius hat ihn an deiner Stelle `zu Recht gewiesen`. Du weisst was das bedeutet."

„Ich weiss, dass es kontraproduktiv war, okay, das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen."

„Dann hör endlich auf Didi. Bitte, lass es sein." Dirdra zog den Slytherins in eine Nische in den Dungeons.

„Das was ich dir jetzt zeige, hab ich noch nie jemandem gezeigt. Und wenn du darüber auch nur ein Wort verlierst, werde ich dich töten, dass das klar ist." Der dunkelhäutige Zauberer sah sie verwundert an.

Dirdra packte seinen rechten Arm und murmelte einige unverständliche Worte. Dann begannen die Gefühle in ihrem Innern auf Blaise über zu gehen. Dieser liess vor schreck den Teller fallen.

„Das, ist Draco, oder das was von ihm noch übrig ist. Bei Merlin Blaise, wen du nicht auch aus seiner Welt verschwinden willst, dann hilf mir. Du weisst so gut wie ich, dass ihr nach der Schule keinen Kontakt mehr haben könnt. Zumindest nicht so wie ihr ihn wollt."

Blaise Zabini senkte den Blick. Er kannte die Malfoys. Nicht nur Draco auch Lucius, Narzissa und vor allem Dirdra.

„Gut, wenn du einen überzeugenden Plan hast, bin ich dabei. Ansonsten, halt mich da raus. Ich will geniessen was ich noch habe." Verärgert stapfte der Slytherin davon.

Sie hatte recht, da war er sich sicher, aber er glaubte nicht, dass Dirdra irgendetwas gegen ihren Vater unternehmen könnte.

Dirdra indes, ging in die Grosse Halle. Sie setzte sich zu den Andern an den Tisch.

„Kann man hier irgendwo ungestört reden?", flüsterte sie. Harry nickte.

„Nach dem Essen."

Wie sie es beschlossen hatten zogen sich die fünf Gryffindors gleich nach dem Nachtessen zurück.

Im Korridor vor Barnabas dem Bekloppten blieb Harry stehen. Er vergewisserte sich, dass sich niemand sonst hier aufhielt, dann schritt er dreimal hin und her. Gerade als Dirdra fragen wollte, was er denn da überhaupt machte, erschien die Tür. Die Freunde huschten hinein.

Der Raum war gemütlich eingerichtet. Zwei Sofas, ein Ohrensessel vor einem flackernden Kamin.

„Die Sofas sind dann wohl für euch", lächelte Dirdra und setzte sich auf den Sessel.

„Woran hast du denn wieder gedacht", grinste Ginny und knuffte Harry in die Seite. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie setzten sich und warteten gespannt.

„Also, ich fange ganz von Vorne an. Draco und ich wurden am 5. Juni geboren. Zwillinge im Sternzeichen des Zwillings mit Aszendent Zwilling. Wie uns die Hauselfen erzählt haben, waren Mutter und Vater sehr überrascht davon, denn sie hatten sich nur auf einen Erben eingestellt. Ich war die Gratiszugabe. Wie es sich bei allen aristokratischen Familien verhält, kümmerten sich in den ersten vier Jahren eigentlich ausschliesslich die Hauselfen um uns. Mutter sah einmal am Tag nach uns, doch wirklich Mutterliebe war auch das nicht.

An unserm vierten Geburtstag begann dann der Ernst des Lebens. Wir wussten von anfang an, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Unsere Gràthadairshauselfe war plötzlich nicht mehr da. Ich fand später heraus, dass Vater sie in die Ahnengalerie gehängt hatte, aber das ist jetzt nicht relevant.

Auf jedenfall beschloss Vater, dass Draco nun alt genug sei, um sich wie ein Malfoy zu verhalten. Er musste sich beim Essen gerade hinsetzen, durfte keine Scherze mehr machen. Er musste mit zu Gesellschaftlichen Anlässen und wenn er es gut gemacht hatte, durfte er sich etwas wünschen.

Doch im Normalfall erhielt er Schläge, weil er irgendetwas verpatzte. Meist nur Kleinigkeiten, beim Essen nicht gerade gesessen oder so was.

Wir wurden zusammen in Etikette, Familiengeschichte, Zaubereigeschichte und Zaubertränke unterrichtet.

Ich lernte von meiner Mutter wie sich eine Dame zu benehmen hat und Draco von Vater den Rest.

Ich wurde nicht geschlagen, obwohl ich mich wirklich schwer tat, mit dem was Mutter mir beibringen wollte. Ich wollte Spielen, auf meinem Besen fliegen und nicht an steifen Tee Partys teilnehmen, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte.

Je älter Draco wurde, desto schwerer wurden die Strafen. Ich habe immer versucht ihn wieder aufzubauen. Ich hatte ihn in den Arm genommen, wenn er geweint hat weil Vater ihn bestraft hatte. Doch dann, wir waren gerade Elf geworden, beschloss Vater, dass es nicht mehr reichen würde, Draco zu bestrafen. Selbst mit einem Crucio konnte er ihn nicht mehr einschüchtern, also begann er, mich für sein Versagen zu bestrafen." Dirdra bemerkte nicht, wie sie zu weinen begonnen hatte.

„Er hat sich wirklich mühe gegeben, doch auch jetzt noch, konnte er Vater nichts recht machen. Wir freuten uns bereits darauf nach Hogwarts zu gehen, zusammen wären wir stark, doch Vater schien es zu merken. Ich wurde nach Beauxbatons geschickt. Möglichst weit weg.

Doch der Eklat kam in den Weihnachtsferien in unserm ersten Schuljahr. Keine Ahnung warum Vater so wütend war, doch der Fluch, den er mir auf den Hals gehetzt hatte, hatte gesessen. Draco flehte und bettelte er solle aufhören und dann tat er es. Unter der Bedingung, dass Draco ihm bedingungslos folgen würde.

Ich habe ihn angeschrieen, geschlagen, bedroht, gebettelt, doch er willigte ein. Wir verbringen seither nicht mehr viel Zeit miteinander, doch die paar Tage die wir gemeinsam haben, sind mir die wichtigsten.

Und dann, vor etwas mehr als einem Jahr, hat er sich verliebt." Dirdra lächelte. „Die beiden sind ein wunderschönes Paar. Ich entspreche seiner Wahl voll und ganz. Doch Vater und Mutter dürfen es nicht wissen."

„Sie ist kein Pureblood?", fragte Harry.

„Doch, aber sie, ist ein er." Die Gesichtszüge der Gryffindors entgleisten ein wenig. Ihre Münder standen offen.

„Malfoy ist Schwul?", stotterte Ron ungläubig.

„Ja, ist er. Aber wie ich schon sagte, mir gefällt sein Freund. Doch wenn er weiter macht was Vater von ihm will, wird er ihn verlassen. Er wird sich in eine Ehe stürzen mit einer Frau die er weder liebt noch achtet, nur um Vater zufrieden zu stellen."

„Moment Mal, Malfoy hat seit mehr als einem Jahr einen Freund? Wen bei Salazar?"

„Ron, das tut doch überhaupt nichts zur Sache", schollt ihn Hermine.

„Also, ich glaube den Fluch im ersten Schuljahr, den hast du mir zu verdanken. Ich schlug sein Freundschaftsangebot aus, weil er zuvor im Zug Ron beleidigt hat."

„Das weiss ich, nur ob das der Auslöser gewesen ist, weiss ich nicht. Aber das war ja auch nicht das Schlimmste. Ich hätte es ausgehalten. Ich hätte es geschafft. Draco hätte nicht nachgeben müssen. Er hätte es nicht dürfen."

„Du gibst dir die Schuld, dass er so ist wie er ist? Zu uns meine ich."

„Ja Ginny, das tu ich. Ich wollte das nicht. Und jetzt, da ich 17 bin, kann ich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren mein gesamtes Taschengeld, Weihnachts- und Geburtstagsgeld in ein eigenes Verliess eingezahlt. Ich kann leben ohne meinen Vater, aber nicht ohne Draco. Wenn ich es nicht schaffe, ihn wieder zu mir zu holen, werde ich tun, was Vater von mir verlangt hat."

„Was will er denn?"

„Ihr habt es doch gehört. Ein Pureblood, dessen Frau ich werde. Noch vor Ende des nächsten Sommers werde ich Mrs. Irgendwie sein. Nur darauf bedacht, meinem Mann einen Erben zu schenken, damit die Linie der Pureblood nicht ausstirbt."

„Das kannst du doch nicht ernst meinen", empörte sich Hermine.

„Und ob. Wenn Draco nicht zu sich kommt, werde ich eben bei ihm bleiben. Vater soll mich nur mit seinen `Geschäften` in Ruhe lassen."

„Ron ist ein Pureblood", warf Ginny ein.

„Ginny, spinnst du?", rief dieser aus. Dirdra lachte.

„Ich will euch nicht zu nahe treten, aber ich glaube er meinte einen Zauberer aus seiner Gesellschaftsschicht. Ausserdem möchte ich ja nicht mein Todesurteil unterschreiben. Lieber ein lebender Feigling, als ein toter Held, oder nicht?"

„Ich finde nicht, dass du ein Feigling bist. Es bedarf sehr viel Mut, das zu tun, was du im Begriff bist zu tun."

„Danke Harry. Und war nicht so gemeint." Harry nickte ihr verständnisvoll zu.

„Also, wie sieht dein Plan aus?"

„Tja, wenn ich einen hätte, wäre ich schon um einiges weiter."

„Du bist ohne Plan nach Hogwarts gekommen?", fragte Ginny verwundert.

„Nein, das eigentlich nicht. Ich dachte, wenn ich nur lange genug auf Draco einrede, und er sieht, dass man auch in einem andern Haus problemlos überleben kann, wird er mir glauben. Nur dieser kleine Zwischenfall heute Mittag hat meinen ganzen Plan zu Nichte gemacht."

„Nicht, dass der besonders gut war", warf Ron ein.

„Danke, das wurde mir auch bewusst."

„Du solltest es auf jedenfall weiter versuchen. Kann dir den sein Freund nicht helfen? Dem muss doch auch daran gelegen sein, dass Draco wieder zur Besinnung kommt?"

„Sag mal Hermine, wann ist eigentlich aus Malfoy, Draco geworden?", fragte Ron beiläufig. Die braunhaarige warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Blaise macht erst mit, wenn ich einen sicheren Plan habe."

„Blaise? Zabini? Malfoy ist mit Zabini zusammen?", erstaunte sich Harry.

„Hatte ich das nicht erwähnt?"

„Nein, du hast nur einen Freund erwähnt."

„Bitte versprecht mir, dass ihr das für euch behaltet. Wenn das raus kommt, wird er es vielleicht nicht überleben."

„Malfoy wird doch nicht seinen eigenen Sohn töten, oder?"

„Das würde ich nicht bezeugen, aber Pansy und Millicent würden nicht davor zurückschrecken."

„Die Schlangen wissen davon auch nichts? Wie haben die das die ganze Zeit geheim gehalten?"

„Nun, Hermine, in Slytherin hat man zweier Zimmer. Draco und Blaise bewohnen eines seit sie hier in Hogwarts sind."

„Aha."

„Nichts aha, Ron. Draco und Blaise konnten sich die ersten zwei Jahre kaum ausstehen. Sie haben sich mehr als einmal in die Wolle bekommen. Severus musste öfters dazwischen gehen."

„Severus, Snape meinst du?"

„Ja Ginny, genau den. Severus ist ein Freund der Familie."

„Nicht Dracos Pate?"

„Nein, wo denkt ihr hin. Wie könnte ein Malfoy einen Paten haben der nicht ein Pureblood ist?"

„Ist er nicht?"

„Ihr wisst wohl nicht sehr viel, wie habt ihr die letzten sechs Jahre überlebt?"

„Glück, schätze ich." Auf Harrys Aussage begannen alle zu lachen.

„Also nochmals zum Thema", keuchte Dirdra vor lachen. „Severus ist ein Freund der Familie. Er ist ein sehr guter Freund der Familie und wenn er ein Pureblood wäre, wäre er bestimmt Dracos oder mein Pate, aber er ist es leider nicht." Hermine und Ginny sahen sich an, sagten aber nichts.

„Ich denke du solltest weitermachen wie bisher. Und wir werden dir dabei helfen, einen entsprechenden Plan auszuarbeiten", schlug Harry vor.

„Das Einfachste wäre natürlich, wenn du es schaffst, den Dunklen Lord bis vor Weihnachten zu besiegen." Harry starrte sie mit offenem Mund an. „War wohl nicht dein Vorhaben, nein?"

„Ehm, wie sagtest du, lieber ein lebender Feigling als ein toter Held." Dirdra lachte.

„Na gut, dann muss eben ein anderer Plan her."

Auch wenn sie den ganzen Abend noch darüber grübelten, es viel ihnen nichts dazu ein. Kurz vor der Sperrstunde gingen sie zurück in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum.


	2. Blaise Zabini  Nachsitzen

**Kapitel 3 : Blaise Zabini**

Das Wochenende verging, genau so wie die darauf folgenden drei Wochen. Wann immer es ihr möglich war, redete sich Dirdra den Mund fusselig. Doch Draco wollte ihr nicht zuhören. An einem Freitagnachmittag mitte Oktober liess sich Miss Malfoy ganz Un-Malfoy-Like auf ihren Platz am Gryffindortisch sinken.

„Ich glaube ich bringe kein Wort mehr heraus. Ich habe die letzten Wochen auf diesen Troll eingeredet und es hat nichts gebracht. Ich werde wohl Vater diese vermaledeite Eule senden müssen."

„Lass dich nicht entmutigen, wir finden schon noch eine Lösung."

„Dein Wort in Merlins Ohr, Potter."

„Das war so was von Malfoy gerade", scherzte Ginny.

„Tschuldige, war nicht so gemeint."

Gerade als Dirdra sich einen Löffel Kartoffelbrei genommen hatte, flog ein kleiner Waldkauz in die Halle und setzte sich mitten in ihren Teller.

„He du blöder Vogel, ich wollte das noch essen." Der Kauz sah sie an und legte den Kopf schräg, als ob er fragen wollte, was sie den damit meinte. Dirdra gab sich geschlagen und nahm ihm den Brief ab. Sie hatte kaum das kleine Stück Pergament entfernt, als sich der Vogel wieder erhob und aus der Halle flog.

„Von wem ist das denn? Wohl nicht von deinem Vater als Erinnerung?"

„Nein, Malfoy Eulen wären nicht zu übersehen." Dirdra las die paar Zeilen durch, dann schnappte sie sich einen Kesselkuchen und sprang wieder auf.

„Muss nochmal weg, erzähl es euch später", rief sie und war aus der Halle verschwunden. Die andern zuckten mit den Schultern und assen weiter.

Die blonde Gryffindor rannte die Stufen nach oben zum Astronomieturm. Vor der Tür blieb sie stehen und atmete tief durch. `Nur nicht gehetzt aussehen. ` Sie öffnete die Tür. Der Turm schien verwaist zu sein. Dirdra trat ans Geländer und wartete.

„Bist du alleine?"

„Natürlich bin ich alleine Zabini, was erwartest du."

„Gut. Draco hat mit mir Schluss gemacht."

„Was?", fuhr sie herum. Erst jetzt blickte sie in die verweinten Augen des Slytherins. „Warum tut er so was?"

„Er sagte, wir hätten eh keine Zukunft. Nach der Schule würde er im Manor oder mit euerm Vater unterwegs sein, und wir könnten uns dann sowieso nicht mehr sehen. Ich sollte mir lieber jemanden suchen, der mich verdient hätte." Dirdra umarmte Blaise. Er schluchzte an ihrer Schulter.

„Dieser Idiot, dieser Idiot, das lasse ich nicht zu Blaise, ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen, glaub mir. Er liebt dich, mehr als dass er sonst jemanden liebt." Blaise nuschelte etwas Unverständliches.

„Blaise, hör mir jetzt genau zu. Du wirst zu Draco gehen und ihm sagen, dass du seine Situation verstehst. Auch sein Entschluss dich zu verlassen würdest du verstehen, bittest ihn aber, bis nach dem Halloweenball bei dir zu bleiben. Du wolltest wenigstes diese Zwei Wochen noch geniessen."

„Was soll ich?"

„Nicht fragen, tun Blaise. Bis dahin werde ich die Lösung haben, versprochen. Jetzt geh, schnapp ihn dir Zabini." Sie lächelte ihm zu.

Der Slytherin stolperte zur Tür und rannte hastig nach unten. Dirdra selbst wusste, was sich als einzige Lösung für dieses Problem anbot.

„Ich werde stark sein Schicksal, du wirst mich nie unterkriegen, das schwöre ich dir, so wahr ich eine Malfoy bin." Damit ging sie nach unten.

In der Grossen Halle platzte sie in einen Streit zwischen Pansy Parkinson und ihrem Bruder.

„Vergiss es, ich werde ganz sicher nicht mit dir zum Ball gehen. Ich habe Stolz, schon vergessen."

„Aber Draco, mit wem willst du denn sonst hingehen, etwa mit Millicent?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich da überhaupt auftauche?" Blaise stand noch immer an der Eingangstür.

„Geh, geh schon, sonst gibt das hier noch eine Katastrophe." Der schwarze Slytherin ging an seinen Haustisch und flüsterte Draco etwas ins Ohr, bevor dieser zur nächsten Tirade ansetzen konnte. Er nickte und folgte ihm nach draussen.

„Was war los?"

„Ich kann meinen ach so tollen Plan in den Müll werfen. Draco trennt sich von Blaise", flüsterte sie den Gryffindors zu.

„Falscher Heldenmut, kenn ich", seufzte Ginny. Dies brachte ihr einen bösen Blick von Harry ein. „Sieh mich nicht so an, stimmt doch."

„Leider ja", nickte Dirdra. „Aber ich habe auch dafür einen Plan. Eigentlich war das mein Notfallplan, aber wenn es nicht anders geht, dann eben so." Obwohl die Freund immer wieder danach fragten, erfuhren sie von Dirdra kein Wort.

Am Abend des Halloweenballs bereiteten sich die Mädchen in ihrem Schlafraum vor. Hermine trug ein lilafarbenes Kleid im Empire Stiel. Unter der Büste befand sich ein etwa Fünfzehnzentimeter breites, mit goldbesticktes Band. Von diesem aus vielen zwei Lagen Stoff zu Boden. Sie hatte ihr Haar nicht hochgesteckt, sondern mit einer Spange zurückgebunden.

Ginny trug ein rosafarbenes, Mieder-Bustierkleid. Von der Hüfte fiel es in einem wallenden Seidenstoff nach unten.

Dirdra sass noch immer in Unterwäsche auf dem Bett, als die andern Beiden bereits angezogen waren.

„Geht schon mal vor, ich treffe euch dann in der Halle."

„Bist du sicher? Wir können auch warten, Ron und Harry werden das verstehen."

„Nein danke Ginny. Ich brauche noch einen Moment für mich alleine."

„Plan B was?" Dirdra nickte Hermine zu. Die Beiden drückten sie kurz, und gingen dann nach unten.

Dirdra holte ihr Kleid, zog es an und stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Ein grünes Kleid. Aus einem Stück Stoff. Eng an der Büste und dann fliessend bis über den Boden. Ein breites schwarzes Band über der Hüfte mit einer grossen, breiten, schwarzen Blume daran. Sie stieg in die schwarzen High Heels und legte sich die silberne Schlangenkette um den Hals.

„Schieb dein Herz bei Seite Dirdra, du wirst gleich auf deinen zukünftigen Ehemann treffen." Mit straffen Schultern und stolz erhobenen Hauptes verliess sie den Gryffindorturm.

Didi war die letzte Schülerin in den Gängen. Das lange Haar hatte sie offen gelassen und es viel ihr über die Schultern bis zur Hüfte. Als sie vor der Grossen Halle stand, holte sie nochmals tief Luft.

„Show Time." Die Tür öffnete sich und sämtliche Augenpaare waren auf Dirdra Malfoy gerichtet.

„Oh nein, das kann sie nicht ernst meinen."

„Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Ron seine Freundin.

„Davon", antwortete ihm Ginny und deutete zu Dirdra.

Zu diesem Ball waren auch die Obersten drei Schulräte eingeladen. Darunter natürlich, Lucius Malfoy. Die Gryffindor ging direkt auf ihren Vater zu. Neben Lucius stand Albus Dumbledore, daneben Severus Snape. Auf seiner anderen Seite Draco und Blaise.

„Du wolltest bis ende Schuljahr eine Entscheidung von mir Vater. Du wirst sie bereits Heute bekommen." Gespannt sahen alle auf Dirdra. Sie hatte Mühe ihre Tränen zurück zu halten. `Eine Malfoy weint nicht, nicht vor andern. ` „Ich wähle Blaise Zabini zu meinem Ehemann." Während sie das sagte, blickte sie direkt in Dracos Augen. Sie konnte sein Entsetzen genau erkennen.

„Gute Wahl, meine Tochter", sagte Lucius und beugte sich zu ihr um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben.

„Didi…, ich…, was…, ich…", stotterte Blaise. Dann räusperte er sich. „Darf ich dich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken reichte sie ihm die Hand und liess sich auf die Tanzfläche führen. Die Musik begann zu spielen.

„Was bei Salazar hast du dir dabei gedacht? Ich will dich nicht heiraten!"

„Das wirst du aber müssen, wenn du bei meinem Bruder bleiben willst. So kannst du wann immer du es möchtest ins Manor. Ich werde euch bestimmt nicht verraten."

„Was ist mir dir Didi, du willst mich doch genau so wenig heiraten?"

„Mach es mir nicht noch schwerer Blaise. Mein Herz verkraftet es. Wenn es der einzige Weg ist, um Draco glücklich zu machen, dann will ich es tun. Er hat so viel für mich getan."

„Draco wird dieses Opfer nicht annehmen, das weisst du."

„Er wird müssen."

„Was ist mit ihm?"

„Er wird sich irgendeine Frau suchen, eine Pureblood, wie es alle Malfoys getan haben. Keiner der Männer hat aus liebe geheiratet. Sie hatte alle höchstens drei Kinder, und auch nur dann, wenn erst das Dritte ein Erbe war, also wird er sich seinem Schicksal ergeben, wie er es die ganzen Jahre bereits getan hat." Die Musik hörte auf zu Spielen. „Du solltest mich jetzt küssen", flüsterte sie ihm zu. Blaise hauchte Dirdra einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen, ehe er von Draco abgelöst wurde.

Die Musik begann erneut.

„Dé lebhar samaointich?" (Was hast du dir dabei gedacht), fuhr er sie sogleich an.

„Coimhead, faisig té-eigin Slytherin thaig ceist. Tha uam thu bi sono. (Komisch, das hat ein gewisser Slytherin mich auch gerade gefragt. Ich will dass du glücklich bist) Ich verschaffe dir die Möglichkeit im ihm zusammen zu sein. So oft du willst."

„Du wirst ihm einen Erben schenken müssen, das ist dir doch klar?"

„Dafür gibt es Zaubertränke. Ich werde nicht mehr als dieses eine Mal mit ihm Schlafen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Darum geht es doch nicht. Du wirfst deine Zukunft weg. Die Zukunft für die ich so lange gekämpft habe."

„Für die du gekämpft hast? Ich habe dir mehr als tausend Mal gesagt, dass ich das schaffen werde. Draco du verlierst dich. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit dich festzuhalten. Es ist die einzige Möglichkeit, damit ich bei dir sein kann. Ich liebe dich, du bist mein Bruder."

„Du hast doch dein Herz bereits jemandem geschenkt, glaubst du nicht, ich könnte das nicht fühlen?"

„Ich weiss es nicht, ob du mich noch fühlst, du bist fast tot, was das angeht." Ohne dass sie es wollte, rannen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht.

Draco stoppte mitten im Tanz. Er hob seine Hände auf Brusthöhe. Dirdra verstand sofort und legte ihre in seine. Eine Flut von Gefühlen überschwemmte sie.

„Was tun sie da?", fragte Ron verwundert.

„Sie sind Zwillinge, sie tauschen ihre Gefühle aus. Dirdra hat ihr Leben für das ihres Bruders eingetauscht, das ist so romantisch", seufzte Hermine.

„Nein, das ist blöd", erwiderte Ron. „Er hat sie all die Jahre ignoriert, und jetzt schenkt sie ihm ihr Leben, das hat er nicht verdient, das hat sie nicht verdient."

„Würdest du mir dein Leben nicht auch schenken, wenn du mich damit retten könntest?", fragte Ginny.

„Natürlich würde ich das, aber du hast mich auch die ganzen Jahre nicht ignoriert." Harry hatte den Blick nicht von der Tanzfläche genommen.

„Er hat sie nicht ignoriert. Draco hat sie beschützt, nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen. Er hat unsern Respekt verdient, genau so wie sie."

Die Malfoy-Zwillinge bekamen nicht mit, was um sie herum geschah. Die Flut der Gefühle war zu gross. Sie standen in der Mitte der Tanzfläche, die Hände ineinander verkeilt und die Augen geschlossen. Über Dracos rechte Wange rollte eine einsame Träne. Er schien sie nicht zu bemerken. Dirdra öffnete die Augen und wischte ihm die Träne weg.

„Tabadh" (Danke), flüsterte sie.

„Ne, mi tabadh tha." (Nein, ich danke dir) Die Musik endete und Draco verbeugte sich vor seiner Schwester. Dann führte er sie zu Blaise.

„Und mein Sohn, gefällt dir dein neuer Schwager?"

„Natürlich Vater, sie hätte keine bessere Wahl treffen können." Er liess sich nichts anmerken.

„Wenn ihr mich bitte entschuldigt, ich werde mich zurückziehen." Dirdra verabschiedete sich mit einem Kuss auf die Wange ihres Bruders, und einem gehauchten Kuss auf Blaise`s Lippen. Natürlich hatten es die Gryffindors gesehen und folgten ihr.

„Das hast du nicht wirklich getan?"

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl. So lange der Dunkle Lord nicht besiegt ist, werde ich an meinem Vorhaben festhalten."

„Noch jemand der mich unter Druck setzt, grossartig."

„Niemand setzt dich unter Druck. Ich hätte es schlimmer treffen können. Blaise ist für mich genau so wie ein Bruder." Inzwischen waren alle im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum angekommen. „Ich kann weiter auf Draco einwirken, und vielleicht schaffe ich es, bevor ich Blaise heiraten muss." Dirdra liess sich auf die Couch fallen. „Geht zurück und feiert, ich möchte etwas alleine sein, bitte."

„Wir können dich doch nicht alleine lassen?"

„Doch, bitte. Ich möchte es." Didi stand auf und ging in Richtung Schlafsaal. „Feiert schön." Die Gryffindors beschlossen zurück in die Halle zu gehen.

Das Fest war inzwischen sehr ausgelassen und Draco und Blaise sassen in einer Ecke. Lucius war wohl schon gegangen. Harry wollte auf den Slytherin zu gehen, doch Ron hielt ihn zurück.

„Lass es. Wenn du dich jetzt einmischt, macht er ganz dicht." Harry nickte, doch er beschloss, so nahe wie möglich an Malfoy und Zabini heran zu kommen, damit er ihr Gespräch belauschen konnte.

„Sie hat sich selbst verraten."

„Sie hat uns eine Chance gegeben."

„Das weiss ich doch, aber ihr Herz gehört jemandem. Sie hat es einfach verschlossen. Auf der Tanzfläche hab ich es gespürt. Ich weiss, dass sie ihn begehrt und nicht so, wie andere kleine Mädchen."

„Sie ist kein kleines Mädchen, das weisst du."

„Ich weiss es. Sie ist eine starke, junge Frau, genau so eine Frau könnte der Mann an seiner Seite brauchen. Aber Vater würde ihn nie akzeptieren." Blaise wusste, dass er nicht fragen durfte. Selbst wenn er es getan hätte, Draco hätte ihm mit Sicherheit nicht verraten, gegen wen er gewonnen hatte.

„Warum tut sie das für mich?"

„Sie liebt dich, genau so, wie ich es tu. Ich werde ihr ein guter Ehemann sein, das verspreche ich."

„Lass uns gehen, ich halte dieses Geheuchel nicht mehr aus."

Draco ging gerade Wegs aus der Halle, Blaise folgte ihm. Harry hatte seinen Tarnumhang mitgenommen und hüllte sich damit ein. Er wollte noch mehr wissen.

Es war einfach, Draco und Blaise zu verfolgen.

Da alle Schüler nun in der Halle waren, fühlten sich die Beiden alleine. Und genau so verhielten sie sich auch. Sie hatten kaum die erste Nische der Dungeons erreicht, als Draco den dunkelhäutigen zu sich zog und Küsste. Harry war vor erstaunen der Mund offen geblieben. Dirdra hatte es wohl gesagt, aber jetzt, da er es sah, musste er es glauben.

„Draco, nicht hier auf dem Korridor. Wenn uns doch jemand sieht."

„Du hast recht. Es tut mir leid. Ich liebe dich Blaise. Ich bin froh, können wir zusammen bleiben, aber Dirdra…"

„Ich weiss, ich kann das nie wieder gut machen was sie für uns tut." Blaise legte einen Arm um Draco und zog ihn an sich. Der Blonde legte seine Stirn auf die Schulter seines Freundes.

„Ich kann nicht tun, was sie von mir verlangt, das kann ich einfach nicht. Und wenn Vater merkt, dass es ein abgekartetes Spiel ist, gnade uns Gott." Blaise zog ihn weiter in die Schlangengrube. Harry stolperte zurück in die Eingangshalle.

Schweigend gingen die Freunde in den Raum der Wünsche.

„Dirdra hatte mit allem Recht. Ich habe gesehen wie sie sich geküsst haben. Und Draco sagte, sie sei in jemanden verliebt, den ihr Vater nie akzeptieren würde."

„Wen hat er wohl gemeint?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber auf jedenfall jemand den er leiden kann."

„Einen Slytherin?", meinte Ginny.

„Nein, glaube ich nicht. Er muss älter sein als wir. Draco sprach von einem Mann."

„Wann ist denn bei dir aus Malfoy Draco geworden?", scherzte Hermine.

„Ich glaube schon zu beginn diesen Schuljahres. Wir sind zu alt für solche Kindereien."

„Du hast wahrscheinlich recht", lenkte Ron ein.

„Wir sollten uns jetzt darauf konzentrieren, Voldemort zu töten. Vielleicht können wir nicht nur ein paar Muggel und Muggelgeborene retten, sondern auch drei Pures."

„Wir werden es zu mindest versuchen."

An diesem Abend wollten sie es aber gut sein lassen. Auf dem Weg zurück in den Gryffindorturm, wurden sie jedoch aufgehalten.

Vor der Fetten Dame standen zwei Gestalten. Ginny drückte sich an die Mauer und deutete den andern an, sie sollten es ihr gleich tun.

„Es ist mir egal was du davon hältst. Ich rette vielleicht sein Leben."

„Was ist mit Zabini, er wird nicht mehr gefragt?"

„Er kann froh sein, erhält er eine solch gute Partie. Seine Eltern haben mit dem Dunklen Lord nichts zu schaffen. Und genau so soll es auch sein."

„Du klingst genau so stolz wie dein Vater."

„Was soll das Severus. Ich sagte bereits, dass ich nicht mit ihm verglichen werden will. Ich bin und bleibe eine Malfoy. Ich kann meinen Stolz nicht einfach fallen lassen, dafür hat er ihn mir zu lange eingeimpft. Wenn du wirklich etwas für mich tun willst, dann sei für mich da Severus, wie du es bis anhin warst."

„Was kann ich dir auch sonst versprechen. Du weisst wo du mich findest wenn du mich brauchst."

„Natürlich weiss ich das. Ich danke dir dafür." Mit wehendem Umhang verliess Snape den Korridor vor der Fetten Dame. „Wenn du wüsstest wie sehr ich dich brauchen würde", seufzte die blonde Gryffindor und ging zurück.

„Hab ich da was nicht mitbekommen?", nuschelte Ginny.

„Das kann nicht sein. Malfoy würde Snape doch akzeptieren."

„Spinnst du Ron? Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass Dirdra heimlich in Snape verliebt ist?"

„Das würde aber zusammen passen", meinte nun Ginny.

„Snape ist nur ein Halbblut, deshalb nicht der Pate, also würde Lucius ihn auch nicht als Partner an der Seite seiner Tochter akzeptieren. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er ihr Vater sein könnte", ereiferte sich Hermine.

„Wir werden darauf warten müssen, dass sie es uns erzählt." Harry setzte den Weg in den Turm fort. Die Freunde trennten sich in ihre Schlafsäle.

Als Hermine eintrat, stand Dirdra vor dem Spiegel. Sie trug ihr Nachthemd. Schwarzer samt.

„Ich bin um Jahre gealtert, die letzten Stunden."

„Wundert dich das, Mrs. Zabini."

„Sag nicht so was, bitte." Es war beinahe ein Flüstern. Dirdra setzte sich auf ihr Bett. Hermine zog sich um und setzte sich daneben.

„Wir werden Voldemort erwischen."

„Lasst mich wissen, wenn ich euch helfen kann." Die Gryffindors umarmten sich und Hermine legte sich in ihr Bett.

In dieser Nacht schliefen beide nicht viel. Hermine überlegte sich wie sie Dirdra noch helfen könnte und Dirdra wollte nicht daran denken, was sie als Ehefrau zu tun hatte. Auch wenn sie Blaise sehr gerne hatte, mit ihm Schlafen wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall.

**Kapitel 4 : Nachsitzen **

Die junge Gryffindor versuchte den Spagat, den sie nun zu bewältigen hatte, zu schaffen. Sie traf sich mindestens einmal am Tag mit Draco und Blaise. Auch wenn die andern Slytherins mit ihrer Wahl nicht einverstanden waren, sagte doch keiner etwas. Dirdra war noch immer eine Malfoy und die hatten einen höheren Stellenwert als alle andern Schlangen. Natürlich redete sie noch immer auf Draco ein, doch dieser schaltete konstant ab.

Am Montagmorgen hatte sie der Schulalltag dann doch wieder eingeholt. Die Slytherins sassen bereits an ihren Plätzen als die Gryffindors im Tränkeklassenzimmer ankamen. Draco drehte sich zu den Ankömmlingen um.

„Potter", nickte er.

„Draco", nickte Harry zurück.

Man konnte förmlich das Fragezeichen in Dracos Augen sehen. Doch Harry war nicht gewillt ihm zu sagen woher sein Sinneswandel rührte. Snape beäugte die Kontrahenten, doch Harry war nicht im Geringsten darauf aus ihm einen Grund zu geben

„Miss Malfoy können sie mir sagen, was ein typisches Merkmal des Jobberknolls ist?" Dirdra sah Severus an. Ihre Augen waren nicht kalt wie sonst.

„Er bleibt stumm bis zur Stunde seines Todes." Severus nickte. „Er ist kein Jobberknoll", fügte sie flüsternd hinzu. Der Tränkemeister musste es gehört haben, denn er drehte sich sofort um.

„Wir sehen uns heute Abend, um Acht", zischte er ihr Gefährlich zu. Dirdra hatte seinem Blick stand gehalten. „Mr. Malfoy, die Farbe dieses Vogels?"

„Grün?"

„War das eine Frage oder eine Antwort, Mr. Malfoy?"

„Eine Antwort, Sir."

„Auch wir werden uns heute Abend um Acht sehen, Mr. Malfoy. Der Vogel hat ein Blaugesprenkeltes Gefieder."

Die Schüler begannen damit das Rezept an der Tafel vorzubereiten um dann den Trank zu brauen. Snape ging durch die Schüler, doch er schien heute nicht wirklich an den Gryffindors interessiert zu sein.

„Mr. Zabini", sprach er den Slytherin an. Dieser war fürchterlich erschrocken und liess gerade die Abessinische Schrumpelfeige fallen. „Für welchen Trank ist der Jobberknoll wichtig?" Severus war sich sicher, dass der Schüler die Antwort wusste, doch dieser drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Sir." Eine Augenbraue des Professors schnellte nach oben.

„Gut, dann werden wir zu viert sein. Heute Abend um Acht."

„Ja, Sir." Blaise schluckte hart. Wo war er da bloss hinein geraten.

Die andern Schüler waren in der Zwischenzeit am Brauen. Die Gryffindors jedoch warfen sich vielsagende Blicke zu. Harry fixierte Snape mit seinem Blick, dann griff er zu einer Rattenmilz. Sicher hatte er die eine benötigte schon dazugegeben, doch das was er hier tat, war Absicht. Die dunklen Augen des Zaubertränkemeisters folgten seiner Hand. Er sagte allerdings nichts. Dann liess Harry los.

„Mr. Potter, ich habe keine Ahnung was sie damit bezwecken, aber wir werden es morgen Abend herausfinden."

„Natürlich, Sir." Als sie das Klassenzimmer verliessen wusste Harry bereits mehr.

„Was hast du getan?", fragte Hermine die nicht bemerkt hat, was Harry in seinen Trank geworfen hat.

„Ich habe eine Rattenmilz zuviel hinein getan."

„Warum hast du das getan Harry, warum." Dirdra stand hinter ihm.

„Weil ich dir helfen will. Und ihm." Er deutete auf Draco.

„Danke", sagte sie und lächelte.

Der Tag verlief ansonsten unspektakulär. Nach dem Nachtessen machte sich Harry auf um mit dem Schulleiter zu reden.

Als er vor dem Gargoyle ankam, verliess gerade Professor Snape das Büro.

„Guten Abend, Professor", grüsste Harry.

„Mr. Potter." Auch wenn es dem Gryffindor schwer viel, musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie mit diesen Anfeindungen nicht weit kommen würden. Also versuchte er den ersten Schritt zu machen.

Er betrat die Treppe zum Büro des Schulleiters und stand kurz darauf vor der Tür zu dessen Büro. Er klopfte.

„Herein, mein Junge."

„Guten Abend, Sir. Sie haben mich erwartet?"

„In der Tat. Severus deutete mir an, dass du herkommen würdest. Was kann ich für dich tun, Harry?"

„Ich wollte mich etwas auf dem Laufenden halten. Was passiert so, was ich nicht mitbekomme?" Albus Dumbledore sah ihn über seine Halbmondbrille an.

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Ach kommen sie Professor. Die Narbe schmerzt immer öfters die Zwielichtigen gestalten werden immer wichtiger und Lucius Malfoy macht Pläne für die Zukunft. Ich erwarte in den nächsten Nächten eine Vision da ich schon länger keine mehr hatte und ich will vorbereitet sein, auf das was mich treffen könnte. Ausserdem, ich denke ich bin langsam wirklich reif genug, um nicht mehr mit der Kinderversion abgespeist zu werden." Harry hatte sich inzwischen auf einen der Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch gesetzt. Der Schulleiter rieb sich die Augen hinter seiner Brille.

„Gut, ich denke du hast recht. Tom infiltriert das Ministerium. Bis jetzt hat er noch keine Kontrolle, aber wir rechnen in den nächsten Wochen damit. Der Widerstand schmilzt und wir verlieren immer mehr Mitglieder. Die Zauberer und Hexen haben angst und schliessen sich lieber an, oder bleiben Stumm um nicht in Missgunst zu fallen."

„Wir verlieren also?"

„So würde ich das nicht sagen. Wir haben noch immer unser Ass im Ärmel, wie man so schön sagt."

„Und das wäre?"

„Wir haben dich."

„Na danke auch."

„Harry, wir würden das alle hier nicht machen, wenn wir nicht davon überzeugt wären, dass du eine reelle Chance gegen Tom hast. Mit jedem Stück Macht, dass er dazu gewinnt, wird er unvorsichtiger. Er macht bereits jetzt Fehler die wir nutzen können."

„Die da wären?"

Der Schulleiter holte aus einer Schublade an seinem Schreibtisch ein schwarzes Buch. Harry erkannte sofort, dass es sich um Tom Riddles Tagebuch handelte, welches er in der zweiten Klasse zerstört hatte. Er sah Albus fragend an. Doch dieser lächelte nur. Er legte einen Ring neben das Buch. Der schwarze Stein, mit eingraviertem Wappen, hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen. Das nächste war eine silberne Kette mit einem Amulett daran. Eine Schlange mit grünen Augen zog sich über das alte Silber. Daneben stellte er einen Trinkpokal der eindeutig das Zeichen Hufflepuffs trug.

„Dies, mein Junge, sind alles zerstörte Horkruxe. Seelenstücke, wenn du so willst."

„Seelenstücke? Wie viele davon gibt es noch?"

„Nun, wir schätzen noch drei."

„Sie schätzen?"

„Tom wird sich bestimmt verraten, wenn er sich sicher genug fühlt. Wir nehmen allerdings an, dass es sich noch um etwas handelt, was Rowena Ravenclaw gehörte, dann Nagini und Du."

„Ich?" Harry war überrascht.

„Ja, das würde auch die Prophezeiung erklären. Keiner kann leben wenn der andere überlebt." In diesem Moment war sich Harry gar nicht mehr so sicher, das er wirklich wissen wollte, was im Gange ist.

„Das heisst ich muss sterben, damit Voldemort getötet werden kann?"

„So Merlin will, nein. Wir zerbrechen uns bereits die Köpfe wie wir diesen Umstand umgehen könnten, doch leider ist uns bis dato nichts eingefallen, tut mir leid."

„Sie verstehen sicher wenn ich, das eben gehörte, mit meinen Freunden bespreche?"

„Natürlich Harry, ich hatte nichts anderes erwartet."

Harry verabschiedete sich von Albus Dumbledore und verliess das Büro des Schulleiters. Im Gemeinschaftsraum warteten bereits die Andern.

„Ich würde ja auch gerne wissen, was der Schulleiter dir erzählt hat, aber ich muss zum Nachsitzen", verabschiedete sich Dirdra. Sie ging die Stufen nach unten.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer warteten bereits Blaise und Draco. Sie sahen sich stumm an. Keiner wollte das Gespräch eröffnen.

Um punkt Acht öffnete sich die Tür. Die Drei traten ein. Anstelle von schmutzigen Kesseln, standen drei Stühle vor dem Pult des Tränkemeisters.

„Schliesst die Tür." Blaise schloss die Tür hinter sich. Severus versiegelte sie sofort mit einem Zauber und legte einen Stillezauber über das Zimmer. Er wies die Schüler an, sich zu setzen.

„Was bei Slytherin denkt ihr euch dabei?"

„Diese Unterhaltung hatten wir bereits am Samstag. Ich habe nicht vor mich zu wiederholen, Severus."

„Ihr wisst, dass das nach hinten los gehen wird?"

„Ich weiss nicht wovon du sprichst."

„Sei nicht so naiv Draco, glaubst du wirklich ich glaube deiner Schwester, dass sie sich so plötzlich zu Blaise Zabini hingezogen fühlt?"

„Vielleicht?"

„Draco, Dirdra, was hat das zu bedeuten?" Blaise hatte den Kopf gesenkt. Severus stellte ihnen je ein Glas Wasser hin. Draco und Dirdra beachteten es mit Verachtung.

Blaise streckte zuerst seine Hand danach aus, dann liess er es aber bleiben. Er wechselte den Blick zwischen den Malfoys und wartete darauf, dass ihm jemand Anweisungen gab.

Der Tränkemeister fixierte ihn mit seinem Blick. Sofort sprang Dirdra auf und stellte sich vor ihn.

„Hör auf Severus. Warum kannst du es nicht gut sein lassen."

„Ich versuche euch zu helfen, Zabini hält euerm Vater keine Sekunde stand, das wisst ihr. Wenn Lucius etwas sieht was ihm nicht gefällt, ist das sein Todesurteil, und nicht nur seines, je nach dem was er erfährt." In Dirdras Gesichtstausdruck konnte er nun sehen, dass sie daran nicht gedacht hatte. „Ich habe dich erwischt, Dirdra."

„Ja verdammt, ich hab nicht daran gedacht. Kannst du nicht…"

„Nicht wenn ich nicht weiss worum es geht, also?" Dirdra sah zu Draco, dieser starrte zurück. Ihre Blicke gingen einen ganze Weile hin und her.

„Na schön, ich vertraue dir Dirdra." Die Malfoy hatte noch immer den Blick auf den schwarzen Slytherin versperrt als sie zu sprechen begann.

„Ich habe mir Blaise ausgesucht, damit er und Draco in Kontakt bleiben können." Dracos Hand ging sofort auf Blaise`s Oberschenkel. Dieser nahm sie und drückte sachte zu.

„Weiter", mahnte Severus.

„Draco und Blaise, sind Freunde und… ach bei Merlin, ich kann das nicht, das ist deine Geschichte", wandte sich Dirdra an Draco.

„Ich bin seit über einem Jahr mit Blaise zusammen. Ich habe nichts übrig für Frauen." Kurz und bündig, wie es sein Vater ihm gelehrt hatte.

„Ihr wollt mir also sagen, dass Dirdra Zabini heiraten wird, damit du dich nicht von deinem Freund trennen musst?"

„Nicht nur deswegen Severus. Ich möchte Draco nicht verlieren und ich hatte natürlich auf eine Gegenleistung gehofft."

„Davon hast du mir noch nichts gesagt?"

„Nein", sagte Didi und wandte sich nun an Draco.

„Ich möchte, dass du mir dafür etwas versprichst." Draco zog die Augenbraue nach oben. „Du wirst in den nächsten drei Jahren, bis zu unserm 20. Geburtstag, das Dunkle Mal nicht annehmen. Egal was Vater davon hält."

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Doch Draco, ich weiss, dass du das kannst. Und glaub nicht, ich könnte nicht mit den Konsequenzen leben. Ich tu das alles hier nur für dich. Glaub mir, ich kann ohne Vater, Mutter und Malfoy-Manor leben, aber nicht ohne dich."

„Also, wenn ich dazu auch mal etwas sagen darf", mischte sich nun Blaise ein. Alle Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. „Ich finde es ist eine faire Forderung deiner Schwester. Es sind drei Jahre. Und auch wenn ich dafür jetzt verachtet werde, aber ich hoffe, dass Potter es bis dahin geschafft hat, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Dann hat das alles endlich ein Ende und wir müssen uns nicht mehr verstecken."

Dirdra verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Also ich verachte dich nicht, das war nämlich genau meine Idee."

„Seid ihr Wahnsinnig so etwas vor Severus zu sagen?"

Jetzt war es am Tränkemeister den Malfoy fragend anzusehen.

„Du wirst uns doch spätestens bei der nächsten Versammlung auffliegen lassen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Wenn ich das gewollt hätte, hätte ich nicht mit euch sprechen wollen. Ich hätte dir am Samstag bereits sagen können, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

„Du unterstützt uns und hilfst Blaise?"

„Es wäre viel einfacher wenn ihr mit mir gesprochen hättet, ich bin enttäuscht, vor allem von dir Dirdra." Die angesprochene erhob erschrocken den Blick.

„Aber ich werde euch helfen. Mr. Zabini wird sich jeden zweiten Abend bei mir melden um Oklumentik-Unterricht zu erhalten."

„Danke Severus." Draco war aufgestanden und reichte dem Tränkemeister die Hand. „Sei nicht zu hart zu Dirdra, sie hat am Meisten dafür geopfert."

„Hör auf Draco, das interessiert hier niemanden", giftete die Blonde zurück.

„Mich schon", nuschelte Blaise, doch der Blick den ihm Dirdra zuwarf zwang ihn zum Schweigen.

„Du weisst, dass dieser Blick bei mir nicht funktionieren wird, also, was hat Draco damit gemeint."

„Das geht dich nichts an Snape", fauchte sie.

„Ganz der Vater."

Die Gryffindor ging auf ihn zu und klatschte ihm die Hand mitten ins Gesicht.

„Wage es nicht noch einmal mich mit Lucius zu vergleichen. Im Gegensatz zu ihm, habe ich Gefühle und ich ertrage es nicht, von dir verletzt zu werden." Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und schritt zur Tür.

„Finite Incantatem", flüsterte sie gefährlich und öffnete die Tür.

Severus stand leicht geschockt mitten in seinem Klassenzimmer. Draco hingegen ging zur Tür und schloss sie wieder.

„Die hast du mehr als verdient Severus. Wie kannst du sie so verletzen."

„Ich verstehe nicht was du mir sagen willst. Es ist nicht dass erste Mal, dass sie mit Lucius verglichen wird. Du weisst, dass du mehr nach Narzissa kommst."

„Es geht nicht um den Vergleich, es geht darum dass du ihn gemacht hast. Sie ist kein Kind mehr, schon lange nicht mehr Severus. Und du schaffst es doch immer wieder, dass sie ihre Beherrschung verliert. Glaub mir, wenn sie eines kann, dann ist es sich beherrschen, sonst hätte sie nicht eine solch gute Vorstellung geboten. Denk darüber nach. Lass uns gehen Blaise." Der dunkelhäutige stand vor seinem Stuhl und starrte auf Draco. Anscheinend hatte er soeben begriffen gegen wen er gewonnen hatte.

Dirdra rannte durch die leeren Korridore. Sie wollte so rasch als möglich zurück in den Gryffindorturm. Ihr war klar, dass Severus sie noch einholen konnte, denn er kannte die Geheimgänge und wäre mit Sicherheit schneller als sie. Als sie das Portrait der Fetten Dame erreichte war sie ausser Atem.

„Silberhaar", sagte sie und das Portrait liess sie eintreten.

„Dirdra, was ist denn passiert?" Hermine hatte von ihrem Buch aufgesehen. Doch Didi sagte nichts, sie ging gleich nach oben und warf sich auf ihr Bett.

Als Hermine in den Schlafsaal trat, hörte sie bereits das Schluchzen. Sie setzte sich zu ihrer Freundin auf das Bett, streichelte ihr den Rücken und wartete bis diese sich Beruhigte.

„Du hattest wohl keine Strafarbeit, was?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Kann es sein, dass du in Snape verknallt bist?" Geschockt sprang Dirdra vom Bett. Sie sah Hermine herausfordernd an. Doch nicht wie sie erwartet hatte stand hohn oder spott in ihrem Gesicht, sondern Verständnis.

„Glaub mir, ich kann es nachvollziehen. Auch wenn ich ihn nicht besonders mag, aber ich denke du und Draco habt ihn anders kennen gelernt. Und wenn er einem nicht auf den Zünder geht, ist er sicher ein faszinierender Mann, irgendwie."

„Das ist er wirklich. Er ist so beherrscht, eigensinnig und hat einen typisch englischen Humor. Aber was mir fast das Wichtigste ist, er war ganz unten und hat sich nicht gehen lassen. Disziplin und Stolz. Wenn Severus etwas tut, dann mit ganzem Einsatz."

„Das kann ich mir durchaus vorstellen, aber ist er nicht etwas zu alt für dich?"

„Das Alter spielt doch keine Rolle. Er ist erst 38. Und du weisst ja, je älter ein Mann wird, desto Interessanter wird er." Dirdra lachte. Hermine dachte kurz darüber nach und lachte dann mit.

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Aber ich glaube dein Vater hätte mehr mühe mit dieser Wahl als mit Blaise."

„Mein Vater würde toben. Severus ist nur ein Halbblut. Aber weisst du was, das ist mir so was von Egal. Vater wird es sowieso nie erfahren und ausserdem, nach heute Abend wird Severus einen grossen Bogen um mich machen."

„Warum?"

„Ich habe ihm eine gescheuert."

„Du hast was! Bist du noch zu retten?"

„Er hat mich provoziert und dann hab ich die Beherrschung verloren. Das passiert mir sonst nie, aber Severus kann mich auf die Palme bringen und zwar so was von." Dirdra war wieder in einem Redeschwall. Hermine grinste nur. „Was ist denn?"

„Ist dir schon mal aufgefallen, dass du deine guten Manieren vergisst, wenn du in einen Redefluss kommst?" Die Malfoy wollte gerade protestieren, als ihr bewusst wurde, was sie gesagt hatte.

„Tja, liegt wohl an Gryffindor, ich war zu lange mit euch zusammen", lachte sie.

Noch bevor sie reagieren konnte, wurde sie von einem Kissen getroffen.

„Hey, das wirst du büssen Granger." Sie duckte sich hinter ein anders Bett und warf das Kissen zurück.

An Hermines ersticktem Gekicher stellte sie fest, dass ihr Schuss wohl gesessen hatte. Sie bemerkten nicht, dass es an der Schlafraumtür klopfte. Ginny öffnete und konnte sich gerade noch vor einem Querschlägerkissen ducken.

„Hey, ich weiss ja gar nicht worum es geht."

„Ginny, tut mir leid, ich wollte Hermine treffen."

„Ist mir ja persönlich recht, aber du wirst im Gemeinschaftsraum verlangt." Dirdra stand auf. Ihr Gesicht war gerötet vom weinen und von der Kissenschlacht, das lange blonde Haar hing in Strähnen an ihr herunter.

„Von wem?"

„Professor Snape." Das Lachen auf ihrem Gesicht erfror.

Dirdra stellte sich vor den Spiegel. Zauberte ihr Haar in Ordnung und zupfte ihre Schuluniform zurecht. Dann straffte sie die Schultern und atmete tief ein.

„Ich drück dir die Daumen", sagte Hermine als die junge Malfoy erhobenen Hauptes zur Tür hinaus schritt.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum herrschte eiserne Stille. Alle Beobachteten den Tränkemeister in ihrer Mitte. Dieser fühlte sich zwar etwas unbehaglich, sagte allerdings nichts.

„Sie wollten mich sprechen, Sir?"

„Begleiten sie mich bitte. Ich bespreche meine Angelegenheiten lieber in angenehmerer Atmosphäre."

„Sir, ich möchte meinem Haus keinen Punkteabzug einbringen. Es ist bereits nach Sperrstunde."

„Sie sind in meiner Begleitung und ich werde sie selbstverständlich auch wieder bis vor ihren Portraiteingang begleiten." Dirdra warf einen Blick zu Hermine, doch diese konnte ihr nicht helfen. Sie nickte also und schritt hinter dem Professor her.

Stumm kamen die beiden ein paar Minuten später in den Dungeons an. Doch nicht wie erwartet führte Severus sie ins Klassenzimmer, sondern in seine Privaten Räume.

„Sir, ich glaube nicht, dass es angemessen ist, eine Schülerin in ihre Privaten Räume zu führen."

„Ich möchte mir dir sprechen Dirdra, nicht mit Miss Malfoy. Ich denke doch, die Ohrfeige war von dir, nicht von ihr."

„Es tut mir leid. Mein Temperament ist mit mir durchgegangen. Wenn das dann alles wäre, gehe ich wieder." Dirdra fühlte sich nicht wohl. Sie war sich nicht sicher, was Draco nach ihrem Auftritt noch alles gesagt hatte.

„Setz dich, bitte." Severus deutete auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin. Dirdra setzte sich. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und wartete darauf, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dich mit deinem Vater verglichen habe. Ich sollte deine Meinung mehr respektieren."

„Ich weiss, dass ich mehr nach Vater gerate, als nach Mutter. Und ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du derartige Parallelen künftig einfach verschweigen könntest." Der Tränkemeister bot ihr ein Glas Kürbissaft an. „Du weisst, dass ich mich gegen Veritaserum zur wehr setzen kann?"

„Du kränkst mich, ich biete dir lediglich etwas zu trinken an."

„Natürlich Severus, wie das Wasser im Klassenzimmer."

„Touché. Dort war wirklich Veritaserum drin."

„Ich weiss." Dirdra nahm das Glas entgegen und trank einen Schluck. Einen Kleinen, wie es sich für eine Dame gehörte. Obwohl sie einen grossen wohl besser vertragen hätte, denn ihre Kehle war ziemlich trocken. Doch sie würde es ihn nicht merken lassen. `Zeige nie Gefühle. `

„Draco sagte etwas, was mich dazu veranlasste, über dich nachzudenken."

„Ach."

„Ja, er sagte du seist schon lange kein Kind mehr."

„Nun, ich denke, ich habe aufgehört ein Kind zu sein, als Vater damit begonnen hat, mich für Dracos Fehler zu bestrafen." Severus schwieg. „Was erwartest du von mir zu hören?", fragte sie nun direkt.

„Die Wahrheit Dirdra, nur die Wahrheit."

„Die weisst du doch schon. Wenn Draco sich von Blaise trennt, habe ich keine Chance mehr, ihn aus den Klauen des Dunklen Lords zu befreien."

„Ich meinte nicht diese Wahrheit. Du sagtest du erträgst es nicht von mir verletzt zu werden." Dirdras Griff um ihr Glas verstärkte sich. Was sollte sie ihm denn jetzt sagen?

„Du bist schon sehr lange ein Freund der Familie, deine Worte kränken mich mehr als die eines Anderen. Vor allem weil du weisst, wie Vater ist."

„Du sagst es, ich bin schon zu lange Freund der Familie, als dass ich nicht merke, dass du mir etwas verschweigst."

„Bitte Severus, ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen, respektiere das."

„Gut, dann spreche ich und du hörst zu. Ich denke, du würdest Mr. Zabini liebend gerne gegen jemanden anderen Eintauschen, hast aber nicht den Mut es auszusprechen."

„Ich habe eine gute Wahl getroffen, die sich für meinen Stand ziert. Einen Reinblüter aus reichem Haus mit guten Manieren." Sie schaffte es nicht Severus dabei anzusehen.

„Ich verstehe", sagte der Tränkemeister kühl.

Dirdra stand auf und stellte ihr Glas auf das Beistelltischchen.

„Nein Severus, tust du nicht. Und jetzt bring mich bitte zurück in meinen Turm."

„Bei Merlin Dirdra, mach es dir nicht so schwer." Als die junge Frau nun aufsah, bemerkte Severus die Tränen in ihren Augen.

„So lange es ist wie es ist, kann ich nicht aussprechen was mein Herz mir sagt. Ich mache es mir nicht schwer, ich mache es andern leichter. Also bring mich jetzt bitte zurück." Eine Träne rollte über ihre Wange. Severus wischte sie weg und Dirdra schloss für einen Wimpernschlag die Augen um seine Hand auf ihrer Wange zu geniessen.

Doch dann öffnete sie die Tür und trat in den kühlen, feuchten Korridor.

So wortlos wie sie hinuntergegangen waren, gingen sie wieder nach oben.

„Gute Nacht, Miss Malfoy."

„Gute Nacht, Professor."

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war leer. Dirdra konnte nicht mehr die Stolze Malfoy spielen, sie ging in die Knie und weinte bittere Tränen.

„Ich hasse dich, ich hasse dich, elender Zauberer der dunklen Seite", schrie sie. Sofort stürzten die Gryffindors aus ihren Schlafsälen. Doch als sie sahen wer weinend am Boden ihres Gemeinschaftsraumes kauerte zogen sie sich zurück, bis auf Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny.

Hermine kniete sich neben Dirdra und zog sie zu sich. Ginny streichelte ihr den Rücken und Ron und Harry konnten nur zusehen. Als sich die blonde Gryffindor beruhigt hatte, halfen ihr die Jungs auf die Füsse.

„Ich verspreche dir Dirdra, ich werde Voldemort töten."

„Und ich verspreche dir, wenn du es nicht schaffst, werde ich es tun." Die Freunde verzogen sich schliesslich kurz nach Mitternacht in ihre Schlafsäle.

Doch Harry konnte nicht schlafen. Wie er es vorausgesagt hatte, plagte ihn in dieser Nacht eine heftige Vision.

„_Wehe einer von euch Idioten weiss mehr als dass er zugibt. Es sind schon vier von Sechs zerstört. Cruzio. – Ein Todesser wurde in die Knie gezwungen. - Severus, du wirst mir das Diadem beschützen, mit deinem Leben." _

„_Sehr wohl, my Lord." _

„_Lucius, wie ich hörte, wird deine Tochter heiraten?" _

„_Ja mein Lord. Blaise Zabini. Er ist ein Pureblood aus reichem Haus. Sie kennen sich schon lange." _

„_Überbringe deiner Tochter meine Glückwünsche. Ich würde sie gerne in unsern Reihen begrüssen. Auch wenn dein Sohn Priorität hat, ist sie doch eine Malfoy." _

„_Sicher my Lord, ich werde es ihr ausrichten."_

Harry wachte schweissgebadet auf. Er stürzte sofort, von Ron gestützt, zum Schulleiter.

„Es ist Ravenclaws Diadem, Snape soll es beschützen."

„Professor Snape, kann nicht wissen wo es sich befindet, es ist seit mehr als hundert Jahren verschwunden."

„Es kann nicht so lange verschwunden sein, sonst hätte Voldemort es nicht als Horkrux verwenden können." In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Geheimtür zum Büro des Schulleiters.

„Fragen sie ihn doch", fauchte Harry wütend.

„Severus, weisst du wo sich das Diadem befindet?"

„Ja, das weiss ich. Ich wusste nur nicht, dass der Dunkle Lord es als Horkrux verwendet hat."

„Wo ist es?"

„Im Raum der Wünsche."

„Was?", fragten nun alle drei gleichzeitig.

„Der Raum erscheint wenn man ihn unbedingt braucht."

„Das wissen wir, aber wie kommen wir an genau den Raum, den sich Voldemort gewünscht hat?"

„Das werden wir herausfinden Harry. Vielen Dank für eure Hilfe." Der Schulleiter drängte sie aus seinem Büro. Nicht nur Harry und Ron, auch Severus Snape wurde etwas ungalant zum gehen bewogen.


	3. Solomons Spirituosen  Quidditch

**Kapitel 5 : Solomons Spirituosen**

Der Rest der Nacht war viel zu kurz und Harry und Ron gähnten als sie sich zum Frühstück in die Grosse Halle begaben. Dirdra hätte sich zwar nicht die Blösse gegeben, aber auch sie war müde.

Als sie in die Halle eintrat warf sie einen Blick an den Slytherintisch. Draco sass neben Blaise und schien sich angestrengt zu unterhalten. Dirdras Blick wanderte weiter zum Lehrertisch. Severus führte gerade eine Tasse zum Mund, als sich ihre Blicke trafen. Unmerklich nickte er ihr zu. Harry hatte es gesehen und wurde sich schlagartig bewusst, dass er heute Abend dem Tränkemeister Gesellschaft leisten würde. Und er würde mit Sicherheit, dreckige Kessel schrubben. Murrend setzte er sich an den Tisch.

„Was ist los? Hat es dir in den Kakao geregnet oder warum deine schlechte Stimmung so plötzlich?"

„Ich wurde gerade daran erinnert, dass ich heute Abend Nachsitzen muss."

„Das hast du dir selber eingebrogt."

„Das weiss ich Dirdra, nur wird er bei mir keine Ausnahme machen wie bei euch. Ich sehe mich schon in den Resten der Erstklässler herumschwimmen." Die blonde Gryffindor lachte auf.

„Tut mir leid Harry, nur die Phantasie dich so zu sehen ergibt ein lustiges Bild."

„Danke", murrte er beleidigt.

„Vielleicht kann ich ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen?"

„Lass mal Dirdra. Snape und ich ist eine etwas verworrene Geschichte. Ich glaube nicht dass es zu deinem Ansehen beiträgt, wenn du dich mit mir verbündest."

„Dass, mein lieber Mr. Potter, lassen sie mal meine Sorge sein."

„Es scheint dir ja wieder gut zu gehen", stellte Ron fest.

„Nein, aber ich bin eine Malfoy. Uns geht es nie schlecht. Wir zeigen keine Gefühle und wenn, dann nur zu unserem Vorteil." Dies sagte sie mit einer solchen Überzeugung, dass die Freund mit essen aufhörten. „Seht mich nicht so an. Es nützt mir nichts, wenn ich hier sitze und heule oder mein Leben verfluche. Ich kann nur das Beste aus der Situation machen wenn ich mich darauf konzentrieren kann. Und da nutzt mir mein Liebeskummer ganz und gar nicht."

„Plausible Erklärung, aber das sah heute Nacht anders aus", meinte Ginny.

„Es gibt eine Zeit um zu Weinen und eine Zeit zu Lachen, eine Zeit für Liebe und eine für Hass. Und es gibt eine Zeit für Frieden und eine für Krieg. Und je mehr ich darüber nachdenke, bin ich sicher, dass der Krieg die nächste Zeit sein wird."

Nachdenklich verliessen die Gryffindors die Halle.

Im Eingangsbereich trafen sie auf Draco und Blaise, die gerade nach Oben zu Verwandlung wollten. Wie es sich für Verlobte gehörte gingen Dirdra und Blaise aufeinander zu und küssten sich flüchtig.

„Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Vormittag", sagte Blaise.

„Das wünsche ich dir auch", erwiderte Dirdra genau so stolz. Die Slytherins gingen weiter und die Gryffindors verliessen das Schloss für Kräuterkunde.

Erst zur Mittagsstunde trafen die Grünen wieder auf die Rot-Goldenen. Dirdra setzte sich neben Blaise.

„Wo ist Draco?" Blaise sah sich um.

„Euer Vater wollte mit ihm sprechen", flüsterte er dann.

„Weswegen?"

„Keine Ahnung, es ging wohl nicht um unsere Hochzeit."

„Reiss dich zusammen Blaise. So hässlich bin ich jetzt auch nicht, und noch dazu eine gute Partie."

„Das mag stimmen, aber eindeutig, das falsche Geschlecht. Ich weiss nicht Mal, ob ich kann, na du weisst schon."

„Erstens, zerbrich dir den Kopf erst darüber wenn es soweit ist, zweitens, stell dir vor ich wäre Draco." Blaise sah sie entsetzt an. Dirdra hingegen war keine Regung anzusehen.

„Was machst du an unserem Tisch, Dirdra?" Die Gryffindor blickte von ihrem Teller auf. Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode standen vor ihr.

„In kultivierten Kreisen nennt man das essen."

„Wir wollen hier keine Verräter haben, also verschwinde."

„Halte deinen Mund Pansy", zischte Blaise die Schwarzhaarige an. „Meine Verlobte hat jedes Recht an diesem Tisch zu sitzen, zumal ich sie darum gebeten habe. Also Verzieh dich und nimm diese Kröte gleich mit." Sein Ton war scharf und unmissverständlich. Pansy schnappte zwar nach Luft, griff aber dennoch ihre Freundin am Umhang und zog sie mit.

„Beeindruckend, Blaise, sehr beeindruckend", flüsterte Dirdra ihm zu.

„Sie hat ganze recht, das ist unglaublich Sexy", flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihm. Blaise brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen. Jede Faser seines Körpers war angespannt und die feinen Härchen hatten sich aufgestellt.

„Du entschuldigst mich?" Ohne auf Dirdras Antwort zu warten stand Blaise auf und folgte Draco, der mittlerweile die Halle wieder verlassen hatte. Dirdra stand seufzend auf und setzte sich zum Nachtisch an den Gryffindortisch zu ihren Freunden.

„Interessant was dein Künftiger für Stärke an den Tag legt", sagte Harry. Er hatte natürlich die Szene mitverfolgt.

„Du sagst es, das hatte ich ihm nicht zugetraut. Vielleicht kann das noch von Nutzen sein."

„Wo sind die Beiden eigentlich hin?" Dirdra drehte sich zu Ron und lächelte.

„Glaub mir Ron, es ist besser wenn ich dir die Einzelheiten erspare." Der Weasley schnappte nach Luft, senkte aber dann den Blick. Seine Ohren jedoch verrieten, dass ihm das ganze etwas unangenehm war.

Zur ersten Stunde am Nachmittag, kamen die zwei Slytherins gerade noch Rechtzeitig. Dirdra grinste Blaise an, und dieser grinste zurück. Draco hingegen hob eine Augenbraue. Er sagte jedoch nichts.

Sie brachten die Stunde hinter sich und auch die nächsten. Als es dann endlich zeit zum Abendessen war, gingen sie in die Grosse Halle.

Harry sass vor seinem Teller und brachte keinen Bissen hinunter.

„Komm schon, du wirst es überleben. Es ist ja nicht das erste Mal."

„Das nicht Ginny, nur dieses Mal habe ich es provoziert. Snape hat genau gesehen, dass ich es wollte." Dirdra hatte ihren Teller bereits leer.

„Ich sehe euch dann später", sagte sie und stand auf.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich habe dringende Geschäfte zu erledigen", sagte sie in einem hochnäsigen Ton. Dann zwinkerte sie den Gryffindors zu und verschwand.

Sie ging gerade Wegs in die Dungeons. Dort klopfte sie an eine der Türen. Sie ging auf und Severus Snape sah sie fragend an.

„Verzeihung Professor Snape, ich störe ihre kostbare Zeit nur ungern, aber ich hätte eine Bitte an sie zu richten."

„Miss Malfoy, womit kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Könnten wir das bitte in einer etwas zugänglicheren Atmosphäre besprechen?" Severus trat aus seinen Räumen und ging Dirdra voran in sein Klassenzimmer. Vor dem Pult standen etwa zehn Messingkessel mit einem grünschleimigen Inhalt.

„Also, ich höre?"

„Ich hoffe inständig, dass dies nicht die Strafarbeit für Harry ist."

„Bist du gekommen um für Mr. Potter eine Strafmilderung zu erwirken?"

„Ja und nein. Harry sagte mir bereits, dass es nicht möglich ist. Und dennoch möchte ich dich bitten ihn nicht zu demütigen."

„Was habe ich davon, wenn ich deiner Bitte entspreche?"

„Was könnte ich dir denn bieten als meinen Dank?"

„Eine Antwort auf eine simple Frage."

„Wie lautet die Frage?"

„Wen würdest du Mr. Zabini vorziehen?" Dirdra versteifte sich.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ein kleiner Gefallen es wert ist, mich vor dir zu entblössen. Tu was du für angemessen hältst." Didi war bereits auf dem Weg zur Tür, als Severus sie am Arm packte.

„Lass mich nicht einfach stehen, Dirdra."

„Ich bitte sie nur dieses eine Mal, mich loszulassen, Professor", zischte sie. Sofort liess Snape sie los.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht herausfordern." Der Mann wusste offensichtlich wann er verloren hatte.

„Du wirst deine Antwort erhalten Severus, nur dräng mich nicht dazu", sagte die Blonde nun versöhnlicher. Sie schenkte dem Tränkemeister ein lächeln und ging.

In der Eingangshalle traf sie auf Harry.

„Tut mir leid, war wohl nichts."

„Sagte ich doch, den Atem hättest du dir sparen können." Harry lächelte und ging in die Dungeons. Dirdra in den Gemeinschaftsraum um ihre Hausaufgaben zu erledigen.

Harry stand keine zwei Minuten später vor dem Klassenzimmer. Er klopfte an.

„Herein." Mit einem letzten Seufzer trat er ein. „Mr. Potter, setzen sie sich." Am vordersten Brautisch war ein Feuer unter dem Kessel. „Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit um den Trank zu brauen. Beginnen sie." Harry wunderte sich, dass er keine Kessel schrubben musste, wagte jedoch nicht zu fragen.

Als er mitten im Zerkleinern der Zutaten war, räusperte sich plötzlich jemand vor ihm. Harry blickte auf und sah seinen Zaubertränke Professor vor ihm.

„Sir?"

„Ich denke, sie kennen Miss Malfoys Plan?"

„Ja Sir, und ich halte ihn nicht für klug."

„Was sie davon halten spielt keine Rolle. Sie werden sie trotzdem unterstützen?"

„Bis ich eine Andere Lösung finde, ja."

„Wie viel wissen sie genau?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich ihnen das anvertrauen werde. Wenn Dirdra mir etwas sagte, was sie ihnen verschweigt, dann hatte sie bestimmt einen triftigen Grund. Ich weiss allerdings warum sie Blaise heiraten will, falls sie das von mir hören wollten." Snape zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Hören sie, ich habe keinen Grund solche Details zu verbreiten. Dirdra hat meinen Respekt für das was sie die ganzen Jahre ausgehalten hat. Ich weiss, dass Draco auch seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hat, dass Dirdra so ist wie sie ist, doch ich denke wir werden nie Freunde werden. Dafür hat er zuviel getan, was nicht nötig gewesen wäre. Falls er sich allerdings doch dazu entschliesst, sich auf unsere Seite zu Stellen, werde ich ihm nicht im Weg stehen, genau so wenig wie meine Freunde."

Severus nickte und ging zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch. Harry braute zu Ende und brachte sogar ein ganz passables Ergebnis zustande.

„Sie sind ja doch nicht so beschränkt in ihren Fähigkeiten wie ich immer vermutete", meinte Snape, als er sich die Phiole ansah. Aus seinem Mund war das mehr als ein Kompliment. Harry räumte seinen Platz auf und ging. Gerade als er die Tür öffnete hielt Snape ihn zurück.

„Mr. Potter? Danke." Harry nickte ihm zu. Er war verblüfft wie die Stunde gelaufen war und beschloss, dieses Erlebnis vorläufig für sich zu behalten.

Gemächlich ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Willst du dich zuerst duschen oder setzt du dich gleich zu uns? Du weisst, mir macht das nichts aus wenn du stinkst", kicherte Ginny.

„Ich geh erst duschen", sagte er. Auch wenn es gar nicht nötig war.

Harry ging nach oben, zog seine Robe aus und ging unter die Dusche. Das heisse Wasser prasselte auf seinen Körper und die Gedanken schwirrten umher.

Was würde er wirklich tun, wenn Draco plötzlich vor seiner Türe stehen würde? Könnte er das einhalten, was er nur Minuten zuvor Snape geschworen hatte? Er war sich nicht sicher. Draco müsste sich beweisen. Doch darüber würde er sich Gedanken machen wenn es so weit war.

Harry trat aus der Dusche und blickte in den Spiegel. Von dem kleinen Jungen, den er mit elf im Spiegel gesehen hatte, war nichts mehr übrig. Sein Haar war länger und die Augen tiefer. Die Brille passte ihm und sie war, entgegen zu damals, nicht geflickt.

Sein Oberkörper hatte durch das Quidditch einiges an Muskeln zugelegt, die Hüften waren schmal geblieben. Nur ob seine Kraft ausreichen würde um das zu tun was von ihm erwartet wurde, wusste er nicht. Seufzend trocknete er sich ab, zog sich wieder an und ging nach unten.

Harry küsste Ginny auf die Wange und setzte sich daneben.

„Na, sind die Kessel sauber?"

„Wie?" Harry war wohl noch immer in Gedanken.

„Die Kessel die du geschrubbt hast, sind sie sauber?"

„Ach ja, ja." Die Gryffindors sassen vor dem Kamin. Die Gespräche waren belanglos. Keiner wollte sich auf irgendein Thema festlegen, denn sie wussten, dass sie unweigerlich bei Voldemort oder Dirdras Plan landen würden.

Die Tage vergingen und niemandem wollte einfallen, wie Dirdras Plan zu umgehen wäre. Das einzige was im Schloss bemerkt wurde war, dass Draco und Harry sich eher aus dem Weg zu gehen schienen und dass Snape ihm nicht mehr so viele Punke abzog wie früher.

Als die Gryffindors an diesem Morgen erwachten, taten sie dies mit einem Lächeln. Von den Betten aus konnte man sehen, dass es geschneit hatte. Dirdra sprang aus dem Bett, öffnete das Fenster und atmete tief ein.

„Mi gràdh sin ràidh" (Ich liebe diese Jahreszeit)

„Du sprichst Gälisch?", fragte Hermine verschlafen.

„Ehm ja, du auch?"

„Nein, ich verstehe nur einige Broken und die nicht sehr gut." Dirdra sah Hermine an. Es gab also tatsächlich etwas, was sie nicht konnte.

„Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich hatte nur noch keine Zeit um es zu lernen."

„Tschuldige, sollte nicht so offensichtlich sein. Die Malfoys legen sehr viel wert darauf die alte Sprache zu sprechen."

„Ich wollte es die ganzen Jahre lernen, aber zwischen Arithmantik und alte Runen hat`s nicht mehr gepasst. Deshalb verstehe ich nur ein paar Brocken die ich mir selber beigebracht habe."

„Wenn du willst, bring ich dir ein paar Sätze bei." Hermine war sofort Feuer und Flamme. Die Schülerinnen zogen sich an und gingen nach unten.

Mit den Jungs und Ginny gingen sie in die Grosse Halle. In der Eingangshalle konnten sie gerade noch einen Blick auf die Slytherins erhaschten.

„Ehm, Hermine, ich wäre dir dankbar, wenn du niemandem Sagst, dass ich dir Gälisch beibringe. Draco und ich, also wir, wir haben eigentlich immer Gälisch gebraucht, damit uns niemand sonst verstanden hat."

„Ich verstehe schon, ich werde einfach weghören und den Rest für mich behalten", lächelte sie.

„Danke." Sie setzten sich an den Gryffindortisch und begannen zu essen.

Dirdra hatte gerade etwas Rührei aufgetan, als sich zwei grosse Eulen ankündigten. Das Rauschen der Flügel erinnerte an einen Helikopter. Ein raunen ging durch die Schüler als eine schwarze und eine dunkelbraune Eule durch die Halle flogen.

„Malfoy Eulen?", fragte Ron.

„Leider." Dirdra brauchte sich nicht umzusehen um zu wissen, wo der schwarze Vogel hinflog. Die braune Eule setzte sich genau vor ihren Teller. Sie streckte das Bein aus und begann das Rührei zu essen.

„Fearg, dass ist mein Frühstück. Zisch ab." Didi hatte ihm den Brief vom Bein gebunden. Die Eule sah sie verärgert an, hob dann aber ab. Dirdra öffnete inzwischen den Umschlag. Er war Grün, mit silberner Schrift.

„Na Bravo, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt."

„Was denn?", wollte Ginny wissen.

„Vater wird an Weihnachten meine Verlobung mit Blaise offiziell bekannt geben. Was bedeutet, dass wir ab da an nur noch ein Jahr Zeit haben, um zu heiraten."

„Wieso dass denn?"

„Ach Harry, du solltest wirklich mehr über die Gesetze unserer Welt lernen. In der Muggelwelt nennt man so was Aufgebot bestellen, das sagt dir doch was? Bei uns heisst dass, der Zauberer und die Hexe haben noch genau 12 Monde Zeit um eine Verbindung miteinander einzugehen."

„Was passiert wenn ihr es nicht tut?"

„Eigentlich nicht viel, nur dass die Familien uns verstossen könnten. Meine würde es mit Sicherheit tun. Ihr wisst ja, Stolz, Ansehen und Aristokratie und so."

„Gut, das gibt uns wenigstens noch ein Jahr", meinte Harry lächelnd. Dirdra warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Der Appetit war ihr vergangen und sie wollte die Halle verlassen.

Vor dem Ausgang stiess sie beinahe mit Draco und Blaise zusammen. Letzterer war trotz seiner dunklen Hautfarbe auffallend hell.

„Ist dir nicht gut Blaise, du siehst etwas mitgenommen aus."

„Wie kannst du das Fragen Dirdra. Du hast doch den Brief gelesen", zischte Draco ihr zu.

„Ja bei Merlin das habe ich. Dieser Brief verschafft uns noch ein ganzes Jahr. Ich hatte zwar auf drei gehofft, aber was soll ich machen. So lange du dein Versprechen nicht brichst haben wir immer noch Zeit." Draco sah sie drohend an.

„Iurandi seo me, bràthair." (Schwör es mir, Bruder)

„Mi iurandi seo, piuthar." (Ich schwöre es, Schwester) Dirdra nickte und liess die Slytherins ziehen.

Severus stand im Eingang der Grossen Halle. Er sah sie mit seinen dunklen Augen an. Dirdra straffte die Schultern und stolzierte an ihm vorbei. Wie gut dass heute Freitag war.

Die Stunden schlichen nur so an ihnen vorüber. Jeder lechzte nach dem Wochenende. Das letzte Hogsmeade Wochenende vor den Weihnachtsferien.

Während des Nachtessens sass Dirdra wieder am Slytherin Tisch. Zwischen Blaise und Draco.

„Wann treffen wir uns morgen um nach Hogsmeade zu gehen?", fragte sie bevor sie sich einen Löffel Karotten in den Mund steckte.

„Ich…, ehm…, ich wollte nicht nach Hogsmeade morgen", stotterte Blaise. Dirdra schluckte und sah zwischen ihm und Draco hin und her.

„Das geht nicht. Wir müssen nach Hogsmeade, da wir zusammen ein Geschenk für Vater kaufen müssen. Du weisst, dass sich das so gehört. Du wirst schliesslich in den Ferien in der Familie aufgenommen."

„Erinnere mich bloss nicht daran", zischte Blaise.

„Mir reicht es langsam. Ihr tut gerade so, als ob ich euch in euer Unglück stossen würde. Wenn ihr nicht wollt, dass euere Beziehung auffliegt, dann müsst ihr langsam aber sicher mitmachen. Sonst klappt das nicht."

„Beruhige dich Dirdra, die Slytherins schauen bereits", beschwichtigte sie Draco.

„Wir wollten einfach unser letztes freies Wochenende geniessen. Du weisst, dass Vater Blaise beobachten wird, damit er ja nicht zu dir ins Zimmer schleichen kann. Das heisst, er kann auch nicht zu mir."

„Natürlich weiss ich das Draco, ich bin ja nicht blöd. Aber auch dafür kann man sich was einfallen lassen. Denkt mal ein bisschen nach." Sie hatten sehr leise Gesprochen.

„Also, ich erwarte dich dann morgen um zehn in der Eingangshalle, und kleide dich entsprechend", sagte Dirdra nun lauter, so dass es der ganze Tisch hören musste. Dann stand sie auf und ging zum Gryffindor Tisch.

„War wohl nicht so einfach wie du dir das vorgestellt hast."

„Ach Ginny, ich weiss gar nicht, was ich mir vorgestellt habe, aber ein bisschen mehr Kooperation wäre nicht schlecht. Ich rette schliesslich seine Zukunft."

„In dem du deine Opferst."

„Das tut hier nichts zur Sache, Hermine." Der scharfe Ton der Malfoy liess sie zusammenzucken. „Entschuldige, sollte nicht so schroff klingen."

„Du entschuldigst dich für deinen Ton? Du bist eindeutig zu lange Gryffindor."

„Ron", riefen die andern Drei. Dirdra lachte.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er ja recht."

„Wir werden dich also morgen nicht begleiten, aber wir werden ein Auge au dich haben. In welche Geschäfte willst du denn?"

„Eigentlich nur in eines Harry. Solomon Spirituosen."

„Da kommst du doch gar nicht hinein. Auch wenn du volljährig bist. Da muss man doch schon zwanzig sein", meinte Ron.

„Du vergisst ein Detail", sagte Dirdra und sah ihn von oben herab an. „Ich, bin eine Malfoy." Die beiden sahen sich kurz an, ehe sie zu lachen begannen.

„Lasst uns nach oben gehen, wir haben noch Aufgaben zu erledigen." Reihum wurde gestöhnt.

„Hermine du schaffst es doch immer wieder uns zu deprimieren."

„Natürlich, aber ihr werdet am ende des Schuljahres an mich denken und mir auf Knien danken."

„Das war jetzt eindeutig Malfoy, Dirdra färbt ab", sagte Ginny grinsend.

Die Fünf Gryffindors gingen nach oben. Dirdra warf noch einen kurzen Blick auf Blaise und Draco. Sie schienen sich über etwas zu unterhalten. Doch Draco war wohl etwas verärgert. Blaise tat ihr irgendwie leid. Er war es nicht gewohnt auf Lucius Malfoy in seiner ganzen Patriarchie zu treffen. `Ich hoffe Severus hatte bereits erfolg. Wenn Blaise ihm nicht standhalten kann, dann gute Nacht. `

Auf die Hausaufgaben konnte sie sich kaum konzentrieren. Was allerdings nicht so tragisch war, da sie Zaubertränke machten. Das würde sie in den Ferien bestimmt wieder aufholen. „Seid mir nicht böse, aber ich gehe schlafen", sagte sie dann um kurz vor Zehn.

„Kein Problem, sehen wir uns noch zum Frühstück?" Dirdra nickte und lächelte ihre Freunde überzeugt an.

Oben zog sie sich aus und ging unter die Dusche. Das Wasser fühlte sich gut auf ihrem Körper an. Das blonde lange Haar klebte an ihrem Rücken bis zur Hüfte und die eisblauen Augen hatte sie geschlossen. `Wo hast du dich da bloss wieder hineinmanövriert Didi. ` Natürlich erhielt sie von ihrem Unterbewusstsein keine Antwort.

Nachdem sie sie eingeseift, einshampooniert und wieder abgespült hatte, stieg sie aus der Dusche und hüllte sich in ein rotes Badetuch. Dann stellte sie sich vor den Spiegel. Sie flocht einen langen Zopf und beobachtete dabei ihre Finger. Als sie fertig war sah sie sich nochmals ernst an.

„Mrs. Dirdra Zabini. Mrs. Dirdra Snape. Keine Ahnung welcher sich besser anhört, aber ich weiss genau, welchen ich haben wollte." Sie zog sich ihren Pyjama an und ging zu Bett.

Die andern Gryffindors sassen noch eine ganze Weile vor dem Kamin.

„Ich würde ihr so gerne Helfen", sagte Ginny ohne den Blick vom Kamin zu nehmen.

„Ich auch, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wie? Ausserdem, können wir ihr nicht helfen, wenn sie in Malfoy-Manor ist."

„Vielleicht sollten wir Dumbledore in ihren Plan einweihen?"

„Das können wir nicht, ausserdem wird Snape das getan haben, wenn er es für angebracht gehalten hätte." Die erstaunten Blicke hafteten nun an Harry. „Ich hatte damals ein interessantes Gespräch mit Snape, anstelle von Strafarbeit. Ich musste einen Trank brauen, einen sehr einfachen, und Snape hat mich gefragt, was ich von ihrem Plan halte und was ich weiss."

„Warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt?"

„Keine Ahnung Ginny, ich dachte ich behalte es erstmal für mich, falls da noch mehr kommt, doch seither hat er nichts mehr darüber gesagt." Sie schwiegen sich weiter an.

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon alle Geschenke?", fragte nun Ron um das Thema zu wechseln. Sofort entbrannte eine wilde Diskussion über die Einkaufsstrategie am morgigen Samstag. Erst spät in der Nacht gingen sie schlafen.

Der Morgen war grausam. Für Hermine und Ginny viel zu früh, und Dirdra hatte sowieso keine Lust um aufzustehen. Sie zwangen sich aus dem Bett und zogen sich an.

Dirdra hatte sich für ein anthrazitfarbenes Kostüm entschieden, darüber einen warmen Winterumhang aus Kaschmir. Ihr Haar war mit einem Zauber hoch gesteckt und sie trug eine dazu passende, gestrickte Baskenmütze. Sie sah sich nochmals im Spiegel an, dann seufzte sie und verliess den Schlafsaal. Im Gemeinschaftsraum traf sie auf die Andern.

„Wow, du siehst irgendwie so…, so…, so Malfoy aus."

„Danke Ronald, das hatte ich auch beabsichtigt."

„Ich glaube ich weiss jetzt, wie du in diesen Laden kommst, wenn du so hingehst, kann er sich das Geschäft ja nicht entgehen lassen. Du siehst bereits von weitem nach Geld aus."

„Tut mir leid, aber ich muss den Schein wahren. Vater weiss zwar, dass ich nicht seiner Meinung bin, aber da ich mich schon seiner Anweisung gebeugt habe, werde ich wohl eine gute Mine zum bösen Spiel machen."

Sie gingen in die Grosse Halle. Es war bereits halb zehn. Dirdra frühstückte nicht sehr viel. Ihr war ganz flau im Magen. Um fünf vor zehn stand sie auf.

„Wir wünschen dir einen schönen Tag, und Kopf hoch", munterte Harry sie auf. Sie verzog den Mund zu einem unscheinbaren lächeln und ging.

Vom Lehrertisch aus wurde sie verfolgt. Die schwarzen Augen des Tränkemeisters waren auf die vornehm gekleidete Schülerin geheftet. Sie sah wirklich nicht mehr wie ein siebzehnjähriger Teenager aus. Eher wie eine jüngere Ausgabe ihrer Mutter. Severus zwang sich, seinen Blick wieder von ihr zu nehmen.

Dirdra hatte inzwischen die Grosse Halle verlassen und war in die Eingangshalle geschritten. Blaise stand vor dem grossen Eber neben der Eingangstür. Er trug einen schwarzen Anzug und ein schwarzes Rollkragen Shirt aus Kaschmir. Darüber einen teuren schwarzen Mantel mit knöpfen aus schwarzem Perlmut. Als er Dirdra sah, ging er auf sie zu und küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Draco hat es vorgezogen, uns alleine gehen zu lassen. Er sagte er hätte noch etwas zu erledigen."

„Er hat es nicht für nötig gefunden, dich einzuweihen?"

„Tut mir leid, nein." In dieser Sekunde bemerkte Dirdra den Schatten der hinter ihr aus der Grossen Halle kam. Sie drehte sich um.

„Professor Snape, sie gehen nicht nach Hogsmeade?" Der Tränkemeister hob die Augenbraue. Dirdra versicherte sich, dass niemand sonst in der Eingangshalle war, dann trat sie auf Severus zu. Dank ihren hohen Absätzen konnte sie ihm problemlos in die Augen sehen. „Richte Draco bitte aus, dass wir ihn um punkt zwölf in den drei Besen erwarten. Pünktlich."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon sie sprechen, Miss Malfoy."

„Natürlich nicht", zischte sie. Severus Nackenhaare stellten sich auf. Er verbiss sich die Bemerkung die ihm auf der Zunge lag. `Ganz die Tochter ihres Vaters. ` Sie drehte sich schwungvoll um und ging zurück zu Blaise. Sie hackte sich bei ihm unter und verliess das Schloss.

„Bist du dir sicher, dass Draco zu Professor Snape wollte?"

„Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher."

Sie gingen gemeinsam den Weg bis in das kleine Zaubererdorf. Die Blicke der andern Schüler registrierte Dirdra mit Genugtuung.

Vor dem Spirituosengeschäft blieb sie stehen. Blaise sah sie fragend an.

„Na los, wir haben etwas zu kaufen." Kopfschüttelnd öffnete der Slytherin die Tür und liess Dirdra eintreten.

In dem Geschäft roch es nach Leder, teuren Spirituosen und Geld. Didi hasste es, doch sie liess sich nichts anmerken.

Aus dem Ladeninnern kam ein Zauberer. Er war mindestens sechzig Jahre alt. Er trug eine schwarze Hose, ein weisses Hemd und die typische Schürze eines Sommeliers. Erst beäugte er die Kundschaft kritisch, dann schien er die teure Garderobe zu registrieren und kam auf sie zu.

„Guten Tag die Herrschaften, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Wir suchen ein Geschenk für meinen Vater, mein Verlobter dachte, eine Flasche ihres Besten Whiskeys wäre genau das Richtige."

„Hatten sie an etwas Spezielles gedacht?", fragte der Mann und wandte sich an Blaise. „Vielleicht einen Highland Malt, wenn sie so etwas führen?"

„Natürlich Sir, wir haben hier diesen Aberfeldy 12 Years Single Highland Malt Scotch Whiskey. Ein Schnäppchen für 236 Galleonen und 12 Sickel. (1943.00 CHF)" Der Mann hielt Blaise die Flasche hin. Der Slytherin nahm sie entgegen. Blickte auf das Etikett, hielt die Flasche gegen das Licht. Er hatte dem Sommelier den Rücken zugewandt. Dirdra stand im Laden und sah sich etwas um.

„Wen glauben sie eigentlich, dass sie vor sich haben, sie Kretin. Diese Flasche hat gerade mal den Wert von vielleicht 7 Galleonen", giftete Blaise und warf sie in eine Ecke. Dort zersplitterte sie in tausend Teile und die goldbraune Flüssigkeit verteilte sich über den Boden. Der Sommelier hatte die Augen aufgerissen und sah Blaise entsetzt an. Dirdra sah ihn ebenfalls erstaunt an.

„Ich werde ihnen jetzt mal etwas sagen, ich bin Blaise Aurigo Zabini. Meinem Vater gehört dieser heruntergekommene Schnapsladen und ich denke er wird nicht sehr erfreut sein wenn er hört, wie sie hier die Leute für dumm verkaufen. Wahrscheinlich behalten sie den Rest des Überschusses für sich. Sie werden jetzt auf der Stelle einen anständigen Highland Malt organisieren oder sie werden mich erst kennen lernen."

„Natürlich Mr. Zabini, selbstverständlich Mr. Zabini, sofort Mr. Zabini." Der Mann stolperte sofort hinaus.

„Mir wird gerade klar, dass ich gar nichts über deine Familie weiss. Ihr macht also in Spirituosen?"

„Nicht nur das. Mein Vater ist ein sehr tüchtiger Geschäftsmann. Wir haben die Finger in ziemlich allem, was sich verkaufen lässt." Dirdra war auf Blaise zugegangen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, während sie hinter seinem rücken hindurch ging.

„Ich glaube ich habe gerade herausgefunden, was mein Bruder so an dir liebt. In dir schlummert wirklich ein richtiger Slytherin."

„Ich weiss nicht ob ich dass als Kompliment auffassen soll."

„Es war eines, glaub mir." Der Mann kam gerade zurück. In seiner zitternden Hand hielt er eine Holzkiste.

„H-Hier, Sir, etwas Besseres werden sie in ganz Gross Britannien und Schottland nicht finden." Blaise öffnete die Kiste. Er hob sorgfältig die Flasche daraus. Bereits am Etikett konnte er sehen, dass es sich dieses Mal um einen edlen Tropfen handelte.

„Dalmore 62 Single Highland Malt Scotch Whisky von 1943. Bitte, geht doch." Der Slytherin legte die Flasche zurück in die Kiste, verschloss sie und nahm sie unter den Arm.

„Lass uns gehen Dirdra." Didi zog ihre Handschuhe wieder an, lächelte dem Mann kalt zu und verliess vor Blaise das Geschäft.

„Du hättest mir ruhig sagen können, dass euch dieser Laden gehört."

„Vielleicht hätte ich es auch, wenn du mir gesagt hättest, was du vor hast?"

„Gut, du hast recht, ich sollte dich mehr in meine Pläne einweihen. Apropos Pläne, wir sollten in die Drei Besen gehen, es ist bereits kurz vor Mittag."

In den Drei Besen herrschte ein heilloses durcheinander von Schülern und Professoren. In der hinteren Ecke, etwas versteckt aber dennoch übersichtlich, sass Draco alleine an einem Tisch. „Sieh an, wer sich doch noch her bemüht hat", sagte Dirdra scharf. Sie legte die Baskenmütze ab und zog die Handschuhe aus. Auch den Schal wickelte sie von ihrem Hals. Blaise zog ihr den Stuhl zu Recht.

„Und, bekommen was ihr gesucht habt?"

„Ich wusste gar nicht, was in meinem Liebsten steckt." Draco hob die Augenbraue.

„Wir waren bei Solomon. Der alte Sack wollte uns über den Tisch ziehen."

„Ich sagte dir bereits, dass du ihm sagen sollst wer du bist, dann wäre das gar nicht erst passiert."

„Er hat es ihm gesagt, indem er eine billige Flasche Scotch über den Boden verteilt hat." „Wirklich?"

„Ja, so richtig Malfoy-Like, du färbst ab Bruder."

„Und was habt ihr nun gekauft?" Blaise zeigte ihm die Flasche.

„Oh, da wird sich Vater aber freuen."

„Natürlich wird er das, sein Schwiegersohn soll ja auch nur den Besten Eindruck machen. Was hat Severus gesagt, wie weit ist er?" Draco sah seine Schwester an.

„Oh bitte, glaubst du wirklich ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du dich bei Severus erkundigst."

„Er meinte wir sollten ihn möglichst nicht alleine mit Vater lassen. Einem kurzen Angriff kann er widerstehen." Ein Räuspern zog die Aufmerksamkeit der Malfoys auf sich.

„Ich sitze hier am Tisch, wollte ich nur sagen. Ihr behandelt mich gerade so, als ob ich nichts könnte." Die Stimme des dunkelhäutigen war schneidend scharf.

„Tut mir leid Blaise, das wollten wir nicht", entschuldigte sich Dirdra. Unter dem Tisch legte Draco seine Hand auf Blaise`s Oberschenkel.

„Entschuldige bitte, wir machen uns nur sorgen um dich. Du weisst nicht wie Vater sein kann."

„Ich kenne euch schon eine ganze Weile. Ich war schon öfters bei euch zuhause und ich weiss wie du immer aus den Ferien zurück kommst, Draco. Ich weiss was Lucius Malfoy für ein Mensch ist. Ich werde nicht so verrückt sein, lange mit ihm allein sein zu wollen." Blaise hatte Dracos Hand unter dem Tisch ergriffen, auf dem Tisch legte er seine Hand gerade auf die seiner Verlobten.

„Severus meinte, du sollst es vermeiden länger als unbedingt nötig in Vaters Augen zusehen."

„Das sagt er mir jedes Mal, ich weiss es, danke."

„Gut, dann zum Geschäftlichen. Wir werden am 23. Dezember in Kings Cross abgeholt. Vater wird nicht da sein, vielleicht Mutter, aber ich denke wir werden mit einem seiner Lakaien rechnen müssen. Wenn wir in Malfoy Manor ankommen wirst du ein Zimmer bekommen, wahrscheinlich im Gästeflügel. Wir werden erst zum Nachtessen auf Vater treffen. Das Essen wird eher kurz ausfallen, da wir von der Reise müde sind. Am Morgen des ersten Weihnachtstages, nach dem Frühstück, wirst du Vater das Geschenk übergeben. Wie du weisst, feiern wir kein richtiges Weihnachten." Blaise nickte.

„Wir werden dann den Rest des Tages bis zum Abendessen alleine sein. Am Abend dann der Grosse Empfang. Genau so am 25. Am 26. werden wir, bis und mit 29. an diverse Empfänge von Vaters Geschäftspartnern gehen. Natürlich werdet ihr überall herumgezeigt.

Dann müssen wir auf den 30. Aufpassen. Der erste Tag an dem Vater uns gefährlich werden kann. Du musst versuchen ihn in ein Gespräch über die Geschäfte zu verwickeln. So lange er über Geschäfte Reden kann, wird er nicht auf andere Ideen kommen.

Am 31. werden wir keine Probleme haben, da ist Vater sowieso mit dem Geschäftsempfang beschäftigt. Aber dann, ab dem 1. bis die Schule wieder beginnt, werden wir uns etwas einfallen lassen müssen."

„Wir könnten einen Ausflug machen zu Severus nach Spinners End? Vater wird nicht auffallen dass wir flüchten, wir waren schon oft dort."

„Ich weiss nicht ob Severus da mitmachen wird."

„Er sagte doch, dass er uns helfen wird."

„Du wirst ihn fragen müssen", meinte Blaise.

„Ich? Warum ich? Das kann doch Draco…"

„Nein, das wirst du schon selber tun Dirdra", zischte Draco. Beleidigt liess sich die Gryffindor in den Stuhl fallen.

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie sehen, dass ihre Freunde ebenfalls in den Drei Besen sassen.

Harry warf ihr einen besorgten Blick zu. Sie lächelte in seine Richtung und schüttelte den Kopf. Harry nickte nur und widmete sich wieder seinem Butterbier.

„Gut, ich werde Severus darum bitten." Noch eine ganze Weile besprachen sie ihre Taktik. Draco gab während des ganzen nicht zu erkennen wie er sich im Falle eines Falles entscheiden würde. Doch Dirdra war klug genug ihn nicht danach zu fragen.

Die Malfoys verliessen die Drei Besen zusammen mit Blaise, als auch die andern Schüler in Richtung Schloss aufbrachen.

In Hogwarts gingen sie gleich in die Grosse Halle, da es bereits Zeit zum Nachtessen war. Dirdra setzte sich bewusst nicht zu Blaise, das sie ihn ja bereits den ganzen Tag von Draco abgehalten hatte.

„Na, erreicht was du wolltest?"

„Teilweise. Wir haben das Geschenk für Vater, aber Draco ziert sich noch. Ausserdem muss ich mit Professor Snape sprechen."

„Was willst du denn von dem?", fragte Ron.

„Das lass mal meine Sorge sein", lächelte Dirdra ihn an.

„Ehm, mir fällt da gerade etwas ein. Ich hatte vor ein paar Wochen eine Vision, ihr erinnert euch doch noch?" Dirdra hatte sich inzwischen gesetzt und sich einen Hünerflügel genommen. Sie nickte wie die Andern. „Voldemort will dich kennen lernen."

„Bitte was will er?", hustete Dirdra.

„Er meinte Draco hätte zwar Priorität, aber du wärst schliesslich auch eine Malfoy."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass Vater nicht die Weihnachtsferien dafür ausgesucht hat. Er weiss dass er mich damit in Ruhe lassen soll", schüttelte sich die junge Frau.

„Keine Ahnung, ich wollte es nur gesagt haben."

„Danke Harry." Dirdra schob den Teller von sich. Ihr war gerade der Appetit vergangen. Sie besann sich darauf, dass sie ja noch mit Severus sprechen wollte, doch beim Blick zum Lehrertisch stellte sie fest, dass Severus nicht da war.

Nach dem Essen verliessen die Gryffindors die Grosse Halle. Draco und Blaise waren bereits gegangen. Es gingen alle früh schlafen.

**Kapitel 6 : Quidditch**

Am nächsten Tag war Quidditch und da Ron, Harry und Ginny im Team waren, wollten sie ausgeschlafen sein. Der Sonntag schenkte dem Schloss sein schönstes Gesicht. Es war wolkenlos und der Schnee lag wie eine warme Decke über dem Land. Die Spieler würden frieren, soviel war sicher, doch Dirdra war das egal. Sie zog sich warm an und warf ihren dicken Russenmantel über. Auf dem Kopf trug sie eine dazu passende Mütze aus schwarzem Nerz. Für die Hände hatte sie einen Muff.

Seit dem Halloweenball war Dirdra in ihrer Freizeit immer teuer gekleidet, die Gryffindors hatten sie bis jetzt noch nicht darauf angesprochen. Davor war es ihr egal, ob sie in zerrissenen Jeans gesehen wurde, doch jetzt.

„Kannst du nicht einen normalen Umhang anziehen, ich komme mir so Underdrest vor."

„Tut mir leid, ich möchte nicht, dass Vater wütend auf mich ist. In seinen Augen bin ich jetzt eine `Frau` du verstehst?"

„Du meinst, er könnte hier auftauchen und nach seiner Tochter sehen, die ihm ja gesagt hat, dass sie dazu bereit ist, jemanden zu heiraten?"

„So in etwa. Ich würde mich auch nicht wundern, wenn er zum Spiel kommen würde."

„Oh."

„Glaub mir, ich bin nicht gerne so steif gekleidet. Ich wollte ich könnte einfach die Thermohose dort anziehen und meinen Norweger Pulli, aber das geht leider nicht." Die jungen Frauen gingen eingehackt in die Grosse Halle.

Das Team war bereits beim Stadion, weshalb sie alleine waren. Blaise sass in Gedanken am Slytherin Tisch. Hermine deutete auf ihn. Dirdra viel auf, dass er nicht sehr Gesellschaftsfähig gekleidet war. Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Setz dich schon mal hin, ich muss noch etwas erledigen." Stolzen Schrittes ging sie auf Blaise zu. Erst als sie sich vor ihm räusperte, blickte er auf.

„Du willst nicht wirklich so zum spiel, oder?"

„Was stimmt daran nicht?"

„Vater könnte hier auftauchen. Und ich bin sicher, er möchte seinen künftigen Schwiegersohn nicht in zerrissenen Jeans und Rollkragenpullover sehen."

„Weisst du eigentlich wie schweine Kalt es da draussen ist?" Dirdra beugte sich zu ihm hinunter.

„Glaubst du wirklich mir macht es Spass diesen Mantel zu tragen, der wiegt mindestens eine Tonne", flüsterte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Der Slytherin stand auf, verdrehte die Augen, küsste sie auf die Wange und ging.

Dirdra ging zurück an ihren Tisch und setzte sich neben Hermine.

„Er geht sich umziehen?"

„Ich nehme an." Sie assen ein paar Minuten stumm, bis Didi die Stille durchbrach.

„Hast du Professor Snape gesehen? Er war gestern schon nicht beim Nachtessen."

„Nein, hab mich nicht darauf geachtet", gab Hermine entschuldigend zurück.

„Er wird bestimmt beim Spiel sein."

„Sag mal, für welche Seite bist du eigentlich, dein Haus oder deine Familie?"

Da Dirdra sich nicht besonders viel aus Quidditch machte, war sie bis anhin noch bei keinem Spiel gewesen, aber dieses war Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, da musste sie hin.

„Keine Ahnung, für die Besseren?" Hermine lachte.

„Los komm, wir sollten gehen." Sie gingen gemeinsam hinunter zum Stadion.

„Jetzt musst du dich entscheiden, Gryffindor oder Slytherin." Dirdra blickte zum Lehrersektor. Es war nicht schwer, die blonden, langen Haare ihres Vaters auszumachen. Hermine hatte ihren Blick gesehen.

„Slytherin also."

„Nein", sagte Dirdra. „Gryffindor. Ich bin zwar korrekt gekleidet, und ich werde mich mit einem Slytherin verloben, aber Vater soll sehen, dass ich sonst nichts damit zu tun haben will. Hey, du da, Mitchell, nicht wahr?" Sie sprach einen kleinen Gryffindor an. Einen Erstklässler. „Leihst du mir deinen Schal?" Der Erstklässler sah sie fragend an, rückte dann aber den rot-goldenen Schal heraus. „Danke, bekommst ihn nach dem Spiel wieder." Dirdra legte sich den Schal um. „So, wir können." Bei Hermine eingehackt, ging sie hinauf zur Tribune.

Ihr Vater hatte sie sofort gefunden. Seine Augenbraue schnellte nach oben. Doch Dirdra hielt dem Blick stand. Der Malfoy Patriarch wandte sich zu seinem Nachbarn. Erstaunt stellte Dirdra fest, das dies nicht Severus war. Es war ein Mann den sie nicht näher kannte. Wahrscheinlich ein Geschäftspartner ihres Vaters.

Auch auf der ganzen Lehrertribune konnte sie den Tränkemeister nicht entdecken.

„Severus ist nicht da."

„Vielleicht musste er dringend weg", mutmasste Hermine. Das Spiel begann. Die Mannschaften waren in etwa gleich stark. Der Quaffel ging hin und her und die Klatscher trafen selten.

„Ist das hier immer so langweilig?"

„Nein, nur wenn Slytherin und Gryffindor spielen. Harry und Malf…, Draco, sind ziemlich ausgeglichen. Ausserdem sieht man sie selten." Hermine hatte kaum die Worte ausgesprochen, als auf der gegnerischen Tribune ein Raunen durch die Leute ging. Sie blickten sogleich nach oben. Draco und Harry befanden sich in einem Parallelen Sturzflug. Keiner schien zu bemerken, wie nahe sie dem Boden kamen.

„Warum tut denn keiner was", flüsterte Dirdra in die angespannte Stille.

„Die werden das schon schaffen, es ist seit Jahrzehnten keiner mehr gestorben bei einem Quidditchspiel." Dirdra sah Hermine entsetzt an. Das Aufkeuchen der Menge liess sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit jedoch wieder auf das Spiel lenken.

Beide Sucher hatten die Besen gebremst und schossen nun kaum einen Meter über dem Boden.

„Es ist doch alles gefroren, wenn einer Stürzt bricht er sich sämtliche Knochen."

„Beruhige dich, das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass die zwei sich einen Solchen Kampf liefern." Tatsächlich kämpften Harry und Draco verbissen. Keiner wollte klein bei geben. Als der Schnatz jedoch abbremste, konnte weder Harry noch Draco ausweichen. Die Sucher prallten in einen der Türme des Stadions.

„Bei Merlin", entfuhr es Dirdra. Die Andern Spieler waren von ihren Besen gesprungen und auf die Sucher zu gelaufen.

Harry rieb sich den Kopf. Das war ein ganz schön heftiger Aufprall. Als er sich umsah, sah er Draco direkt neben sich. Der Malfoy schien trotz der Anstrengung und des kalten Wetters bleich. Harry setzte sich auf, dann sah er es. Oberhalb des Armschoners war die Robe durchnässt. Sofort krabbelte der Gryffindor auf seinen Gegner zu. Er schob den Umhang bei Seite und sah das Blut. Eine Strebe des Turms hatte sich in seinen Arm gebohrt.

„Scheisse, Draco." Doch der Slytherin rührte sich nicht. Harry streifte sich den Umhang ab. Er konnte bereits sehen, wie die andern Spieler auf ihn zukamen, doch er liess sich nicht aufhalten. Harry riss einen breiten Streifen von seinem Umhang und legte Draco einen Druckverband an. Das Holz musste eine Ader getroffen haben. Der Boden war bereits rot.

„Draco, komm schon, komm zu dir." Keine Reaktion. Harry stand auf. Die Spieler beider Teams waren kaum mehr als fünf Meter entfernt. „Holt Mme. Pomfrey, sofort. Draco hat's erwischt", rief er. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis die Worte ankamen.

Die Slytherins blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Ginny drehte sich um, schwang sich auf ihren Besen und flog davon.

Ron jedoch rannte so schnell er konnte zu Harry. Die Slytherins standen noch immer regungslos da.

„Los, wir müssen sehen, dass wir ihn hier wegbekommen." Harry sah seinen Freund fragend an. Ron deutete nach oben. Der Turm wackelte und es drohten einige Balken herunter zu fallen.

„Wir können ihn nicht bewegen, der Pfahl hat ihn durchbohrt." Ron zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Diffindo" Das Stück Holz brach kurz vor dem Arm. „Wenn mir mal einer gesagt hätte ich tu das für Malfoy, hätte ich ihn gekillt." Harry lächelte wissend ab den Worten seines Freundes.

Der Gryffindor Sucher fasste die Füsse, Ron den Oberkörper. Keine Sekunde zu früh, wie sich herausstellte. Kaum hatten sie Draco zwei Meter weiter auf den Boden gelegt, brach einer der Balken und rammte sich genau dort, wo Draco noch Sekunden zuvor gesessen hatte, in den Boden.

„Oh Mann, das war knapp." Die Stille die bis jetzt in der Arena herrschte wurde durch das Murmeln der Zuschauer gekippt. Man konnte nun deutlich sehen, dass aus Dracos Arm etwas herausragte und dass Harrys Umhang zerrissen war. Harry kniete sich zu Dracos Füssen und hob sie auf seine Oberschenkel.

„Was tust du da?"

„Schocklagerung, damit das Herz genügend Blut bekommen. Glaubst du wirklich, ich will dass der mir hier wegstirbt?"

Mme. Pomfrey hatte sie fast erreicht, als sie Lucius rufe vom Spielfeldrand hörten. Anscheinend wollte man ihn nicht zu seinem Sohn lassen.

„Bei Merlin, das hätte ganz schön eng werden können." Poppy hatte die Blutung gestoppt. Neben der Medihexe war Albus zu stehen gekommen.

„Wir werden ihn in den Krankenflügel bringen müssen. Das Holz kann ich nicht hier entfernen." Der Schulleiter beschwor eine Trage herauf und Poppy liess Dracos leblosen Körper darauf gleiten, dann eilte sie zum Schloss.

„Harry, du wirst dich ebenfalls im Krankenflügel einfinden."

„Mir, fehlt nichts, wirklich."

„Das ist mir egal, ich will dich in einer halben stunde spätestens dort sehen." Der Direktor ging davon.

„Komm, lass uns gehen." Harry folgte Ron.

Die Schüler waren auf der Tribune geblieben. Bei den Spielerumkleiden standen nun Hermine und Dirdra. Die Malfoy war ziemlich bleich.

„Wird er es schaffen?"

„Sicher, Mme. Pomfrey meinte zwar es wäre knapp gewesen, aber er wird das hinbekommen." Ginny drückte Harry an sich und Hermine schlang ihre Arme um Ron.

„Geh in den Krankenflügel wenn du willst, wir kommen sowieso gleich nach." Dirdra nickte. Sie beeilte sich ins Schloss zu kommen.

Vor dem Krankenflügel stand Blaise.

„Sie wollen mich nicht zu ihm lassen", sagte er leise.

„Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann", tröstete Dirdra, dann öffnete sie die Tür.

Neben dem Bett stand Lucius. Er sah besorgt aus. Mme. Pomfrey fuchtelte mit ihrem Zauberstab über Draco und der Schulleiter stand am Fusse des Bettes.

„Ist er in Ordnung, ich meine…"

„Miss Malfoy, sie sollten vielleicht draussen warten."

„Nein Professor, ich möchte meinen Bruder sehen." Der Schulleiter nickte. Es war ihm bereits klar, dass er sie nicht hätte davon abhalten können. Dirdra trat auf das Bett zu.

Auf Dracos Stirn standen Schweissperlen. Das Holz war inzwischen aus seinem Arm entfernt, aber es war noch alles voller Blut. Sie setzte sich auf die Andere Seite des Bettes und nahm Dracos Hand.

„Cathe, bràthair, cathe." (Kämpfe, Bruder, Kämpfe) Wie ein flüsterndes Mantra wiederholte sie die Worte stetig und leise. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte ihre Kraft auf Draco zu übertragen. Ohne es zu merken rann eine Träne aus den geschlossenen Augen über ihre Wange. Sie war sich bewusst, dass sowohl Albus als auch ihr Vater hörten was sie flüsterte.

„Jetzt können wir nur noch warten. Ohne Mr. Potters beherztes eingreifen, wäre es wohl nicht so glimpflich abgelaufen."

„Ohne Mr. Potter, wäre es nie passiert", donnerte Lucius.

„Das ist nicht wahr Vater. Sie haben sich beide nichts geschenkt. Es war ein Unfall, ein blöder Unfall." Dirdra war wütend. Wie konnte ihr Vater nur behaupten, dass es Harrys Schuld war.

„Misch dich nicht ein Kind." Dirdra stand nun auf. Sie liess zwar Dracos Hand nicht los, drehte sich jedoch trotzdem zu ihrem Vater.

„Du hast selber dafür gesorgt, dass ich kein Kind mehr sein kann. Also behandle mich nicht wie eines. Deine Objektivität mag im Schmerz und Kummer um deinen Sohn gelitten haben, aber es war trotzdem ein dummer Unfall." Sie wusste, dass Lucius Harry die Schuld gab, hatte nichts damit zu tun, dass er Angst um seinen Sohn hatte. Wenn es ein anderer Sucher gewesen wäre, hätte er den Unfall akzeptiert.

Lucius funkelte seine Tochter an. Er blickte an ihrer Kleidung herab. Natürlich war ihr nicht entgangen, dass er den Gryffindorschal um ihren Hals erbost angesehen hatte.

Sie sah aus wie Narzissa, als er damals um ihre Hand angehalten hatte. Auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte, und zweifelsohne es auch nie tun würde, hatte sie Recht. Dirdra setzte sich wieder hin und wiederholte ihr Mantra. Sie achtete nicht auf ihren Vater.

Erst ein leises, „Mi ses math, piuthar." (Es geht mir gut, Schwester) stoppte sie. Sie lächelte ihren Bruder an und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Ihr seid unverbesserlich. Du hättest nicht so viel Riskieren dürfen."

„Wer hat denn gewonnen?"

„Draco, das spielt doch keine Rolle", entrüstete sich Dirdra.

„Ihr jedenfalls nicht", zischte Lucius scharf. Es war keine Dankbarkeit in der Stimme, dass sein Sohn noch lebte. Draco nickte.

„Es hat niemand gewonnen, der Schnatz wurde nicht gefangen und der Punktestand ist ausgeglichen. Ich denke wir werden es bei einem Unentschieden belassen. Wie geht es ihnen Mr. Malfoy?"

„Ich werde es überleben, Professor."

Vor dem Krankenflügel kamen gerade die Gryffindors an. Blaise tigerte noch immer auf und ab.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Keine Ahnung, Potter."

„Du brauchst Harry nicht so anzugehen, er kann nichts dafür", giftete Ginny zurück.

„Tut mir leid, ich steh wohl etwas neben mir."

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Ich werd da dann mal rein gehen." Das Adrenalin in Harrys Körper liess allmählich nach und er hielt sich eine Hand an die Rippen. Ron packte ihn gerade noch an der Schulter, bevor er zusammensackte.

„Sag doch, dass du Schmerzen hast, Troll." Hermine öffnete die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Ron legte Harry auf das Bett, welches am weitesten von Malfoy weg stand.

„Bei dieser Gesellschaft denke ich, ist es besser wenn du hier liegst."

„Was soll das Ron, Draco wird mir nichts tun", flüsterte Harry.

„Glaube mir, ich habe auch nicht an Draco gedacht." Mme. Pomfrey wuselte zu ihm.

„Herrje Mr. Potter, warum sind sie denn nicht früher gekommen?"

„Ich dachte ich hätte Glück gehabt."

„Nein, Mr. Malfoy hatte Glück, dass sie da waren." Sie lächelte ihn an. Dann schwang sie den Zauberstab. „Ihre Rippen sind gebrochen und sie haben etliche Prellungen. Sie werden mir wohl auch Gesellschaft leisten." Seufzend liess sich Harry wieder ins Kissen fallen. Mme. Pomfrey hielt ihm eine Phiole hin. „Austrinken, dann können sie sich dort umziehen und dann ab ins Bett."

„Ja M`am." Ginny küsste Harry auf die Wange.

„Schlaf gut." Ron klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. Harry ging sich umziehen und legte sich zurück ins Bett.

Lucius und Dirdra hatten die Krankenstation noch nicht verlassen und so beschloss er, der Trank könne noch einen Moment warten.

„Warum geben sie Draco nichts?"

„Für solche Fälle bin ich nicht ausgerüstet, wir müssen auf Professor Snapes Rückkehr warten."

„Wo ist denn Professor Snape, kann man ihn dort nicht erreichen?"

„Nun, Miss Malfoy, es ist Wochenende und ich weiss leider nicht wo er sich aufhält", antwortete Albus. Lucius sah ihn herausfordernd an.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber so ist es nun mal." Dirdra zog wütend ab.

Vor dem Krankenflügel stand noch immer Blaise.

„Wie geht es ihm? Wird er es überleben? Sprich mit mir Didi." Der Slytherin hatte sich gerade Wegs auf sie gestürzt.

„Langsam Blaise, es geht ihm gut. Er hat eine Menge Blut verloren und wird bestimmt bis Morgen hier bleiben müssen, alles andere kann Mme. Pomfrey wieder herstellen." Beinahe hörbar fiel Blaise der Stein vom Herzen.

„Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, Draco wird die Nacht über hier bleiben und ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen." Sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging.

Im Krankenflügel stand derweilen Lucius an Dracos Bett.

„Tha mi duilich, athair." (Es tut mir leid, Vater)

„Wir werden uns in den Ferien ausführlich darüber unterhalten, Sohn." Draco wusste genau, was sein Vater damit sagen wollte. Ohne sonst noch etwas zu sagen, rauschte er aus dem Krankenflügel.

Harry stellte sich schlafend, als Mme. Pomfrey nochmals nach ihnen sah, bevor sie das Licht löschte. Als er sicher war, dass sie zu Bett gegangen war, stand er auf. Leise schlich er sich zu Dracos Bett. Aus seiner Tasche zog er einen kleinen goldenen Ball. Er legte den Schnatz auf die Brust des Slytherins, dann schlich er zurück.

„Du hast den Schnatz gefangen?" Ertappt drehte er sich um.

„Ja."

„Dann habt ihr gewonnen."

„Nein, es weiss niemand."

„Warum?"

„Es ist bloss ein Spiel, es braucht keinen Gewinner."

„Brìgh gach cluiche gu dheireadh." (Der Gewinner des Spiels steht erst am ende fest) Harry hatte zwar kein Wort verstanden, beschloss aber nicht weiter darauf einzugehen.

Während sich der Mantel der Nacht um das Schloss legte, kehrte Dirdra aus der Eulerei zurück. Auch wenn Dumbledore sagte, er wüsste nicht wo Severus sich aufhielt, war die Malfoy doch überzeugt, dass eine Eule ihn erreichen würde. Sie hatte ihm einen kurzen Brief geschickt. Danach ging sie erschöpft in ihren Turm.

„Ich kann wirklich nichts abgewinnen an diesem Spiel. Es ist langweilig und barbarisch." Grosse Augen sahen sie an, als sie sich auf den Sessel vor dem Kamin setzte.

„Es sind nicht alle Spiele so", verteidigte sich Ron.

„Das mag sein, aber was ich heute gesehen habe reicht mir für die nächsten Jahre."

„Da muss ich dir recht geben, ich sehe auch nicht gerne jedes Spiel, wie Harry irgendwo gegen fliegt, oder vom Besen fällt."

„Ich hatte nicht nur von Harry gesprochen."

„Entschuldige Dirdra, daran hatten wir nicht gedacht. Wie geht es ihm denn?", fragte Hermine.

„Es wird wieder. Er hatte Glück, dass Harry so rasch gehandelt hat. Ohne ihn hätte es wohl anders ausgesehen." Die Stimmung war bedrückt.

„Lasst uns schlafen gehen, wir können hier sowieso nichts ausrichten." Ginnys Vorschlag wurde von allen gähnend angenommen.

Dirdra erwachte früh. Sie stand auf, zog ihre Schulrobe an und ging zu Hermine.

„Ich geh noch kurz in den Krankenflügel." Die Gryffindor nickte verschlafen. Dirdra war schon zum Schlafsaal hinaus.

Das Schloss lag ruhig da, doch die Tür zum Krankenflügel stand einen Spalt offen. Als Dirdra hinein sah, konnte sie sehen, dass Harry noch schlief. An Dracos Bett sass jedoch jemand. Er hielt die Hand des jungen Slytherins. Unter tausenden hätte sie ihn erkannt. Seine Gesichtszüge waren weicher als sonst, wahrscheinlich weil er sich unbeobachtet fühlte. Er stand auf und rieb sich die Augen. Dann straffte er die Schultern und schritt zügig auf die Tür zu. Dirdra stellte sich etwa zwei Meter davor auf. Sobald sie sah, dass er die Tür erreicht hatte, tat sie so, als ob sie gerade kommen würde.

„Professor Snape, schön, dass sie uns auch beehren."

„Dirdra…" Weiter kam er nicht, denn Dirdra liess ihm nicht die Chance dazu. Sie ging am Tränkemeister vorbei und direkt auf das Bett ihres Bruders zu. Sie war eigentlich nicht mehr wütend, aber Severus sollte das wenigstens denken.

Als sie am Bett ankam, hatte Draco gerade die Augen aufgeschlagen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Besser, ich habe geträumt dass Severus an meinem Bett gesessen und meine Hand gehalten hat, eigenartig nicht?"

„Nein, er war hier. Ich habe ihn gesehen." Draco sah sie verwundert an. „Kannst du am Unterricht teilnehmen?"

„Ich weiss es nicht, Mme. Pomfrey habe ich noch nicht gesehen." Wie aufs Stichwort kam sie aus ihrem Büro. Als sie jedoch sah, dass Dirdra am Bett ihres Bruders sass, lächelte sie ihr zu und ging zu Harry.

„Hier, Mr. Potter. – Sie reichte ihm eine Phiole – danach können sie gehen." Harry trank aus, zog seine Sachen an und ging zur Tür. Auf der Schwelle drehte er sich nochmals zu Draco und Dirdra. Die Gryffindor nickte ihm zu und zu seiner Überraschung tat es der Slytherin auch.

„Und jetzt zu ihnen Mr. Malfoy. Professor Snape hat die halbe Nacht über seinen Kesseln verbracht um ihren Trank fertig zu stellen. Sie werden den Trinken, auch wenn er scheusslich schmeckt. Dann sehe ich mir ihre Wunde nochmals an, und wenn ich zufrieden bin, können sie ihren Schultag normal bewältigen." Dirdra hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Sie war so kalt zu Severus, obwohl er so viel für ihren Bruder getan hat. Draco hob den Trank an die Lippen. Bereits beim Trinken verzog er das Gesicht.

„Das ist ja widerlich."

„Sei nicht so undankbar", schollt ihn Dirdra. Es klopfte. Die Tür wurde einen Spalt weit aufgeschoben.

„Mr. Zabini, ich habe ihnen bereits gestern Nacht und heute Morgen gesagt, dass sie hier nichts zu suchen haben."

„Mme. Pomfrey, ich denke es wäre in Ordnung, wenn Blaise seinen Schwager besuchen dürfte." Die Medihexe verzog das Gesicht. Aber sie sprach nicht dagegen. Blaise kam rasch zu Dracos Bett. Er setzte sich auf die Andere Seite und griff sofort nach dessen Hand.

„Ich habe mir solche sorgen gemacht, aber die Schrulle wollte mich nicht zu dir lassen."

„Ich dachte schon, dass du nicht freiwillig weg bleibst."

„Wie kannst du so was in Erwägung ziehen. Ron und Hermine haben mir zwar gesagt wie es dir geht und auch Dirdra musste sofort bericht erstatten, aber ich wollte doch selber sehen, dass noch alles dran ist."

„Ron und Hermine?", fragte Draco.

„Du weisst doch, Weasel und Schlammblut?"

„Natürlich weiss ich wen du meinst, aber seit wann sind das Ron und Hermine?"

„Seit ich mich dazu entschlossen habe mich nicht von deinem Vater einlullen zu lassen, und seit dem Harry dir das Leben gerettet hat", zischte Blaise. „Auch wenn ihr zwei einen ach so tollen Plan habt, ich habe immer noch meinen eigenen Willen. Ich liebe dich Draco, aber ich hasse deinen Vater. Seine Art gestern, seine Gestik, anstatt sich um dich zu sorgen schimpfte er über ein verlorenes Quidditchspiel und deine Unfähigkeit. Es tut mir leid, aber das kann und will ich nicht einfach auf mir sitzen lassen."

„Du hast recht." Verwundert sah Dirdra nun ihren Bruder an.

„Wie bitte?"

„Ihr habt beide Recht."

„Merlin sei dank. Ich werde nicht Mrs. Zabini."

„Das sagte ich nicht."

„Bitte?"

„Du weisst so gut wie ich, dass ich nicht einfach überlaufen kann. Ich werde das Spiel wohl noch eine Weile mitmachen müssen. Wenigstens so weit, dass ich von Dumbledore und Potter nicht gleich gelyncht werde. Ich muss ihnen etwas bieten, sonst glauben sie mir doch nie."

„Du schätzt Harry falsch ein."

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich das tue. Ausserdem müssen wir abgesichert sein, wenn die Sache nach hinten los geht." Das leuchtete Dirdra ein.

„Du hast recht. Wir werden es so machen."

„Hab ich da auch noch was zu sagen?" Die Malfoys sahen sich an, dann Blaise.

„Nein", sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Draco stand auf und zog sich an. Dirdra stand am Fenster und blickte auf die verschneiten Landschaften.

„Geh schon mal vor Blaise, ich komme gleich", flüsterte Draco und küsste seinen Freund auf den Mund. Der Slytherin nickte. Draco ging zum Fenster. Dirdra hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich hinter sie gestellt hatte. Erst als er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte, zucke sie leicht zusammen.

„Woran denkst du, piuthar?"

„Severus." Draco küsste sie auf die Wange.

„Wir werden uns zu gegebener Zeit damit beschäftigen, das verspreche ich dir." Sanft drehte der Slytherin seine Schwester um. „Wir sollten gehen, sonst kommen wir zu eben jenem zuspät." Sie gingen gemeinsam die Treppe nach unten.

Vor dem Klassenzimmer warteten bereits die andern Schüler.

„Wir dachten, dass du direkt kommst", lächelte Hermine und hielt Dirdra ihre Bücher entgegen.

„Danke Hermine." Draco stellte sich zu Blaise. Dann fixierte er Harry. Dieser sah ihn an. „Harry", nickte Draco.

„Draco", antwortete Harry. Er liess sich seine Verwunderung nicht anmerken.

Das Klassenzimmer öffnete sich. Man konnte bereits von hier aus sehen, dass Severus schlecht gelaunt war. Die Schüler stellten sich an ihre Tische.

„Du solltest dich bei ihm bedanken", flüsterte Dirdra ihrem Bruder zu.

„Haben sie mir etwas zu sagen, Miss Malfoy", fragte Severus kalt.

„Nein, Sir."

„Gabhaidh fear na sròine mòire a h-uile rud ga ionnsaigh fhèin", (Der Mann mit der großen Nase denkt dass jeder über ihn spricht) flüsterte Draco grinsend zurück.

„Sin mi fahig, Mr. Malfoy." (Das habe ich verstanden, Mr. Malfoy)

„Entschuldigen sie, Sir." Der Tränkemeister liess es gut sein.

„Dort haben sie das Rezept, worauf warten sie." Die Schüler begannen sofort zu brauen. „Snape spricht Gälisch?", fragte Hermine.

„Das wusste ich nicht", antwortete Dirdra.

„Das war Gälisch?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, warum?"

„Draco sagte gestern irgendwas, ich habe allerdings kein Wort verstanden." Dirdra hob die Schultern. Sie würde ihn fragen müssen.

Die Stunde war beinahe zu Ende als Snape zum wiederholten Male die Klasse abschritt.

„Sie bleiben nach der Stunde noch hier, Mr. Malfoy." Die Schüler begannen ihre Proben abzugeben und nach draussen zu gehen. Draco hatte seine Sachen bereits zusammen und sass auf seinem Stuhl.

Das Zimmer leerte sich und als der letzte Schüler gegangen war, schloss er die Tür. Draco sass da, stolz, stark, so hoffte er zumindest.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Danke, es geht mir gut."

„Du solltest vorsichtig sein, mit dem was du sagst."

„Es tut mir leid Severus, ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen."

„Oh, das hast du nicht, ich sehe inzwischen über solche Dinge hinweg. Du solltest allerdings vorsichtig sein, mit dem gebrauch von Gälisch. Auch wenn es kaum mehr jemand spricht, einige tun es noch."

„Ich verstehe. Dirdra sagte, du hast mich besucht?" Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Im Krankenflügel", half Draco weiter.

„Ja, ich war kurz da." Draco nickte und wollte gehen, doch an der Tür drehte er sich um.

„Severus, tapadh." (Severus, danke) Ohne auf die Reaktion des Professors zu warten verliess er die Dungeons.


	4. Geheimer Spion  Weihnachts Empfang

**Kapitel 7 : Geheimer Spion**

Der Tag verging wie auch die Woche und die Woche danach. Am frühen Morgen des 23. Dezembers trafen sich alle Schüler in der Grossen Halle. Sie assen ihr Frühstück. Dirdra war nicht da. Sie war zwar früher hinunter gegangen, allerdings nicht in die Grosse Halle. Severus hatte es sehr geschickt angestellt, um ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie hatte noch keine Gelegenheit mit ihm zu sprechen.

Als sie jetzt in die Dungeons ging, kamen ihr einige Slytherins entgegen. Doch sie blickten nur ehrfürchtig zu der blonden, jungen Frau. Sie trug bereits ein dunkelgrünes Deux Pieces, den schweren Russenmantel über dem Arm. Dann klopfte sie an das Klassenzimmer. Als niemand reagierte, ging sie zu den Privaten Räumen Severus. Sie klopfte. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden als ihr geöffnet wurde.

„Miss Malfoy, was kann ich für sie tun?"

„Ich wollte mit dir Sprechen Severus", flüsterte sie. Der Professor warf einen Blick auf den Flur um sich zu vergewissern, dass gerade keine Schüler da waren, dann liess er sie hinein.

„Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit dir zu danken, dass du damals für Draco diese Tränke gebraut hast", sagte sie direkt. „Und es tut mir leid, dass ich dich unfreundlich empfangen habe als du die Krankenstation verlassen hast."

„Zumal du mich ja beobachtet hast", fügte Severus an.

„Woher…?"

„Draco hat sich bei mir bedankt, dass ich bei ihm war." Dirdra lächelte. Sie hätte ihrem Bruder sagen sollen, dass das geheim war.

„Jedenfalls, wollte ich dich schon lange um etwas Bitten." Severus sah sie fragend an. „Ich weiss nicht wie weit Blaise bereits ist, aber ungeachtet dessen, wollten wir gerne Vater entfliehen. Wenn es möglich wäre zu dir nach Spinners End. Vom 1. Januar an bis wir wieder zur Schule müssen."

„Von meiner Seite aus wäre das kein Problem, aber ich bin mir sicher, euer Vater hat andere Pläne." Dirdra sah ihn an.

„Was weisst du, Severus?"

„Der Dunkle Lord wünscht dich kennen zu lernen."

„Ich weiss, ich ihn aber nicht."

„Glaub mir, das wird ihn nicht interessieren."

„Auch das ist mir bewusst." Severus war vor seinem Kamin stehen geblieben, Dirdra war ihm gefolgt und stand nun dicht neben ihm. Sie griff nach seiner Hand.

„Du sagtest mir, wenn du etwas für mich tun kannst, dann soll ich damit zu dir kommen. Jetzt kannst du etwas tun. Hilf mir, ich habe mich in etwas verrannt, wo ich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lebend heraus komme." Severus hob den Kopf. Es waren nur Zentimeter die ihn und Dirdra trennten. Ihre Augen leuchteten in einem Eisblau und die ersten Tränen sammelten sich darin.

„Malfoys zeigen keine Gefühle", flüsterte Severus kaum hörbar.

„Nur wenn sie sich sicher fühlen. Ich fühle mich sicher, bei dir." Ihre Nase berührte nun fast seine und Dirdra spürte seinen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Hmm. Ihr könnt kommen wann immer ihr wollt", räusperte er sich und ging rasch auf die andere Seite des Zimmers.

„Vielen Dank, Severus. Ich weiss das sehr zu schätzen." Dirdra wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, atmete tief durch und verliess die Räume des Tränkemeisters.

Oben in der Eingangshalle, warteten bereits die Gryffindors. Blaise und Draco standen unweit daneben.

„Die Kutschen werden gleich hier sein, wo warst du denn? Du hast das Frühstück verpasst."

„Tut mir Leid, Ron, ich musste noch etwas erledigen." Hermine sah sie fragend an.

„Bei ihm", flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr.

„Nicht so wie du denkst", flüsterte Dirdra zurück.

Die Schüler strömten nun langsam in die Kutschen. Kurz bevor die Gryffindors einstiegen, drehte sich Dirdra nochmals zum Schloss um. Severus stand inzwischen bei den andern Professoren. Sie schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln und stieg ein.

In der Kutsche war es Still. Keiner sagte etwas, obwohl jeder spürte, dass die Worte beinahegreifbar in der Luft hingen.

Im Hogwarts Express setzten sie sich gleich in ein leeres Abteil. Harry zog die Jalousie herunter und legte einen Stillezauber über das Abteil. Dirdra sah ihn fragend an. Aus seinem Umhang zog er eine Rolle Pergament.

„Dumbledore hat sie mir heute Morgen zugesteckt." Er entrollte sie und alle begannen zu lesen.

„Ich bin da wohl nicht ganz auf dem Laufenden, was hat es mit diesem Diadem auf sich?" Den Gryffindors wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass sie Dirdra nie von den Seelenstücken erzählt hatten. Hermine holte dies in einer Kurzfassung nach.

„Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, sind vier der sieben Teile bereits zerstört, und Severus soll nun dieses Diadem, welches er Dumbledore ausgehändigt hat, mit seinem Leben beschützen."

„So in etwa, ja."

„Severus ist ein Spion?"

„Du hast das nicht gewusst?"

„Nein Harry, das wusste ich nicht. Und ich weiss nicht ob es so klug ist, dass ich es jetzt weiss." Sie wurde fragend angesehen. „Ich habe schon genug mit der Zabini-Sache zu tun, dass ich nicht weiss in wie weit ich meinen Geist vor Vater verschliessen kann." Dirdra war bewusst, dass sie nicht mehr heil aus dem ganzen heraus kommen würde.

Wenn sie von Anfang an gewusst hätte, dass Snape auf ihrer Seite stehen würde, wäre es viel einfacher gewesen. Doch jetzt war ihr auch klar, warum Severus ihr versprochen hatte ein Auge auf Draco zu werfen. Dirdra stand auf.

„Verdammt, Severus. Warum sprichst du nicht mit mir, bei Merlin noch mal." Sie trat an die Sitzbank.

„Die Bank hat dir nichts getan", beschwichtigte sie Ginny.

„Ich weiss."

Die ganze Fahrt über versuchten die Gryffindors nun einen Plan zu schmieden, wie sie an Nagini heran kommen würden. Dirdra hingegen wollte einen Plan, wie sie aus ihrem Dilemma wieder hinaus kam.

Kurz vor London stand sie auf.

„So meine Lieben, ich wünsche euch frohe Weihnachten und ich hoffe ich sehe euch im neuen Jahr wieder."

„Wo willst du hin?"

„Ich werde die letzte halbe Stunde bei Blaise und Draco sitzen, macht sich wohl besser wenn wir in Kings Cross ankommen."

„Du hast sicher recht. Frohe Weihnachten und pass auf dich auf."

„Briagha nollaig is bliadhna mhath ur", (schöne Weihnacht und ein gutes neues Jahr) flüsterte Hermine.

„Das wünsche ich dir auch", lächelte Dirdra und ging.

Die Slytherins sassen ganz vorne im Zug. In einem Abteil waren die vorhänge gezogen und man hörte keine Stimmen daraus. Dirdra klopfte an.

„Có e? Có i?" (Wer ist er? Wer ist sie)

„Nighean, piuthar, cèile." (Tochter, Schwester, Ehefrau) Die Tür öffnete sich und Dirdra ging hinein. Sie sah sich die zwei jungen Männer an. Blaise sass am Fenster, sein Hemd war nicht richtig zugeknöpft. Draco sass auf der andern Seite. Seine Wangenknochen zierte ein satter Rot ton.

„Ich kann auch später wieder kommen, wenn ihr fertig seid."

„Wovon sprichst du?" Sie ging auf Blaise zu.

„Der Ausdruck in deiner Stimme ist schon recht ordentlich, aber wenn du Vater täuschen willst, musst du dich in aller Eile anziehen können." Während sie sprach, knöpfte sie sein Hemd richtig zu. Blaise errötete.

Draco zog den Zauberstab.

„Ratzeputz", sagte er und schwang ihn über sich und Blaise.

„Draco, auch wenn ich nichts gegen eure Verbindung habe, so genau wollte ich nicht darauf gestossen werden." Draco grinste sie nur an. Da Blaise sowieso schon Rot war, spielte das auch keine Rolle mehr.

Für einen kurzen Moment wollte Dirdra mit den beiden Slytherins über Severus sprechen, hielt sich dann aber zurück. Sie musterte ihre Begleiter.

Draco hatte sein Sakko am Haken hängen. Er trug schwarze Hosen, ein weisses Hemd und ein dunkelblaues Gilet.

Blaise trug ebenfalls schwarze Hosen und allerdings einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover dazu. Sein Sakko hing ebenfalls am Hacken.

„Worüber machst du dir Gedanken?"

„Keine Ahnung Draco, vielleicht war das ganze doch eine schwachsins Idee." Die jungen Männer sahen Dirdra an.

„Wir sind mitten in der grössten Verschwörungsgeschichte die es in der Familie Malfoy je gegeben hat und du bekommst Gewissensbisse? Das ist nicht dein ernst." Draco legte seiner Schwester seine Hand auf den Arm. In diesem Moment liess sie einen kleinen Teil ihrer Gefühle los. Draco sah sie geschockt an.

„Was ist im Wagen der Gryffindors passiert?"

„Ich habe Dinge erfahren, die ich besser nicht wissen wollte. Und nein, ich werde euch nicht einweihen. Es reicht wenn ich mich darum kümmern muss, dass Vater nichts mitbekommt. Ach ja, ich habe Severus gefragt, er meinte wir seien ihm immer Willkommen, allerdings wäre er sicher, dass Vater andere Pläne hat."

„Die da wären?"

„Der Dunkle Lord will mich kennen lernen, schliesslich sei ich auch eine Malfoy. Und ich denke wenn Vater mich dahin schleppt, wird er das mit Blaise auch tun."

„Stop, ich geh da auf keinen Fall hin."

„Du wirst müssen…"

„Nein Draco, bei aller Liebe nein. Der einzige Grund, warum ich dem gegenüber treten würde, ist um ihm in den Arsch zu treten und dich zu retten. Ansonsten kannst du das vergessen."

„Ist schon gut Blaise, wir werden uns etwas einfallen lassen."

Der Zug begann langsamer zu fahren. Sie mussten kurz vor dem Bahnhof sein. Selbstverständlich hatten die Malfoys Hauselfen die sich um ihr Gepäck kümmerten. Doch als Draco aufstand und auf den Bahnsteig sah, verharrte er in der Bewegung.

„Mist, das ist schlecht."

„Was ist denn?", fragte Dirdra und blickte ebenfalls auf den Bahnsteig.

„Bei Merlin muss das sein."

„Ich hätte mit vielem gerechnet, aber nicht damit." Auf dem Bahnsteig stand Lucius Malfoy persönlich.

„Ich dachte er holt dich nie ab?", fragte Dirdra.

„Das hat er das letzte Mal in der zweiten Klasse getan."

„Blaise, du weisst was du tun musst. Schliesse deinen Geist, ab sofort gilt es ernst." Draco lächelte seinem Freund zu.

Die Schüler stiegen aus dem Zug. Dirdra suchte am Zug ende die Weasleys. Sie wusste, dass Harry die Weihnachtsferien dort verbringen würde. Dieser Blickte auch genau in ihre Richtung. Sie deutete ihm an, dass sie damit nicht gerechnet hatte.

Draco wurde von seinem Vater kühl begrüsst.

„Blaise mein Junge, es freut mich, dass wir jetzt ein paar Tage Zeit haben um uns kennen zu lernen. Ich werde dir die ganze Familie vorstellen." Dirdra war sich nur zu bewusst, was das heissen sollte.

„Ach Vater, ehe ich es vergesse, wir werden ab 1. Januar in Spinners End sein. Wir wollten unbedingt Skilaufen gehen."

„Skilaufen?"

„Ja, ein Muggelsport du weisst doch, mit zwei Bretter an den Füssen einen Schneehang hinunterfahren. Kann kaum gefährlicher sein als Quidditch." Da es Lucius vermeiden wollte auf dem Bahnhof eine Szene zu machen, nickte er nur. Dann geleitete er seine Kinder und den Schwiegersohn in spe zu den Kaminen.

In Malfoy Manor war es ruhig. Narzissa war nirgends zu sehen.

„Blaise, ich werde dir dein Zimmer zeigen." Lucius führte den jungen Slytherin aus dem Kaminzimmer zum Gästeflügel. Draco und Dirdra gingen in ihre Zimmer. Dirdra zog das Kostüm aus und eine bequeme dunkle Hose an. Dann verliess sie ihr Zimmer und ging in den Gästeflügel. Dort kam ihr Lucius entgegen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich wollte zu meinem Verlobten, wenn du mir sagst wo ich ihn finde."

„Nun, es ist zwar heute anders als zu meiner Zeit, aber ich denke noch immer, du solltest nicht alleine mit ihm in seinem Zimmer sein, bevor ihr nicht verheiratet seid."

„Gut, dann werde ich Draco bitten dabei zu sein. Vielleicht gestattest du mir dann, meinen Verlobten zu sehen?" Lucius schien zu überlegen, nickte dann aber. Wie auf Kommando kam Draco die Treppe hinauf.

„Du hast mich gesucht Dirdra?"

„Ja, ich möchte dich bitten, mit zu Blaise zu kommen. Vater lässt mich alleine nicht gehen." „Muss das sein?"

„Bitte, sonst darf ich ihn nicht sehen."

„Na gut, wenn es denn sein muss. Wo ist er?" Lucius hatte das Gespräch der Beiden verfolgt. Er war sich dessen Bewusst, dass sie miteinander Kommunizierten ohne zu sprechen.

„Er ist im Blauen Zimmer. Wir werden uns erst morgen zum Frühstück sehen, ich habe noch eine Verabredung." Er liess sie stehen.

Als er ausser Sichtweite war, entspannte sich Dirdra.

„Phu, erster Tag geschafft." Sie sahen sich an und gingen zum Blauen Zimmer.

Die Hauselfen waren informiert worden, dass Dirdra sich nicht alleine mit Blaise im Zimmer aufhalten durfte, aber gegen Draco hatten sie nichts. Die Zwillinge standen gemeinsam vor Blaise Zimmer. Draco klopfte.

„Ja bitte?" sie traten ein. Draco ging sofort zu Blaise und küsste ihn. Diesem entfuhr ein tiefes Brummen, was mehr wie ein Stöhnen klang.

„Bevor ihr da weiter macht, müssen wir erst etwas organisieren." Die jungen Männer stoben auseinander.

„Beag", rief Dirdra. Eine Hauselfe erschien sofort.

„Mistresse hat gerufen?"

„Ich wünsche, dass keine Elfe in dieses Zimmer kommt, ohne sich vorher anzukündigen. Ausser sie wird gerufen." Die Elfe sah sie fragend an. Sagte aber dann;

„Natürlich, Mistresse."

„So, dann wünsche ich euch einen wundervollen Tag, ich bin in der Bibliothek." Bevor Dirdra aus dem Zimmer konnte, hielt Draco sie auf.

„Tabadh, piuthar." (Danke, Schwester)

„Tha gràdh agam ort, bràthair." (Ich liebe dich, Bruder)

Dirdra ging in die Bibliothek. Die abertausend Bücher konnte niemand in einem Leben lesen, aber Dirdra gab sich mühe. Dieses Mal allerdings, beschäftigte sie sich mit den Eheritualen. Vielleicht gab es ja doch noch ein Schlupfloch.

„Misstresse, das Abendessen ist serviert." Dirdra erhob sich und ging in den Speisesaal. Narzissa sass bereits dort.

„Hallo Mutter", grüsste sie, küsste ihre Mutter auf die Wange und setzte sich.

„Hallo Dirdra, wo ist dein Verlobter?"

„Ich denke, er wird sich mit Draco amüsiert haben." Narzissa sah sie fragend an.

„Ich bin bestimmt nicht verpflichtet den ganzen Tag mit ihm zu verbringen. Er und Draco sind Freunde." Dirdra wusste dass ihre Mutter sicher auch nicht aus Liebe geheiratet hatte.

„Natürlich nicht." Es verging eine stumme Minute bis Draco gefolgt von Blaise eintrat. Draco küsste Narzissa auf die Wange.

„Guten Abend, Mutter."

„Guten Abend Mrs. Malfoy", sagte Blaise und gab ihr einen Handkuss.

„Mr. Zabini, es freut mich sie hier zu haben. Bitte nennen sie mich doch Narzissa."

„Sehr gerne. Mein Name ist Blaise." Narzissa prostete ihm zu und lächelte. Dann assen alle Stumm. Immer wieder tauschten Draco, Dirdra und Blaise Blicke aus, doch keiner sprach. Das Essen war kaum zu ende, gähnte Didi ausgiebig.

„Ich werde mich zurückziehen, die Fahrt war doch recht anstrengend." Sie stand auf. Blaise und Draco taten es ihr gleich. Dirdra küsste Blaise und nickte ihrem Bruder zu. „Gute Nacht, Mutter." Dann ging sie.

Wie es sich in aristokratischen Familien gehörte, verabschiedeten sich die Damen immer zuerst. Narzissa trank noch ihren Wein aus, dann erhob auch sie sich. Blaise und Draco erhoben sich ebenso um sie zu verabschieden.

„Gute Nacht, ich wünsche euch einen erholsamen Schlaf."

„Gute Nacht Mutter."

„Gute Nacht, Narzissa." Sie hatte kaum die Treppe erreicht, als die jungen Männer aufatmeten.

„Der erste Tag wäre geschafft."

„Du hast recht, lass uns auch ins Bett gehen."

„Jeder in seines?", fragte Blaise. Draco grinste.

„Das sagte ich nicht." Sie brauchten sich keine Sekunde anzusehen, als Beide aufsprangen und nach oben rannten.

**Kapitel 8 : Ankündigung am Weihnachtsempfang**

Wann Draco in sein eigenes Bett zurück gekehrt war, wusste Blaise nicht. Aber als er aufwachte, war er alleine. Er zog einen dunkelgrünen Anzug an darunter ein weisses Hemd. Die Holzkiste mit dem Scotch holte er aus dem Koffer.

Blaise warf einen letzten Blick hinein, ob auch alles seine Ordnung hatte. Gerade als er den Deckel wieder geschlossen hatte, klopfte es. Bevor er etwas sagen konnte wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Bist du angezogen?"

„Sicher, komm herein." Dirdra trat ein. Sie trug ein schwarzes Neckholder Kleid aus den 50er Jahren. Die Ränder waren Weiss abgesteppt. Dazu ein passendes Bolero und schwarze High Heels.

„Alles klar, können wir?" Blaise atmete tief ein.

„Wir werden müssen." Sie verliessen das Zimmer. Dirdra hackte sich bei ihm Unter.

Am Treppenabsatz wurden sie von Draco erwartet. Der junge Malfoy trug wie Blaise einen grünen Anzug. Darunter ein schwarzes Hemd, welches nicht ganz zugeknöpft war. Er küsste Dirdra auf die Wange und nickte Blaise zu. In seinen Augen konnte man jedoch deutlich ein Feuer sehen.

„Los geht's", sagte Draco uns sie gingen in den Salon.

Lucius sass auf seinem Sessel vor dem Kamin, Narzissa daneben.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Vater, Frohe Weihnachten Mutter", sagte Dirdra und küsste Beide auf die Wange. Draco tat es ihr gleich.

„Frohe Weihnacht, Narzissa", sagte Blaise und küsste sie auf die Hand. „Frohe Weihnacht, Sir", sagte er zu Lucius und überreichte ihm das Geschenk. Lucius öffnete die Kiste.

„Du hast einen guten Geschmack mein Junge, das muss man dir lassen."

„Vielen Dank, Sir." Die Gruppe setzte sich ins Esszimmer.

„Beag sagte mir du seist gestern den ganzen Tag in der Bibliothek gewesen?"

„Warum sollte ich nicht dort sein?"

„Wolltest du den Tag nicht mit Blaise verbringen?"

„Ich war auch bei ihm, aber ich dachte es wäre nur Recht, wenn Draco auch noch etwas von seinem besten Freund haben würde. Schliesslich wird er das in naher Zukunft nicht mehr."

„Das ist sehr Rücksichtsvoll von dir." Den Rest des Frühstücks wurde nicht gesprochen. „Wir werden dann gegen Abend zurück sein. Denkt an den Empfang."

„Natürlich, Vater", antworteten Draco und Dirdra synchron.

Die Herrschaften erhoben sich und gingen.

„Wir müssen vorsichtiger sein. Vater hat die Elfen abgerichtet."

„Können wir das nicht irgendwie umgehen?", fragte Blaise.

„Ich denke nicht, wir sollten wenigstens ein paar Stunden miteinander verbringen. Schafft ihr das?" Draco funkelte seine Schwester an. Dirdra jedenfalls lachte.

„Wir könnten allerdings ein paar Nachforschungen in der Bibliothek machen. Ich habe gestern ein sehr interessantes Buch gefunden über Eherituale. Vielleicht kommen wir da doch noch irgendwie heraus." Die jungen Männer stimmten zu.

Sie gingen gemeinsam in die Bibliothek. Den ganzen Vormittag lasen sie in den Büchern. „Also ich habe bis jetzt nichts gefunden", sagte Draco und klappte resigniert sein Buch zu.

„Ich hab auch nichts brauchbares", sagte Blaise und rieb sich die Augen. Dirdra reagierte nicht.

„Didi, hast du was?"

„Was?"

„Ob du was gefunden hast."

„Nichts was uns helfen kann. Wenn Vater auf eine Bluthochzeit besteht, dann gute Nacht."

„Was ist das?", fragte Blaise.

„Während der der Trauung werden die Ringe des jeweils Anderen mit Blut vom Partner beschmiert. Damit werden die Seelen für immer verbunden. Es besteht keine Chance einer Trennung."

„Ich hoffe ernsthaft, dass euer Vater dieses Buch nicht gelesen hat."

„Nicht nur du Blaise, nicht nur du", sagte Draco und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

Nach dem Mittagessen zogen sich alle zurück in ihre Zimmer. Auch wenn Dirdra mit der Einstellung ihres Vaters nichts anfangen konnte, mochte sie doch die Feste die in Malfoy Manor gefeiert wurden. Sie brauchte den ganzen Nachmittag im Badezimmer und um sich anzuziehen.

Dirdra stand um kurz vor Acht vor ihrem grossen Spiegel. Sie trug ein violettes, bodenlanges Kleid. Oben gemiedert, ab der Taille wallend in mehreren Lagen. Der Ausschnitt betonte ihr Dekollte und die langen Ärmel liefen nach vorne offen auf. Das lange Haar hatte sie offen gelassen. Nur eine silberne Spange glitzerte darin. Es klopfte.

„Ja, bitte?" Blaise trat ein.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus, wenn ich auf Frauen stehen würde, hättest du mich gewonnen."

„Danke."

„Du weinst", stellte Blaise fest.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hatte dieses Kleid für jemand anderen aufgehoben."

„Snape?" Sie nickte. Blaise ging auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Es tut mir so leid, Dirdra."

„Es war meine eigene Entscheidung Blaise. Du kannst nichts dafür." Dirdra wischte sich die Tränen weg und korrigierte ihr Make up. „So, wir können." Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten in den Salon.

Es waren bereits einige Gäste anwesend. Draco stand in einer Ecke und wurde gerade von einem älteren Zauberer zugetextet. Dirdra liess ihren Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen. Dann blieb sie an ihm hängen.

Severus stand in einer Ecke und überschaute den Empfang. Er war immer hier, jedes Jahr. Gerade als sich die Malfoy für einen Moment entschuldigen wollte, räusperte sich Lucius.

„Meine lieben Freunde, darf ich um eure Aufmerksamkeit bitten." Draco und Dirdra wussten, dass sie jetzt zu ihrem Vater mussten. „Vielen Dank für euer kommen. Ich freue mich wie jedes Jahr, so viele meiner Freunde und Geschäftspartner hier zu sehen. In diesem Jahr habe ich etwas anzukündigen. Meine Tochter, Dirdra Narzissa Malfoy, wird heiraten." Jubel und klatschen.

„Sie hat sich entschlossen, Mr. Blaise Zabini zu ehelichen und damit in die grösste Unternehmerfamilie unserer Welt einzuheiraten. Ich gratuliere dir, meine Tochter und auch dir, mein Sohn." Wieder wurde geklatscht.

„Auch ich möchte meiner Schwester zu ihrer Wahl gratulieren. Blaise Zabini ist nicht nur eine gute Partie, sondern auch seit Jahren mein bester Freund. Alles Gute für euch." Draco hob das Glas. Die Geladenen taten es ihm gleich. Dirdra drückte ihren Bruder an sich.

„Tha mi duilich." (Es tut mir leid)

„Tha gu math, tapadh leat." (Mir geht es gut)

„Das ist noch nicht alles", hörte man Lucius. Die Geschwister sahen sich an, dann Blaise. Doch keiner wusste was jetzt noch kommen würde.

„Dieses Freudige Ereignis wird am 17. Juli stattfinden." Dirdra liess vor Schreck ihr Glas fallen. Doch sie kam gar nicht dazu etwas zu sagen, denn sie wurde von allen Seiten beglückwünscht.

Nach gefühlten Stunden wurde es etwas ruhiger.

„Ich dachte wir hätten noch ein Jahr?"

„Ich hab jetzt keine Kopf dafür Draco. Am 17. Juli ist Sommersonnenwende. Das heisst, er hat das Buch mit dem Blutritual gelesen." Sie liess ihn stehen und steuerte direkt Severus an.

„Ich gratuliere dir."

„Mach dich nicht über mich lustig. Du weisst genau was an diesem Tag ist." Er nickte.

„Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, dieses Ritual zu umgehen?"

„So viel mir bekannt ist, nicht." Dirdra beugte sich zu seinem Ohr.

„Hast du den Schulleiter über das hier informiert?" Severus sah sie fragend an. „Lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen", sagte sie dann und hackte sich bei Severus unter. Sie verliessen das Haus und gingen in den Garten.

Es war recht kalt und es schneite. Doch Dirdra war das im Moment so was von egal. Auf Grund der unberührten Schneedecke wusste Didi, dass sie alleine waren und der Schnee dämpfte die Stimmen.

„Ich weiss über dich bescheid."

„Ich weiss nicht wovon du sprichst." Dirdra verdrehte die Augen.

„Thu tha Emissari cus Dumbledore." (Du bist Dumbledores Spion), zischte sie leise.

„Cò as?" (Woher?)

„Cò chan eil pensu." (Das ist nicht wichtig)

„Was willst du also?"

„Draco will Informationen sammeln und dann damit überlaufen. Er weiss nichts von dir. Ausserdem war die Idee, Blaise zu heiraten und wenn die Geschichte hier vorüber ist, wieder zu verlassen, aber so kann ich das nicht. Hilf mir da irgendwie heraus zu kommen."

„Bei Merlin, warum hört ihr mir nie zu."

„Das hilft mir nicht weiter, Severus." Dirdra hatte ihre Hände auf seinen Arm gelegt. Der Tränkemeister drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie standen sich sehr nahe. Severus sah ihre zitternden Lippen die langsam blau anliefen. Er zog seinen Umhang aus und legte ihn ihr über die Schulter.

„Ich werde es mit dem Schulleiter besprechen, vielleicht findet er eine Lösung. Draco hingegen, werde ich vorläufig tun lassen was er vor hat." Dirdra wollte gerade protestieren.

„Lass mich wenigstens das auf meine Weise erledigen."

„Mi tapadh leat, mo cridhe." (Ich danke dir, mein Herz) Die letzten Worte sagte sie so leise, dass sie kaum zu hören waren. Zumindest war Dirdra davon ausgegangen. Severus hingegen hatte ein gutes gehör. Er hatte sie verstanden. Seine Verwunderung oder Erleichterung liess er sich nicht anmerken.

Gemeinsam gingen sie wieder ins Haus.

„Da ist ja meine Tochter", begrüsste sie Lucius.

„Tut mir leid Vater, ich musste etwas an die Luft. Die Glückwünsche hätten mich beinahe erdrückt." Es war nicht mal gelogen.

„Vielen Dank Severus, für den Umhang." Dirdra zog den schwarzen umhang von den Schultern und reichte ihn Severus.

„Keine Ursache." Didi lächelte beiden zu und suchte dann Blaise oder Draco im Gewühl.

Sie fand Blaise am Kamin stehend. Er schien sich ein langweiliges Gespräch anzuhören, doch als Dirdra näher kam sah sie, dass er an den Gesprächspartner vorbei starrte.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte sie und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Draco unterhält sich seit fast einer Stunde mit diesem Mann." Dirdra sah in die Richtung. Draco stand neben einem grossen Mann. Er trug einen dunkelroten Anzug.

„Blaise, das ist Hyperion Greengrass. Seine Töchter müssten auch hier sein."

„Daphne und Astoria?"

„Keine Ahnung wie die heissen." In diesem Augenblick kam ein Mädchen zu der Szene. Sie hatte ein dunkelblaues Kleid an. Ihr Haar war kunstvoll nach oben gesteckt. Draco begrüsste sie, wie es sich für ihn ziemte. Blaise wollte gerade auf ihn zu gehen als Dirdra ihn zurück hielt.

„Nicht Blaise. Er tut nur was er muss." Die dunklen Augen ihres Verlobten löcherten sie.

„Du wirst dich mit mir verheiraten und er wird auch jemanden suchen müssen. Wenn er sich die da ausgesucht hat, hat er noch mindestens drei Jahre Zeit."

„Das ist Astoria, sie ist dümmer las Crabbe oder Goyle."

„Dann ist es gut."

„Warum?"

„Sie wird nicht merken, dass er sie mit dir betrügt." In diesem Moment küsste Draco das Mädchen auf die Wange. Blaise schnaubte.

„Nicht wütend werden, zurückzahlen." Dirdra umfasste seinen Nacken mit einer Hand und legte die Andere auf seine Brust. Dann liess sie einen Teller zu Boden fallen, damit auch alle zu ihnen hin sahen. Ihre Gesichter näherten sich und Dirdra schloss die Augen. Langsam legte sie ihre Lippen auf seine. Blaise zierte sich, das merkte sie, also musste die Malfoy die Initiative ergreifen. Sie stupste mit ihrer Zunge an seine Lippen. Blaise keuchte auf, was sie ausnutzte um in seinen Mund zu gelangen. Der Kuss sah für Aussenstehende zärtlich verliebt aus, für Dirdra und Blaise jedoch war er die Hölle. Sie lösten sich rasch wieder. Dirdra blickte sofort zu Draco.

„Tu das nie wieder", zischte Blaise. Draco hatte das Greengrass-Mädchen stehen gelassen und kam zu ihnen herüber.

„Es tut mir leid Blaise, aber wenn das hier echt aussehen soll, dann muss das sein. Und glaub mir, es hat mir genau so wenig Spass gemacht wie dir."

„Das hoffe ich doch."

„Draco lass gut sein, du hattest dein Vergnügen mit der da."

„Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

„Ja bei Salazar, bin ich. Warum habe ich mich bloss darauf eingelassen." Der Slytherin stapfte davon.

„Geh ihm nach", bat Dirdra.

„Das kann ich nicht. Wie würde das denn aussehen."

„Gut, wir treffen uns heute Nacht vor seinem Zimmer."

Die Gäste verliessen das Anwesen erst um kurz vor Ein Uhr morgens. Draco und Dirdra warteten bis ihre Eltern zu Bett gegangen waren und schlichen sich dann in den Gästeflügel. Vor dem blauen Zimmer blieben sie stehen. Draco vergewisserte sich nochmals, dass niemand sie beobachtete, dann öffnete er die Tür.

Im Zimmer war es dunkel. Nur der Mond erhellte ein wenig den Raum. Blaise lag im Bett. Auf dem Bauch. Er trug offensichtlich nicht sehr viel, denn sein Oberkörper war entblösst. Dirdra konnte seine Muskeln sehen und musste zugeben, ihr Bruder hatte einen guten Geschmack. Draco stand bereits neben dem Bett. Er hatte Blaise`s Pyjamaoberteil in der Hand und roch daran. Dann beugte er sich zu ihm.

„Wach auf, Gràthadair, Blaise, wach auf." Der Körper auf dem Bett regte sich langsam. Als Blaise jedoch den Kopf hob erschraken die Malfoys. Er musste sich in den Schlaf geweint haben, denn auf seinem Gesicht waren noch die Tränenspuren zu sehen.

Draco nahm ihn sofort in den Arm. Das reichte um die Dämme erneut brechen zu lassen. Nach einer Weile setzte sich Dirdra auf die andere Bettseite.

„Es tut mir leid", nuschelte Blaise. „Ich kann das nicht so kalt hinnehmen wie ihr. Dazu wurde ich nicht erzogen. Ich weiss nicht ob ich das schaffe. Draco ich liebe dich, und dich dann mit jemandem andern, und dazu noch weiblich, zu sehen macht mich rasend."

„Ich kann es aber nicht verhindern. Was meinst du warum ich Astoria ausgesucht habe?"

„Didi meinte, damit du noch drei Jahre Zeit hast."

„Genau, ausserdem ist die dumm wie Stroh. Ich werde sie genau so ziehen, wie ich sie brauche, wenn es denn noch nötig ist."

Blaise sah ihn noch immer unsicher an. Draco verdrehte die Augen, dann beugte er sich zu Blaise. Er legte seine Lippen auf die des Schwarzen. Seine Hände legten sich in den Nacken und Dirdra konnte erkennen wie seine Zunge um einlass bat.

Blaise gewährte diesen bereitwilliger als bei ihr. Sie konnte auch sehen, mit wie viel Leidenschaft ihr Bruder seien Freund küsste. Auch wenn sie alle drei unter der Situation litten, war es doch das Beste was Dirdra je getan hatte.

Der Kuss der Beiden gewann an Intensität und als Didi bemerkte, wie ihr Bruder begann den Oberkörper seines Gegenübers zu erkunden, räusperte sie sich.

„Ich will euch ja eigentlich nicht stören, aber wir haben vielleicht noch das eine oder Andere zu besprechen, bevor ihr diese Arbeit vertiefen könnt."

Erschrocken stoben sie auseinander. Blaise war ganz froh, dass er unter der Decke lag, Draco hingegen versuchte die Beule seiner Pyjamahose zu vertuschen.

„Da kannst du nichts vertuschen", sagte Dirdra trocken.

„Dirdra!"

„Was? Glaubst ich wüsste nicht was das ist, oder wie es zwischen euch her geht?"

„Wir müssen das ja nicht unbedingt vertiefen."

„Natürlich nicht Draco, also, zum wesentlichen. Wir müssen uns noch mehr mit diesem Ritual beschäftigen. Es muss irgendeine Möglichkeit geben, dort wieder hinaus zu kommen. Ich habe bereits Hilfe angefordert."

„Du hast eine Eule an deine Gryffindorfreunde geschickt, bist du wahnsinnig?", fuhr Draco sie an.

„Ich sagte nicht von wem, also bleib ruhig. Was aber am wichtigsten ist, wir müssen überzeugend spielen. Das heisst für dich Blaise, zisch mich nie wieder so an. Glaube mir, ich würde lieber jemanden anderen küssen." Der Angesprochene senkte beschämt den Blick.

„Es tut mir leid, unter anderen umständen würde ich dich bestimmt gerne küssen. Auch wenn ihr Zwillinge seit, ich küsse lieber deinen Bruder." Draco legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.

„Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt. In ein paar Stunden werden wir auf den nächsten Empfang müssen. Nur dass wir heute mit unangenehmeren Gästen rechnen."

„Das heisst?"

„Die Todesser, welche sich noch in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen können", erklärte Draco.

„Oh."

„Ja, Oh. Wir müssen uns also zusammenreissen. Und unsere Garderobe muss passen."

„Was heisst das?"

„Ich denke wir werden die schwarzen Outfits wählen", fragte Dirdra ihren Bruder.

„Ja, ich denke das passt. Blaise wird eines von mir bekommen."

„Gut, sprichst du Gälisch?"

„Ehm, nicht wirklich. Ich verstehe viel, aber die Sprache selber blieb mir immer ein Rätsel."

„Macht nichts, so lange du verstehst was man von dir will, ist alles in Ordnung."

„Wird denn Gälisch gesprochen, an einer solchen Veranstaltung?"

„Nicht sehr oft. Auch wenn Vater es nicht zugeben will, er spricht es erbärmlich. Auch die andern Todesser brauchen es viel zu selten. Draco und ich sprechen eigentlich immer Gälisch miteinander."

„Ja, zum einen damit wir in Übung bleiben und zum andern, damit uns nicht alle verstehen."

„Gut, ich werde mir mühe geben."

„Schön, dann werde ich jetzt mal gehen und ihr könnt weiter machen, wobei ich euch vorher unterbrochen habe." Dirdra ging zur Tür.

„Didi, danke. Ich liebe dich wie eine Schwester. Ich werde mich bessern." Die Malfoy schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und ging.

Da Lucius den ganzen Tag mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt war, waren die Schüler unbeobachtet. Es war wieder kurz vor Acht, als Dirdra vor dem Spiegel in ihrem Zimmer stand.

„Ich hasse diese Empfänge", stellte sie fest. Es klopfte.

„Komm rein." Die Tür öffnete sich. Doch dieses Mal kam Blaise mit Draco.

Draco trug eine schwarze Hose und ein weisses Hemd. Darüber eine reich verzierte, schwarz-graue Weste mit Kette. Das schwarze Krawattino wirkte sehr aristokratisch. Der Umhang passte perfekt dazu.

Blaise trug wie Draco eine schwarze Hose und ein weisses Hemd. Darüber eine Grüne weste. Am Hemdkragen waren feine Rüschen. Darüber einen schweren, schwarzen Gehrock. Draco hatte diesen in den Sommerferien erworben, ihn aber nie getragen. Für Blaise jedoch war er perfekt.

Dirdra trug ein Kleid mit Rückenschnürung und einem flroal gemusterten Satin-Oberteil. Das Spitzendekolltee war von einer gestickten Borte umrandet. Farblich abgesetzte Borten zierten die Front und betonten die Taille, von der aus der Rock aus gekrinkeltem Satin weich zu Boden fiel. Die langen, spitz zulaufenden Ärmel aus schwarzer Spitze waren am Handgelenk mit einem Knopf zu schliessen. Das Haar war mit ein paar kleinen, geflochtenen Zöpfen aus dem Gesicht gehalten.

„Bereit?", fragte Draco. Dirdra nickte. Sie gingen gemeinsam nach Unten.

In der Halle des Hauses standen einige Personen. Sie alle waren in schwarz gekleidet, einige hatten ihren Umhang anbehalten. Die jungen Menschen erregten die Aufmerksamkeit der Gäste.

„Da sind sie ja", hörten sie Lucius sagen. Er stand neben Narzissa. Das Clan-Oberhaupt trug einen schwarzen Anzug im Italienischen schnitt. Sein langes, blondes Haar lag offen über die Schulter.

Narzissa war ganz in dunkelblauen Samt gehüllt. Ein viktorianisches hochgeschlossenes Kleid, das Haar nach oben gesteckt. Natürlich wiederholte Lucius auch hier, dass Dirdra und Blaise heiraten würden, wann sie das tun würden, und dass er sich sehr darüber freute.

Den Rest des Abends versuchten sie einfach zu überleben. Immer wieder wurden Angriffe auf den Geist der Hogwartsschüler gestartet. Blaise hatte wohl am meisten Mühe die Angriffe abzuwehren. Um kurz vor halb zwölf, fand Dirdra ihn auf dem Balkon. Sie gesellte sich zu ihm.

„Du bist müde, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, es ist ganz schön anstrengend seinen Geist den ganzen Abend geschlossen zu halten."

„Ich weiss. Seit Jahren gibt Vater diesen Empfang am zweiten Weihnachtstag. Ich hasse ihn."

„Den Empfang oder deinen Vater?"

„Ich denke beide. Ich wollte nicht dass es soweit kommt, aber er ist einfach zu fanatisch geworden. Wo ist Draco?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe ihn irgendwann aus den Augen verloren. Ich denke er kennt sich da drin besser aus." Sie standen noch eine Weile draussen, als die Tür erneut auf ging.

Draco trat in die kalte Nacht. Er schien bleich zu sein.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Blaise sofort.

„Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass wir am 30. eine Audienz beim Dunklen Lord haben. Er will dass ich das dunkle Mal annehme."

„Du hast es mir versprochen Draco, das weisst du."

„Tha fhios agam." (Ich weiss)

„Dé tha a' dhèanamh?" (Was wirst du tun)

„Mi abnuo. Tha mi ceilidh feuch." (Mich weigern. Es wird mir etwas einfallen)

„Tha cautela." (Sei vorsichtig)

„Cuideachd." (Du auch) Dirdra nickte.

Als die drei wieder in den Salon kamen, waren die meisten der Todesser bereits gegangen und die welche noch da waren, waren ziemlich betrunken. Die drei verabschiedeten sich ins Bett. Die nächsten Tage verbrachten sie in irgendwelchen Herrenhäusern mit zu teurem Champagner und zu kleinen Häppchen. Immer darauf bedacht, keine falsche Äusserung zu tun.

Dirdra wünschte sich öfters nach Hogwarts zurück, oder zumindest zu ihren Freunden. Sie hatte von Ron und Ginny gehört, wie dort Weihnachten gefeiert wurde. Auch wenn sie es nicht anders gewohnt war, hörte sich das Fest der Weasleys doch um einiges besser an. Ausserdem kannten sie kaum jemanden auf diesen Empfängen.

Immer wieder führten sie kurze Gespräche in Gälisch. Blaise war mittlerweile so weit, dass er ab und an auch ein paar Worte zufügte. Draco sah ihn danach jedes Mal voller Stolz an.

Als Blaise und Dirdra am morgen des 30. Dezembers zum Frühstück kamen, sass Draco bereits dort. Er schien nicht sehr gut gelaunt zu sein, was sich allerdings auch in Lucius Mine widerspiegelte.

„Wir werden heute einen Ausflug machen. Blaise, du bist natürlich herzlich dazu eingeladen."

„Vielen Dank Mr. Malfoy, aber ich denke ich werde passen. Meine Eltern würden sich bestimmt über meinen Besuch freuen."

„Du kennst doch unser Ausflugsziel noch gar nicht."

„Ich will ihnen nicht vorgreifen Sir, aber ich denke ich weiss wo es hingehen soll und damit habe ich nichts zu tun." Lucius sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun, wir sind seit Generationen in sämtlichen Verkaufsgeschäften tätig die man sich vorstellen kann. Und wie mein Grossvater schon sagte, es ist nicht klug sich auf eine Seite zu stellen, denn damit verliert man die Kunden der Anderen Seite. Sie werden verstehen, dass ich mich an diese Devise halten werde."

„Natürlich verstehe ich das. Wir wollen ja nicht, dass du deine Einnahmequellen verlierst." Es gab viel was Lucius wichtig war. Eines der wichtigsten Dinge war Reichtum. Und sicher wollte er verhindern, dass seine Tochter in eine nicht wohlhabende Familie einheiratete.

„Ich werde dich begleiten, wenn du das möchtest", sagte Dirdra. Bevor Blaise noch etwas sagen konnte, ging Lucius dazwischen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, du kannst deine Schwiegereltern auch ein anders Mal kennen lernen, Wir haben wichtigere Termine."

„Ich will nichts mit deinen so genannten Geschäften zu tun haben. Oder was glaubst du, warum ich Blaise wollte, und nicht Vincent oder Gregory." Lucius lehnte sich im Sessel zurück.

„Weil Blaise um einiges besser aussieht als die beiden Bauern. Ausserdem bist du eine Malfoy. Du könntest nicht ohne den dir bereits gebotenen Lebensstandard leben." Dirdra legte ihre Gabel bei Seite.

„Du scheinst mich mit dir zu verwechseln. Ich denke ich wäre durchaus in der Lage auch ohne dein Geld zu leben. Ich sagte dir bereits schon einmal, dass ich meine eigenen Ziele verfolge und die auch erreichen werde. Mit meinem eigenen Willen. Es ist nicht relevant, dass du ein anderes Ziel verfolgst."

„Wir werden sehen. Du wirst uns begleiten, ob du willst oder nicht. Ich habe Mittel und Wege dich dazu zu überreden." Dirdra erhob sich. Sofort standen auch Blaise und Draco auf.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich. Air m`anam." (Bei meiner Seele) Sie warf ihrem Vater einen tödlichen Blick zu und ging nach oben.

Kurze zeit später klopfte es an ihrer Tür. Draco wartete nicht auf das Herein.

„Gonadh, a chiall beannaich mise, Go hifreann leat." (Verdammt, bei Merlin, zur Hölle mit dir) Draco und Blaise standen in der Tür.

„Also das habe ich jetzt nicht verstanden."

„Da hast du nichts verpasst, sie hat nur geflucht."

„Das ist nicht witzig."

„Du hast recht, aber wir müssen da jetzt durch. Ich habe auch schon eine Ausrede, warum ich das Dunkle Mal nicht annehmen kann." Sofort war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Draco gerichtet. „Ich lege wert auf meine Ausbildung. Auch wenn sie nicht in Durmstrang stattfindet möchte ich sie doch abschliessen, was mit Dunklem Mal nicht geht."

„Ist etwas dürftig?", meinte Dirdra.

„Ja, aber es ist die Wahrheit, zumindest ein Teil davon."

Die Malfoy war inzwischen hinter einer Chinesischen Wand verschwunden um sich umzuziehen. Da sie zuhause eher legere Kleidung trug, war das von Nöten. Als sie vor den Spiegel trat, räusperte sich Draco.

„Das ist nicht wirklich dein ernst, oder?" Das Kleid welches sie trug war auf der Brust geschnürt. Es hatte trompeten Ärmel und reichte bis zum Boden.

„Warum?"

„Es ist Rot, Dirdra."

„Ich weiss", sagte sie und holte einen Lippenstift aus ihrem Kosmetiktisch. Sie trug den knall roten Lippenstift auf. Er liess sie noch blasser wirken. Fast wie eine Veela. Ein Ploppen unterbrach die Geschwister.

„Mistresse und Master werden im Kaminzimmer erwartet. Master Malfoy ist in Eile."

„Gut, wir kommen."

„Das reicht nicht einmal mehr um dich umzuziehen."

„Ich weiss, jetzt geh schon. Ich wollte es genau so haben." Sie gingen zur Tür. Draco küsste Blaise. Dieser wollte ihn erst gar nicht gehen lassen.

„Es wird uns nichts passieren, zumindest mir nicht", sagte Draco mit einem Seitenblick auf seine Schwester. Diese lächelte Blaise zu.

„Falls doch was schief gehen würde, weisst du was du zu tun hast?" Blaise nickte. Dirdra drückte ihm ein Pergament in die Hand. „Wenn ich nicht zurück komme, wirst du diesen Brief abschicken. Gib ihn Sidhe. (Elfe) Sie weiss wo sie damit hinfliegen muss." Blaise nickte erneut und liess die Malfoys gehen. Er wartete oben an der Treppe.

„Was bei Salazar hast du dir damit erhofft. Los, in den Kamin. Wir werden uns damit befassen wenn wir zurück sind, falls du so noch zurück kommst", wütete Lucius. Nachdem er hörte wie alle drei im Flohnetzwerg verschwunden waren, flohte Blaise nach Hause.


	5. Bliadhna  Spinners End

**Kapitel 9 : ****Bliadhna Mhath Ur**

Dirdra und Draco stiegen hinter ihrem Vater aus dem Kamin. Dirdra hatte keine Ahnung wo sie war. Draco schien es zu wissen und er schien auch zu wissen, dass sie ihr Ziel noch nicht erreicht hatten. Lucius ging voran. Sie kamen aus einem alten Haus. Es sah ziemlich heruntergekommen aus. Von dort aus führte ein schmaler Weg an einem vereisten Bach entlang. Nach etwa hundert Metern blieb Lucius stehen. Er streckte seinen Arm aus. Draco griff sofort danach Dirdra blieb einfach stehen.

„Worauf wartest du?"

„Du weisst doch, dass mir von Seite-an-Seite-Apparieren schlecht wird."

„Wir werden darauf jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen können."

„Aber Vater, ich werde mich übergeben müssen."

„Chan urrainn dhomh." (Wir können nicht warten)

„Cha toigh leam." (Ich will nicht)

„Tha cridhe." (Dein Herz.)

„D'n do bheal." (halt den mund) Sie hatten so schnell gesprochen, dass beide sicher waren, Lucius hatte nichts verstanden. Dirdra griff nun nach dem Arm ihres Vaters. Gleich darauf waren sie verschwunden.

Als sie endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatte, keuchte sie auf.

„Ciamar a tha thu?" (Wie geht es dir)

„Mi tha dona." (Mir ist schlecht) Lucius nahm keine Rücksicht darauf.

„Stell dich nicht so an. Und sprecht so, dass euch alle verstehen, sonst glaubt man noch ihr hättet etwas zu verbergen", herrschte er die Zwillinge an. Draco bot Dirdra den Arm. Sie nahm an und ging mit Draco hinter Lucius her.

„Du warst schon Mal hier?"

„Ja, einmal."

Das Kellergewölbe war mit Fackeln ausgeleuchtet. Es schien zu einem grossen Herrenhaus zu gehören. Kurz bevor sie den Hauptraum betraten, blieb Lucius stehen. Er drehte sich um.

„Ihr seid Malfoys, benehmt euch auch so." Augenblicklich straffte Draco die Schultern und setzte eine überhebliche Maske auf. Er sah Dirdra herausfordernd an. Diese verdrehte die Augen, tat es ihm aber gleich.

Sie schienen die Letzten zu sein. Der Raum war gefüllt mit Kuttenträgern. Einige trugen Masken, einige nicht. Dirdra konnte deutlich Bellatrix Lestrange, ihren Mann und den Schwager erkennen.

Da diese vom Ministerium gesucht wurden, war es nicht mehr nötig die Masken zu tragen. Die Meisten kannte sie jedoch nicht.

Wenn sie nicht bei ihrem Bruder am Arm gegangen wäre, wäre ihr wohl nicht aufgefallen, dass Lucius stehen geblieben war. Er verneigte sich, Draco tat es ihm gleich. Dirdra nicht.

Ein Raunen ging durch die Zauberer. Der Blick der jungen Frau war starr nach vorne gerichtet. Sie hatte ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten ihre Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Auf einem trohnähnlichen Sessel sass ein Zauberer. Vielleicht war er auch keiner, denn seine Gestalt hatte nur noch unwesentliche menschliche Züge.

Die Nase war fast gänzlich verschwunden und nur noch zwei kleine Löcher erinnerten daran, dass sich dort zweifelsohne einmal eine befunden hatte. Die Haut war bläulich, beinahe durchsichtig und man konnte einige der Adern sehen die darunter entlang krochen. Die Augen elliptisch und rot.

„Verneige dich", flüsterte Draco seiner Schwester zu. Diese senkte sofort den Blick und neigte den Kopf.

„Dir scheint nicht zu gefallen was du siehst, Miss Malfoy." Dirdra hob den Kopf.

„Was soll ich darauf antworten?"

„Wie wäre es mit der Wahrheit? Du scheinst ja mutig zu sein."

„Ich bin eine Gryffindor, nicht verrückt." Durch die Reihen ging ein erneutes Raunen. Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich und kam auf die drei Malfoys zu. Lucius und Draco gingen sofort in die Knie, Dirdra blieb stehen.

„Du bist wirklich mutig, Miss Malfoy. Ich denke Lucius und Draco haben dir gesagt wie das hier läuft?"

„Ich hatte kein Interesse dran ihren Ausführungen zu folgen, und ich habe noch immer keines." Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab. 13 ½ Zoll Eibenholz mit einem Kern aus Phönixfeder. Dirdras Hand glitt automatisch an ihre Hüfte.

Ihre sämtlichen Kleider waren so angefertigt, dass sie ihren Zauberstab immer und überall versteckt dabei haben konnte. Ihr griff festigte sich um den Stab. 11 ½ Zoll Rosenholz mit einem Kern aus Veela Haar und Thestralschweif. Sehr selten.

Dracos Hand ging unauffällig an ihr hoch und hielt sie fest. Dirdra warf einen flüchtigen Blick nach unten. Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Ihr Griff lockerte sich.

„Dein Verlobter wollte dich nicht begleiten?"

„Nein, er zieht es vor sich für keine Seite zu entscheiden. Alles andere wäre Geschäftsschädigend. Dieser Meinung bin ich auch."

„Dass es Geschäftsschädigend wäre?"

„Das auch, aber ich entscheide mich für keine Seite."

„Du hast dich bereits mit dem Feind eingelassen, Gryffindor."

„Nun, der Feind, ist Ansichtssache."

„Ich dachte du entscheidest dich für keine Seite?"

„Ich fange gerade an ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken."

„Dirdra, jetzt ist es genug", fauchte Lucius.

„Du hast deiner Tochter viel beigebracht, Lucius. Sie ist eindeutig dein Fleisch und Blut." Einer der Todesser wandte den Kopf vom Dunklen Lord ab und richtete seinen Blick auf Dirdra. Es schien niemandem aufzufallen.

„Ich verfolge meine Ziele und ich sagte meinem Vater bereits, dass es nicht die seinen sind, ist für mich nicht relevant. Mir scheint allerdings, es sind auch nicht die euren."

„So, was für Ziele hast du denn, Miss Malfoy."

„Ich werde nicht so töricht sein, diese zu verraten. Auch euern Geist könnt ihr zurückziehen, er wird auf Mauern treffen."

„Das stimmt allerdings, vielleicht bist du nach einigen Flüchen etwas zugänglicher." Er hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als der grüne Strahl des Cruzio auf sie zu steuerte. Dirdra wurde zu Boden gerissen so dass der Fluch in die Wand hinter ihr knallte.

„Tha iad na cuthach?", (bist du verrückt) zischte Draco.

„Cha, ai-less", (Nein, ehrlich) flüsterte sie zurück.

„Erstaunliche Reaktion, aber sie wird dir nichts nutzen." Der nächste Fluch hätte getroffen, doch Draco hielt wie so oft den Kopf für sie hin. Er hatte sich schützend über sie geworfen. Es war kein Ton zu hören. Dirdra starrte auf den zitternden Körper über ihr.

Voldemort musste schon längst klar sein, dass er sein eigentliches Opfer verfehlt hatte, doch Dirdra wurde allmählich bewusst, warum ihr Vater sie für Dracos Fehler bestraft hatte.

„Ist ja gut, ich hab`s verstanden, hört auf damit." Der Fluch wurde unterbrochen.

„Mi, cuthach?" (ich, verrückt?) zischte Dirdra als sie Draco auf die Füsse half.

„Warum hast du das getan, Draco?"

„Sie weiss noch nicht wie das hier läuft. In Beauxbatons ist sie sehr behütet aufgewachsen und Gryffindors, ihr wisst wie die sind My Lord. Dort braucht man sich gegen niemanden durchzusetzen. Sie weiss es nicht besser."

Voldemort wandte sich wieder der jungen Frau zu.

„Also, was sind deine Ziele."

„Ein Leben ohne von jemandem beherrscht zu werden. Sei es nun Dumbledore oder ihr. Mein Verlobter ist wohlhabend genug, dass ich mir um nichts Sorgen machen muss." Der Dunkle Lord konnte keine Anzeichen finden, dass es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Er nickte, dann wandte er sich an Draco.

„Für dich haben wir heute eine Überraschung, komm her." Draco trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Du wirst als jüngster Zauberer der Geschichte zu meinen Anhängern zählen."

„Mein Lord, ich weiss das sehr zu schätzen, aber bedenkt, ich muss nochmals zurück nach Hogwarts. Wenn ich entdeckt werde, wird das keinen guten Ausgang nehmen."

„Du verweigerst?"

„Nein, ich bin euch nur nützlicher wenn ich in Dumbledores nähe sein kann." Voldemort schien zu überlegen.

„Severus, wie siehst du das?" Der Maskierte, der den Blick zu Dirdra wandte als der Dunkle Lord sie mit ihrem Vater verglich, trat vor.

„Ich denke er hat recht, my Lord. Der alte Mann ist gerissen und wird es entdecken. Es wäre wenig dienlich, wenn er in Azkaban landen würde anstatt die Geschäfte seines Vaters zu übernehmen."

„Du hast recht, was machen wir mit Miss Widerspenstig?" Dirdra liess sich nichts anmerken. Sie stand noch immer so stolz und unnahbar neben Draco.

„Auch hier solltet ihr es gut sein lassen. Lieber sie ist auf keiner Seite, als auf der von Potter. Ihr könnt sie nicht zwingen, das würde sie in die Arme unserer Feinde treiben, und sie ist gut, in allem was sie tut."

„Ach wirklich?" Der Lord drehte sich, hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand und schoss. Didi machte einen Ausfallschritt und blockte. Sie hatte bei Severus Worten bereits ihren Zauberstab gegriffen. Der Fluch prallte auf einen Todesser aus dem Kreis. Dirdra warf nur einen abschätzigen Blick auf das Opfer.

„Ich sehe, du hast Potential. Für dieses Mal wollen wir es gut sein lassen, aber bei unserm nächsten zusammentreffen wirst du dich entscheiden müssen. Für mich, oder gegen mich."

Die Malfoy zitterte. Nicht vor Nervosität sondern vor Zorn.

„Du hast gute Kämpfer erzogen Lucius, ich bin sehr zufrieden."

„Danke, my Lord." Die Versammlung löste sich auf und Dirdra stapfte Lucius und Draco voran. Sie konnte nicht sehen, dass ihr eigener Vater den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hatte. Plötzlich klappte sie zusammen. Doch Lucius hatte nicht gesehen, was vor ihr war. Dirdra fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden. Sie schlug mit dem Kopf hart auf einen Stein auf.

„Dirdra", rief Draco und war sofort bei ihr. Auch Severus der kurz hinter den Dreien gegangen war, eilte zur Hilfe.

„Can seo, piuthar." (Sag etwas, Schwester) Aus einer Wunde an der Schläfe lief Blut.

„Lucius", schnaubte Severus. Er hob sie hoch und apparierte. Draco sah erwartungsvoll auf seinen Vater. Dieser streckte ihm nicht sofort seinen Arm hin. Er sah sich erst nochmals um, damit er sicher war, dass keiner seinen Fehler bemerkt hatte.

Dann apparierten sie zurück in das zerfallene Herrenhaus, von wo Draco ins Manor zurück flohte.

Er ging sofort in Dirdras Zimmer. Die Tür stand einen Spalt offen. Draco spähte hinein. Severus sass auf dem Bett seiner Schwester. Er strich ihr liebevoll eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Die Strähne war vom Blut schon ganz rot, doch so wie Draco es erkennen konnte, blutete es nicht mehr.

„Du solltest vorsichtiger sein, mo cridhe." (mein Herz) Draco blieb der Mund offen. Er sah wie die Finger seines Tränkemeisters über Dirdras Wange streichelte, bevor er kopfschüttelnd aufstand. Dies war für den jungen Malfoy das Zeichen zu klopfen. Severus blickte zur Tür.

„Sie wird es überleben. Ein wenig Ruhe und es wird wieder."

„Du hast sie mit Tränken versorgt, nehme ich an?"

„Natürlich."

„Sie hätte nicht so vorlaut sein sollen."

„Das war zu erwarten. Ich nehme an, sie hat Lucius ihren Standpunkt vorher schon mitgeteilt?" Draco nickte. „Auch wenn sie es nicht gerne hört, aber sie ist wie Lucius früher. Immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand."

„Und das tut ganz schön weh", tönte es vom Bett.

„Piuthair, ciamar a tha thu?" (Schwester, wie geht es dir?)

„Chan eil dona, tapadh leat, brathàir." (Es geht mir gut, Bruder)

„A bheil thu sgìth?" (Bist du müde)

„Tha am pathadh orm." (Ich habe durst)

„Tha gra agem iad'nan." (Du solltest schlafen)

„Mi iar ne, Severus." (Ich will nicht, Severus) Die Augenbraue des Tränkemeisters zog sich scharf nach oben. Er duldete keinen Widerspruch. Dirdra kräuste die Nase, schloss aber dann brav die Augen. Severus geleitete Draco hinaus.

„Du solltest sicher gehen, dass Lucius sie heute in Ruhe läst." Draco nickte. Es war kein Problem, denn Lucius war, nachdem er Draco abgesetzt hatte, nicht nach Hause gekommen. Und er tat es den Rest vom Tag nicht. Draco hatte sich in die Bibliothek gesetzt und sich informieren lassen wenn Blaise oder sein Vater auftauchen würde.

Am späten Nachmittag wurde Blaise in die Bibliothek geführt.

„Die Hauselfe meinte du wolltest mich sehen, wenn ich zurück komme?" Draco stand auf. Verschloss die Tür, ging auf Blaise zu und küsste ihn innig.

„Bist du verrückt, wenn uns jemand sieht."

„Dirdra hat sich mit dem Dunklen Lord angelegt."

„Was? Ist ihr etwas passiert?"

„Nein, Vater hat sie geschockt als wir auf dem Rückweg waren. Sie ist mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein geknallt. Sie ist oben. Severus hat sich um sie gekümmert."

„Snape?"

„Ja, und er nannte sie mo cridhe."

„Mein Herz? Hast du dich nicht verhört?"

„Nein, ganz sicher nicht."

„Wird sie den Plan über Bord werfen, wenn sie davon erfährt?"

„Ich denke nicht, aber ich werde es ihr nicht sagen, noch nicht zumindest."

Die jungen Männer gingen gemeinsam zum Nachtessen. Lucius und Narzissa sassen bereits am Tisch.

„Guten Abend Narzissa, Sir", grüsste Blaise höflich. Draco küsste seine Mutter und setzte sich hin.

„Blaise, wie war der Besuch bei deinen Eltern?" Lucius verlor kein Wort darüber, dass Dirdra nicht zu Tisch kam.

„Sehr informativ. Vater hat eine neue Investition getätigt. Eine sehr wertvolle." Es war genau die Information die Lucius für den Rest des abends beschäftigte.

Um kurz vor Elf, sassen die drei Männer im Salon.

„Willst du einen Scotch?"

„Nein Danke. Ich bin gerne bei klarem Verstand, wenn ich über geschäftliches spreche. Ausserdem vertrage ich auch nicht viel." Draco liess sich nichts anmerken. Weder dass sein Vater ihn nicht gefragt hatte, noch dass Blaise nicht viel vertragen würde. Er vertrug mit Sicherheit mehr als er selbst und das wollte schon etwas heissen.

Nachdem Lucius sein sechstes Glas ausgetrunken hatte, stand er auf.

„Du solltest dir ein Beispiel an Blaise nehmen mein Sohn. Er kennt sich bereits bestens mit den Geschäften seines Vaters aus."

„Ja, Sir." Lucius wankte aus dem Salon, zur Tür und mit dem zweiten Anlauf auch nach oben. Draco konnte sich gerade noch so ein lachen verkneifen.

„Du hast den Abend gerettet, danke mein Schatz."

„Ich habe mich nur an deine Anweisungen gehalten." Blaise lächelte den Blonden verliebt an. Sie gingen nach oben. Wie selbstverständlich ging Draco mit Blaise mit. Auch vor dem Zimmer machte er nicht kehrt. Die Tür war kaum geschlossen, als die jungen Männer übereinander herfielen.

Als Dirdra am Morgen des 31. Dezembers aufwachte, atmete sie tief aus. Lucius würde den ganzen Tag nicht da sein. Und ab Morgen wären sie endlich in Spinners End. Sie stand auf, zog sich bequeme Kleidung an und ging. Sie wollte zu Blaise. Draco würde sowieso schon irgendwo im Manor sein. Wahrscheinlich in der Bibliothek.

Sie ging also zum blauen Zimmer. Ohne anzuklopfen trat sie ein.

„Blaise du solltest…"

„Dirdra, kannst du nicht anklopfen", schrie Draco.

„Bei Merlin, das tut mir leid." Sofort drehte sie sich um.

Draco und Blaise hatten eng aneinander geschlungen und nackt geschlafen. Fluchend suchten sie ihre Kleidung zusammen. Dirdra stand mitten im Zimmer mit dem Rücken zum Bett und zusammengekniffenen Augen und lachte.

„Das ist nicht komisch Didi."

„Doch, eigentlich schon. Ich wollte schliesslich meinen Verlobten wecken und erwische ihn inflagranti mit meinem Bruder."

„Mach die Augen auf, wir sind angezogen."

„Mal ehrlich, wenn ich nicht ich sondern Mutter oder Vater gewesen wäre, wäre das ganz schön dumm gewesen."

„Wir sind wohl eingeschlafen."

„Ihr solltet euch eben nicht so verausgaben."

„Jungfrau", schimpfte Draco.

„Sagst du", antwortete Dirdra.

„Was?"

„Werde ich dir nicht sagen, lasst uns frühstücken gehen, oder besser Mittagessen."

Das Manor war wie ausgestorben. Narzissa schien in ihren Räumen zu weilen. Sie hatte augenscheinlich bereits gegessen.

„Denkt daran eure Sachen zu packen, wir flohen morgen früh zu Severus." Draco und Blaise sahen sich an. Dirdra merkte es nicht. Sie hatte viel zu gute Laune. Den ganzen Nachmittag packte sie ihre Tasche, suchte ein paar Bücher und machte sich bereit für den morgigen Tag.

Der Empfang für den Abend war kleiner als die an Weihnachten. Jedoch nicht weniger förmlich. Dirdra suchte in ihrem Schrank nach einem passenden Kleid. Sie hatte schon einige aussortierte, als ihr eines in die Hand viel, welches sie in einem Anfall von `ich-bin-sexy` gekauft hatte. Das Kleid war weiss, aus einem fliessenden Satin. Es hatte einen gerafften, sexy ausschnitt, welcher mit zwei Trägern um die Schultern festgemacht war. Ein Rückenteil existierte nicht.

Das Haar hielt sie sich mit ein paar Zöpfchen aus dem Gesicht. Von vorne konnte man nicht sehen, dass das Kleid so wenig Stoff barg, doch wenn sie sich bewegte blitzte viel nackte haut. Dirdra ging von selbst nach unten. Draco und Blaise standen bereits am Kamin. Jeder mit einem Scotch in der Hand. Sie trugen beide schwarze Anzüge mit weissen Hemden. Blaise reichte ihr ein Glas Champagner. Als sie sich neben ihn stellte, legte er, wie es sich gehörte, eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte. Dirdra grinste als Blaise sie erschrocken ansah.

„Was ist los Blaise? Du siehst aus als ob du den Blutigen Baron nackt gesehen hättest", fragte Draco.

„Da fehlt der Rücken."

„Wie?"

„An dem Kleid gibst kein Rückenteil." Dirdra grinste noch immer. Dann drehte sie sich einmal um sich selbst.

„Wenn Vater das sieht, gibt es ein Donnerwetter."

„Ich habe ihn seit dem gestrigen Vorfall nicht mehr gesehen, und lege auch keinen Wert darauf. Es ist mir Egal." Dirdra sah sich im Raum um. Ihr Blick blieb an einem Mann in dunkler Robe, mit schwarzem Haar und schwarzen Augen hängen.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich." Sie durchquerte den Raum. Natürlich war ihr bewusst, dass Severus Blick auf ihr haftete. Deshalb machte sie einen kleinen Umweg um sicher zugehen, dass der Tränkemeister das fehlen eines Rückenteils bemerkte.

Sofort schnellte die Augenbraue nach oben. Didi beendete den Rundgang und stellte sich neben Severus.

„Ich wollte dir für die Tränke danken. Du hast wohl immer was zu tun mit uns."

„Es macht mir nichts aus, mit euch zu tun zu haben."

„Das freut mich. Wann können wir morgen kommen?"

„Die Gästezimmer sind vorbereitet, ich erwarte euch zum Mittagessen."

„Danke Severus." Die junge Frau hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging dann zu Blaise und Draco zurück.

Blaise legte den Arm wieder um Dirdra und küsste sie auf den Mund.

„Nicht dass noch jemand denkt, du hättest was mit Severus am laufen."

„Das würde niemand denken. Erstens, er ist viel älter als ich, zweitens, er ist mein Professor und drittens, es ist Severus Snape. So lange ich denken kann, habe ich noch keine Frau an seiner Seite gesehen." Draco musste sich beinahe auf die Zunge beissen um nichts zu sagen. Blaise warf seinem Freund einen wissenden Blick zu.

Als Lucius den Saal betrat, versteifte sich Dirdra. Der Patriarch überflog seine Gäste. Sein unterkühltes Lächeln wurde von den Zwillingen genau so kühl erwidert. Dann schritt er durch den Raum und steuerte auf Severus zu.

"Ihr wollt also heiraten?", fragte eine Hexe die auf die dDrei Schüler zukam.

„Mrs. Goyle, ja das wollen wir." Draco zog sich zurück. Er wollte nichts darüber hören, ausserdem stand Hyperion Greengrass unweit von Severus und seinem Vater. Er stellte sich zu dem beleibten Mann. Dem Gespräch folgte er allerdings nicht wirklich. Er wollte hören was Lucius so dringendes mit Severus zu besprechen hatte.

„Dirdra und Draco waren schon des Öfteren bei mir. Es war mir nicht bewusst, dass du etwas dagegen hast."

„Ich hatte bereits andere Pläne." Der Tränkemeister zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Ich habe viel zu lange dabei zugesehen, wie Dirdra in die Falsche Richtung driftet. Ich sollte mich wieder um ihre Ausbildung kümmern, wenn du verstehst."

„Ich verstehe sehr gut. Aber glaubst du, das ist noch nötig? Sie wird Mr. Zabini heiraten wie du es wolltest. Sie wird sich auf Tee-Partys herumtreiben, nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld."

„Glaub mir Severus, wenn sie sich herumtreibt, dann ganz sicher nicht auf Partys. Es hat bestimmt einen Grund warum sie sich Blaise ausgesucht hat, und dies hat weder mit seinem Vermögen noch mit der politischen Einstellung zu tun. Blaise verschliesst seinen Geist zu gut für jemanden der nichts zu verbergen hat." Die Männer tranken einen Schluck aus ihren Scotch Gläsern.

„Vielleicht ist es gar nicht so schlecht wenn sie einige Tage bei dir sind. Finde heraus ob sie etwas vor haben. Niemand gibt einen besseren Spion ab als du."

„Bitte?"

„Du bist kalt und diszipliniert, ausserdem vertrauen sie dir. Schade, dass du nur ein Halbblut bist. Mit dir in der Familie hätte Dirdra keine Chance so aufsässig zu sein."

„Ich werde sehen was ich tun kann." Lucius machte sich mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen davon. Draco hatte genug gehört. Er beendete das Gespräch mit Hyperion und ging zurück zu Dirdra und Blaise.

„Nein, Mrs. Goyle, ich bin anderer Meinung. Es ist gut, wenn Purebloods mehr als nur einen Sohn haben. Sehen sie sich doch mal die Familie Blake an. Orion und Walpurga, zwei Kinder. Regulus ist jung gestorben, Sirius, nun in Azkaban wird er bestimmt keine Nachkommen gezeugt haben. Druella und Cygnus, drei Kinder. Bellatrix ist Kinderlos so viel ich weiss. Und Andromeda hat einen Muggelgeborenen geheiratet. Sie hat eine Tochter, aber das zählt nicht. Es bleibt nur noch Narzissa, meine Mutter. Natürlich ist Draco ein Malfoy, aber er hat Blakesches Blut in sich, genau wie ich. Und seien wir mal ehrlich, wen sollen denn die ganzen Erben heiraten, wenn es keine jungen Purebloods mehr gibt? Soll Gregory etwa eine Halfblood, oder gar Muggelgeborene heiraten?"

„Sie haben recht, junge Dame. Von dieser Seite aus habe ich es noch gar nicht betrachtet. Das heisst sie werden uns mit Mr. Zabini viele Kinder bescheren?"

„Nun, Mrs. Goyle, so Merlin will werden es ein paar werden. Ich hätte gerne drei oder vier." Blaise wurde immer bleicher.

„Ist ihnen nicht gut, Mr. Zabini, sie sehen etwas bleich aus."

„Nein, Mrs. Goyle, alles bestens, ich habe nur den ganzen Tag nicht sehr viel gegessen." Die alte Frau lächelte, dann viel ihr Blich auf Hyperion Greengrass.

„Ah, da ist ja Hyperion. Er hat zwei Töchter vielleicht wäre Daphne etwas für meinen Gregory, ihr entschuldigt mich?" Ohne die Antwort abzuwarten ging sie.

„Du siehst wirklich nicht gut aus, alles in Ordnung?"

„Drei oder vier?" Dirdra sah beschämt auf ihre Finger.

„Ich hätte mir drei oder vier gewünscht, aber ich habe dir versprochen, dass du nur dieses eine Mal musst, damit wir den Erben bekommen der von uns erwartet wird."

„Oh, Didi." Blaise nahm sie in den Arm.

„Ich störe euch ja nur ungern, aber können wir uns unterhalten."

„Du weisst genau, dass du nicht störst", zischte Blaise.

Die Drei verliessen den Saal und gingen auf die Terrasse.

„Ich weiss nicht wie weit wir Severus trauen können. Vater hat ihn soeben als Spion auf uns angesetzt."

„Ich vertraue ihm."

„Das ist mir klar. Ich sehe das Ganze allerdings Objektiver."

„Draco, wenn du mir vertraust, dann glaube nur dieses eine Mal meiner Einschätzung, bitte", flehte Dirdra.

„Was weisst du, was wir nicht wissen?"

„Ich sagte bereits, dass ich euch das nicht sagen werde. Vertraut mir einfach, bitte."

„Sin tha thu uisge." (Das kann gefährlich sein)

„Tha fhios agam." (Ich weiss)

„Tha ne?" (Und jetzt)

„Mi ugach, mas ebhur toil e." (Vertraut mir bitte)

„Mi agam, tha thu mi piuthar." (Ich muss, du bist meine Schwester)

„Tabadh." (Danke)

Als die drei den Saal erneut betraten wurde bereits der Countdown angezählt.

Während die grosse Standuhr Mitternacht schlug, wurde auf allen Seiten ein gutes neues Jahr gewünscht.

„Bliadhna Mhath Ur", (Frohes neues Jahr) sagte plötzlich jemand hinter ihnen.

„Bliadhna Mhath Ur, Severus", antwortete Dirdra ohne sich umzusehen. Auch Blaise und Draco wünschten ihm ein frohes neues Jahr.

„Können wir uns schon zurückziehen?", fragte Blaise als die Stimmen sich wieder gelegt hatten.

„Wir müssen noch Vaters rede abwarten, dann können wir", antwortete Draco.

Blaise stand zwischen Draco und Dirdra. Tatsächlich stand Draco sogar etwas vor ihm. Der dunkle Slytherin liess die Hand sinken und streifte wie zufällig über Dracos hintern. Dieser versteifte sich etwas, liess sich aber sonst nichts anmerken.

„Meine Lieben Freunde. Das neue Jahr hat gerade begonnen, und ich weiss jetzt schon, es wird ein grossartiges Jahr sein. Dir richtigen werden in diesem Jahr Siegen und es wird uns Pures endlich wieder mehr Respekt gezollt. Die Familie wird, dank meiner Tochter, vergrössert und ich bin mir sicher, nächstes Jahr, an dieser Stelle die nächste Vergrösserung anzukündigen."

„Das glaubst auch nur du", zischte Dirdra.

„Freut euch mit mir auf ein erfolgreiches neues Jahr." Lucius prostete allen zu, und die Zauberer und Hexen taten es ihm gleich.

„Können wir jetzt gehen?"

„Gleich, Blaise, gleich."

„Was bist du auch so ungeduldig?", fragte Dirdra. Blaise flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Didi grinste und flüsterte etwas zurück. Blaise nickte und beugte sich zu Draco. Sein Mund war dicht an dessen Ohr.

„Tha gràdh mòr agam ort." (Ich liebe dich über alles) Dirdra konnte sehen, wie Draco schluckte. Sie wusste, dass er es liebte wie Blaise die Gälischen Worte aussprach.

„Komm mit", sagte er nur noch, bevor er nach oben ging.

Dirdra ging zu Severus der nur einige Schritte weiter stand.

„Draco traut dir nicht."

„Warum?"

„Er sagte Vater hat dich als Spion eingesetzt."

„Ja hat er."

„Und, was wirst du ihm sagen?"

„Dass ihr euch gut amüsiert habt und nicht über Geschäftliches oder Zukünftiges gesprochen habt."

„Dirdra, wo ist dein Verlobter und dein Bruder?" Erschrocken drehe sie sich zu ihrem Vater um. Natürlich konnte dieser nun erkennen, dass ihr Kleid nicht ganz so viel Stoff hatte, wie er es gerne gehabt hätte.

„Was trägst du da? Das sind Fetzen einer Nutte, nicht einer Malfoy."

„Es hat mich noch niemand nach meinem Preis gefragt." Lucius zog auf und schlug ihr ins Gesicht. Es schien niemand gesehen zu haben, denn Keiner reagierte darauf. Dirdras Hand schnellte an ihre Wange. Sie spürte wie sich etwas warmes unter ihren Fingern ausbreitete.

„Imigh sa diabhal." (Geh zum Teufel) Sie nahm die Hand weg. Über die Wange rann das Blut und tropfte bereits auf ihr Kleid. Dann schritt sie an ihrem Vater vorbei, durch die Menge die jetzt zweifelsohne sah was passiert war, verliess die Halle und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Bis dorthin vergoss sie keine Träne. Sie hatte stolz den Kopf erhoben.

In ihrem Zimmer griff sie nach dem Zauberstab.

„Episkey", sagte sie und der Schnitt quer über ihre Wange schloss sich. Danach wischte sie das Blut weg und wollte sich umziehen. Es klopfte.

„Wer ist da?"

„Severus."

„Komm rein." Der Tränkemeister trat in ihr Zimmer, gefolgt von einer Hauselfe. Er sah die Elfe an, dann Dirdra.

„Ich darf nicht mit einem Mann alleine im Zimmer sein. Ausser es ist Draco oder Blaise. Und bei Blaise darf es nicht länger als fünf Minuten sein.", erklärte sie.

„Du solltest deinen Vater nicht so reizen."

„Ich weiss, aber ich verliere die Beherrschung wenn er so ist. Ich bin eine junge Frau, kein Kind mehr. Ich kann mich selbst verteidigen, wenn er mich verhext, aber gegen seine Gewalt komme ich nicht an." Severus sah sich ihr Gesicht an.

„Deine Heilzauber sind gar nicht schlecht."

„Danke. Ich hatte auch genug um zu üben."

„Ich geh dann wieder."

„Severus – hielt sie ihn auf – ich bin froh, können wir bei dir sein." Er nickte nur und ging. Dirdra zog sich um und ging schlafen.

**Kapitel 10 : Spinners End**

Sie schlief nicht sehr lange. Um kurz vor zehn erwachte sie.

„Beag", rief sie.

„Mistresse haben gerufen?"

„Sind Draco und Blaise schon wach?"

„Die Masters sind in der Bibliothek, Mistresse." Dirdra nickte. Die Elfe verschwand.

Dirdra zog ein langes Kleid aus dem Schrank. Es war in Eisblau mit silbernen Stickereien. Es hatte einen gesteppten Hüfteinsatz und Trompetenärmel. Sie ging nach unten.

„Dirdra, komm her." Bevor sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, hatte Lucius sie schon gerufen.

„Du willst mich sprechen?" Lucius musterte seine Tochter. Das Kleid liess ihre Augen noch blauer wirken. Er deutete ihr den Stuhl an der ihm gegenüber stand. Dirdra setzte sich wie es sich für eine Dame gehörte. Sie zwang sich dazu höflich und stolz zu sein.

„Dein benehmen gefällt mir nicht. Seit du aus Hogwarts gekommen bist, versuchst du, dich mir zu widersetzen. Ich bin der Meinung, dass ich dich nicht so erzogen habe."

„Du hast mich dazu erzogen meine Ziele steht's zu verfolgen ohne Rücksicht auf andere zu nehmen."

„Nein, ich habe dich dazu erzogen MEINE Ziele zu verfolgen."

„Gut, wenn dir Blaise nicht gefällt, dann sage mir, wen du lieber an meiner Seite sehen würdest."

„Ich spreche nicht von Blaise Zabini. Du könntest keinen besseren finden. Geld ist Macht, und er hat viel davon. Ich spreche von deinem Benehmen mir gegenüber. Dein Respekt gehört deinem Vater und deinem künftigen Mann. Du hast zu tun was wir dir sagen, ohne aufzubegehren."

Dirdra war sich bewusst, dass Lucius seine Frau all die Jahre unterdrückt hatte und das Selbe versuchte er offensichtlich mit ihr.

„Ich werde es mir merken, Vater. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich suche meinen Verlobten."

„Eines noch Dirdra. Das war deine letzte Verwarnung. Es wäre doch zu schade, wenn wir an Stelle einer Hochzeit eine Beerdigung halten müssten."

„Ich habe versanden, Vater." Dirdra stand auf und verliess den Salon in Richtung Bibliothek. Sobald sie sicher war, dass Lucius sie nicht mehr hören konnte, begann sie zu rennen.

Erst als sie die Tür der Bibliothek hinter sich geschlossen hatte, blieb sie stehen. Blaise und Draco blickten von ihren Büchern auf.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Dein Vater, das ist passiert. Er hat mir soeben mit dem Tod gedroht, sollte ich nicht machen was er von mir verlangt."

„Ist gestern denn noch etwas passiert?" Die Malfoy erzählte die Kurzversion.

„Du hast ihn wirklich verflucht?"

„Ja, aber er scheint es nicht verstanden zu haben. Severus hingegen schon."

„Es ist gut, dass wir die nächste Woche nicht hier sind. Ich glaube Vater würde uns nochmals zu ihm mitnehmen."

„Ich glaube auch. Apropos, seid ihr fertig? Severus hat sicher Verständnis, wenn wir früher kommen." Die jungen Männer nickten und erhoben sich von ihren Sesseln.

„Beag, bring unser Gepäck nach Spinners End." Dirdra, Draco und Blaise gingen ins Kaminzimmer.

An der Wand hingen ihre Mäntel. Dirdras Mantel war aus schwerem Samt. Tailliert geschnitten mit einem weit werdenden Rockteil. Im Rücken war er zusätzlich zu schnüren um sich optimal anzupassen. Vorne hatte er vier stabile Posamentverschlüsse und die Ärmel waren lang und ausgestellt. Die rundgeschnittene Kapuze vervollständigte das Bild.

Dracos Mantel war schlicht, aus schwarzem Kaschmir. Gerade geschnitten mit schwarzen Perlmutknöpfen und einem Nerzkragen.

Blaise trug denselben Mantel den er schon im Hogwarts Express getragen hatte. Dirdra stand als erste in den Kamin.

„Spinners End", sagte sie und war gleich darauf verschwunden. Nach ihr war Blaise an der Reihe, dann Draco.

Die drei standen im Kaminzimmer in Spinners End.

„Severus, wo bist du?" Keine Antwort.

„Der Master ist draussen", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür. Die Blicke gingen sofort in diese Richtung.

„Und wer bist du?"

„Anderin, Mistresse."

„Sag deinem Herrn, seine Gäste seien eingetroffen."

„Sofort, Mistresse." Dirdra sah noch immer an die Stelle wo die Elfe gerade gestanden hatte.

„Seit wann hat Severus eine Elfe?"

„Und warum nennt er sie Anderin?"

„Was gefällt dir an Anderin nicht?", fragte Blaise.

„Es ist Elbisch und heisst Albus."

„Bist du sicher?"

„Natürlich bin ich sicher, Draco. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, in Beauxbatons werden auch Sprachen unterrichtet. Ich spreche Gälisch, Französisch und Elbisch, fliessend." Ein klopfen auf dem Korridor verlangte nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit. Severus betrat das Kaminzimmer.

„Ich dachte mir bereits, dass ihr früher kommt." Dirdra wandte ihren Blick ab und betrachtete schuldbewusst ihre Füsse.

„Kommt, setzt euch in den Salon." Im Salon standen vier grosse Sessel um den Kamin.

„Tee?"

„Ja bitte", antworteten alle drei.

„Anderin, Tee für meine Gäste."

„Sehr wohl, Master."

„Seit wann hast du den?"

„Ein Geschenk. Professor Dumbledore meinte ich bräuchte ihn, um das Haus in Ordnung zu halten wenn ich in Hogwarts bin."

„Deshalb der Name." Severus nickte. Der Elf kam und servierte Tee.

Spinners End war nicht so gross wie Malfoy Manor, aber es war schon recht ordentlich, dafür, dass Severus nur ein Halfblood war. Es war ein zweistöckiges Herrenhaus. Im Erdgeschoss befanden sich das Kaminzimmer, der Salon, das Esszimmer und die Bibliothek. Im ersten Stock die Gästezimmer, Badezimmer und Severus private Räume. Im Keller hatte sich der Tränkemeister ein ansehnliches Labor eingerichtet.

„Sag mal Severus, du kannst mir da bestimmt weiterhelfen", begann Dirdra. Sie zog aus ihrem Mantel eine Rolle Pergament.

„Ich hab eine Hausaufgabe noch nicht fertig…"

„Ich dachte Miss Granger hätte das schon erledigt."

„Nun, hat sie auch, aber ich hab nicht wirklich zugehört. Ausserdem dachte ich mir, du könntest mir sowieso am besten helfen." Dirdra überreicht das Pergament. Severus rollte es aus. Sein Blick bohrte sich in die junge Frau.

„Zaubertränke?" Dirdra hob die Schultern.

„Das ist nicht dein erst Didi. Du verschaffst dir ein Vorteil."

„Ich bin trotz allem eine Malfoy."

„Du wirst ihn alleine Schreiben, ich werde nur einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen."

„Danke Severus", lächelte sie.

„Master, das Essen ist angerichtet." Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Esszimmer. Severus sass am Kopf der Tafel. Blaise und Draco auf der einen Seite, Dirdra auf der Andern.

„Was habt ihr so vor, während ihr hier seid?"

„Fliegen", kam es wie aus einem Mund.

„Wenn ihr euch unbedingt etwas abfrieren wollt, tut euch keinen Zwang an." Während des Essens wurden belanglose Dinge diskutiert. Draco uns Blaise gingen sich gleich umziehen als sie zu Ende gegessen hatten. Dirdra beschloss im Haus zu bleiben und die Bibliothek aufzusuchen.

Um kurz nach vier, ploppte es neben ihr.

„Der Master meinte, Mistresse möchte Tee und Gebäck." Der Elf stellte ein Tablett mit einer Tasse Tee und einem Teller Gebäck auf das Beistelltischchen.

„Danke, dass ist sehr aufmerksam." Der Elfe nickte und verschwand.

Dirdra rieb sich die Augen. Auf ihrem Schoss lag ein Zaubertränke Buch. Von diesen gab es tausende hier. Nachdem sie sich gestärkt hatte las sie weiter. Auf einmal fiel ihr ein Trank ins Auge.

„Das ist es, so komm ich drum herum." Sie sprang auf und wollte gleich zu Severus um ihn danach zu fragen, als ihr einfiel, dass sie gar nicht wusste, wo er war.

„Anderin, Anderin", rief sie.

„Mistresse haben gerufen?"

„Wo ist dein Herr?"

„Im Labor, Mistresse."

„Danke." Dirdra verliess die Bibliothek und ging zur Tür neben der Treppe. Im Keller war es düster. Sie wunderte sich jedes Mal, dass Severus hier überhaupt arbeiten konnte.

„Severus, bist du da irgendwo?" Sie stolperte, doch anstatt aufzuschlagen, wurde sie von zwei starken Armen aufgefangen.

„Du hast mich gefunden."

„Nein, eher getroffen."

„Was kann ich für dich tun? Ist dein Aufsatz schon fertig?"

„Was? Nein. Ich wollte dich etwas anders Fragen. Wie verhält sich Vielsafttrank?"

„Im Verhältnis zu was?"

„Einem Blutritual?"

„Das Ritual würde die Wirkung aufheben."

„Damnuh ort." (Gott verfluche dich)

„Es darf bei einem Blutritual kein Zauber auf einem der Teilnehmenden liegen. Nur das reine, unverfälschte Blut kann gebraucht werden."

„Dumbledore hat also noch nichts gefunden, was mich davon bewahren könnte?"

„Tut mir leid."

„Wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen." Dirdra lächelte. Severus begleitete sie nach oben.

In der Eingangshalle standen Draco und Blaise. Sie waren klatsch Nass, durchgefroren und rot im Gesicht.

„Was habt ihr da unten gemacht?" Dirdra hielt das Buch hoch.

„Eine Lösung gesucht."

„Und? Was gefunden?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir gehen dann mal duschen", meinte Blaise und zog Draco mit sich. Dirdra und Severus sahen den beiden hinterher.

„Sie werden ca. eine Stunde brauche, das weisst du?"

„Nein, und ich will es auch nicht wissen." Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Salon.

„Wenn ich es gewusst hätte, wäre ich nicht auf die Idee gekommen, Blaise zu heiraten. Ich wäre zu dir gekommen damit."

„Es war zu riskant dir etwas zu sagen."

„Jetzt weiss ich es."

„Ja, und bist damit in Gefahr."

„Nicht mehr als du."

„Das spielt keine Rolle."

„Doch, das tut es." Severus sah sie fragend an. Doch Dirdra lächelte nur.

„Du wirst das durchziehen, auch wenn wir keinen Ausweg finden?"

„Ja, das werde ich. Vielleicht komme ich doch noch zu meinem Glück, wenn auch auf Umwegen."

„Du hast dir dein Leben als Mrs. Zabini schon zu Recht gelegt?"

„Nicht alles, aber einiges. Ich wollte immer Kinder haben. Doch mit Blaise wird das nichts. Zumindest nur einmal. Wenn ich jedoch mehr als dieses eine Kind haben möchte, muss ich mir auf eine andere weise helfen."

„Du wirst ihn betrügen?"

„Ach komm schon Severus, das ist kein betrügen. Schliesslich schläft er mit meinem Bruder."

„Ich sagte bereits, dass ich das nicht wissen will."

„Na gut, wenn du so willst, ja, ich werde ihn betrügen."

„Wen wirst du betrügen?" Erschrocken blickte Dirdra zur Tür.

„Nicht so wichtig. Seid ihr schon fertig?"

„Was hast du erwartet?"

„Eine Stunde?"

„Oh, dann haben wir ja noch zwanzig Minuten."

„Draco, bitte."

„Ach ja, Severus möchte das nicht wissen." Die jungen Männer lachten.

Der Gastgeber offerierte einen Scotch vor dem Nachtessen. Sie setzten sich alle in die Sessel und unterhielten sich. Es war ein gemütlicher Abend. Dirdra, Blaise und Draco lachten viel. Severus war ein guter Gastgeber.

„So meine Herren, ich werde mich dann mal zurückziehen. Ihr habt sicher noch das eine oder andere zu bereden ohne mich." Dirdra stand auf. Die Herren erhoben sich um sie zu verabschieden. Didi war gerade eine halbe Stunde im Bett, als Severus Draco einen eindeutigen Blick zu warf.

„Ich werde mich dann auch verabschieden, gute Nacht Severus." Draco stand auf, ging zu Blaise und küsste ihn.

„Es wird nicht lange dauern", flüsterte er. Blaise schluckte. Draco ging die Treppe nach oben. Er schüttelte den Kopf, hatte aber damit gerechnet.

„Nun, Mr. Zabini, wie geht es ihnen."

„Ich denke, ich habe grosses Glück, Freunde wie Dirdra und Draco zu haben. Also müsste es mir gut gehen."

„Tut es das?"

„Ich fühle mich schuldig." Severus nickte.

„Ihnen ist allerdings bewusst, dass Dirdra alles eingefädelt hat."

„Ja, nur liebe ich Draco. Wenn er morgens aufwacht, blinzelt er drei Mal, keine Ahnung warum, und dann geht er ins Bad. Draco braucht mindestens zwanzig Minuten im Bad. Keine Ahnung wofür, er sieht danach genau so gut aus wie frisch aus dem Bett.

Wenn er dann in der Grossen Halle seinen Tee trinkt, müssen immer zwei Tropfen Zitrone darin sein, wenn's mehr ist rümpft er die Nase. Und das einzige Fach, in dem er keine Ich-bin-der-Prinz-aus-Eis-und-ihr-könnt-mich-alle-mal-Maske aufsetzt, ist Zaubertränke. Und seine Augen sind nicht stahl blau. Das sind sie nur wenn er sich aufregt."

„Ich verstehe, was ist mit Dirdra?" Blaise senkte den Kopf.

„Ich hab sie gerne, wie eine kleine Schwester und die Vorstellung mit ihr eine Familie zu gründen ist, erschreckend. Sie zu heiraten macht mir nichts aus. Heiraten kann man auch, wenn man sich nicht liebt, doch das Blutritual gefällt mir gar nicht. Wenn es Draco wäre, sofort, aber Didi? Sie will nicht mich und ich weiss, dass sie mich gemeint hat, als sie früher am Abend von betrügen gesprochen hat. Und wissen sie was, ich kann ihr nicht einmal böse sein."

„Wenn es einen Weg geben würde, das ganze zu Umgehen, würden sie mitmachen, ohne Fragen zu stellen?"

„Ich vertraue ihnen Professor und ich vertraue Dirdra. Wenn sie mir sagen, es gibt einen Weg, würde ich ihn gehen, ohne mich umzudrehen und ohne eine Frage zu stellen."

„Vielen Dank für ihre Offenheit, Mr. Zabini."

„Noch was, Professor, nennen sie mich Blaise. Ich denke, wir teilen dasselbe Schicksal." Severus zog die Braue nach oben. „Mo cridhe", (Mein Herz) sagte Blaise nur, bevor er sich er hob und zu Bett ging.

Dirdra erwachte um kurz nach Acht Uhr morgens. Sie zog eine Jeans aus ihrem Schrank und zog sie an. Darüber einen dicken Rollkragenpullover. Sie ging nach unten und setzte sich an den Tisch im Salon. Dort holte sie Pergament und Feder und begann zu schreiben. Sie schrieb die Ereignisse der letzten Tage und war erstaunt, dass es doch fünf Seiten wurden. Dann packte sie alles zusammen und gingen nach draussen.

In einem Nebengebäude hatte Severus drei Eulen. Sie waren schwarz wie die Nacht und genau so schön. Dirdra näherte sich der Ersten. Gut, dass sie etwas Eulenfutter dabei hatte. Die Eule liess sich den Brief ans Bein binden.

„Flieg damit zu Hermine Granger, sie wird im Fuchsbau sein." Die Eule schuhute und flog davon.

„So früh schon wach?"

„Bei Merlin, Severus, hast du mich erschreckt."

„Es ist nicht gut, wenn du so leicht zu erschrecken bist."

„Leicht? Du schleichst dich an wie eine Katze, ich hasse das. Und du hast das immer schon getan." Sie lächelte.

„Frühstück?", fragte Severus und bot ihr seinen Arm.

„Gerne", erwiderte Dirdra und nahm an.

„Anderin, Frühstück für zwei im Salon", rief Severus als sie das Haus betraten.

„Du rechnest nicht mit Draco und Blaise?"

„Nein. Dein Bruder hat schon immer gerne lange geschlafen und wenn er nicht alleine ist, wird er wohl auch nicht früher aufstehen."

„Sie sind, ich meine…"

„Ich gehe davon aus, da sie die Zimmer mit Verbindungstür haben."

„Danke, das ist sehr aufmerksam von dir."

„Es kommt noch viel auf Draco zu. Er hat es verdient." Der Elf brachte das Frühstück.

„Ich habe Hermine geschrieben. Da ich nicht mehr weiter weiss. Ich habe nichts gefunden um dieses vermaledeite Ritual zu umgehen."

„Was wenn Draco schon jetzt überläuft?"

„Das wird er nicht tun, das weisst du." Severus nickte.

„Weisst du, ich bin nichteinmal sicher, ob er es wirklich tut. Vater hat mir mit dem Tod gedroht und ich war so töricht, Draco davon zu erzählen."

„Das war wirklich nicht sehr klug."

„Er hat mich schon immer beschützt auch wenn es nicht nötig war. Doch jetzt…"

„Glaubst du, er wird sich für dich, und gegen Blaise entscheiden?"

„Ich bin mir sogar sicher. Er hätte ihn verlassen, wenn ich ihn nicht heiraten würde. Er geht ein grosses Risiko ein, denn wenn es nicht funktioniert, wird er alles verlieren. Mich, Blaise und seinen Willen." Plötzlich stand Severus auf.

„Ich muss Weg, du entschuldigst mich?" Er ging aus dem Salon, nach oben und kam kurz darauf mit einem fluchenden Draco zurück. Der Malfoy zog sich gerade den Pullover über den Kopf und griff nach seinem Mantel.

„Seit Vorsichtig, bitte." Draco küsste sie auf die Wange, Severus nickte ihr zu.

Kurz nachdem sie im Kaminzimmer verschwunden waren, hörte Dirdra Schritte von Oben.

„Ich bin im Salon, Blaise."

„Morgen, schon lange wach?"

„Eine ganze Weile. War Severus sehr hart zu dir, gestern?"

„Nein, wir haben uns gut unterhalten. Ich habe auch mit Draco gesprochen." Dirdra wusste, was jetzt kommen würde.

„Er macht sich sorgen und überlegt, das ganze sein zu lassen. Er will nicht überlaufen, wenn er dir damit schaden würde."

„Sein Opfer in allen ehren, aber ich will es nicht haben."

„Er glaubt nicht, dass es ein Opfer ist. Solange er tut, was Lucius will, wird weder dir noch mir etwas passieren. Ausserdem meinte er, er könnte damit leben, wenn wir für immer verbunden wären, solange ich weiter mit ihm schlafen würde."

„Ihr habt einen seltsamen Humor."

„Was sollen wir sonst tun. Wir müssen lachen, um nicht zu weinen." Dirdra legte Blaise eine Hand auf den Arm.

„Lass uns etwas an die frische Luft gehen. Vielleicht kommen wir auf andere Gedanken."

Die Ländereien um Spinners End waren weitläufig. Dirdra kannte sich gut aus. Eine Weile liefen sie Stumm nebeneinander her.

„Kannst du denn damit leben?"

„Ich versuche mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen, aber es fällt mir sehr schwer. Ich liebe deinen Bruder. Mehr als sonst etwas."

„Ich verspreche dir, ich werde mir etwas einfallen lassen. Du hast mein Wort, als Malfoy und als Gryffindor."

„Wenn du dich da mal nicht verrennst."

„Ich sagte doch schon, ich habe Hilfe." Blaise lächelte nur.

Severus und Draco kamen auch gegen Mittag nicht zurück.

Der Nachmittag zog sich dahin und das Nachtessen wurde serviert.

„Du scheinst dir noch keine Gedanken zu machen?"

„Es kam öfters vor, dass Vater und Draco den ganzen Tag weg waren. Ich lebe nach der Devise, wenn ich nichts höre, ist alles in Ordnung."

„Ich bin tierisch nervös."

„Willst du einen Scotch?"

„Du kannst dich doch nicht einfach an Professor Snapes Bar vergreifen."

„Er wird nichts dagegen haben, glaube mir. Andrein, bring Blaise einen Scotch." Der Elfe gehorchte.

Der Zeiger der Uhr schritt allmählich gegen Mitternacht. Blaise wanderte durch das Haus. Er konnte keine Ruhe finden. Dirdra sass auf einem der Sessel im Salon und schlief. Der Slytherin hatte sie mit einer Decke zugedeckt. Zum gefühlten tausendsten Mal ging er ins Kaminzimmer als es endlich rumpelte. Severus und Draco kamen gleichzeitig. Der Tränkemeister stützte den Blonden.

„Bei Merlin, was ist passiert?" Blaise war sofort auf Draco zu gestürzt.

„Es ist nicht so schlimm. Nur ein paar Prellungen. Severus bringt das wieder in Ordnung." Dieser war bereits in sein Labor verschwunden.

„War das dein Vater?"

„Nicht alles. Der Dunkle Lord hat auch mitgemacht."

„Warum?" Draco senkte den Blick. „Dirdra?", fragte Blaise. Unmerklich nickte er.

„Bitte, geh zu Dumbledore. Stell dich gegen ihn."

„Das kann ich nicht. Wenn ihr verheiratet seid, dann vielleicht. Dann seit ihr aus der Schusslinie, aber so geht das nicht."

„Bei Merlin Draco, wenn das so weiter geht, wirst du diese verfluchte Hochzeit nicht mehr erleben. Bitte, Lieber einen lebenden Feigling als einen toten Helden."

„Von welchen Helden sprecht ihr?"

„Ist nicht so wichtig Severus, hast du den Trank?" Draco sah Blaise strafend an. Der junge Malfoy nahm den Trank entgegen, hob die Phiole an die Lippen und trank sie leer. Nach ein paar Minuten stand er auf. Noch etwas wackelig, doch Blaise half ihm.

„Danke Severus." Die jungen Männer gingen nach oben. Bevor sie jedoch das Kaminzimmer verliessen, blieb Blaise stehen.

„Dirdra ist noch im Salon, sie schläft auf einem der Sessel."

„Danke Blaise", sagte Severus und verliess das Kaminzimmer.

Dirdra schlief noch immer. Severus blieb einen Moment stehe um sie zu beobachten. Dann hob er sie hoch und trug sie nach oben. Die junge Frau wachte nicht auf. Sie schmiegte jedoch den Kopf an Severus Schulter.

In ihrem Zimmer legte er sie auf das Bett. Auch hier blieben seine Augen einen Moment länger als nötig auf ihr haften, bevor er hinaus ging und das Licht löschte. Severus selbst ging nicht ins Bett. Er ging zurück in den Salon und goss sich einen Scotch ein. Er stellte sich damit an den Kamin und starrte hinein. Und dann, mit voller kraft schmiss er das Glas in eine Ecke.

„Bei Salazar warum ist es nicht endlich vorbei", fluchte er. Dann ging er in sein Labor.

Dirdra war kaum in ihrem Zimmer, als sie die Augen öffnete. Schlaftrunken stellte sie fest, dass sie nicht mehr im Salon war und zauberte sich ihr Nachthemd an, dann schlief sie wieder ein.

Dirdra erwachte als ein Sonnenstrahl sie an der Nase kitzelte. Sie musste sich zuerst orientieren wo sie war. Dann sprang sie auf und lief im Nachthemd den Korridor entlang zu Severus Zimmer. Sie klopfte, doch es antwortete niemand. Als sie die Tür öffnete sah sie das Bett unberührt. Sie schlug die Tür hinter sich zu und rannte in die andere Richtung in Dracos Zimmer. Auch dieses Bett schien nicht benutzt zu sein. Dirdra eilte durch das Zimmer und griff nach der Verbindungstür.

„Blaise, sie sind noch immer nicht zurück." Mitten in der Bewegung hielt sie inne. Blaise sass im Bett und las, neben ihm schlief Draco. Er hatte kein Pyjamaoberteil an und Dirdra sah die blauen Flecken. Blaise stand auf. Er nahm Dirdra bei Seite.

„Sie sind kurz nach Mitternacht zurück gekommen. Draco war übel zugerichtet. Er hat beschlossen, dass er damit leben kann, wenn wir heiraten, denn dann wären wir aus der Schusslinie. Vorher will er nichts unternehmen."

„Wir werden nie aus der Schusslinie sein, so lange dieser Krieg andauert." Didi sah zu ihrem Bruder und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu.

„War es wegen mir?" Blaise gab ihr keine Antwort. „War es wegen mir?", fragte sie erneut und drehte sich zu Blaise um. Er nickte stumm. Über ihr Gesicht rannen Tränen.

Sie flüchtete aus Blaise Zimmer und rannte zurück in ihres. Dort verschloss sie die Tür, legte einen Zauber darauf und wollte niemanden sehen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Severus gerade die Treppe nach oben gekommen war. Doch anstatt ihr nach zu gehen, ging er zu Blaise.

Dieser stand in der Tür seines Zimmers.

„Du hast es ihr gesagt?"

„Sie hat ihn gesehen. Was hätte ich tun sollen. Es ist Dirdra." Severus nickte. Er ging in seine Räume, duschte, zog sich frische Kleidung an und ging zu Dirdras Zimmer. Er klopfte an. Es geschah nichts. Er klopfte nochmals.

„Dirdra, bist du da?" Wieder nichts. Dann versuchte er die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen. Er brauchte einige Zauber bis die Tür offen war. Doch Severus schaffte es. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie. Dirdra lag auf dem Bett, sie weinte. Doch das war nicht alles. In Malfoy Manor trug sie immer lange Nachthemden, doch hier hatte sie offensichtlich etwas anders gewählt. Sie trug ein rosarotes Babydoll mit kurzen Hosen.

Severus räusperte sich. Dirdra hob den Kopf. Sie sprang beinahe vom Bett auf und viel Severus um den Hals. Die Schultern der jungen Frau bebten unter ihrem Schluchzen. Severus wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Nach einigen Sekunden konnte er nicht anders als ihr über den Rücken zu streicheln. Es dauerte bestimmt ein paar Minuten bis Severus etwas sagen konnte.

„Reiss dich zusammen. Wir können es uns nicht leisten, jetzt einzubrechen." Es lag keine schärfe im Ton sondern Verständnis.

Dirdra blickte nach oben. Direkt in Severus Augen. Sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und legte ihre Lippen auf seine. Severus erwiderte den Kuss, bis Dirdra ihn abbrach.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…"

„Hmm. Ich werde jetzt gehen." Ohne sie noch einmal anzusehen, schritt er hinaus.

`Na bravo, das hast du jetzt wieder toll gemacht. ` Dirdra verdrehte die Augen und liess sich ins Bett fallen. `Es hilft nichts, Angriff ist die beste Verteidigung. ` Sie stand auf und zog einen Jupes aus dem Schrank. Einen langen, violetten Wickelrock, darüber ein langärmliges violettes Oberteil. Sie ging nach unten. Severus war weder im Salon noch im Kaminzimmer. Also ging sie ins Labor. Doch auch dort war er nicht.

„Andrein, wo ist dein Herr."

„Master ist in draussen, in der Eulerei." Dirdra war noch immer fest entschlossen. Sie ging nach oben und griff nach ihrem Mantel.

„Dirdra, ich möchte mir dir sprechen."

„Tut mir Leid, Draco, jetzt nicht. Ich muss zuerst etwas klären."

„Es ist wichtig", sagte er scharf. Dirdra drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Das hat für mich keine Relevanz. Ich muss zuerst meinen Fehler ausbügeln, bevor ich mich um das Kümmern kann, was gestern passiert ist."

„Dirdra." Die Malfoy ging auf ihren Bruder zu.

„Bitte, lass mich zuerst das in Ordnung bringen. Sonst wird mein Herz daran zerbrechen." Sie hatte ihre Hand auf seine Wange gelegt.

„Gut, geh zu ihm, er hat die Wahrheit verdient." Dirdra lächelte ihn an, küsste ihn auf die Wange und rannte hinaus.

Der Weg zur Eulerei war nicht sehr weit, doch Dirdra war froh den Mantel dabei zu haben.

„Severus, wo bist du?" Gerade als sie den Raum der Eulen betrat, kam er ihr entgegen.

„Ich wollte meine Entschuldigung zurück nehmen. Es tut mir nicht leid, dass ich dich geküsst habe. Im Gegenteil, ich bin froh, dass ich es getan habe. Auch wenn du das nicht verstehst, aber ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Ich weiss, dass du ein Freund der Familie bist, und ich weiss, dass du mein Professor bist, aber es ist nicht wichtig. Ich werde mein Leben mit einen Mann verbringen den ich nicht begehre und den welchen ich begehre kann ich nicht bekommen. Also, es tut mir nicht leid, was ich getan habe. Und jetzt sag etwas oder tu etwas, aber lass mich nicht um eine Reaktion betteln."

Severus Hand schnellte nach vorne, griff in ihr Haar im Nacken und zog sie zu sich. Seine Mund schloss den ihrem mit einem Kuss und seine Zunge glitt in ihren Mund. Dirdra seufzte in den Kuss hinein und erwiderte ihn.

Der Kuss dauerte einige Minuten. Keuchend lösten sie sich von einander. Severus und Dirdra lehnten Stirn an Stirn aneinander und hatten die Augen geschlossen.

„Ich darf dich nicht lieben."

„So lange du es tust, ist mir egal was du darfst."

„Es geht nicht, Dirdra, versteh das bitte."

„Ich verstehe es, aber ich akzeptiere es nicht."

„Und jetzt?"

„Sag du es mir."

„Lass uns ins Haus gehen, du bist ja ganz durchgefroren." Dirdra merkte erst jetzt wie sie zitterte. Severus legte einen Arm um sie und führte sie ins Haus.

Draco sass im Salon und starrte in den Kamin.

„Da hast du noch etwas zu erledigen."

„Ich weiss." Dirdra schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und ging dann in den Salon. Sie schloss die Tür und setzte sich ihrem Bruder gegenüber.

„Ich bin nicht deiner Meinung. Vater ist Vater, egal ob ich verheiratet bin oder nicht. Wenn ich ihm nicht folge, und das habe ich nicht vor, wird er versuchen mich zu töten."

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen."

„Was willst du dagegen tun?"

„Wenn ich das Dunkle Mal annehme, wird er es vielleicht gut sein lassen."

„Das ist nicht akzeptabel und das weisst du."

„Du wärst in Sicherheit."

„Du glaubst das?"

„Ich will es glauben. Du würdest Blaise heiraten, ihr könntet euch auf sein Anwesen in Aviemor zurückziehen und wärt von allem geschützt."

„Ich habe bereits Blaise versprochen, dass ich das schaffen werde. Gib mir einfach noch Zeit." Draco schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, wenn du nicht willst, werde ich zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn bitten, mich im Orden zu verstecken."

„Das würdest du nicht tun, dann würde alles auffliegen."

„Wenn ich dich an diesen Fanatiker verliere, ist mir das Egal. Ich kann nicht damit Leben, wenn du gegen deine eigenen Prinzipien verstösst nur um den Märtyrer zu spielen. Ich habe bereits einen Plan."

„Den du mir nicht verraten wirst, habe ich recht?"

„Ja, hast du. Je weniger du weisst, desto weniger kannst du verraten."

„Ich liebe dich Dirdra. Gut, ich werde es ertragen, aber nicht mehr lange." Das war für Dirdra genug. Wie gut, dass sie Draco nichts von ihrem Plan verraten musste, denn der wäre ziemlich dürftig ausgefallen. In Wirklichkeit hatte sie keine Ahnung wie sie dieses Chaos wieder bereinigen sollte.

Draco wusste, dass sie Severus liebte, dass er ein Spion war wusste er nicht. Blaise wusste wohl genau so viel wie Draco denn Dirdra ging davon aus, dass Draco ihn ins Bild gesetzt hatte und Severus? Tja, Severus wusste so ziemlich alles nur eine Lösung hatte er keine.


	6. Der Minister

**Kapitel 11 : Der Minister ist tot, es lebe der Minister**

Die knappe Woche die noch blieb, bis sie wieder in den Hogwarts Express einsteigen mussten, gestalteten sie sich so gut wie es eben ging. Severus und Draco waren noch zwei Mal weg gegangen. Doch dieses Mal, waren sie unversehrt zurück gekommen. Dirdra und Blaise verbrachten diese Zeit mit endlosen Diskussionen über alles und Nichts. Wann immer es sich zufälligerwiese traf, tauschten Dirdra und Severus kleine Nettigkeiten aus. Beide waren sich ihrer Situation mehr als bewusst und drängten zu nichts. Und dann kam der sechste Januar.

Bereits um Acht Uhr Morgens fuhr der Zug in Kings Cross ab. Blaise war der Erste der Spinners End verliess.

„Vielen Dank Professor Snape, für alles", sagte er, bevor er in den Kamin stieg. Severus nickte ihm zu.

„Ich danke dir auch, das waren die schönsten Weihnachtsferien seit langem." Draco umarmte Severus kurz und stieg dann auch in den Kamin.

Dirdra jedoch stand etwas unsicher im Kaminzimmer. Der Tränkemeister sah sie fragend an.

„Ich habe die letzten Tage sehr genossen. Auch wenn es jetzt vorbei sein muss, hat sich an meiner Empfindung zu dir nichts geändert. Ich liebe dich, Severus, egal was jetzt passiert. Vergiss das bitte nie." Sie war auf ihn zugegangen und hatte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt. Serverus schlang die Arme um ihren Körper.

„Mi gradhaich a thu, mo cridhe." (All meine Liebe für dich, mein Herz) Dirdra hob den Kopf und küsste ihn. Ein letztes Mal, mit allem was sie zu geben hatte. Dann stieg sie in den Kamin, wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht, lächelte Severus an, und verschwand nach Kings Cross. Severus würde per Flohnetzwerk später direkt nach Hogwarts reisen.

Im Zug herrschte ein heilloses Durcheinander. Viele der Schüler hatten ihre Weihnachtsgeschenke dabei und zeigten sie ihren Freunden. Dirdra hatte sich ein Abteil am Ende des Zuges gesetzt. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Tür aufgemacht wurde und vier Gryffindors das Abteil stürmten.

„Frohes neues Jahr", schallte es ihr entgegen.

„Frohes neues Jahr, wünsche ich euch auch. Hattet ihr schöne Ferien?"

„Bessere als du, wie ich höre", sagte Harry.

„Meine Ferien, waren zum Teil auch ganz schön, zumindest die letzten paar Tage."

„Und die davor?"

„Mal sehen, ich bin Verlobt und werde in einem Blutritual einen Mann heiraten den ich nicht will, mein Vater droht mir mich zu töten wenn ich nicht mache was er will und der Dunkle Lord hat versucht mich zu verfluchen, weil ich nicht nach seinem Mund gesprochen habe, ich denke das war es so in etwa. Ach nein, ich habe Blaise und Draco versprochen, dass ich bereits einen Plan habe, wie ich das alles in Ordnung bringen kann, obwohl ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung habe, wie ich das machen soll."

„Und was war an den Ferien schön?", fragte Ron nun verwundert.

„Die letzten Tage in Spinners End." Hermine und Ginny grinsten sich wissend an.

„Voldemort hat das Ministerium in seiner Gewalt. Alle ausser dem Minister, dem Vize-Minister und den Auroren. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er seine Anhänger in Azkaban befreit."

„Und was plant man dagegen?"

„Das ist es ja gerade, bis jetzt noch gar nichts. Dumbledore versteift sich auf die Horkruxe und das war es", informierte Ginny.

„Hat er wenigstens einen Plan, wie sich der Märtyrer-Abgang umgehen lässt?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Gut, dann werden wir uns etwas einfallen lassen müssen", meinte Dirdra.

„Und du willst uns wirklich dabei helfen? Hast du nicht genug mit deinen Problemen zu tun?"

„Ach Ron, meine Probleme werden sich in Luft auflösen, wenn der Dunkle Lord besiegt ist. Oder ich einen anderen Weg finde. Ich wähle das kleinere Übel." Die Gryffindors lachten.

Der Zug war seit etwas mehr als einer Stunde unterwegs, als die Tür zum Abteil erneut auf ging. Draco stand in der Tür, hinter ihm Crabbe und Goyle.

„Potter, noch immer hier?"

„Wie du siehst, es hat noch keiner das Ziel erreicht."

„Dann werden wir uns noch mehr anstrengen müssen." Dracos Ton war irgendwie anders. Scharf, aber nicht hart. Harry stand auf und stellte sich dem Slytherin gegenüber auf.

„Das wird euch nichts nutzen, wir haben noch immer ein Ass im Ärmel, Malfoy."

„Wir werden sehen, Potter, wir werden sehen." Die Grünen verliessen das Abteil. Crabbe und Goyle grunzten zufrieden.

„Es ist interessant, wie ihr eure Informationen austauscht. In voller Lautstärke damit auch alle es hören und es versteht doch keiner", stellte Dirdra amüsiert fest.

In Hogwarts war der Alltag rasch wieder hergestellt. Wie vor den Ferien verbrachte Dirdra einige Zeit mit Draco und Blaise. Doch Severus ging sie aus dem Weg. Sie hätte es nicht ertragen ihn nicht berühren zu dürfen.

Am 21. Januar konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Es war **Meán Geimhridh**. (Wintersonnenwende) Ein wichtiger Feiertag für all jene, die Weihnachten nicht feierten.

Als Dirdra an diesem Morgen erwachte, lagen zwei Pakete am Fussende ihres Bettes. Sie nahm das Erste und öffnete es. In feinstem Sammt lag eine Brosche. Das Keltenherz war mit Diamanten und Topasen geschmückt. Sie lächelte. Diese Preisklasse konnte nur von Draco sein. Dirdra holte die Karte heraus.

„Math meàn Geimhridh, Draco und Blaise." (Schöne Wintersonnenwende)

Das zweite Päckchen war schlicht in schwarzem Samt. Sie öffnete es und der Mund klappte auf. Eine lange Kette mit einem Anhänger daran.

„Das ist St. Columba`s Kreuz ein Gälischer Talisman der seinen Träger Furchtlos machen soll." Dirdra blickte zu Hermine. Diese war aufgestanden und kam gerade auf ihr Bett zu.

„Ich weiss, ist es nicht schön?" Es war auf filigranem Silber mit einem leuchtenden Rubin. Das Schmuckstück war kaum Grösser als eine Gallone und doch strahlte es so viel Magie aus.

„Es ist wunderschön, von wem ist das?" Dirdra drehte das Kästchen um und es viel ein kleines Stück Pergament hinaus.

„Mo cridhe", las Hermine. Dirdra lächelte.

„Es ist von Severus." Sofort band sie sich die Kette um den Hals.

Nachdem sie angezogen war, steckte sie die Brosche an den Umhang.

„Willst du die wirklich tragen? Was wenn sie verloren geht?"

„Ich werde sie nur heute tragen, damit Draco und Blaise eine Bestätigung haben."

„Was hast du ihnen geschenkt?"

„Blaise feiert Weihnachten, sein Geschenk war die Woche mit Draco. Und Draco bekommt von mir ein Buch über schwarzmagische Verschleierungszauber. Die wird er brauchen können. Entweder um sich zu schützen, oder um Blaise zu besuchen."

„Und Snape?"

„Tja, das war etwas schwieriger, aber ich habe etwas für ihn gefunden." Dirdra lächelte nur wissend und ging voran aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum.

In der Grossen Halle wurde gefrühstückt. Die Schüler, welche Wintersonnenwende feierten, freuten sich über ihre Geschenke. Severus sass an seinem Platz am Lehrertisch.

„Wenn ich gleich zu ihm hinsehen, pass gut auf", flüsterte Dirdra Hermine zu. Diese heftete den Blick sofort auf den Lehrertisch. Dirdra hob die Augen und sah Severus an. Dieser liess ein breites, silbernes Armband unter seiner Manschette aufblitzen.

„Ein Armband?"

„Nicht irgendeines. Es hat ein Hexagramm darin." Ginny hatten ihr zugehört.

„Was hat es für eine Bedeutung?"

„Das Hexagramm ist ein sechseckiger Stern, der aus zwei sich überlappenden, gleichseitigen Dreiecken gebildet wird. Es gilt als Schutzsymbol gegen Dämonen und Feuer sowie als Zeichen der Alchemie. Die Dreiecke symbolisieren die Elemente."

„Ihr wappnet euch für den Krieg, nicht wahr?"

„Eher für unsern Albtraum, aber wenn's im Krieg hilft ist es willkommen." Ron und Harry hatten auf der andern Tischseite nichts mitbekommen. Ron konzentrierte sich aufs Essen und Harry hing seinen Gedanken nach wie so oft in letzter Zeit.

Erst als Dirdra ihn ansprach, kam er aus seinem Tagtraum zurück.

„Hast du nicht gehört? Wir kommen zu spät zu Severus."

„Mist", fluchte Harry und beeilte sich ihr nachzukommen.

Die Schüler in den Dungeons wirkten nervös. Dirdra bemerkte diesen Umstand sofort und heftete den Blick an Draco. Dieser wich ihr aus. Auch Blaise konnte ihr nicht standhalten. Langsam kroch Angst in ihrem innersten empor. Severus hatte sich doch in der Halle nichts anmerken lassen. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihren Bruder zu, als die Tür zum Klassenzimmer aufschwang. Die Slytherins hasteten hinein. Es war klar, dass sie nicht mehr mit Draco sprechen konnte, sobald die Stunde begonnen hatte.

„Was ist los?", flüsterte Hermine.

„Es stimmt etwas nicht, sieh dir die Schlangen an, sie sind nervös." Doch es passierte nichts. Der Tränkemeister machte seine Stunde wie wenn nichts los wäre. Auch die nächste Stunde verlief ohne Zwischenfall und als es Zeit zum Mittagessen war, hatte Dirdra schon fast vergessen, dass sie sich so unwohl gefühlt hatte. Doch die Gryffindors waren noch nicht in der Grossen Halle angekommen, als sie vom Schulleiter aufgehalten wurden.

„Harry, wir müssen uns unterhalten." Die Gryffindors wussten, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Freunde, dann auf Dumbledore. Dieser wusste sofort was er fragen wollte.

„Natürlich, bring sie mit."

„Ich passe", sagte Dirdra sofort. „Ihr könnt mich ja später informieren." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten schritt sie in die Halle davon.

Blaise und Draco sassen am Slytherintisch.

„Hmm", räusperte sie sich hinter den Beiden.

„Jetzt nicht Dirdra, bitte", sagte Draco.

„Oh doch, genau jetzt. Dé do bheachd?" (Was ist los)

„Was soll sein?"

„Oh bitte, die Schlangen sind nervös, ihr seht mich nicht an, Dumbledore will mit Harry sprechen und ihr habt keine Zeit für mich?"

„Sin tuit ministear. Sin ministear marbh seo." (Das Ministerium ist gefallen. Der Minister ist tot)

„Cuin?" (Wann?)

„Madainn an diugh." (Heute Morgen)

„Tha a nis?" (Und jetzt)

„Morrighan tòisisch." (Der Krieg beginnt) Bevor Dirdra noch etwas sagen konnte, brachten die Posteulen eine Sonderausgabe des Propheten.

„Er-dessen-namen-nicht-genannt-werden-darf tötet Minister Fudge. Nachfolger bereits eingesetzt. Neuer Minister ist Lucius Abraxas Malfoy."

„Merlin steh uns bei. Hast du das gewusst?" Dirdra hielt Draco den Artikel vor die Nase. „Wusstest du, dass er das plante?" Der Malfoy senkte den Blick. „Tha mi a' tuigsinn..." (Ich verstehe…) Dirdra stand auf und ging. Nicht in ihren Turm, in die Dungeons.

„Du traust dich etwas, Gryffindor."

„Lass mich in Ruhe Pears." Pears Peters war ein Slytherin, ein Pureblood. Bis dato immer eher zurückhaltend, doch jetzt schien er sich in Sicherheit zu wägen.

„Nicht so schnell." Er hielt sie am Ärmel zurück.

„Fass mich nicht an", zischte Dirdra.

„Warum nicht, wir haben gewonnen, ich kann mit dir machen was ich will."

„Du täuscht dich. Ihr habt vielleicht die Schlacht gewonnen, den Krieg noch lange nicht." Der Slytherin zog den Zauberstab, doch bevor er einen Fluch aussprechen konnte, wurde er von hinten gepackt.

„Zügeln sie ihr Temperament Mr. Peters. Sie wollen sich doch nicht den Zorn des Ministers aufhalsen."

„Natürlich nicht, Sir", antwortete der Schüler und ging trotzig davon.

„Ich denke nicht, dass Vater ihm böse gewesen wäre, aber trotzdem Danke."

„Ich denke sie haben recht Miss Malfoy."

„Ihr habt darüber gesprochen, nichtwahr? Draco wusste bescheid und er hat nichts gesagt." Severus warf einen Blick in den Korridor, dann zog er Dirdra in das leere Klassenzimmer.

„Dumbledore wusste bescheid. Fudge wollte nicht hören und hat dafür bezahlt."

„Warum Vater?"

„Lucius ist ein Pureblood. Er hat Gold, Ansehen und Macht." Dirdra nickte und ging. In den Gängen wurde getuschelt, doch sie überhörte es.

„Habt ihr es also geschafft. Jetzt bist du Ministertöchterchen und bestimmt sehr stolz darauf."

„Seamus, wie kannst du." Ginny kam gerade mit Ron, Hermine und Harry die Treppe nach oben.

„Was?"

„Du kannst doch Dirdra nicht so beschimpfen", entrüstete sich Hermine.

„Sie gehört doch mit dazu. Der sprechende Hut muss sich geirrt haben. Eine Malfoy in Gryffindor."

„Es reicht Seamus, Dirdra gehört zu uns wie alle andern Gryffindors auch. Hör auf damit sie schlecht zu machen." Harrys Worte hallten durch die Gänge des Schlosses.

„Lass ihn Harry. Er sagt doch nur was alle denken."

„Nein, er sagt was er denkt. Ich weiss dass es nicht so ist." Dirdra nickte und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Durchquerte diesen und ging gleich in den Schlafsaal. Sie war nicht dazu zu bewegen, diesen wieder zu verlassen.

Hermine war ihr gefolgt und versuchte sie aufzumuntern. Doch es half alles nichts.

„Ich werde dich für den Unterricht krank melden, aber lange wird das nicht funktionieren." Hermine ging nach unten und traf auf Ron, Ginny und Harry.

„Sie will nicht hinunter kommen."

„Das ist doch sonst nicht ihre Art", wunderte sich Ron.

„Sie hat eine Menge auf sich genommen und jetzt fällt einiges davon in sich zusammen. Gib ihr Zeit, sie wird schon wieder Malfoy-Like zu sich kommen." Harry wusste gar nicht wie recht er hatte.

Als die Gryffindors vom Unterricht zurück kamen, wurden sie bereits erwartet. Dirdra stand mitten im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Können wir uns unterhalten?" Harry, Ron und Hermine legten ihre Bücher ab und verliessen den Raum um in den Raum der Wünsche zu kommen. Dirdra ging einige Male vor dem Kamin auf und ab, ehe sie zu sprechen begann.

„Ich werde mich dem Willen meines Vaters beugen, zumindest zum Schein. Ich muss wenigstens versuchen Draco da raus zu bekommen."

„Das kann ganz schön ins Auge gehen. Bist du dir damit sicher?"

„Ja, so lange ihr mir vertraut. Es wird die eine oder Andere unschöne Szene geben. Bitte nehm es mir nicht übel." Harry grinste.

„Kein Problem, aber du wirst auch einiges einstecken müssen."

„Das wirst du nicht schaffen, ich bin eine Malfoy. Es gibt keine Beleidigung dich ich nicht schon verwendet oder zumindest gehört habe, Potter."

„Verlass dich drauf Malfoy."

„Und was ist mit dem andern Plan?"

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab ja noch ein paar Wochen Zeit." Dirdra umarmte noch mal alle Freundschaftlich, bevor sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück gingen.

Dort ging sie gleich nach oben und zog sich fürs Essen um. Die Kniestrümpfe aus hochwertigem Material, den Rock frisch gestärkt und das Hemd gebleicht. Darüber den Kaschmir Pullover. Und natürlich den Umhang aus feinstem Stoff.

„Viel Glück."

„Danke Hermine." Im Gemeinschaftsraum wurde es sofort still als Dirdra hindurch schritt. Doch sie wollte keine Notiz davon nehmen. In der Eingangshalle traf sie auf eine Gruppe Ravenclaws.

„Würdet ihr die Güte haben eure Halbblut Hintern aus dem Weg zu räumen."

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren Didi."

„Falls du es noch nicht mitbekommen hast, mein Vater ist Zauberei Minister. Es ist eine frage der Zeit, bis Dumbledore seinen Posten räumen muss. Ausserdem heisst es Dirdra, wenn du mich schon ansprechen musst." Die Ravenclaw machte mit offenem Mund platz.

In der Grossen Halle steuerte sie direkt auf Blaise zu. Diesen küsste sie auf den Mund und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Sieh an, jetzt kommst du angekrochen."

„Ich, Pansy, krieche nicht. Macht ist anziehend. Ausserdem, was kann es besseres geben, als Tochter des Zaubereiministers zu sein. Und bevor du noch etwas sagst, Vater wäre sicher froh, wenn ich ihn darum bitte, mir zu verzeihen, in dem ich jemanden bestrafe der mich angegriffen hat. Wenn du also immer noch Interesse daran hast?" Pansy Parkinson presste die Lippen aufeinander. Sie wollte noch etwas sagen, doch Dirdras Ton liess sie es bleiben lassen.

„Was tust du da Dirdra?", fragte Draco flüsternd.

„Is fheàrr teicheadh math na droch fhuireach." (Besser ein guter Rückzug als einen schlechten Standpunkt)

„Du kneifst?"

„Das würde ich so nicht sagen Blaise. Ich habe mich reorganisiert."

Die Wochen vergingen und der Krieg wurde heftiger. Immer mehr Zauberer und Hexen wurden vom neuen Regime gefangen genommen. Dumbledore hatte alle Hände und Zauberstäbe voll zu tun.

Einmal in der Woche traf sich Dirdra mit Ron, Harry, Hermine und Ginny im Raum der Wünsche.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Beschissen. Die Gryffindors trauen mir nicht mehr, die Ravenclaws hassen mich, die Hufflepuffs ignorieren mich und die Slytherins glauben ich sei ihre beste Freundin. Und das Beste, Lucius will mich sehen. Seine verlorene Tochter ist zurück. Ich könnte vomitieren."

„Was könntest du?"

„Kotzen Ron, kotzen."

„Wann ist denn die Glückliche Familienzusammenführung?", fragte Hermine.

„Morgen, es ist Hogsmeade Wochenende." Die Gryffindors sahen sich an.

„Ihr werdet wieder nicht hingehen, was?"

„Es wäre zu gefährlich, auch wenn ich es hasse eingesperrt zu sein."

„Ich denke es ist gut, wenn ihr nicht hingeht, vor allem nicht diesen Samstag. Ausser Lucius werden noch andere kommen. Marcus Goyle, Henry Crabbe, Hyperion Greengrass, Sean Peters und so weiter, ich glaube alle Väter der Slytherins."

„Und du willst da wirklich hin?", fragte nun Ginny.

„Von wollen kann nicht die Rede sein."

„Wir werden uns demnach Sonntagabend wieder hier treffen?"

„Ja, ich werde da sein."

„Gut, lasst uns essen gehen bevor noch auffällt, dass wir weg sind."

„Geht schon mal, ich muss mit Dirdra noch was besprechen." Hermine scheuchte die Andern hinaus.

Dirdra sah sie fragend an.

„Wie geht es dir wirklich?"

„Ich ersticke bald daran, aber ich muss da durch."

„Und Snape?"

„Wir versuchen uns aus dem Weg zu gehen, das ist aber gar nicht so einfach. Wir laufen uns zwangsläufig häufiger über den Weg als wir wollen, doch ausser freundlichem Informationsaustausch geht nichts. Severus ist verschlossen wie wenn ich es ihm nie gesagt hätte."

„Das wolltest du doch?"

„Ja, nein, ich weiss auch nicht. Bist du mit meinem Andern Problem schon weiter gekommen?"

„Nicht so wirklich. Ich habe alle Bücher darüber gelesen, aber ein Schlupfloch finde ich nicht."

„Wir haben ja erst Mitte April, ich hab noch knapp drei Monate." Gerade als sie gehen wollten, hielt Hermine sie zurück.

„Vielleicht solltest du heute Abend zu Snape. Wer weiss was morgen passiert?"

„Vielleicht hast du sogar recht." Dirdra lächelte und ging nach unten.

Sie setzte sich neben Blaise nach dem sie ihn geküsst hatte. Es war inzwischen so vertraut, dass sie ihn Küsste, dass es fast automatisch ging. Manchmal rümpfte Draco noch die Nase, doch nur wenn er schlechte Laune hatte, so wie heute.

„Deine Laune war auch schon besser, was ist denn passiert?"

„Hast du vergessen, dass Vater morgen her kommt?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich verfolge noch immer meinen Plan."

„Gib zu, dass du keinen hast."

„Oh nein, ich habe einen, er ist nicht sehr gut und hat noch einige Fehler die ich zu beheben gedenke, aber ich habe einen und das ist mehr als ihr vorweisen könnt", zischte sie gefährlich. Als die drei zu Ende gegessen hatten standen sie auf. Es störte sich keine der Schlangen mehr daran, dass eine Gryffindor bei ihnen zu Gast war, schliesslich war Dirdra mehr Malfoy, als Gryffindor.

Doch an diesem Abend wollte sie nicht mit zu Draco und Blaise. Sie blieb kurz vor dem Eingang in die Schlangengrube stehen.

„Was ist?"

„Ich wollte wo anders hin."

„Anns sin?" (zu ihm) Sie nickte. Draco küsste sie auf die Wange, Blaise auf den Mund, dann gingen sie.

Dirdra vergewisserte sich, dass sie alleine war und ging zum Klassenzimmer.

Sie brauchte gar nicht zu klopfen, denn die Tür wurde geöffnet. Sie schlüpfte schnell hinein.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du herkommen würdest", sagte Severus und schloss die Tür.

„Ich musste dich sehen, alleine." Es waren so viele Wochen vergangen, ohne dass sie sich berührt hatten, dass keiner traute den Anfang zu machen.

„Du wirst morgen nach Hogsmeade gehen." Es war eine Feststellung.

„Ja, werde ich. Der Minister hat eine Audienz angeordnet."

„Lucius", spottete Severus.

„Genau jener. Dir scheint der neue Minister nicht zu gefallen, das kann ich nicht durchgehen lassen, ich werde dich melden."

„Du bist gut, sehr überzeugend."

„Nicht wirklich, sonst hättest du anders reagiert." „

Ich kenne dich gut, zu gut um zu wissen, dass das nicht deine Meinung war."

„Ja, du kennst mich gut."

Dirdra war auf ihn zugegangen. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und ihre Fingerspitzen berührten seine Wange. Sie hatte dieses Gefühl vermisst. Seine Haut war warm und für einen Moment kribbelte alles in ihr. Severus kam ihr entgegen, legte seine Hand in ihren Nacken und zog sie näher. Bevor ihre Lippen sie berührten blickten sie sich tief in die Augen.

„Tha gràdh agam ort, mo cridhe." (ich liebe dich, mein Herz)

„Tha gràdh mar agam ort, mo cridhe." (ich liebe dich auch, mein Herz) Der Kuss war hungrig. Wie der zweier die sich Jahre nicht gesehen hatten. Doch genau so leidenschaftlich war er auch. Severus schloss seine Arme um den Körper der jungen Frau und zog sie an sich. Dirdra hatte beide Hände auf seiner Brust liegen, den Kopf an der Schulter. Ihre Augen waren geschlossen.

„Lass mich nie wieder los, bitte. Können wir nicht einfach für den Rest unseres Lebens so stehen bleiben?"

„Ich wünschte es würde gehen."

„Würdest du eine Beziehung mit einer verheirateten Frau eingehen?", fragte Dirdra plötzlich. Severus schob sie etwas von sich und sah ihr tief in die Augen.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Du weisst, wie du es zu verstehen hast, wir haben bereits darüber gesprochen."

„Wir werden eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden. Nicht heute und auch nicht morgen, aber wir werden eine Lösung finden."

„Natürlich werden wir das", antwortete Didi enttäuscht. Sie hätte gerne eine andere Antwort gehabt, aber Severus war eben Severus. Trotz seiner Abstammung genau so stolz, pflichtbewusst und voller Ehrgefühl. Sie war sich sicher, er würde es nicht über sich bringen, Blaise zu hintergehen. Das tat man einfach nicht. Zumindest nicht, wenn man Würde und Selbstbeherrschung hatte. Und von letzterem hatte er leider eine Menge.

Nach einer letzten Umarmung und einem flüchtigen Kuss, verliess Dirdra die Dungeons und ging direkt nach oben.

Im Schlafsaal legte sie sich ins Bett und zog die Vorhänge zu. Vielleicht würde sie so etwas schlaf finden. Mehr schlecht als recht wurde sie in Morpheus Arme geschlossen.

Genau so schlecht, erwachte sie. Es war ein schöner Morgen. Dirdra stand auf, öffnete die Fenster und stellte sich in die ersten Sonnenstrahlen. Das Licht glitzerte in ihrem Haar und der kühle Wind umspielte ihre Nase.

„Harter Tag Heute", flüsterte Hermine.

„Wem sagst du das."

„Du wirst dich wieder aufbrezeln, richtig?"

„Mhm." Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte Didi sehen, dass eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen aufgewacht war.

„Und jetzt verzieh dich Granger. Es geht dich nichts an. Und lass mich endlich in Ruhe, Schlammblut." In Hermines Augen konnte sie lesen, dass es gesessen hatte. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wollte sie sich entschuldigen, liess es aber dabei bleiben. Dann stolzierte sie an Hermine vorbei ins Bad.

Unter der Dusche brachen die Dämme.

„Scheiss Leben, scheiss Welt, scheiss Krieg." Sie drehte das Wasser heisser als das es eigentlich nötig gewesen wäre. Nach zehn Minuten trat sie unter der Dusche hervor. Die Spiegel waren beschlagen und überall war Dampf. Mit einer Hand wischte sie über das kalte Glas. Das Spiegelbild sah traurig verweint aus und völlig zerknautscht. Sie zog den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf sich. Nach einem Wimpernschlag war alles wieder in Ordnung.

Das Haar wurde ebenfalls durch einen Zauber kunstvoll nach oben gesteckt. Sie griff nach einem schwarzen Kayal und umrandete die Augen. Auf ihrem hellen Gesicht war der Kontras enorm. Die blauen Augen leuchteten umso heller. Ansonsten liess sie alles natürlich. Auch über den Mund glitt nur ein leichter Lipgloss.

Dann ging sie zurück in den Schlafsaal.

Die Gryffindors waren bereits zum Frühstück aufgebrochen. Sie holte ein dunkelgrünes Kleid aus dem Schrank. Ein langärmeliges Empire Kleid dass bis knapp über die Knie ging. Dazu schwarze Wildleder Stiefel mit leichten Absätzen. Darüber einen leichten Umhang. So angezogen schritt sie in die Grosse Halle. Ohne auf das Getuschel und Gemurmel zu achten, setzte sie sich an den Gryffindortisch und griff nach einem Stück Toast. Doch vor dem ersten Bissen liess sie es einfach auf den Teller fallen. Auch vom Tee nahm sie nur einen kleinen Schluck. Dann stellte sie die Tasse wieder hin.

„Ar n-At·air, at´a ar neam, go naom·t·ar d'ain. Go d-tigid· do ríog·ac·t. Go n-déantar do t·oil ar an talam·, mar g·nít·ear ar neam. Tab·air d·úinn indiu ár n-arán laet·ean·juil, agus mait· d·úinn ár b·-fiac·a, mar m·ait·emíd-ne d'ár b·-fiac·an·maib· fém. agus ná léig siñ, g-cat· ug·ad. ac·t saor siñ ó olc. Amen!" (Vater unser der du bist im Himmel….) Dann stand sie auf und ging aus der Halle.

Sie brauchte nicht lange zu warten, bis Blaise und Draco aus den Dungeons kamen. Sie waren beide Teuer gekleidet und trugen leichte Umhänge.

„Du musst das nicht tun Blaise, wenn du willst, kannst du hier bleiben."

„So gerne ich das würde, du bist meine Verlobte und dein Vater der Minister. Es wäre weder höflich noch schicklich, wenn ich dich alleine gehen liesse."

„Es fühlt sich grossartig an, dass du deine Aufgabe so gut erfüllen willst." Er nickte Dirdra zu und sie gingen.

Auf dem ganzen Weg nach Hogsmeade sprachen sie kein Wort.

Es waren einige Slytherins unterwegs. Von den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuff nur eine Hand voll, die Gryffindors blieben im Schloss. Vor den drei Besen standen zwei Männer. Sie begutachteten jeden der den Pub betrat. Als die drei Slytherins darauf zu hielten, traten die Männer bei Seite. Draco ging voran, Blaise bildete den Schluss.

„Wie schön euch zu sehen", rief Lucius und kam auf sie zu. Sein hässliches Grinsen schien ihm ins Gesicht gemeisselt zu sein.

„Du hast uns herbestellt", antwortete Dirdra kühl.

„Ja, in der Tat, setzt euch. Blaise, es freut mich dass du auch gekommen bist. Wir haben heute einige wichtige Dinge zu bereden." Sie setzten sich an den grössten Tisch im Pub. Lucius liess Butterbier servieren und liess dann seinen Sekretär antreten.

„Wir haben nur noch drei Monate um eure Hochzeit vorzubereiten. Und da du dich doch noch dazu entschlossen hast, dich wie eine Malfoy zu benehmen, gestatte ich dir ein gewisses Mitspracherecht."

„Das ist zu grosszügig Vater."

„Die Trauung wird im Garten von Malfoy Manor stattfinden. Die Gästeliste ist bereits gemacht und die Einladungen werden nächste Woche versandt. Habt ihr euch schon Gedanken um die Zeugen gemacht?"

„Natürlich Vater. Mein Zeuge wird Draco sein, Blaise's Severus."

„Severus ist kein Pureblood."

„Mir war nicht vertraut, dass nur ein Pureblood Zeuge sein kann. Es würde Blaise sehr viel Bedeuten und mir auch."

„Severus ist ein sehr guter Freund der Familie Vater. Ich denke niemand würde es als Schwäche betrachten", half Draco.

„Nun gut, ich werde darüber nachdenken. Die Zeremonie wird von Lance Silas gehalten."

„Nein, ich bestehe auf Dumbledore."

„Was, ich habe mich wohl verhört", donnerte Lucius.

„Nein Vater. Du willst ein Blutritual, dann soll es auch richtig gemacht werden. Ich bin bei Merlin nicht eine der seinen, aber ich will auch nicht den Rest meines Lebens wegen eines versauten Rituals leiden."

„Das ist ein Affront unserer Ansichten, das kann ich dir nicht durchgehen lassen."

„Es wäre eine Möglichkeit an den alten Mann heran zu kommen." Lucius schien sich zu beruhigen.

„Deine Gedanken sind gar nicht schlecht. Wenn er das Ritual beendet hat, können wir ihn überwältigen."

„Wenn du meine Feier damit nicht störst, ist es mir recht. Es soll mein Tag werden und ich dulde keine Fehler."

„Nun Blaise, mein Junge, hast du überhaupt noch etwas zu sagen?"

„Ihr habt eure Tochter streng erzogen, sie kommt ganz nach euch, Sir. Ich denke ich werde sie mir erst zu Recht biegen müssen. Aber auch das werde ich hinbekommen. Ich bin zuversichtlich."

„Und Severus war sicher dein Wunsch? Mir scheint Dirdra ist sehr beherrschend."

„Nun, ich wäre untröstlich wenn Professor Snape nicht mein Zeuge sein könnte. Ich bin zwar nicht sein Gràthadairsschüler, doch bin ich mir sicher, ich konnte gleich hinter euerm Sohn."

„Ist dem so, Severus?" Aus dem Schatten der Theke trat der Tränkemeister.

„Mir war nicht bewusst, dass ich Schüler bevorzuge, doch wenn dem so wäre, hätte der junge Zabini recht, Minister." Er nickte Blaise zu.

„Nun, wenn dem so ist, werde ich dem Wunsch entsprechen und Severus wird neben Draco Zeuge sein." Dann drehte sich Lucius wieder zu Dirdra.

„Ich habe genügend deiner Wünsche entsprochen, den Rest werde ich nach meiner Facon regeln." Dirdra nickte und stand auf. Draco und Blaise taten es ihr gleich. Lucius umarmte jeden der Schüler und liess sie ziehen.

Dirdra schritt rasch aus dem Dorf. Sie blickte sich nicht einmal um, um zu sehen, ob Draco und Blaise ihr folgten. Und sie schlug nicht den Weg zum Schloss ein, sondern den zur Heulenden Hütte. Hinter der Hütte lehnte sie an die Wand, schloss die Augen nur um sich Sekunden später zu übergeben. Draco stürzte auf sie zu.

„Dirdra alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein, nichts ist in Ordnung, ich habe gerade Dumbledore ans Messer geliefert."

„Er muss erst deinem Wunsch entsprechen", merkte Blaise an.

„Er wird es tun, dieser Narr", sagte Draco.

„Lasst uns nicht mehr darüber sprechen, bitte." Dirdra hatte sich wieder beruhigt. Gemeinsam gingen sie nun zum Schloss.

Nach einem kurzen Mittagessen in der Grossen Halle zogen sich Draco und Blaise zurück und Dirdra ging in die Bibliothek.


	7. Anstrengung

**Kapitel 12 : Tage voller Anstrengung**

Der Samstagabend verstrich und der Sonntag folgte. Es regnete. Der Gestrige Tag war von der Sonne gezeichnet und heute weinte der Himmel. Dirdra zog sich zurück in die Bibliothek wie am Tag zuvor. Viele der Hogwartsschüler waren heute dort. Vor allem die Siebtklässler da ihre Prüfungen bevor standen. Um Zaubertränke und Verteidigung machte sie sich keine Sorgen. Zauberkunst und Verwandlung eigentlich auch nicht. Aber es war ja sowieso egal. Als Mrs. Zabini würde sie keine Ausbildung machen und von daher war ihr UTZ Ergebnis sowieso nicht relevant.

Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Pansy Parkinson und Millicent Bulstrode sich neben sie gesetzt hatten. Erst als Pansy ihr einen Katalog vor die Nase knallte, erwachte Dirdra aus ihren Tagträumen.

„Findest du nicht auch?" Dirdra blickte auf das Bild.

„Was soll ich finden?"

„Das dieses Kleid perfekt wäre, für deine Hochzeit. Wir sind ja alle so gespannt wie du aussehen wirst."

„Ihr?"

„Ja, Vater hat gestern die Einladungen gebracht."

„Oh." Dirdra warf einen erneuten Blick in den Katalog.

„Ich glaube ich werde in Hosen gehen."

„Was?", kreischte Pansy.

„Ja, in einem Hosenanzug."

„Das kannst du nicht tun, das gehört sich nicht. Nein, du musst so was tragen, oder so was…" Dirdras Gedanken schwanden wieder. Sie hörte weder Pansy noch Millicent wirklich zu. Wie gut, dass es bereits Abend war.

„Verzeihung, ihr werdet mich entschuldigen ich habe noch etwas vor." Dirdra stand auf und beeilte sich aus der Bibliothek zu kommen.

Nur schnell in den Raum der Wünsche. Natürlich war sie die Erste. Ron, Harry, Ginny und Hermine waren wohl noch in der Grossen Halle am Essen. Doch das war ihr egal. Hauptsache alleine.

„Dirdra, wach auf." Sanft wurde sie an der Schulter berührt. Sie schlug die Augen auf. Hermine kniete vor ihr.

„Hermine, es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe."

„Ist schon gut, es hat die Wirkung jedenfalls nicht verfehlt." Ron sah sie fragend an. So wie es aussah, hatte Hermine den Zwischenfall vom Samstagmorgen nicht erwähnt.

„Und, wie war dein Treffen mit dem Minister?"

„Grausam. Meine Hochzeit ist schon fest geplant. Ich konnte mich nur noch bei den Zeugen und dem Zeremonienmeister durchsetzen, obwohl das auch ein Schwachsinn war."

„Warum dass denn?"

„Ich habe Vater dazu überredet, Dumbledore die Zeremonie machen zu lassen, damit er ihnen in den Zauberstab läuft. Ich habe in diesem Moment nicht daran gedacht sondern nur daran, dass ich einen normalen Menschen auf dieser Hochzeit sehen will. Ausserdem weiss ich nicht was das für ein schwarz Magier wäre, den Vater mir da aufdrücken will. Am Ende geht dieses vermaledeite Ritual noch schief."

„Albus wird nicht so dumm sein, nicht damit zu rechnen. Wenn er überhaupt darauf eingehen wird."

„Wir werden sehen Harry, wir werden sehen. Auf jeden Fall hat mir Pansy heute einen Brautmodenkatalog vor die Nase geknallt. Glaubt die wirklich ich werde mich so anziehen?"

„Ich dachte, du wolltest das durchziehen?", fragte Ron.

„Ja, aber wenn ich solche Kleider sehe, werde ich daran erinnert, dass ich das gar nicht will."

„Wenn du willst, helfen Ginny und ich dir, ein Kleid auszusuchen."

„Das würdet ihr wirklich tun?"

„Natürlich."

„Schön dass das geklärt wäre, aber jetzt zu etwas anderem. Dumbledore hat einen Weg gefunden, das Diadem zu zerstören, allerdings will er damit noch warten."

„Warum das denn?", fragte Ron. Harry blickte zu Dirdra.

„Wenn er zerstört, wird Voldemort es merken. Snape soll es mit seinem Leben beschützen."

„Severus könnte getötet werden."

„Genau deshalb will Albus warten. Aber er wird es nicht ewig tun können. Snape wusste worauf er sich einliess als er diesen Spionposten angenommen hat."

„Ich hassen den Dunklen Lord. Droch bhàs ort sa diabhal." (Dir ein schlimmes Ende zum Teufel) Hermine grinste.

„Du fluchst auf Gälisch?"

„Ja Ginny, hört sich nicht so vulgär an." Die Gryffindors lachten. Es gab sowieso zu wenig zum Lachen.

Plötzlich schnellte Harrys Hand an seine Narbe. Mit einem Aufschrei ging er zu Boden.

„_Dieses verfluchte Reptil. Enuectes Notaeus Königin der Schlangen, dass ich nicht lache. Sie mag eine Königin ihrer Spezies gewesen sein, aber mit sehr viel Intelligenz war sie nicht gesegnet, leider. Und du bist sicher, dass sie es war, Avery?" _

„_Ja my Lord. Nagini wurde in Faustgrosse Stücke gerissen. Die Schiffsschraube war unerbittlich." _

„_Lasst Severus kommen, er muss mir das Diadem bringen, ich werde selbst auf das Letzte aufpassen. Wenn man nicht alles selber macht. Cruzio"_

Averys Schreie halten in Harrys Kopf wieder als er die Augen aufschlug.

„Geht's wieder?", fragte Ron und zog ihn auf die Füsse. Harry keuchte und presste sich die Hände an die Schläfen.

„Nagini ist tot. Der letzte Horkrux ist das Diadem. Er will es jetzt zu sich holen, damit der Horkrux nicht zerstört werden kann."

„Mist. Wenn er es bekommt, kommen wir nicht mehr ran und wenn nicht, ist Snapes Tarnung dahin."

„Das wird nicht unsere Entscheidung sein. Ich denke Dumbledore wird sich mit Severus beraten. Es sind beides sehr Intelligente Männer. Ihnen wird etwas einfallen. Hoffe ich zumindest."

„Gut, das sollen die selber ausmachen, wir haben jetzt noch etwas zu tun", grinste Ginny und holte drei Brautmodenkataloge aus ihrer Tasche.

„Woher hast du die denn?", fragte Dirdra.

„Hexenbraut hab ich abonniert, die moderne Hexenhochzeit und Traum Hexe, Traum Kleid war ein Extra."

„Du hast Hexenbraut abonniert?", fragte Harry verwundert. Ginny stand auf, ging auf ihn zu und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Ja, hab ich. Um dich herum bin ich gerne auf alle Eventualitäten vorbereitet." Harrys Gesicht wechselte von eben noch rot zu totenbleich. Ginny lachte. „Es ist herrlich, wie ich dich immer wieder dran kriege."

„Mensch Ginny, wenn du so weiter machst, kann sich gerne ein anderer für diesen Krieg opfern." Die Gryffindors lachten. Ron und Harry verabschiedeten sich und die jungen Frauen begannen die Magazine zu lesen.

„Sieh dir mal das hier an", sagte Ginny und drehte das Heft um.

„Ich will ja nicht aussehen wie ein Vorhang. Auch wenn ich Blaise nicht heiraten will, wird es doch meine einzige Hochzeit sein und ich will gut aussehen."

„Was ist damit?"

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Da fehlt das je ne sais quois."

„Was fehlt?"

„Das gewisse Etwas, Ginny." Sie lachten.

„Wir wär's damit?" Diesmal war es Dirdra selbst die ein Bild vorzeigte. Ginny und Hermine blickten darauf. Sie sahen sich an und schüttelten dann beide den Kopf.

„Das ist nicht das Richtige für dich, glaub mir", sagte Hermine ernst. Sie sassen noch eine ganze Weile beieinander. Dann wurden Didis Augen grösser.

„Das hier, das ist es." Sie hielt ein Bild hoch. Es war ein wunderschönes, cremfarbenes Brautkleid darauf. Der Rock war weit, ausgestellt in einer Art Schleppe. Das Oberteil mit Spitze versehen und es funkelten überall kleine Diamanten. Die Ärmel waren aus Spitze und ab den Ellbogen wurden es Trompetenärmel.

„Hier steht das Kleid wird nach Mass angefertigt und ich kann meine Wünsche äussern."

„Dieses Kleid kostet ein Vermögen, das ist dir doch klar?" Dirdra lachte.

„Ja, aber ich werde es nicht bezahlen, das wird Vater tun. Ich will an diesem Tag schliesslich gut aussehen. Ausserdem bin ich die Tochter des Zaubereiministers, da wird mir doch das schönste Kleid zu stehen."

„Gar nicht eingebildet, was?", lachte Hermine.

„Ich wünschte ihr könntet auch dort sein. Es ist zwar nicht das was ich will, aber es wird meine einzige Hochzeit sein. Ausser ich finde einen Weg, wie Dracos Blut auf Blaise`s Ring kommt, ohne dass es jemand merkt." Ginny und Hermine sahen sie entschuldigend an. Dirdra holte sofort Pergament und Feder und schrieb dem Modegeschäft. Danach ging sie als erste aus dem Raum der Wünsche, aber nicht in den Gryffindorturm, sondern in die Dungeons.

Es war erst kurz vor neun, also noch eine ganze Stunde bis Sperrstunde. Dirdra stand vor dem Eingang zur Schlangengrube. Auch wenn sie ein gern gesehener Gast war, hatte ihr doch niemand das Passwort verraten. Als nach zehn Minuten noch kein Slytherin zu sehen war, klopfte Dirdra an Severus Klassenzimmer. Dieser öffnete. Erstaunt sah er die Gryffindor an.

„Was kann ich für sie tun, Miss Malfoy."

„Ich würde gerne meinen Verlobten sprechen, aber ich komme leider nicht in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Könnten sie mir vielleicht behilflich sein?"

„Um diese Zeit?"

„Wir müssen die Garderobe für den Event des Jahres abstimmen." Severus beugte sich etwas zu Dirdra um sicher zu gehen, dass niemand ihn hörte.

„Du ergibst dich in dein Schicksal?"

„Nein, ich will nur gut aussehen, wenn ich Vater zum Narren halte." Severus zog die Augenbraue nach oben, trat dann aber auf den Korridor.

„Was machst du überhaupt hier? Solltest du nicht wo anders sein, bei ihm?", fragte Dirdra genau so flüsternd.

„Ich weiss nicht wovon sie sprechen, Miss Malfoy."

„Natürlich nicht, Professor." Severus öffnete ihr die Schlangengrube und Dirdra trat ein.

Der Gemeinschaftsraum war gut besucht, doch weder Draco noch Blaise waren hier.

„Sie sind in ihrem Zimmer, schon den ganzen Abend", sagte Goyle dem erstaunlicherweise ihr suchender Blick aufgefallen war.

„Danke Gregory", sagte Dirdra und ging zum gemeinsamen Zimmer. Sie kannte wohl als einzige das Passwort.

„Treueschwur", sagte sie und die Tür öffnete sich. Sie trat ein.

Dracos Bett war leer. Der Vorhang um Blaise`s Bett war zu. Dirdra setzte sich auf Dracos Bett und wartete. Nach einer Viertelstunde wurde es ihr zu blöd.

„Finite Incantatem", sagte sie und der Schweigezauber über dem Bett ihres Verlobten hob sich auf. Leises Keuchen und Stöhnen drang nach draussen.

„Ich will das nicht hören, also macht Schluss."

„Bei Salazar Dirdra, hast du schon mal etwas von Privatsphäre gehört?"

„Ja, habe ich." Der Vorhang ging auf. Draco versuchte sich notdürftig anzuziehen.

„Was willst du?", fauchte er.

„Zur Abwechslung, nichts von dir. Ich möchte mit Blaise den Anzug besprechen."

„Du willst was?"

„Glaubst du ich will dass du einen Anzug trägst, der nicht zu meinem Kleid passt?"

„Was? Dirdra was soll das, wovon sprichst du bitte."

„Hört zu. Jede Frau träumt von ihrer Hochzeit. Sie heiratet den Mann den sie liebt in einem Traum aus Taft und Chiffon oder Samt und Seide. Ist ja auch egal. Jedes Mädchen möchte an diesem Tag eine Prinzessin sein. Auch wenn ich Blaise nicht so liebe wie ich meinen Ehemann lieben sollte, will ich an diesem Tag alles Perfekt haben. Und dazu zählt auch, dass mein Bräutigam sich anständig kleidet."

„Gut, und was soll ich anziehen?"

„Das da." Dirdra hielt ihm einen ihrer Kataloge unter die Nase. Eine Hose, ein Veston und einen Festumhang in schwarzem Drachenleder, darunter ein weisses Hemd mit Vatermörderkragen und dazu eine weisse schmale Fliege.

„Und das hier für die Zeugen." Eine Seite weiter zeigte sie auf ein Bild eines schwarzen, hochgeschlossenen Gehrocks. Dieser war offen zu tragen damit man das hochgeschnittene Gilet mit den vielen feinen Applikationen sah. Darunter ein weisses Hemd. Draco rümpfte die Nase.

„Da hast du eindeutig an Severus gedacht."

„Sei nicht so negativ. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du phantastisch aussehen wirst, wie du es immer tust."

„Ich denke Dirdra hat recht, ich kann mir dich gut darin vorstellen", sagte Blaise und strich seinem Freund sanft über den Rücken.

„Na gut, wenn du meinst."

„Sehr gut, ich habe bereits dem Atelier eine Eule geschickt. Wir werden in den Nächsten Tagen einen Termin zum Massnehmen erhalten." Damit hüpfte Dirdra vom Bett und ging.

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum sassen nur noch ein paar Schüler.

„Hey Malfoy, hast du dich gerade mit dem Feind getroffen", rief Harry ihr zu. Dirdra grinste in sich hinein, drehte sich aber zu Harry um.

„Feind ist Ansichtssache, Potter. Du wirst schon noch bekommen, was dir zusteht. Genau wie deine Blutsverräter und Schlammblut Freunde." Der Ton war eiskalt, doch ihre Augen funkelten. Sie drehte sich arrogant um und ging nach oben.

Der Montag kam und ging, ohne dass sich irgendwas getan hätte. Am Dienstagmorgen jedoch, wurde die Stille beim Frühstück von vier grossen, dunkelbraunen Eulen durchbrochen. Sie waren bei weitem nicht so gross wie die Eulen der Malfoys, jedoch genau so schön. Eine flog zum Lehrertisch und landete vor Severus. Die Andern hatten den Slytherintisch im visier und landeten vor Draco, Blaise und Dirdra.

„Das sind Pure London Eulen. Das teuerste Modegeschäft in ganz Gross Britannien, Wales und Schottland", keuchte Pansy.

„Natürlich, oder glaubst du ich trage Lumpen wie du", giftete Dirdra hochnäsig.

Vom Lehrertisch kam Severus hinunter.

„Oh, das hatte ich vergessen", murmelt Dirdra, als sie Severus Blick sah.

„Miss Malfoy, folgen sie mir bitte."

„Natürlich, Professor." Dirdra stand auf und folgte Severus aus der Halle. Da keine Schüler in der Eingangshalle waren, blieb er dort stehen und sah sie fragend mit dem Pergament in der Hand an.

„Für das Massnehmen deines Anzuges für meine Hochzeit", sagte Dirdra entschuldigend.

„Was für einen Anzug?"

„Er wird dir gefallen, Draco hat sich bereits beschwert, dass ich beim aussuchen nur an dich gedacht hätte. Bitte Severus sieh ihn dir zuerst an, bevor du nein sagst." Die Malfoy suchte bereits in ihrer Tasche nach einem Katalog. Dann hielt sie Severus ein Bild hin. Der Tränkemeister nahm es entgegen und beäugte es genau.

„Keinen Umhang?"

„Nein?"

„Gut, wenn du darauf bestehst."

„Danke Severus", sagte Dirdra erleichtert und fiel ihm um den Hals. Sie sog scharf seinen Geruch ein. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, denn dann schob Severus sie von sich weg.

„Eingangshalle", sagte er nur.

„Verzeihung Professor." Er nickte und ging in die Kerker.

Der Tag verlief harzig. Dirdra hatte Mühe sich zu konzentrieren. Es viel ihr schwerer als erwartet sich solche Gedanken über ihre Zukunft zu machen.

Zum Abendessen sass Dirdra wieder am Gryffindortisch. Als Hermine an ihr vorbei ging, liess sie ein Stück Pergament fallen. Dirdra hob es auf.

„Raum der Wünsche, jetzt", stand darauf. Die blonde Gryffindor schluckte den letzten Bissen hinunter, stand auf und schritt würdevoll aus der Halle. Die letzten zwei Stockwerke rannte sie. Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny warteten bereits im Raum der Wünsche.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Warum glaubst du, dass etwas passierte ist?", fragte Ron etwas gereizt.

„Raum der Wünsche, jetzt?"

„Dumbledore will Voldemort das Diadem aushändigen."

„Was? Das kann er doch nicht."

„Er sagte, es sei mit einem Ortungszauber belegt. Der Dunkle Lord würde es nicht merken."

„Und wenn doch?" Alle hoben die Schultern.

„Ich frage mich wirklich manchmal ob der alte Mann noch ganz gesund ist."

„Ha, siehst du. Ich bin nicht der Einzige der sich das Fragt", brauste Ron auf.

„Beruhige dich Ron. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Albus weiss was er tut. Hoffe ich zumindest." Dirdra hatte sich auf das Sofa geworfen.

„So werde ich es nie schaffen um diese blöde Hochzeit herum zu kommen."

„Du machst dir Sorgen um deine ach so goldenen Zukunft, wir kämpfen hier ums überleben."

„Was glaubst du worum ich kämpfe, Ron. Nur weil wir mehr Gold als Haare auf dem Kopf haben, heisst das noch lange nicht, dass unsere Leben weniger wert sind. Draco wird diesen verfluchten Krieg nicht überleben, von mir ganz zu schweigen wenn alles auffliegt, also glaube nur nicht, ihr seit die einzigen die hier ums überleben kämpfen", fauchte Dirdra gereizt.

„Entschuldige Dirdra, ich war nicht ganz fair zu dir", entschuldigte sich Ron und setzte sich neben die Malfoy.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Wir sind alle angespannt. Und jetzt? Gibt es noch einen Plan zu diesem Vorhaben?"

„Wenn es den gibt, hat Dumbledore uns diesen nicht verraten", meinte nun Ginny nachdenklich.

„Na toll. Ein hoch auf uns Märtyrer", sagte Didi sarkastisch. Ein kleines Lächeln huschte reihum.

In den folgenden Wochen häuften sich Harrys Visionen. Er wurde Zeuge von Voldemorts Grausamkeiten, die in der Nacht vor der letzten Prüfung ihren Höhepunkt fanden.

„_Nehmen sie mich und verschonen sie meine Familie", flehte ein Mann._

„_Du bist nicht mehr wert als der Rest deiner Familie, Muggel." _

„_Bitte, es sind doch noch Kinder." _

„_Cruzio" Der Mann schrie um sein Leben. Die Schmerzen durchzuckten ihn. Harry brach den Fluch ab. „Du sollst sehen, was ich mit wertlosen Muggeln mache." Er winkte einem seiner Todesser. Dieser Riss der Mutter ihr Kind aus den Armen. Einen kleinen Jungen, vielleicht zwei Jahre alt. Harry richtete den Zauberstab auf das Kind. _

„_Sectumsempra", schrie er. Der Lichtstrahl traf den kleinen Körper. Sofort begann er zu bluten aus unzähligen Schnitten. Er wand sich unter den unendlichen Schmerzen. Das kleine Gesicht zu einer Fratze verzogen. Schreiend. _

_Die Mutter wurde von einem Todesser festgehalten, der Vater lag neben dem Jungen auf dem Boden. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen. _

_Anstatt dem Kind zu helfen, lachten alle ringsum. _

_Dann liess Harry die Tochter der Familie in die Mitte stellen. Sie weinte, zappelte doch es nutzte ihr nichts. Sie war etwa fünfzehn, schätzte Harry. _

„_Fenrir, Lestrange, wie lange hattet ihr keine Frau mehr? Bedient euch." Der Wehrwolf und der Zauberer vielen über das Mädchen her. Sie vergingen sich an ihr, während ihr kleiner Bruder sterbend in seinem Blut daneben lag._

_Sie schrie, bettelte, flehte die Männer an, doch je mehr sie sich wehrte, umso heftiger wurden die Stösse. Die Mutter war bereits zusammengebrochen und der Vater atmete kaum noch. Nachdem Fenrir und Lestrange ihren Spass hatten, hob Harry den Zauberstab. Das Mädchen lag blutend und halb nackt auf dem Boden. _

„_Sectumsempra. Tötet die Frau und den Mann, dann verbrennt das Haus." Die Todesser johlten und Harry freute sich mit ihnen. _

„_Unser Triumph" _

Harry schlug mit einem Schrei die Augen auf und Übergab sich noch immer schreiend. Ron wusste sich nicht mehr zu Helfen. Er hatte viele Vision mitbekommen doch diese war mehr als Harry ertragen konnte.

„Geht, holt Mme. Pomfrey und Dumbledore, schnell", befahl er seinen Mitbewohnern. Er selbst wollte Harry nicht alleine lassen.

Inzwischen spukte Harry Blut. Er war weisser als sein Leintuch es je war und der Schweiss rann in Bächen über seinen Körper. Er zuckte vor würgen und irgendwann konnte Ron nicht mehr an sich halten. Er setzte sich zu Harry der inzwischen auf dem Boden kniete und nahm ihn in den Arm. Immer wieder würgte der Gryffindor, doch es schien nichts mehr übrig zu sein, was er noch hätte erbrechen können. Ron fühlte wie er allmählich in sich zusammen fiel.

„Harry, bleib wach, Harry", rief er. Ron legte Harry auf den Boden. Die Augen waren geschlossen, der Atem ging flach. „Harry, du musst kämpfen, Harry komm schon." In diesem Moment wurde die Tür zum Schlafsaal aufgerissen. Es musste ein fürchterliches Bild abgeben.

Harry lag auf dem Boden, Ron über ihn gebeugt. Harrys Bett war zerwühlt, das Lacken lag auf dem Boden. Überall Erbrochenes und Blut und genau so roch es auch.

„Bei Merlin, was ist geschehen?" Poppy machte sich über Harry her, doch nicht um ihn zu Heilen, sondern um ihn mit einer Barre in die Krankenstation zu bringen. Ron trottete hinter her. Er war von oben bis unten voller Blut und Erbrochenem, genau so wie Harry.

Seine Augen hefteten starr an dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor. Er bemerkte nicht wie sämtliche Schüler des Hauses im Gemeinschaftsraum waren. Er bemerkte die entsetzten Gesichter nicht und er bemerkte nicht, wie Ginny und Hermine sich weinend anschlossen.

Auf der Krankenstation wurde sich sofort um Harry gekümmert. Eine Hauselfe brachte für den Weasley einen frischen Pyjama. Doch Ron war nicht fähig sich selbst umzuziehen. Hermine und Ginny mussten ihm dabei helfen, dann legte er sich ins Bett.

„Er hat so sehr geschrieen, ich habe das noch nie erlebt", flüsterte Ron auf einmal. Albus stand zwischen den Betten von Harry und Ron.

„Ron, weisst du was er gesehen hat?"

„Eine Muggelfamilie wurde gefoltert. Eine Frau Vergewaltigt und danach wurde ihr Haus angezündet. Er hat geschrieen, dann sich übergeben und ist in meine Armen zusammengebrochen."

„Ich dachte mir bereits, dass sie hier sind, Professor." Erschrocken zuckten alle zusammen. „Severus, was ist geschehen?"

„In etwa das, was Mr. Weasley erzählt hat. Die Mutter und die Kinder werden überleben, dem Vater konnte ich nicht mehr helfen." Dumbledore nickte und wandte sich dann Harry zu. Dieser war inzwischen wieder wach. Er hatte mit angehört was Severus sagte.

„Ich werde nichts von dem wiederholen, was ich gesehen habe. Kein Wort, hören sie. Dass sie da mitmachen konnten, Professor Snape, ist verachtenswert."

„Ich bin ganz ihrer Meinung, Mr. Potter. Es war mehr als ein grausamer Höhepunkt seiner Machtdemonstration. Er ist sich seiner zu sicher." Der Tränkemeister senkte den Kopf.

Zum ersten Mal, seit Harry diesen Mann kannte, sah er etwas wie bedauern in seinem Gesicht. Eine Regung zu der er ihn nichteinmal fähig gehalten hatte.

„Professor…", setzte Severus an.

„Nur noch eine kleine Weile Severus, ich verspreche es dir. Nur noch eine kleine Weile." Professor Snape nickte und verschwand.

„Sie lassen ihn weitermachen?"

„Wir brauchen Severus, jetzt mehr den je."

Mme. Pomfrey reichte Harry einen Schlaftrank, genau so Ron und scheuchte die andern aus dem Krankenflügel.

Die Nacht war zu kurz als dass sich die Gryffindors hätten erholen können.

Um kurz nach neun trotteten die Siebtklässer in die Grosse Halle. Dirdra war inzwischen von Hermine ausführlich informiert worden. Sie war geschockt darüber, dass Severus daran beteiligt war. Ihr war nicht nach essen und so trank sie eine Tasse Tee, bevor sie in die Dungeons ging. Sie klopfte an Severus Private Räume. Dirdra war sich sicher, das er dort und nicht im Klassenzimmer zu finden war. Schliesslich würde ihre Prüfung erst in einer dreiviertel Stunde beginnen.

Ihr wurde sofort geöffnet. Severus bat sie hinein. In seinem Wohnzimmer sassen Draco und Blaise auf zwei Stühlen vor dem Kamin. Sie waren beide bleich und Blaise hatte eine Phiole in der Hand. Dirdra erkannte, dass es sich um Stärkungstrank handelte.

„Ich, ehm, Hermine…" Dirdra musste sich zusammenreissen. „Harry hatte eine Vision heute Nacht und ich wollte wissen, ob das, was Hermine mir erzählt hat stimmt? Warst du dabei, als diese Familie gefoltert wurde? Hast du bei dieser Vergewaltigung…"

„Dirdra, wage es nichteinmal daran zu denken, dass ich so etwas tun könnte. Ich vergreife mich nicht an wehrlosen Frauen und an Kindern schon gar nicht", donnerte Severus.

„Ich weiss, aber ich weiss nicht mehr, was ich denken soll. Ich habe Angst Severus. Mehr als das." Der Tränkemeister ging auf sie zu und schloss sie in die Arme. Es war ihm egal, dass Draco und Blaise dabei zusahen, es war ihm egal, was sie davon hielten. Dirdra schluchzte in seinen Armen.

„Tha thu moid, mo cridhe. Tha ruig them." (Du bist stark, mein Herz. Wir schaffen das) Dirdra beruhigte sich.

„Ruig tha thu." (Ja, das schaffen wir) Severus gab auch Dirdra einen Stärkungstrank, dann schickte er die Schüler ins Klassenzimmer. Er musste sich selbst abreagieren.

Die ganze Nacht war er in seinen Räumen auf und ab gegangen. Wie konnte er das nur zulassen. Hätte er nicht eingreifen müssen? Doch diese Fragen konnte ihm niemand beantworten.

Bevor Severus seine Räume verliess, blickte er in den Spiegel. Seine Gesichtszüge waren hart, seine Augen schwarz und undurchdringlich. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich so wie die, die diese Muggel gequält hatten. Vielleicht war er nicht besser als die, die dabei zugesehen haben und gelacht? Doch diese Gedanken durften nicht von ihm Besitz ergreifen. Wenn das passierte, würde kein guter Spion mehr sein. Er durfte nicht zweifeln, also straffte er die Schultern und betrat das Klassenzimmer. Zu seinem erstaunen sassen auch Potter und Weasley an ihren Plätzen.

Er nickte ihnen kurz zu, bevor die Prüfung begann.

Alle Schüler arbeiteten gewissenhaft und ruhig.

Erst am frühen Nachmittag war die Prüfung geschafft. Immer wieder hatte Harry geschwächelt. Doch Severus wunderte sich nicht. Er war eher erstaunt, dass er nach dieser Nacht bereits wieder hier war. Die Schüler verliessen das Klassenzimmer und zum Schluss sass nur noch Potter auf seinem Platz.

„Mr. Potter, ich wusste nicht, dass sie so gerne hier sind."

„Ich möchte mich entschuldigen Professor, für das was ich heute Nacht zu ihnen gesagt habe." Severus wunderte sich darüber. „Ich hätte ihnen mehr Respekt entgegen bringen sollen für das was sie für uns, für mich, tun."

„An ihrer Stelle hätte ich genau so reagiert, Mr. Potter. Und sie sind nicht der Einzige." Harry senkte den Blick. Als es an der Tür klopfte blickten beide auf. Die Tür wurde energisch aufgerissen.

„Mr. Potter, es ist unverantwortlich dass sie einfach aus dem Krankenflügel verschwunden sind, dass sie allerdings nicht auf schnellstem Wege zurück gekommen sind grenzt bereits an Wahnsinn. Sie werden mich begleiten, sonst zwinge ich sie dazu."

„Sie sind geflohen?"

„Nein Sir, ich musste meine Prüfung machen, schliesslich will ich Auror werden." Die Auroren waren die Einzigen die sich vom neuen Regime nicht unterbuttern liessen.

„Respekt Mr. Potter." Harry sah Snape verwundert an, liess sich aber gleichzeitig von Poppy aus dem Klassenzimmer ziehen.

Im Krankenflügel wurde Harry von Mme. Pomfrey nochmals durchgecheckt.

„Sie können zum Nachtessen in die Grosse Halle. Bei der kleinsten Verschlechterung ihres Zustandes erwarte sich sie wieder hier."

„Natürlich Mme. Pomfrey", sagte Harry und ging.

Als Harry in die Grosse Halle kam, sassen beinahe alle Schüler bereits dort.

„Hat sie dich wieder gehen lassen?"

„Ja, mit dem Üblichen."

Die Gryffindors folgten der Ansprache des Schulleiters nicht wirklich. Dirdra brannte darauf in den Raum der Wünsche zu kommen. Sie wollte mit ihren Freunden sprechen. Albus hatte kaum das letzte Wort gesprochen, als sie aufstand und aus der Halle ging. Sie wartete etwa eine Viertelstunde bevor die andern kamen. Sogleich fiel sie Harry um den Hals.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Du musst fürchterliches durchmachen, das tut mir so leid."

„Es ist in Ordnung. Ich werde auch dieses überleben. Du warst bei Snape heute Morgen, nicht wahr?" Die Gryffindors sahen Harry und Dirdra an.

„Ja, woher weisst du das?"

„Ich habe mit ihm gesprochen, nach den Prüfungen. Er sagte ich wäre nicht der Einzige der ihm etwas an den Kopf geworfen hat." Dirdra senkte den Blick.

„Ich habe ihn gefragt in wie weit er daran beteiligt gewesen war."

„Er hat die Familie zu retten versucht. Auch wenn er nicht verhindert hat, was geschehen ist, hat er doch versucht den Schaden in Grenzen zu halten."

„Ich weiss."

„Wie geht es dir so", fragte Harry nun.

„Es sind nur noch 17 Tage und ich habe Angst."

„Hast du schon einen Plan für das Ritual?"

„Nein, keinen Einzigen. Ich wünschte ihr könntet dabei sein. Ich könnte meine Freunde wirklich gebrauchen."

„Glaub mir, wir würden dich unterstützen wenn wir könnten, aber wir können nicht."

„Ich weiss. Der Garten im Manor wird voller Todesser sein, schrecklich."

„Hat Albus zugesagt?"

„Ja, hat er. Wenigstens werden am Altar die Leute stehen, denen ich vertraue."

„Dann musst du ja nur noch Draco dazu bekommen, unauffällig sein Blut auf den Ring zu schmieren", scherzte Ron.

„Sehr witzig."

Die Gryffindors verbrachten den Letzten Abend im Raum der Wünsche. Sie redeten darüber was sie machen würden, wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht existieren würde. Harry blieb dabei Auror zu werden und Ron würde eine Kariere in der Abteilung für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen anstreben.

Hermine war sich noch nicht sicher, entweder Heilerin oder doch Professorin. Dirdra war fest dazu entschlossen in der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit Fuss zu fassen. Vielleicht würde sie das auch tun. Schliesslich war ja ihr Vater jetzt Zaubereiminister. Es war lustig und sie redeten bis spät in die Nacht.

Als sie nach der Sperrstunde in den Gemeinschaftsraum kamen, wurden sie bereits erwartet. „Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, wo ist Dirdra?"

„Woher sollen wir das wissen. Sie wird bei den Schlangen sein, fragen sie doch dort nach", entgegnete Harry kühle. Ausser Albus waren noch Dean, Seamus und Neville unten. Der Schulleiter schickte die drei Andern nach oben. Dann sah er Harry an.

„Sie kommt gleich", flüsterte dieser. Und schon ging das Portrait auf. Dirdra trat ein uns stockte in der Bewegung.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Nein Miss Malfoy, noch nicht. Harry, du und deine Freunde werden morgen von meinem Büro aus in den Fuchsbau flohen. Ich werde euch nicht mit dem Zug zurückgehen lassen. Miss Malfoy, sie sollten darüber nichts wissen", zwinkerte er ihr zu. Dirdra lächelte und nickte.

„Ich weiss nicht wovon sie sprechen, Professor." Dann wandte sie sich an ihre Freunde.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir uns wieder sehen. Ich hätte gerne viel mehr Zeit mit euch verbracht." Sie umarmten sich gegenseitig.

„Wir werden uns wieder sehen, Voldemort wird nicht gewinnen, das habe ich dir doch versprochen."

„Ich verlasse mich auf dein Wort, Harry." Ihr liefen Tränen über das Gesicht. „Ich wünschte wirklich ihr könntet dabei sein."

„Wir werden mit unsern Gedanken bei dir sein, Didi, das versprechen wir", sagte Hermine und drückte sie an sich.

„Du bist wirklich die Beste Freundin die ich je hatte, danke Hermine. Und verzeih mir das Schlammblut ja?" Hermine lachte.

„Natürlich du verzogener Snob."

„Ginny, pass auf dich auf. Vor allem wenn die drei da nach den Ferien nicht mehr hier sein werden."

„Versprochen Didi."

„Ron, pass auf unsern Helden auf. Du machst das echt super."

„Sicher mach ich das super, ist ja auch schon mein siebentes Jahr als Kindermädchen." Die Gryffindors lachten. Auch Ron wurde umarmt. Dann straffte Dirdra die Schultern.

„So und jetzt verschwindet, St. Potter, Blutsverräter und Schlammblut, geht mir aus den Augen." Ihr Ton war kalt, herrisch und überheblich. Die vier Gryffindors verzogen sich in ihre Schlafsäle.

„Haben sie sich gut überlegt, bei meiner Hochzeit die Zeremonie durchzuführen? Das ist eine Falle, das muss ihnen doch klar sein."

„Es ist mir durchaus Bewusst, dass es eine Falle sein wird. Aber ich denke sie brauchen jede Unterstützung die sie bekommen können um ihren Plan auszuführen."

„Meinen Plan? Wenn ich einen hätte Professor."

„Oh, sie haben einen, glauben sie mir." Der Schulleiter zwinkerte ihr zu und verliess den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zurück blieb eine verdutzte Dirdra Malfoy.

Als Didi in den Schlafsaal kam, schliefen die Andern bereits. Sie zog ihr Nachthemd an und legte sich ins Bett. Doch schlafen konnte sie nicht wirklich.


	8. Virus

**Kapitel 13 : Der Virus Namens Malfoy**

Sie drehte sich von der einen zur andern Seite und die Gedanken schwirrten um die Hochzeit. Sie stand am Altar, doch neben ihr stand nicht Blaise sondern der Dunkle Lord selbst. Und die Trauung wurde von ihrem Vater durchgeführt. Das Blut des Dunklen Lords war grün und roch vermodert.

Dirdra war mehr als froh, als der Wecker klingelte. Sie stand auf und zog das Deux Pierces an, welches sie sich am Tag zuvor bereit gelegt hatte. Es war kurzärmlig, sandbraun mit schwarzen Nähten. Darüber warf sie den Sommerumhang und ging nach unten.

Es war noch sehr früh, weshalb niemand wirklich munter war. Draco und Blaise sassen in ihren schwarzen Anzügen am Slytherintisch. Didi setzte sich dazu.

„Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny werden nicht im Zug sein", flüsterte sie. Draco nickte. Sie assen zu Ende und gingen dann in die Eingangshalle um auf die Kutschen zu warten.

Die drei bestiegen die Erste. Pansy wollte sich auch dazusetzen, doch Draco warf ihr nur einen abwertenden Blick zu.

Im Zug zogen sie sich gleich in ein Abteil zurück. Draco schloss die Tür und legte mindestens zehn Zauber darauf, damit sie auch nicht gestört wurden. Nicht weil sie etwas zu bereden hatten sondern weil sie es einfach nicht wollten.

Dirdra hatte ihr Buch aus der Tasche geholt und streckte sich über die linke Bank. Draco und Blaise sassen auf der rechten und Unterhielten sich, bevor sie in eine wilde Knutscherei verfielen.

„Jungs, Jungs", zischte Dirdra plötzlich.

„Was ist denn", knurrte Draco.

„Ich störe euch ja nur ungern. Mir ist ja eigentlich auch egal was ihr da tut, aber der Zug hält an und wir sind bestimmt noch nicht in Kings Cross." Draco löste die Zauber vom Abteil. Dann trat er, gefolgt von Dirdra und Blaise auf den Korridor.

Sie sassen im vordersten Abteil so konnten sie den Zug rasch verlassen. Vor der roten Lock standen drei Maskierte.

„Miss Malfoy, haben wir sie und ihren verlobten bei etwas gestört?", fragte der Eine. Dirdra sah sich zu Blaise um.

„Ja, das habt ihr. Und darf ich fragen warum wir hier mitten in der Einöde halten?"

„Wir haben unsere Befehle, Miss Malfoy. Es wäre besser, wenn sie sich wieder in ihr Abteil setzen." Dirdra wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Draco sie ansah.

„Glais mi tha thu." (Geh ich mach das schon)

„Seachain tha thu." (Sei vorsichtig) Blaise legte einen Arm um Dirdra und zog sie zurück in den Zug.

„Was wollt ihr?"

„Potter."

„Er ist nicht im Zug."

„Woher weisst du das?"

„Weil ich ihn weder beim Frühstück noch am Bahnhof gesehen habe, aber überzeugt euch doch selber." Zwei der Maskierten gingen in den Zug, der dritte blieb bei Draco.

„Wenn ihr mir etwas gesagt hättet, hätte ich euch helfen können."

„Da du das Dunkle Mal nicht angenommen hast, wirst du nicht über alles Informiert."

„Ich verstehe", zischte Draco wütend. Die zwei Maskierten kamen zurück.

„Keine Spur von Potter. Auch Weasel und das kleine Schlammblut sind nicht zu finden."

„Nur weil ich das Mal nicht auf dem Arm trage, heisst das noch nicht, dass ich zu nichts fähig bin. Ihr hättet euch das ganze sparen können oder es hätte zu erfolg führen können, wenn ihr mit mir gesprochen hättet." Dracos Art widerspiegelte ganz die seines Vaters. Der Maskiert vor ihm schien beeindruckt.

„Ich werde dem Meister ausrichten, was du gesagt hast."

„Tu das Nott und vergiss nicht ihm von deinem Versagen zu berichten." Natürlich hatte Draco den Mann erkannt der vor ihm stand. Der Todesser verbeugte sich leicht vor Draco und apparierte mit den Andern.

Draco ging an der Lock vorbei und sagte dem Chauffeur, dass er weiterfahren könne. Dann stieg er wieder ein. Natürlich war sein Verhalten nicht unbeobachtet geblieben. Die Slytherins sahen ihn bedeutungsvoll an. Doch der Malfoy würdigte sie keines Blickes. Er ging in sein Abteil, schloss die Tür und setzte sich wieder neben Blaise.

„Sie haben nach Harry gesucht, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Dirdra, ich weiss nicht wie lange ich mich noch gegen dieses Mal wehren kann. Ich will es nicht haben, glaub mir, aber ich weiss wirklich nicht was ich noch als Ausrede bringen soll. Verstehst du das?" Dirdra senkte den Blick.

„Natürlich verstehe ich das, aber so wie ich noch immer der Überzeugung bin, ich finde einen Weg um dieses Ritual zu umgehen, solltest du von dir Überzeugt sein, einen Weg zu finden dieses Mal zu umgehen. Versprich mir wenigstens das."

„Das kann ich dir versprechen." Draco umarmte sie. Der Zug fuhr weiter. Dirdra sah zum Fenster hinaus. Sie registrierte nur im Augenwinkel, dass Blaise seinen Kopf in Dracos Schoss hatte und dieser ihm durchs Harr streichelte, während er auch aus dem Fenster sah.

Die Ankunft in Kings Cross war alles andere als freundlich. Viele Eltern holten ihre Kinder ab, weil sie Angst hatten. Die Slytherins wurden wie Könige Empfangen. Sogar der Zaubereiminister Himself war gekommen.

„Draco, Dirdra, wie schön euch zu sehen. Blaise es freut mich natürlich auch dich zu sehen. Kommt, gehen wir." Die kleine Gruppe wurde von etlichen Kuttenträgern Eskortiert.

In Malfoy Manor war es ruhig.

„Mutter, Mutter wo bist du?", rief Dirdra als sie im Kaminzimmer angekommen war.

„Deine Mutter ist nicht hier. Als Frau des Ministers hat sie einige Verpflichtungen."

„Ich verstehe, Vater. Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werde ich mich zurückziehen. Die Fahrt und der kleine Zwischenstopp haben mich doch erschöpfen lassen."

„Natürlich. Blaise wird dich begleiten. Ihr werdet bis zur Vermählung in deinem Zimmer wohnen. Danach ist der Westflügel für euch Renoviert worden."

„Vielen Dank, Vater."

„Vielen Dank, Sir. Ich weiss ihre mühe zu schätzen."

„Es ist keine Mühe Blaise. Ich bin mehr als zufrieden mit der Wahl meiner Tochter. Und der Gedanke, dass sich die Blutlinie der Zabinis mit jener der Malfoys verbindet freut mich." Blaise lächelte dankend, bot Dirdra seinen Arm und ging mit ihr hinaus.

„Wenn der wüsste wie sich Zabini und Malfoy verbinden, wäre er nicht mehr so erfreut." Dirdra lachte.

„Dein Sarkasmus ist so herrlich erfrischend." In Dirdras Zimmer war etwas umgestellt worden. Sie hatte ein grösseres Bett als zuvor, und der Schrank war mindestens Doppelt so gross.

„Ehm, da steht nur ein Bett."

„Ja, das sehe ich Blaise. Vater wird damit rechnen, dass wir nicht mit vereinen warten, bis wir verheiratet sind." Sie konnte den Unmut auf Blaise`s Gesicht deutlich erkennen.

„Keine Angst ich werde dich nicht anfassen", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Darüber mache ich mir noch keine Sorgen. Erst wenn wir verheiratet sind und jeder einen Erben sehen will."

„Ich werde mich auch in mein Zimmer begeben." Draco wollte sich gerade umdrehen, als Lucius in zurück hielt.

„Nott sagte, du hast ihn verpönt?"

„Nein, ich habe ihm sein Versagen vor Augen geführt. Ich wusste seit ich den Zug bestiegen hatte, dass Potter nicht darin sitzen würde. Es war unnötig sich einem solchen Manöver zu bedienen."

„Der Dunkle Lord sieht das ebenso. Er hat Nott dafür bestraft, und er will dich sehen."

„Jetzt?"

„Morgen." Draco nickte. Doch bevor er ging drehte er sich zu seinem Vater um.

„Ich werde das Dunkle Mal noch nicht annehmen. Lass mir dieses eine Jahr um mich mit deinen Geschäften vertraut zu machen. Ich werde dem Lord Untertan sein, aber ohne das Mal."

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden. Der Dunkle Lord wird das anders sehen."

„Ich weiss. Ich bin alt genug um für meine Entscheidungen alleine Einzustehen. Also lass Dirdra aus der Geschichte raus. Es geht um mich. Und wenn du mich bestrafen willst, weil du denkst ich hätte es verdient, dann tu das."

„Ich sagte bereits, es liegt nicht in meiner Entscheidung." Seine Stimme war kalt und herzlos. Draco wusste was das zu bedeuten hatte.

In seinem Zimmer legte er sich auf das Bett und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Den Blick starr zur Decke gerichtet.

Es könnte so einfach sein, wenn er sich dem Dunklen Lord unterwerfen würde. Dirdra und Blaise würden sich von ihm abwenden und wären in Sicherheit und er würde früher oder später durch die Hand eines Zauberers des Phönix Ordens oder eines Todessers sterben. Wohl eher früher als später.

Dirdra hatte sich gerade hinter ihrer Chinesischen Wand umgezogen, als sie ein ziehen in der Brust fühlte. Ihr Herz begann zu rasen. Immer schneller. Sie Griff sich an die Brust.

„Draco", keuchte sie. Sie schloss hastig die Hose und rannte durch das Zimmer.

„Was ist los? Dirdra, was ist?" Doch sie hörte nicht auf Blaise sondern verliess das Zimmer um zwei Türen weiter ohne Anzuklopfen einzutreten. Blaise folgte ihr auf dem Fusse.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du dich so einfach davon stehlen kannst. Tha thu iurandi me." (Du hast es mir geschworen) Über ihr Gesicht rannen die Tränen.

„Tha mi duilich, piuthar. Na bu thoigh leat. (Es tut mir Leid Schwester. Das wollte ich nicht)

„Tha uige tha, bràthair." (Ich brauche dich, Bruder)

„Tha uam thu bhi sona." (Ich möchte dass du glücklich bist)

„Mi tha sona le thu." (Ich bin glücklich mit dir) Draco war aufgestanden und umarmte seine Schwester. Sie standen mitten in seinem Zimmer. Blaise an der Tür. Er hatte sie geschlossen beim ersten Gälischen Wort welches gefallen war.

„Du darfst jetzt nicht aufgeben."

„Klärt mich mal einer auf?", fragte Blaise immer noch an der Tür.

„Draco hat sich überlegt, das Dunkle Mal anzunehmen und sich in sein Elend zu stürzen."

„Du hast was? Bist du noch zu Retten. Meinst du wir machen dieses ganze Theater für uns? Ich liebe dich Draco. Ich heirate eine Frau, noch dazu deine Schwester, nur um bei dir sein zu können. Ich habe dich immer für deine Stärke und Disziplin bewundert. Du kannst so viel mehr als nur eine Marionette zu sein. Glaube an dich, wir tun es nämlich." Draco liess Dirdra los und fixierte Blaise mit seinen Augen während er auf ihn zu ging. Draco war unwesentlich grösser.

„Tha gaol agam ort." (Ich liebe dich) Seine Lippen verschlossen die des dunklen Slytherins. Zärtlich, leidenschaftlich voller Liebe.

„Is mo ghràth ort mar an ceudna", (Ich liebe dich auch) flüsterte Blaise als Draco den Kuss unterbrach.

„Es tut mir leid, ich werde mich zusammenreissen."

„Gut, lasst uns essen gehen und dann gleich ins Bett. Es werden harte Tage auf uns zu kommen." Die Drei gingen nach unten ins Speisezimmer.

Lucius sprach kaum und auch Narzissa schien viel zu ruhig zu sein.

„Ist alles Vorbereitet, Vater?", fragte Dirdra um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Die Gäste sind eingeladen, die Blumen sind bestellt, die Arbeiten am Garten beginnen nächste Woche. Dumbledore hat auch bereits zugesagt."

„Du hast die Rechnung für die Kleider noch nicht erhalten?" Lucius zog die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Mein Kleid, Blaise`s Anzug, Dracos und Severus`s Anzüge?"

„Nein, du sagtest zwar, dass du dich darum kümmern würdest, ich habe aber noch nichts bekomme. Womit muss ich Rechnen?"

„Um die 3000 Galleonen, (12`600.00 CHF) denke ich. Ohne die Aceccoires natürlich." Lucius verschluckte sich an seinem Wein.

„Hast du ein eigenes Geschäft eröffnet?"

„Aber Vater, ich dachte du wolltest dass wir gut aussehen. Du bist schliesslich der Minister da sollte man doch sehen, dass Gold keine Rolle spielt. Nicht dass noch jemand glaubt, wir müssten sparen."

„Schon gut, schon gut. Du hast ja recht." Dirdra konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Auch Draco und Blaise hatten Mühe damit sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

Nachdem sie gegessen hatten zogen sich Draco, Blaise und Dirdra rasch zurück. Sie gaben vor Müde zu sein, von der langen Zug fahrt. Sie gingen alle in Dirdras Zimmer.

„Wieso steht hier nur ein Bett?"

„Ach Draco, das hatten wir schon, ich werde ihn nicht anfassen. Wofür hältst du mich denn?"

„Vater drängt also auf einen Erben."

„Was?", fragten Dirdra und Blaise gleichzeitig.

„Ihr wisst wirklich nicht was das soll?" Sie verneinten beide. „Vater hätte gerne so schnell wie möglich einen Erben, damit das Unternehmen Zabini auf jedenfall in der Familie bleibt, egal was passiert."

„Er geht wirklich davon aus, wir würden miteinander schlafen?", fragte Dirdra geschockt.

„Natürlich, wäre es so abwegig?"

„Natürlich wäre es das. Draco dé do bheachd a mo?" (was denkst du von mir)

„Du hast es selber gesagt?"

„Ich habe einen Scherz gemacht. Ich bin so Jungfräulich, Jungfräulicher kann man nicht sein. Ausser Küssen hab ich noch überhaupt keine Erfahrung."

„Bei Merlin, das auch noch", entfuhr es Blaise. Die Malfoys sahen ihn an. Er hatte sich in einen Sessel gleiten lassen und sah aus, als ob er einer Ohnmacht nahe wäre.

„Was hast du denn?"

„Eine Jungfrau, mir bleibt auch nichts erspart." Dirdra riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Natürlich, ihr erstes Mal würde mit Blaise sein. Mit ihrem Mann.

„Du hast recht, wir verlangen viel von dir, es tut mir leid." Der dunkelhäutige setzte sich im Stuhl auf.

„Ich bekomme viel mehr von dir, als dass du mir abverlangst. Ich kann mein Leben mit der Liebe meines Lebens verbringen." Dirdra lächelte versöhnlich.

„Wir machen das schon, irgendwie. Ich habe immer noch die Hoffnung, dass mir mehr einfällt, als das was ich im Moment zu bieten habe."

Draco verabschiedete sich von Blaise mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss und ging dann in sein Zimmer. Dirdra war bereits im Bad verschwunden. Als sie hinaus kam, trug sie ein bodenlanges Nachthemd. Blaise lächelte sie an und verschwand dann ebenfalls im Bad. Dirdra legte sich ins Bett und zog die Decke bis unter das Kinn. Blaise kam zurück, legte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes und zog ebenfalls die Decke bis unters Kinn.

„Gute Nacht, Dirdra."

„Gute Nacht, Blaise." Sie löschten die Lichter, doch an Schlaf war bei weitem nicht zu denken.

Dirdra war immer darauf bedacht, bloss keine falsche Bewegung zu machen und Blaise hatte Angst, dass er in der Nacht zu ihr hinüber rutschen würde. Irgendwann, weit nach Mitternacht wurden sie jedoch beide in Morpheus Arme geschlossen.

Als Dirdra erwachte war es bereits Hell. Die Sonne drückte durch die Vorhänge. Sie setzte sich auf. Blaise lag noch immer an der Bettkante, wie wenn er sich die ganze Nacht nicht einmal bewegt hätte.

„Blaise, wach auf", rief sie. Doch der Slytherin reagierte nicht. „Blaise?" Sie ging um das Bett herum. Der Slytherin hatte kalten Schweiss auf der Stirn und atmete flach. Dirdra fasste ihn an der Schulter. „Blaise, was ist los?" Doch der junge Mann reagierte noch immer nicht. Eilends zog Dirdra ihren Morgenmantel an und rannte zu Draco ins Zimmer. Dieser lag noch schlafend im Bett.

„Draco, wach auf. Mit Blaise stimmt etwas nicht." Sofort sprang der junge Slytherin aus dem Bett. Das grüne Seidenpyjama passte perfekt zu der schwarzen Bettwäsche.

Draco hastete aus dem Zimmer. Als Dirdra zurück in ihres kam, sass er bereits auf dem Bett, Blaise`s Kopf in seinem Schoss.

„Er hat hohes Fieber, du musst sofort Severus holen." Dirdra nickte und rannte aus ihrem Zimmer ins Kaminzimmer.

Sie griff nach dem Flohpulver und stieg in den Kamin.

„Spinners End", sagte sie.

Als sie im Kaminzimmer heraus stieg war es ruhig im Haus in Spinners End.

„Anderin, wo bist du, wo ist dein Herr?" Der Elfe erschien sofort.

„Der Master ist in seinem Labor, Mistresse."

„Wo auch sonst, hätte ich mir ja denken können." Dirdra hastete zu der Tür die in das Labor des Tränkemeisters führte.

„Severus, Severus komm rasch, wir brauchen dich." Sie hörte an den Schritten, dass jemand herauf kam.

„Was ist los?", fragte Severus und begutachtete Dirdras Aufzug.

„Blaise, er hat hohes Fieber, es geht ihm sehr schlecht. Du musst ihm helfen bitte, Severus."

„Geh, ich komme gleich nach." Dirdra ging zurück ins Kaminzimmer und flohte nach Hause.

Gerade als sie den Raum verlassen wollte um wieder in ihr Zimmer zu gehen, wurde sie aufgehalten.

„Wie siehst du denn aus, und wo kommst du her in dieser Aufmachung?" Lucius hielt sie grob an den Oberarmen fest.

„Ich…, Severus…"

„Du warst in diesem Aufzug bei Severus? Was soll nur dein Verlobter von dir halten, Flittchen."

„Lucius, halte dich zurück. Ihr Verlobter wird ihr danken, dass sie zu mir gekommen ist." Severus eilte an den Malfoys vorbei nach oben. Dirdra riss sich los und ging Severus hinterher.

Jetzt konnte sich auch Lucius nicht zurückhalten und ging mit nach oben. In Dirdras Zimmer lag Blaise noch immer auf dem Bett. Draco hatte ihm kalte Kompressen auf die Stirn gelegt und wischte ihm den Schweiss ab.

„Severus, Merlin sei dank. Er glüht förmlich, ich weiss nicht was ich tun soll." Draco stellte sich zu Dirdra die so eben ins Zimmer gekommen war. Man konnte nicht sagen, wer wen festhalten musste, doch Dirdra hatte als Frau das Privileg, wenigstens weinen zu dürfen. Als Lucius eintrat, blickte keiner zu ihm.

„Severus, was geht hier vor?"

„Mr. Zabini leidet an hohem Fieber. Ich habe ihm einen Trank gegeben."

„Wird er es überstehen?", fragte Dirdra leise.

„Das kann ich noch nicht sagen. Wenn die Temperatur in den nächsten zwei Stunden nicht zurück geht, wird er ins St. Mungo müssen."

„Dirdra, zieh dich an und kümmere dich um ihn. Draco, zu wirst dich auch anziehen, wir haben einen Termin." Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte nicht weg, wollte nicht zum Dunklen Lord, wenn er nicht wusste, ob sein Freund das hier überleben würde.

„Ja, Vater", presste er dann heraus. Severus verliess das Zimmer, ebenso wie Draco und Lucius.

Dirdra zog sich an.

Sie wischte Blaise die Stirn, legte kalte Kompressen auf und redete auf ihn ein. Nach fünf Minuten wurde die Tür erneut geöffnet.

„Du gibst mir bescheid, wenn sich etwas verschlechtert?"

„Natürlich Draco, jetzt geh, mach ihn nicht noch wütend." Widerwillig ging der Blonde nach Unten. Lucius erwartet ihn bereits.

„Severus ist vor gegangen um unsere Verspätung zu entschuldigen." Der Patriarch wies auf den Kamin.

Draco flohte wieder in das verfallene Herrenhaus. So wie es aussah, hatten die Auroren noch kein Glück gehabt, denn das Versteck hatte sich seit beinahe einem Jahr nicht geändert.

Lucius ging die hundert Meter an dem nun freundlich plätschernden Bach, zügig vorbei. Draco griff so gleich nach dem Arm seines Vaters.

Da er das Dunkle Mal noch nicht hatte, konnte er den Ort des Zusammentreffens nicht alleine erreichen.

Wieder standen etliche Kuttenträger rund um den Thron des Dunklen Lords.

„Lucius, Severus hat euch bereits entschuldigt. Wie geht es denn Mr. Zabini?"

„Unverändert my Lord. Es hatte sich nichts gebessert bis wir aufbrachen." Draco stand verneigt neben seinem Vater.

„Du scheinst besorgt zu sein, Draco?"

„Das bin ich in der Tat, my Lord. Blaise ist mein Bester Freund und mein künftiger Schwager."

„Ich denke deine Schwester wäre untröstlich, wenn der junge Mann versterben würde, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, das wäre sie, my Lord."

Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich wieder dem Geschäftlichen zu. Draco folgte ihm nicht. Er horchte in sich hinein um Dirdra zu spüren, wenn sie ihm etwas mitzuteilen hatte. Erst als alle Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm galt, fand er zurück zur Versammlung.

„Wo sind deine Gedanken Draco?", fragte der Dunkle Lord. Draco merkte, dass er versuchte in seinen Geist einzudringen. Er zeigte ihm allerdings nur die Bilder des Morgens.

Blaise der in seinem Schweiss auf dem Bett lag. Das Entsetzen und die Angst in den Augen seiner Schwester. Severus der dem ehemaligen Slytherin Tränke einflösste. Seine eigenen Gefühle versteckte er.

„Severus, wie steht es um den jungen Zabini?"

„Wenn es ihm jetzt nicht besser geht, muss er ins St. Mungo. Wahrscheinlich wird er es dann nicht überleben. In seinem Körper hat sich ein Virus festgesetzt." Draco war entsetzt hoch geschreckt.

„Lucius, bring deinen Sohn nach Hause. Wir werden mit der Zeremonie bis nach der Vermählung warten, sofern noch eine stattfindet. Draco wird uns noch früh genug Hilfreich sein, nicht wahr, mein Junge?"

„Natürlich my Lord. Ich bin euer untergebener Diener." Er verbeugte sich tief. Lucius verbeugte sich ebenfalls und ging zurück.

Draco schritt hinter ihm her. An der Stelle an der sie apparieren konnten hielt der Patriarch an.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat grosses mit dir vor, sonst wäre er jetzt nicht so gnädig. Du hast Glück, ein Malfoy zu sein."

„Ja, Vater. Das weiss ich und ich bin stolz darauf zu sein wer ich bin." Wie gut, dass sein Vater nicht merkte wie zuwider ihm diese Worte waren. Sie apparierten zu dem verfallenen Haus. Draco ging raschen Schrittes zum Kamin und flohte nach Hause.

Das Haus war noch immer ruhig. Draco rannte die letzten Stufen der Treppe nach oben. Dann ging er raschen Schrittes in den Ostflügel wo sein und Dirdras Zimmer lag. Die Tür zum Zimmer seiner Schwester stand offen. Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich. Sein Herz raste und drohte ihm aus der Brust zu springen.

Er hatte Angst. Er, Draco Malfoy, Sohn eines Todessers, Anwärter auf das Dunkle Mal hatte Angst. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so etwas gefühlt.

Aus dem Zimmer hörte er die Stimme seiner Schwester.

„Ich weiss, dass es viel ist, was du in letzter Zeit über dich hast ergehen lassen müssen, aber ich verspreche dir, es ist bald vorüber. Draco liebt dich. Er hat viel auf sich genommen da kannst du dich doch nicht so einfach davon schleichen wollen. Ich weiss, dass du dir deine Zukunft anders vorgestellt hast, ich mir meine auch. Aber wir schaffen das nur gemeinsam. Wir alle Drei. Ich brauche dich, nicht so sehr wie Draco dich braucht, aber ich tu es. Bitte Blaise, du kannst jetzt noch nicht gehen." Draco war in der Tür stehen geblieben. Dirdra sass auf ihrem Bett und wechselte gerade das Tuch auf Blaise`s Stirn.

„Severus sagt, er hat einen Virus", sagte Draco und kam durch das Zimmer auf das Bett zu. Dirdra drehte sich nicht um.

„Natürlich hat er den, er heisst Malfoy. Wir machen ihn krank Draco. Und wenn wir nicht aufpassen bringen wir ihn um."

„Ich wollte ihm nie weh tun", antwortete Draco und setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Blaise`s Kopf. Er strich ihm sanft über das Gesicht.

„Jeder der Liebt, fügt auch Schmerzen zu. Jeder der geliebt wird, erträgt die Schmerzen."

„Wie viel kann jemand ertragen, bis er nicht mehr kann?"

„Wenn wir das wüssten Bruder, würden wir nicht an seinem Bett sitzen. Wir hätten mehr auf ihn achten müssen."

„Du hast recht. Wer sind wir, dass wir uns das Recht herausnehmen über sein Leben zu bestimmen?"

„Wer bin ich, dass ich ihn dazu zwinge mich zu heiraten?"

„Ihr seid die Menschen die ich liebe", flüsterte Blaise schwach.

„Merlin sei Dank, wie geht es dir?", fragte Draco sofort.

„Ich fühle mich wie von einem Hippogreif überrannt. Aber sonst geht es mir gut." Dirdra wechselte die Kompresse. „Ich sagte bereits, dass ich nicht so stark bin wie ihr."

„Du, bist stärker als wir Beide, Blaise."

„Das stimmt nicht Draco."

„Oh doch, du erträgst alles was wir von dir verlangen. Du schaffst es Vater einen ganzen Abend zu beschäftigen. Du schaffst es, dass alle glauben, wir seien wirklich ein Paar und du schaffst es, dass Draco lächelt, also sage nie mehr du wärst nicht Stark. Ich alleine würde das nicht schaffen." Draco strich seiner Schwester durchs Haar. Blaise hatte seine Augen geschlossen.

„Ruh dich aus. Wenn du etwas brauchst, brauchst du nur zu rufen."

Dirdra stand auf und brachte die Schüssel mit Wasser in ihr Badezimmer. Draco setzte sich an den Platz an dem seine Schwester noch zuvor gesessen hat.

„Ich liebe dich Blaise Zabini. Jage mir nie wieder einen solchen Schrecken ein. Ich hatte wirklich Angst um dich."

„Draco Malfoy hat vor nichts Angst", scherzte der Dunkelhäutige. Draco beugte sich vor und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Schlaf dich aus", sagte der Blonde und verliess mit Dirdra das Zimmer. „Der Dunkle Lord hat die Zeremonie verschoben, bis eure Hochzeit stattgefunden hat."

„Das ist gut, hoffe ich."

In den nächsten Tagen taten Dirdra und Draco alles dafür, damit es Blaise wieder besser ging. Die Genesung war langwierig. Erst als die Vorbereitungen für die Hochzeit fast abgeschlossen waren, war Blaise wieder gesund.

„Gerade noch Rechtzeitig mein Junge", sagte Lucius als Blaise zwei Tage vor dem grossen Anlass wieder das Zimmer verlassen konnte.

„Ja Sir, es wäre schade gewesen, wenn wir alles hätten verschieben müssen."

„In der Tat hätten wir die Vermählung verschieben müssen, aber das Blutritual hätten wir trotz allem durchgeführt."

„Wie meinst du das Vater?", fragte Dirdra.

„Das Blutritual steht über dem Sakrament der Ehe. Nach dem Ritual könntet ihr heiraten wen ihr wollt, eigentlich. Aber es wäre auf jedenfall nicht rechtens." In Dirdras Kopf begannen die Zahnräder zu laufen. Sie entschuldigte sich recht schnell nach dem Abendessen in die Bibliothek. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wieso Dumbledore es gewusst hatte, aber sie hatte so eben einen Plan entwickelt.

Als Dirdra zu Bett ging, war das ganze Manor ausgestorben. In ihrem Zimmer lag Blaise bereits im Bett. An seinem Atem konnte sie hören, dass er bereits schlief. Sie zog sich um und schlüpfte unter die Decke.

„Ich habe die Lösung für unsere Probleme gefunden", sagte sie triumphierend und legte sich schlafen.


	9. Zwei Hochzeiten und ein Todesfall

**Kapitel 14 : Zwei Hochzeiten und ein Todesfall**

Als Dirdra am Morgen vor ihrer Hochzeit erwachte, tat sie das gut gelaunt.

„Guten Morgen Blaise, ist das nicht ein herrlicher Tag heute?"

„Ehm, ja?" Die junge Frau stand auf und tanzte ins Badezimmer wo sie ausgiebig duschte. Dann zog sie ein dunkelgrünes, viktorianisches Kurzkleid an. Eine weisse Bluse mit rüschen, darüber ein dunkelgrünes Trägerkleid mit leichter Hebefunktion. Auf der Taille eine breite Stoffbahn mit einer verspielten Schleife daran und der Rock in einer kurzen und einer etwas längeren Lage. Am Rocksaum Spitzenborden. Dazu schwarze hochhackige Sandaletten. Als sie ins Zimmer zurück kam, staunte Blaise nicht schlecht.

„Wow, was ist denn mit dir passiert?"

„Ich habe einen Plan, das ist passiert."

„Und?"

„Werde ich dir nicht sagen", flötete sie und verliess das Zimmer. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und ging ins Badezimmer. Er zog eine schwarze Hose und ein dunkelgrünes T-Shirt an, dann ging auch er nach unten.

Draco sass bereits bei Tisch und wunderte sich ebenso über Dirdras gute Laune.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte Lucius mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ja, Vater. Das habe ich." Dirdra war bewusst, dass ihr Vater auf etwas ganz bestimmtes anspielte, doch das war ihr egal. Sollte er doch glauben was er wollte.

„Ich habe noch ein Geschenk für dich", sagte Lucius feierlich. Dirdra wurde neugierig. Narzissa hatte ein leuchten in den Augen, was Dirdra darauf schliessen liess, dass es sich um etwas Kostbares handelte. Lucius liess von den Elfen einen Schmuckkasten bringen. Er war zu gross für eine Halskette. Der Elfe verbeugte sich tief vor Dirdra. Diese sah ihren Vater fragend an.

„Öffne es", vorderte er sie auf. Die junge Frau liess den Verschluss aufspringen und öffnete den Kasten. Es funkelte ihr ein Diadem entgegen. Es war aus Gold und hatte einen Grossen Stein in der Mitte. Vom Stein aus gingen goldene, filigrane Flügel aus, auf denen etliche Diamanten blitzten. Unten an dem gossen Stein, waren zwei tropfenförmige Diamanten die in die Stirn fielen. Dirdra las die Inschrift.

„With Beyond Measure is Man's Greatest Treasure." (Witzigkeit im Übermaß ist des Menschen größter Schatz) Dirdra schluckte hart. „Das ist Ravenclaws Diadem. Woher hast du das? Es ist seit mehr als hundert Jahren verschollen?"

„Sagen wir, ein guter Freund hat es dir ausgeliehen."

„Ich bin sprachlos Vater. Wer auch immer dieser Freund war, er hat meine ganzen Dank." Natürlich wusste Dirdra wer dieser Freund war, doch sie würde sich nichts anmerken lassen.

„Die Hauselfen werden es für dich verwahren bis Morgen."

„Natürlich, Vater." Draco und Blaise stand ihr erstaunen ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Ach noch etwas Dirdra. Blaise wird diese Nacht in euern neuen Räumen im Westflügel verbringen."

„Sind die denn schon fertig?", fragte Blaise.

„Ja, seit ein paar Tagen." Blaise nickte.

Lucius hatte den ganzen Tag noch Dinge zu erledigen die das morgige Fest betrafen. Dirdra verbrachte den Tag mit ihrer Mutter, die ihr noch so viel zu sagen hatte, wie sie sich als Ehefrau zu benehmen hatte. Blaise nutzte diesen Umstand, um seine letzten Stunden in Freiheit mit Draco zu verbringen.

Als Dirdra an diesem Abend in ihr Zimmer ging, war sie alleine. Blaise war bereits im Westflügel. Viele ihrer Sachen waren bereits dort hin gebracht worden. Sie sass auf dem Grossen Bett und sah sich im Zimmer um. Die Kleidung für den morgigen Tag lag bereit.

Von jetzt auf gleich begann sie zu weinen. Herzzerreissendes Schluchzen.

Es dauerte vielleicht eine Minute, bis Draco zur Tür hinein kam. Er setzte sich stumm zu ihr auf das Bett und nahm sie in den Arm.

Auch wen sie einen Plan hatte, war sie doch nervlich am Ende. Die letzten Tage und Wochen hatten an ihr gezerrt. Sie vermisste ihre Freunde und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als dass dieser ganze Albtraum endlich vorüber sein würde.

„Schhh, es wird alles gut. Wir schaffen das, alle drei." Draco streichelte ihr so lange übers Haar, bis sie eingeschlafen war. Als er sicher war, dass sie schlief, verliess er das Zimmer um in sein eigenes Bett zu gehen.

Dann kam der Morgen. Dirdra wurde von ihrer Mutter geweckt.

„Steh auf, wir müssen dich fertig machen." Widerwillig kroch sie aus den warmen Lacken und ging duschen.

„Bei Merlin nochmal", fluchte sie als sie hinausstieg.

„Was hast du mein Kind?"

„Ich brauche Severus, bitte hol ihn her. Wenn ich keinen Beruhigungstrank bekommen, werde ich dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen", zwängte sie.

„Reiss dich zusammen, das wird auch ohne gehen."

„Nein Mutter", sagte sie trotzig und setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schminktisch. Narzissa verdrehte die Augen, ging dann aber hinaus. Dirdra zitterte am ganzen Körper. Es musste einfach funktionieren.

„Du wolltest mich sehen?"

„Ja, Severus, das wollte ich." Dirdra erklärte ihm in kurzen Worten was sie von ihm wollte. Der Tränkemeister nickte.

„Ich dachte du wolltest ihr einen Trank geben?", fragte Narzissa als sie den Raum wieder betrat.

„Ich werde ihn zuerst brauen müssen. Dauert nur eine viertel Stunde." Severus verliess Dirdras Gemach und ging.

Die junge Malfoy begann sich anzuziehen. Korsage, Unterwäsche, Strümpfe. Dann das Kleid. Als es klopfte zuckte sie kurz zusammen.

„Es wird nur Severus sein. Narzissa öffnete und liess Severus eintreten.

„Hier, diesen jetzt, den Andern kurz vor dem Beginn." Er überreichte ihr zwei Phiolen.

„Danke", sagte Dirdra und verbeugte sich. Severus hatte sie gemustert. Auch wenn sie noch nicht fertig angezogen war, sah sie traumhaft aus. Dann verliess er das Zimmer wieder. Dirdra nahm den Trank und wurde dann frisiert und geschminkt.

Die Zeremonie sollte um kurz vor Mittag beginnen. Als es los ging war sie fest entschlossen alles durchzuziehen. Narzissa war bereits nach unten gegangen. Dirdra warf einen letzten Blick in den Spiegel. Das Haar war kunstvoll nach oben gesteckt. Das Diadem war wunderschön eingearbeitet und der Schleier lag über dem Kleid. Sie schritt zur Tür hinaus. Unten an der Treppe erwartete Lucius sie bereits.

„Das Gold war das Kleid wert, du siehst unserer würdig aus." Es war das grösste Kompliment, welches Dirdra je von ihrem Vater erhalten hatte.

„Vielen Dank Vater. Es ehrt mich, dass du zufrieden bist."

Sie schritten durch das Haus in den Garten. Es war alles wunderschön geschmückt. Weisse Blumen und Bänder überall. Die Gäste sassen auf weissen Stühlen und bis zum Altar war ein roter Teppich ausgerollt. Dirdra konnte vorne Blaise erkennen. Severus stand neben ihm, Draco auf der andern Seite.

Die Musik begann zu spielen und sie schritt am Arm ihres Vaters nach vorne. Albus Dumbledore stand hinter dem Altarbecken. Als Lucius vorne ankam verstummte die Musik. „Wer übergibt diese junge Frau an ihren Zukünftigen?"

„Ich tue das. Lucius Abraxas Malfoy." Lucius küsste sie auf die Wange. Dirdra hatte keinen Blick dafür, allerdings sah sie, dass Albus sie anlächelte und einen kurzen Blick zum Diadem warf. Dirdra stellte sich neben Blaise.

„Heut ist der Tag, an dem wir uns hier zusammen gefunden haben um diese jungen Menschen in Ewigkeit zu verbinden." Unmerklich begann Dirdra zu zittern. „Die Liebe dieser beiden Menschen die wir heute zusammenführen, ist so stark, dass sie ihre Seelen für immer verbinden wollen." Dumbledore zog ein Ritualmesser aus seinem Umhang. Dann legte er die Trauringe in die Altarschale.

„Mr. Blaise Aurigo Zabini sind sie aus eigenem willen hier, um ihre Seele mit der eines geliebten Menschen zu verbinden?"

„Ja das bin ich."

„Miss Dirdra Narzissa Malfoy, sind sie aus eigenem willen hier, um die Seele mit der eines geliebten Menschen zu verbinden?"

„Ja, das bin ich." Albus hatte das Messer in der Hand. Blaise reichte ihm seine rechte Hand. „Blut, Zeuge der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft." Er schnitt quer über Blaise`s Hand. Das Blut floss in die Altarschale. Doch der Schnitt verschloss sich gleich wieder. Dann nahm Albus Dirdras Hand.

„Blut, Zeuge der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft." Auch über ihre Hand schnitt er. Das Blut floss auch hier in die Schale.

„Die Seelen seien vereint, niemand wird sie trennen. Die Zukunft ist vorbestimmt." Dirdra wagte einen Blick auf Draco. Er war bleich und schwankte ein wenig. Es musste ihm mehr zusetzen, als er zugegeben hätte. In der Altarschale jedoch wurde das Blut weniger. Jeder Ring saugte es wie ein Schwamm auf.

„Willst du Blaise Zabini, Dirdra Malfoy vor Merlin und diesen Zeugen zu deiner Frau nehmen, so antworte Ja, mit Merlins Hilfe."

„Ja, mit Merlins Hilfe." Seine Stimme war stark und zitterte nicht. Dirdra bewunderte ihn dafür.

„Willst du, Dirdra Malfoy, Blaise Zabini vor Merlin und diesen Zeugen zu deinem Mann nehmen, so antworte Ja, mit Merlins Hilfe."

„Ja, mit Merlins Hilfe." Sie strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Albus griff nach den Ringen. Er gab Blaise den kleineren.

„Hiermit nehme ich dich zu meiner Ehefrau. Ich werde dich lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, in Reichtum und Armut, bis der Tod uns scheidet." Er streifte ihr den Ring über. Dann erhielt Dirdra den grösseren.

„Mit diesem Ring nehme ich dich zum Ehemann. Ich werde dich lieben und ehren, in guten wie in schlechten Tagen, in Reichtum und Armut, bis der Tod uns scheidet." Sie streifte ihm den Ring über.

Dirdra und Blaise legten die beringten Hände übereinander. Dann legte Draco seine darauf und zu Oberst Severus.

„Bezeugen sie, dass diese Eheschliessung mit rechten Dingen geschehen ist und bis ans Ende gilt, dann Antworten sie mit ja, wir bezeugen es." Draco sah Severus an. Er wusste dass seine Stimme zittern würde weshalb er Severus stumm bat lauter zu sprechen. Dieser tat es auch.

„Ja, wir bezeugen es", sagten sie laut genug, damit alle es hören konnten. Dann zogen sie die Hände zurück.

„Somit erkläre ich sie für verbundene Eheleute. Mr. und Mrs. Blaise Zabini." Es wurde geklatscht und gejubelt. Blaise beugte sich zu Dirdra und küsste sie. Sie schritten vom Altar durch die Gäste bis zum Manor Eingang wo sie eigentlich die Glückwünsche hätten entgegennehmen sollen.

Doch in dem Moment als sie den Eingang erreichten, schossen die ersten Flüche in die Gäste.

Severus blickte Dirdra an. Diese Griff sofort nach dem Diadem und überreichte es ihm. Der verschwand damit. Aus dem Getümmel kam Lucius auf sie zu.

„Wo ist das Diadem?", fragte er schroff.

„Ich habe es Severus gegeben."

„Sehr gute Entscheidung", rief das Clanoberhaupt als er sich wieder in das Gefecht stürzte. „Wenn du wüsstest wie gut die Entscheidung war."

„Was läuft hier?"

„Was hier läuft? Das ist unsere Chance zu zeigen auf welcher Seite wir stehen. Vielleicht unsere einzige Chance." Draco nickte ihr zu. Blaise nickte ebenfalls und zog den Zauberstab. Sie mischten sich alle drei unter die Kämpfenden.

Da die Todesser überrascht wurden, vielen viele ohne sich überhaupt gewehrt zu haben. Dirdra war gerade in einen Kampf verwickelt, als ein Fluch ihr Kleid traf.

„Was soll das, dieses Kleid hat ein Vermögen gekostet, Pog Mo Thoin." (Küss meinen Hintern)

Dirdra hatte keine Ahnung wie lange der Kampf dauerte, doch allmählich wurde es ruhiger. Draco hatte sich hinter dem Altar verschanzt, Blaise hinter einem Zierbrunnen im Garten und Dirdra hinter den Schwarzdorn Rosen.

„Blaise, Draco, alles in Ordnung?", rief sie.

„Mir geht's gut, was ist mit euch?", rief Blaise.

„Alles Bestens", antwortete Draco. Die Drei kamen aus ihrem Versteck.

Die Auroren und Ordensmitglieder die das Fest gesprengt hatten waren verschwunden.

„Dirdra, wo ist Severus?", schrie Lucius von hinter dem Haus.

„Sie haben es nicht gemerkt?"

„Was haben sie nicht gemerkt?"

„Dass wir mit den Guten gekämpft haben. Das heisst, wir sind immer noch im Spiel."

„Sei betrübt, deine Hochzeit wurde gerade gesprengt", zischte Draco. Dirdra begann hemmungslos zu schluchzen. Blaise nahm sie in den Arm und tat als ob er sie trösten würde. Lucius kam zu ihnen.

„Es ist alles ruiniert. Ich sagte doch, es soll meine Feier nicht beeinträchtigen."

„Das waren wir nicht, wir hatten nichts in diesem Aussmass geplant. Wo ist Severus und das Diadem?"

„Woher soll ich das wissen", giftete Dirdra. „Meine Hochzeit ist ein einziges Desaster."

„Wenn sie erlauben, Sir, werden wir uns zurückziehen. Dirdra braucht Ruhe."

„Tut das. Draco du begleitest sie, zu ihrem Schutz."

„Ja, Sir." Die Drei gingen nach oben in den Westflügel.

Als sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer angekommen waren, begannen sie zu lachen. Sie setzten sich auf die Grossen Sessel vor dem Kamin. Blaise sah in seine Handfläche. Dort wo der Schnitt gewesen war, war jetzt nur noch ein kleiner roter Strich zu sehen. Draco legte ihm die Hand auf das Knie.

„Ich liebe dich, Blaise, das werde ich immer tun."

„Ich weiss, nur jetzt ist es so endgültig."

„Ja, Draco muss dich jetzt immer lieben, er kann gar nicht anders." Verwundert sahen die Jungs Dirdra an. Diese hob ihre Hand über die das Messer geschnitten hatte. Doch es war nichts zu sehen.

„Du hast dich heute Morgen beim brauen geschnitten, du solltest besser aufpassen", wandte sich Dirdra ihren Bruder zu.

„Ich konnte nichts dafür, Severus hat mich geschubst…" Dracos Augen wurden Gross. „Nein, das kannst du nicht getan haben." Blaise hatte sich aufrecht hingesetzt.

„Was kann sie nicht getan haben?"

„Ich habe für Dirdra einen Beruhigungstrank gebraut, dabei hat Severus mich geschubst. Ich dachte es wäre ein Unfall gewesen. Er gab mir ein Tuch womit ich das Blut abwischen konnte. Er liess mich lange Bluten bevor er den Schnitt schloss. Severus meinte, damit nichts in meinen Kreislauf gelangen könnte von dem was ich gerade zerkleinert hatte. Es war eine Lüge."

„Ja, das war es. Er hat das Blut danach vom Lappen in eine Phiole gebracht. Diese hatte er mir zusammen mit dem Trank überreicht. Dumbledore hat das Glas der Phiole durchschnitten. Es war dein Blut, welches in die Altarschale geflossen ist. Eure Seelen sind nun für immer vereint und unsere Ehe ist ungültig. Nur werden wir das vorläufig keinen wissen lassen."

Dirdra grinste zufrieden und setzte sich in ihren Sessel zurück.

„Du bist Wahnsinnig, ich weiss nicht wie ich dir jemals dafür danken soll", sprudelte es aus Blaise heraus. Er stand auf, umarmte sie und küsste sie.

„Hei, hör mal auf damit, sonst werde ich noch eifersüchtig", scherzte Draco. Blaise liess von Dirdra ab und ging auf Draco zu.

„Ich liebe dich. Dirdra hat mir das schönste Geschenk gemacht, dass ich je bekommen habe und das Einzige welches ich je haben wollte." Er beugte sich zu Draco und küsste ihn. Voller Leidenschaft und Liebe.

„Ach ist das schön", seufzte Dirdra. Über die Gesichter der jungen Männer rannen Tränen. Sie freuten sich über das was Dirdra für sie getan hatte.

Als sie sich endlich voneinander lösten, grinste Dirdra noch immer.

„Ich dachte wirklich, du hättest keinen Plan, bitte entschuldige."

„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen. Bis vorgestern hatte ich noch nicht die leiseste Idee. Und dann hat Vater mich darauf gebracht."

„Lucius? Wie das denn?"

„Die Rede von wegen, das Blutritual steht über der Ehe. Ich musste nur noch Severus dazu überreden, mir dein Blut zu besorgen."

„Warum hast du mich nicht einfach gefragt?"

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du dir falsche Hoffnungen machst. Ausserdem war es so am Unauffälligsten."

„Das ist einleuchtend, ich hätte da nur noch eine Frage, warum hast du Severus das Diadem gegeben und nicht Dumbledore oder jemandem aus dem Orden?" Dirdra senkte den Blick. Sie wusste, dass der Zeitpunkt irgendwann kommen würde, an dem sie ihr Geheimnis verraten musste.

„Severus, ist Dumbledores Spion." Die jungen Männer starrten sie mit offenen Mündern an.

„Er ist was?", flüsterte Blaise.

„Er gehört zum Orden des Phönix. Ich weiss das seit den Weihnachtsferien. Und glaubt mir, es viel mir verdammt schwer, euch nichts zu sagen, aber wenn ihre es gewusst hättet, wärt ihr in Gefahr gewesen. Und wir dachten es sei besser, wenn ihr Severus nicht allzu sehr vertrauen würdet."

„Severus? Das hätte ich am allerwenigsten erwartet. Der Mann hat Courage."

„Wir sollten uns umziehen. Vater erwartet uns bestimmt zum Nachtessen." Draco wollte gerade aufstehen und gehen, als Dirdra ihn zurück hielt.

„Hier, das ist deiner", sagte sie und hielt ihm ihren Ehering entgegen. Draco streckte die Hand danach aus, zog sie allerdings zurück, bevor er den Ring berührte.

„Das kann ich nicht, wenn Vater merkt, dass du ihn nicht trägst."

„Ich sagte doch, es ist alles in Ordnung." Dirdra ging zum Nachtkästchen und holte ein exaktes Duplikat des Ringes hervor. Sie streifte ihn über.

„Siehst du. Wenn du deinen vorläufig an einer Kette um den Hals trägst, wird niemand etwas merken."

„Didi, du bist die Beste", räumte Blaise ein. Draco strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Er nahm den Ring entgegen und umarmte seine Schwester. Dann ging er um sich umzuziehen.

„Hilfst du mir mal aus dem Kleid, Blaise?"

„Natürlich." Blaise öffnete den Reissverschluss der unter der Knopfleiste verborgen lag. Dirdra streifte das Kleid ab. Blaise drehte sich um.

„Hey, wir sind verheiratet", scherzte Dirdra.

„Nein, sind wir nicht", gab Blaise trocken zurück. Lachend verschwand Didi im Bad. Kurz darauf kam sie in einem adretten Kostüm wieder hinaus. Blaise hatte sich im Zimmer umgezogen.

„So Mrs. Zabini, lassen sie uns gehen."

„Ich dachte wir sind nicht verheiratet?"

„Nur wenn es um nackte Tatsachen geht, versteht sich." Dirdra nickte lächelnd. Als sie jedoch aus dem Zimmer schritten machte sie ein betrübtes Gesicht. Schliesslich war ihre Hochzeitsfeier im Eimer.

Als sie jedoch im Salon des Manors ankamen, bemerkten sie sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Draco sass auf einem der Stühle. Er war kalk weiss im Gesicht und seine Augen schimmerten feucht. Lucius stand am Kamin. In der Hand ein Glas Scotch. Auch er war bleicher als sonst.

„Blaise, Dirdra, setzt euch." Wie angewiesen setzten sie sich auf die Stühle. Eine Hauselfe gab Blaise ein Glas Scotch und Dirdra einen Sherry.

„Vater, was ist passiert?" Draco wischte sich so eben eine Träne aus dem Gesicht.

„Severus ist tot und was noch schlimmer ist, das Diadem ist zerstört worden."

„Nein, das darf nicht wahr sein. Sag das das nicht wahr ist, bitte Vater."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so an dem Diadem gehangen hast." Dirdra wurde wütend.

„Wer spricht denn von diesem blöden Schmuckstück", kreischte sie und sprang von ihrem Sessel auf. „Sag mir dass Severus nicht tot ist." Lucius nahm einen kräftigen Schluck Scotch.

„Wir wissen nicht wer es war, vielleicht ist er auch einfach irgendwo dazwischen geraten." Die Beine der jungen Malfoy versagten den Dienst. Blaise fing sie geistesgegenwärtig auf.

„Ich denke das war einfach zu viel für sie", sagte er und hob sie hoch. Er schritt aus dem Salon, die Stufen hinauf und dann in den Westflügel.

Auch wenn er Severus nicht so gut gekannt hatte, war ihm doch ganz flau im Magen.

In ihren Räumen legte er Dirdra auf ihr gemeinsames Bett. Er selbst setzte sich auf einen Sessel in der Ecke. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis es klopfte.

„Ja Bitte?", sagte er ohne sich vom Fleck zu bewegen. Die Tür öffnete sich und Draco kam hinein. Blaise sah, dass er weinte. Der Blonde blieb an der Tür stehen und blickte zu Blaise. Dieser sprang sofort auf und nahm ihn in den Arm. Der Dunkelhäutige schaffte es gerade noch sich zurück auf den Sessel zu manövrieren, als auch Draco keinen halt mehr hatte.

Er zog ihn auf seinen Schoss und versucht ihn zu beruhigen.

Nach über einer Stunde ging der Atem merklich flacher. Draco musste eingeschlafen sein. Blaise stand auf und legte ihn neben Dirdra auf das Bett. Die Malfoys waren beide bleich. Das blonde Haar zerwühlt. Es zerriss ihm beinahe das Herz. Blaise fasste einen Entschluss.

„Ich lasse nicht zu, dass alles um sonst gewesen war", sagte er und verliess das Schlafzimmer um in das Arbeitszimmers des Westflügels zu gehen. Dort setzte er sich an den Schreibtisch, holte Pergament und Feder und begann einen langen Brief. Nachdem er geendet hatte rief er nach Dirdras Eule. Sidhe erschien sogleich am Fenster.

Es war eine schneeweisse Eule. Keine einzige schwarze Feder war an ihr. Blaise strich ihr durchs Gefieder.

„Bring den so schnell wie du kannst zu Dumbledore. Flieg meine Schöne, flieg." Die Eule schuhute dann breitete sie die Schwingen aus und flog davon. Blaise setzte sich wieder an den Schreibtisch und begann einen neuen Brief. Dieses mal an den Anwalt seiner Familie. Als er auch damit geendet hatte, blieb er am Tisch sitzen. Den Kopf auf die Hände gestützt.

„Blaise, geht es dir nicht gut?", riss ihn jemand aus den Gedanken.

„Draco, nein, alles bestens", log er.

„Du kannst mich nicht belügen, das weisst du", sagte der Malfoy lächelnd. Blaise sah ihm in die Augen. Er hatte mühe dem wunderschönen Blau stand zu halten.

„Ich habe um Hilfe gebeten. Die Sache wächst uns über den Kopf."

„Wir sind in einem tief, gebe ich zu…"

„In einem tief? Was glaubst du wie es weitergehen wird? Es gibt keinen Grund mehr, warum du nun das Mal nicht annehmen solltest. Und Severus, der dich zweifelsohne immer wieder rausgehauen hat, ist tot. Und wenn irgendjemand merken sollte, dass nicht Dirdra und ich verbunden sind, sondern wir zwei, sind wir tot, alle drei."

„Blaise hat recht", sagte Dirdra mit schwacher Stimme. Sie war wohl schon eine ganze weile an der Tür gestanden.

„Wir schaffen das nicht alleine, nicht mehr."

„Ich weiss, dass ihr recht habt, ich wollte es nur nicht zugeben. Es tut mir so leid Dirdra."

„Du brauchst dich für nichts zu entschuldigen. Severus wusste worauf er sich einliess. Ich hätte ihm nur noch so viel sagen wollen."

„Er hat mir immer beigestanden, auch wenn Vater anderer Meinung war, ich habe ihm nie dafür gedankt." Dirdra war zu den jungen Männern gekommen und küsste jeden auf die Wange.

„Was ist das Blaise?" Sie deutete auf den Brief der Das Wappen der Zabinis trug.

„Der ist für meinen Anwalt, ich wollte ihn gleich abschicken."

„Für deinen Anwalt? Was willst du denn von dem?"

„Das ist mein Testament, man weiss ja nie."

„Blaise", riefen die Malfoys entsetzt.

„Was? Nach diesem Desaster von Gestern, will ich vorbereitet sein." Auch wenn Draco ihm sagen wollte, dass das unnötig sei, liess er es bleiben. Denn er war sicher, dass Blaise richtig handelte. Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Bitte?", fragte Blaise. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Lucius trat ein.

„Draco, wir müssen gehen."

„Jetzt?" Der Blick des Malfoys duldete keine Widerworte.

„Thu tha iurandi me, brathàir." (du hast es mir geschworen, Bruder) Draco nickte und folgte Lucius der bereits gegangen war.

Sie flohten in eine Ruine. Es war nicht das zerfallene Herrenhaus, welches sie üblicherweise benutzten.

„Wo sind wir, Vater?"

„Wir haben einen Verräter in unseren Reihen. Der Dunkle Lord musste ein Anderes Versteck aufsuchen. Frag nicht weiter." Draco nickte. Lucius bot ihm den Arm, er ergriff ihn sofort. Als Draco wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatte, sah er sich um. Es roch nach moderigem Waldboden und ringsum ihn waren Bäume.

„Komm schon", zischte Lucius ihm zu. Rings um her ploppte es immer wieder. Ein Todesser nach dem Anderen tauchte auf. Sie stellten sich in den Kreis um den Thron des Lords.

„Bericht, Nott." Der Todesser kam in den Kreis, verbeugte sich und begann.

„Die Auroren haben zwei Leute verloren, der Orden Ebenfalls."

„Wen?", brüllte der Dunkle Lord.

„Ehm, Sturgis Podmore und einen Weasley." Draco schluckte.

„Sehr gut, was ist mit Potter?"

„Niemand hat Potter gesehen. Er war nicht dort."

„Lucius, wie sieht es bei dir aus?" Nott trat zurück in den Kreis. Lucius ging nach vorne und Verbeugte sich.

„Wir haben die Unruhen unterdrückt my Lord. Die Bevölkerung verhält sich wieder ruhig."

„Wie geht es deinen Kindern?"

„Dirdra ist wütend über das geplatzte Fest."

„Ist sie wütend genug, um sich uns anzuschliessen?"

„Das, my Lord, solltet ihr Draco fragen." Das Blut in den Adern des jungen Malfoys gefror.

„Komm her Draco", befahl Voldemort. Stolz schritt er nach vorne und verbeugte sich. „Was ist nun, mit deiner Schwester?"

„Sie ist in Trauer my Lord. Severus war ihr Vertrauter. Ihre Gedanken sind noch nicht so weit, um sich um Rache und Vergeltung zu drehen."

„Richte ihr mein Beileid aus."

„Ja, my Lord." Offensichtlich war der Dunkle Lord mit anderem beschäftigt und ging nicht darauf ein, dass auch Draco noch kein Dunkles Mal besass.

Lucius und er stellten sich zurück.

„Wir haben mit Severus nicht nur den fähigsten Tränkemeister verloren, sondern auch die Verbindungsstelle zu Dumbledore. Vorschläge, wie wir das wieder hinbekommen?" Die Todesser murmelten untereinander.

„Ich hätte einen Vorschlag, my Lord", sagte Draco überzeugt.

„Draco, interessant." Er deutete ihm an, nach vorne zu kommen.

„Dumbledore wird einen neuen Zaubertränke Professor brauchen. Ich war der Beste Schüler den Severus je hatte und ich werde Dumbledore davon überzeugen können, dass ich überlaufen werde."

„Und du glaubst, das wird funktionieren? Du bist erst 18 Jahre alt."

„Das mag stimmen my Lord, aber ich denke nicht, das der alte Narr in seinen verbündeten jemand hat, der auch nur annähernd an Severus wissen herankommen würde. Er braucht mich, genau so wie er Severus gebraucht hatte."

„Gut Draco, du sollst es zumindest versuchen. Schliesslich bist du offensichtlich der Einzige der überhaupt eine Idee hat", sagte der Lord genervt und warf einen Blick in dir Reihen seiner Leute.

„Vielen Dank my Lord, ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen."

„Das rate ich dir auch." Draco verbeugte sich und kehrte zu Lucius zurück.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich mein Sohn."

„Danke Vater."

Die Versammlung war nun rasch zu ende. Draco ging hinter seinem Vater her und apparierte mit ihm zurück in die Ruine. Dort bestiegen sie den Kamin.

„Wie lange wirst du brauchen?"

„Ich weiss es nicht Vater. Ich werde mir zuerst einen Plan zu Recht legen. Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest." Draco verbeugte sich kurz und ging. Doch nicht in sein Zimmer, sondern in den Westflügel.

„Dirdra, Blaise, wo seid ihr?"

„Hier, was ist passiert?" Die beiden sassen im Salon. Draco stürzte hinein.

„Ich habe dem Dunklen Lord angeboten, für ihn bei Dumbledore zu spionieren."

„Du hast was? Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen?", schollt ihn Dirdra.

„Es ist unsere Chance dort weiter zu machen wo Severus aufgehört hat. Wir können nicht alles um sonst gewesen sein lassen, verstehst du denn nicht."

„Natürlich verstehe ich das, aber du siehst doch, wohin das Severus gebracht hat. Wenn dir etwas passiert?"

„Mir wird nichts passieren."

„Vertraue ihm Dirdra, er weiss was er tut."

„Blaise, hast du den gar keine Angst um ihn?"

„Doch die habe ich, mehr als du denkst, aber ich glaube an Draco. Ich bin überzeugt, dass er es schaffen wird."

„Danke Blaise", sagte Draco und sah ihn verliebt an.

„Gut, dann tu es. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst weisst du wo wir zu finden sind."

„Ach ja, da wäre noch etwas. Der Dunkle Lord wollte wissen, ob du aus Rache für deine geplatzte Hochzeit nicht doch in seinen Reihen aufgenommen werden willst."

„Bitte? Der kann mich mal."

„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt, nicht mit deinen Worten natürlich."

Draco hatte sich auf die Armlehne von Blaise`s Sessel gesetzt. Der Schwarze hatte ihm den Arm um die Hüfte gelegt.

„Wenn du Dumbledore siehst, lass Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny grüssen ja?"

„Einer der Weasleys wurde getötet." Dirdra sah ihn erschrocken an.

„Sag dass es nicht Ron ist, bitte", flehte sie.

„Ich weiss nicht wer es ist. Nott wusste den Namen nicht. Ich werde mich aber danach erkundigen."

„Bitte, tu das." Draco küsste Blaise, dann stand er auf und ging in sein Zimmer.

Er zog sich um. Keine Todesser Kleidung. Eine schwarze Jeans, ein langärmliges Sweatshirt und einen Sommerumhang. So verliess er Malfoy Manor.

Er apparierte nach Hogsmeade. Von dort aus ging er hoch zum Schloss. Vor den Gittertüren mit den geflügelten Ebern blieb er stehen. Draco spähte durch die Gitter. Er war sich sicher, dass jemand hier sein musste.

„Kommt schon, es muss doch jemand hier sein." Er sah sich nervös um. Doch dann wurde das Tor geöffnet. Der junge Mann schlüpfte hindurch und zuckte zusammen, als das Tor klirrend wieder ins Schloss viel.

„Zauberstab her, Malfoy", zischte eine Stimme. Draco kannte sie vom vierten Schuljahr. Alastor Moody hatte sich unter einem Tarnumhang versteckt. Draco streckte die Hände von sich.

„Er ist in der Innentasche des Umhangs." Aus dem Nichts erschien eine Hand und griff danach. Moody zog den 10 Zoll langen Weissdornzauberstab aus der Innentasche des Umhangs.

„Was willst du hier Malfoy?"

„Ich will zu Dumbledore."

„Wozu?"

„Das werde ich ihm dann schon selber sagen." Moody zog sich den Tarnumhang vom Kopf.

„Geh, und keine falsche Bewegung." Draco ging nach oben zum Schloss.

Es lag verlassen im schein der Sommersonne. Als sie die Eingangshalle betraten, kamen einige Auroren aus der Grossen Halle.

„Das war ja so was von klar. Die verschwunden Auroren sind in Hogwarts."

„Erfasst, Todesser."

„Ich bin kein Todesser", fauchte Draco wütend. Er blieb stehen, drehte sich zu Moody um und zog den linken Ärmel seines Shirts nach hinten. „Ich bin kein Todesser", wiederholte er. Moody blickte genau darauf. Drehte den Arm um und fuhr mit seinem Zauberstab darüber. Doch dort war nichts als weisse Haut.

„Wir werden erfahren, was du hier willst. Los weiter." Unsanft schubste er Draco in Richtung der Grossen Treppe.

„Du wirst wohl noch wissen wo sich das Büro des Schulleiters befindet, nicht wahr?" Draco nickte nur.

Vor dem Gargoyle angekommen murmelte Moody das Passwort. Der junge Malfoy versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, doch er war ziemlich nervös.

„Albus, hier ist jemand für dich." Der Schulleiter blickte zur Tür. In seinem Büro standen einige Auroren. Draco kannte nur Kingsley Shacklebolt.

„Ah Draco, ich dachte mir, dass du herkommen würdest. Setz dich." Draco setzte sich auf den Stuhl den der Schulleiter ihm zugewiesen hatte.

„Wir werden uns später weiter Unterhalten." Die Auroren nickten und verliessen das Büro. Moody übergab Albus Dracos Zauberstab und warf einen letzten abschätzigen Blick auf den Malfoy bevor auch er ging.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Ich möchte Severus Platz einnehmen."

„Du willst Zaubertränke Professor werden?" Draco lächelte.

„Ja das auch, aber ich will ihren verlorenen Spion ersetzen."

„Was bringt dich zu der Annahme, dass Severus ein Spion war?"

„Dirdra. Sie wusste es und hat es uns gesagt."

„Uns?"

„Blaise und mir."

„Warum wollen sie denn jetzt seinen Platz?"

„Ich bin und bleibe ein Slytherin, Sir. Sie wissen genau, dass uns die Zeit weg läuft. Dirdra und Blaise sind nicht rechtsgültig verheiratet, weil es mein Blut war, also werden sie auch keinen Erben brauchen. Dieser Umstand wird Vater bald auffallen und er wird Fragen stellen."

„Ist das alles?"

„Nein. Severus war unser Vertrauter. Wir konnten mit ihm über alles sprechen. Sein Verlust hat uns hart getroffen. Vor allem hat er Dirdra getroffen. Aber mir wurde erst jetzt bewusst, was ich an ihm hatte. Es gibt da ein Sprichwort, Cha bhi fios aire math an tobair gus an tràigh e. Der Wert des Brunnens ist nicht bekannt, bis er austrocknet. Sie verstehen?"

„Ich verstehe nur zu gut. Du hast kein Mal auf dem Arm?"

„Nein, ich konnte mich bis jetzt erfolgreich dagegen wehren, was ein weiterer Grund dafür wäre, warum ich Spion sein will. Ich werde es nicht annehmen brauchen."

„Tom wird davon wissen, nehme ich an?"

„Ja, er glaubt, ich würde für ihn spionieren."

„Und, tust du es?"

„Wenn es so wäre, würde ich diese Frage nicht wahrheitsgetreu beantworten, das ist ihnen doch hoffentlich klar?"

„Natürlich ist mir das klar. Ich weiss auch, dass du dich gegen Veritaserum wehren kannst, wenn du es willst."

„Sie wollen mich damit befragen, tun sie es, ich bitte darum." Albus nickte und holte eine grüne Phiole aus seinem Schreibtisch.

Eine Hauselfe brachte ein Glas Wasser. Der Schulleiter tropfte fünf Tropfen hinein. Draco leerte das Glas in einem Zug.

„Bist du auf Wunsch von Tom hier?"

„Nein, es war meine eigene Idee."

„Weiss jemand wo du dich aufhältst?"

„Ja, Dirdra und Blaise, Vater wird es vermuten."

„Bist du dir sicher, dass du Zaubertränke unterrichten könntest?"

„Keine Ahnung, Severus meinte einmal, ich sei fast so gut wie er selbst in meinem Alter."

„Du wirst sicher verstehen, dass ich dir auch eine Frage stellen muss, die du normalerweise nicht einfach so beantworten würdest?"

„Ja, das verstehe ich."

„Wie ist dein Verhältnis zu Blaise Zabini?"

„Das wissen sie doch Professor, wir sind ein Paar. Zusammen wie man so schön sagt und dank ihnen sind unsere Seelen auf ewig verbunden."

„Das war auch noch nicht die Frage die ich dir stellen wollte", sagte der Professor amüsiert.

Mit einem wink seiner Hand, öffnete sich die Tür zu seinem Büro.

„Harry, komm her." Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Das ist hinterhältig Professor, sie waren sicher kein Slytherin?"

„Nein, Draco, durch und durch Gryffindor. Harry, gibt es etwas, dass du Draco schon immer einmal fragen wolltest?" Harry trat vor den jungen Malfoy.

„Warum hasst du mich?" Draco senkte den Blick.

„Ich hasse dich nicht, das habe ich nie getan. Ich war eifersüchtig."

„Worauf?"

„Du warst berühmt für etwas was du getan hast, nicht dafür dass du der Sohn von jemandem warst. Du hast Freunde die mit dir durch alle Gefahren gehen ohne sich zu beschweren. Ich dachte ich hätte das nicht."

„Du hattest diese Freunde, Dirdra, Blaise und Professor Snape."

„Das ist mir jetzt auch klar, nur leider zu spät."

„Traust du ihm, Harry?"

„Ja, das tue ich. Ich habe bereits Professor Snape einmal gesagt, dass ich ihm nicht im Wege stehen werde, wenn er sich für uns entscheidet. Ich denke die Fragen waren Demütigung genug."

„Eines noch, Draco. Hast du Angst vor deinem Vater?"

„Eine Scheiss-Angst." Draco hielt sich beide Hände vor den Mund. Es war ihm mehr als peinlich das zu zugeben, und dann erst noch vor Potter.

„Das wäre nicht nötigen gewesen", schollt Harry.

„Ich weiss, aber informativ. Gut Draco, du hast die Wahrheit gesagt. Ich denke, es wäre nur richtig, wenn du in Spinners End wohnen würdest. Dort können wir dich immer erreichen. Ich denke nicht, dass du wieder nach Malfoy Manor zurück kannst. Schliesslich soll es so aussehen, als ob du dich von Tom und damit auch von deinem Vater abgewandt hasst."

„Muss es Spinners End sein? Ich werde die ganze Zeit an Severus erinnert."

„Ich weiss zufälligerweise, dass Severus dir das Haus hinterlässt." Draco sah den Schulleiter verwundert an. „Wir werden uns also in zwei Tagen wieder hier treffen, bis dahin sollte alles erledigt sein."

„Ehm, sagen wir in drei Tagen. Severus Beerdigung ist übermorgen und bis dahin möchte ich noch so tun als ob alles Normal sei."

„Das verstehe ich natürlich, dann also in drei Tagen. Auf wieder sehen, Draco." Draco erhob sich und ging mit Harry hinaus.

Sie gingen eine Weile stumm nebeneinander her.

„Wann hast du mit Severus über mich gesprochen?"

„Nach dem Halloweenball letztes Jahr."

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Severus ein Spion ist, hätte ich so vieles anders gemacht."

„Dirdra wollte es euch nicht sagen, damit ihr euch nicht damit belasten müsst. Sie hat euch nur helfen wollen."

„Sie will immer allen helfen, keine Ahnung woher sie das hat."

„Und du bist also jetzt verbunden mit Blaise?" Draco grinste.

„Schockiert, Potter?"

„Nicht im geringsten. Ich habe euch knutschen gesehen."

„Was? Wo?", fragte Draco nun seinerseits geschockt.

„In den Dungeons, nach dem Halloweenball. Didi hat es uns zwar gesagt, aber ich wollte es nicht glauben. An diesem Abend bin ich dir und Blaise gefolgt. Glaub mir, meine Kinnlade hätte beinahe Bekanntschaft mit dem Boden gemacht. Aber ich finde es gut." Draco verdrehte die Augen.

„Wer weiss noch davon?"

„Dass du Schwul bist? Ginny, Ron und Hermine. Dass ihr miteinander verbunden seit, Albus ihr drei, Snape und ich."

„Severus", sagte Draco nachdenklich. „Er hat uns geholfen. Ohne ihn wäre das ganze mächtig in die Binsen gegangen. Ich wollte ihm noch für so vieles danken."

„Er weiss es, glaube mir. Snape wusste so manches ohne dass man es ihm sagte."

„Da könntest du sogar recht haben."

Sie waren inzwischen wieder beim Tor mit den geflügelten Ebern angekommen.

„Mist, Dumbledore hat noch meinen Zauberstab. Jetzt muss ich den ganzen Weg zurück latschen."

„Meinst du den hier?" Harry holte Dracos Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang.

„Danke Harry."

„Enttäusch mich nicht Draco." Der Malfoy nickte und ging. Bevor das Tor passierte, drehte er sich nochmals um.

„Ehm, Harry? Dirdra hat mich gebeten zu fragen, ob es Ron gut gehen würde." Harry senkte den Blick.

„Ja, es geht ihm den umständen entsprechend gut. Es hat Fred erwischt." Draco nickte und verliess die Gründe Hogwarts. Kurz nach dem Tor apparierte er.

Harry ging zurück ins Schloss. Es war einfacher als er erwartet hatte. Sicher taten die Beleidigungen weh, damals, aber der Krieg war viel schlimmer. Dracos Angriffe auf ihn und seine Freunde hatten sich relativiert. Es waren nur Worte auch wenn sie weh taten und verletzend waren, sie konnten niemanden töten. Im Schloss zurück ging er direkt in die Grosse Halle.

„Und Harry, glaubst du ihm?", fragte Ron sofort.

„Ja, ich glaube ihm. Ich glaube das war zum ersten Mal Draco Malfoy wie er wirklich ist. Ohne Maske ohne Arroganz. Draco Pure. Und wenn er immer so gewesen wäre, wären wir vielleicht sogar Freunde geworden."

„Oh ha, das will was heissen", bestätigte Ginny.

Es waren nicht nur die verschwunden Auroren im Schloss, sondern alle die sich gegen Voldemort auflehnten.

„Ich habe nie verstanden, warum ihr keine Freunde wahrt", sagte Albus der gerade die Grosse Halle betrat.

„Jedenfalls haben wir unser Professoren-Problem gelöst."

„Ach ja?", fragte Molly interessiert.

„Nun, Hermine wird Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten und Draco Zaubertränke."

„Was? Malfoy? Ist das wirklich ihr ernst?"

„Ja, er wird das sicher gut machen, nicht wahr?" Alle wussten genau, an wen die Frage gerichtet war. Dieser jedoch nickte nur.

Als Draco wieder im Manor ankam, war er augenscheinlich alleine. Gerade als er nach Oben in den Westflügel wollte, wurde er aufgehalten.

„Draco, ich möchte bitte mit dir sprechen."

„Mutter, was kann ich für dich tun?" Draco kam die paar Treppenstufen nach unten und folgte seiner Mutter in die Bibliothek.

„Ich weiss nicht was du vor hast, aber ich bin sicher, es ist nicht das Selbe wie dein Vater."

„Wovon sprichst du Mutter?"

„Du warst in Hogwarts, nicht wahr?" Draco sah sie noch immer fragend an. Offensichtlich hatte Lucius es nicht für nötig gehalten Narzissa in die Pläne die sie hatten einzuweihen.

„Du wirst die Seiten wechseln, nicht wahr?"

„Mutter, ich bin entsetzt. Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich auf die Seite von St. Potter wechsle. Ich bin überzeugt, dass Severus Tod ihre Schuld war und das werden sie mir büssen."

„Das ist Schwachsinn und ich weiss, dass du das auch weisst. Du sollst einfach daran denken, dass du eine Mutter hast, wenn du deinen Plan umsetzt."

„Was willst du mir damit sagen. Stehst du nicht hinter unserm Meister?"

„Unser Meister? Du sprichst von dem Fanatiker dem dein Vater folgt. Nein, ich stehe ganz und gar nicht hinter ihm."

„Ich werde deinen Affront melden, Mutter. So etwas ziemt sich nicht für eine Malfoy."

„Tu was du nicht lassen kannst. Und denk daran, dieses Gespräch, hat nie stattgefunden." Bevor Narzissa die Bibliothek verliess drehte sie sich nochmals um.

„Ach, grüss Blaise bitte von mir", lächelte sie. Draco sah sie mit offenem Mund an. Wusste sie vielleicht etwas? Kopfschüttelnd ging er aus der Bibliothek durch die Eingangshalle, die Treppe nach oben in den Westflügel.

Er klopfte nicht an, sondern ging direkt hinein. Dirdra und Blaise sassen beide im Salon.

„Hat einer von euch mit Mutter gesprochen?"

„Nein, warum fragst du?"

„Ich hatte gerade ein sehr beängstigendes Gespräch mit ihr. Sie meinte ich solle sie nicht vergessen, wenn ich meinen Plan ausführe und dass sie den Dunklen Lord nie als Meister akzeptieren würde nur weil Vater einem Fanatiker folgt. Und dann sagte sie, ich solle Blaise grüssen."

„Meinst du sie hat das ernst gemeint?"

„Keine Ahnung Dirdra, aber offensichtlich müssen wir vorsichtig sein."

„Und wie war es in Hogwarts?"

„Informativ, nicht wahr Dirdra?"

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Du hast den Gryffindors gesagt, dass ich mit Blaise zusammen bin."

„Ja, das habe ich. Warum?"

„Nun, Harry hat dir kein Wort geglaubt. Er ist uns gefolgt nachdem wir damals beim Halloweenball die Halle verlassen hatten."

„Du hast mich geküsst, wir waren kaum die erste Treppe nach unten gegangen."

„Genau, danach hat er es geglaubt", lachte Draco.

„Wieso hast du Harry gesehen?"

„Dumbledore hat mich mit Veritaserum befragt. Ich habe mich nicht dagegen gewehrt und um sicher zu gehen, hat er Harry gebeten mich zu fragen was er schon immer mal wissen wollte. Er wollte wissen warum ich ihn hasse."

„Und, was hast du gesagt?"

„Die Wahrheit. Ich war immer nur eifersüchtig, dabei habe ich genau so viel wie er." Draco lächelte Blaise an und streckte seine Hand nach ihm aus. Blaise ergriff sie sofort.

„Ausserdem werde ich Severus ersetzen. Nicht, dass ich es könnte, aber ich werde mein Bestes geben. Dumbledore meinte, ich solle dann so lange in Spinners End wohnen. Wen ich übergelaufen bin, kann ich ja schliesslich nicht mehr hier bleiben."

„Warum Spinners End", fragte Dirdra traurig.

„Er meinte, Severus hätte es mir vermacht. Keine Ahnung, ich fühle mich schrecklich dabei."

„Kann ich verstehen mein Schatz, aber da wirst du durch müssen."

„Ja, werd ich wohl. Ich geh dann mal Packen, damit ich gleich nach der Trauerfeier los kann."

„Draco, hast du Ron gesehen?" Er schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, aber Harry sagte mir, der tote Weasley sei Fred gewesen." Dirdra nickte ihm dankend zu.

Draco verliess den Westflügel und ging in sein Zimmer. Als es hinter ihm ploppte, drehte er sich genervt um.

„Was willst du, Beag?"

„Der Master möchte sie sehen, im Salon." Draco liess seine Hemden auf das Bett sinken und ging nach unten.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

„Wie ist es gelaufen?"

„Sehr gut. Dieser Narr glaubt doch wirklich alles. Auch das Veritaserum war kein Problem. Ich werde nach der Trauerfeier nach Spinners End umziehen. Wenn ich schon überlaufe, kann ich ja nicht mehr hier wohnen."

„Das ist gut. Der Dunkle Lord wird sich freuen, wenn ich ihm diese Nachricht überbringe. Oder willst du das selber tun?"

„Ich lasse dir den Vortritt Vater, ich habe noch genügend andere Dinge zu tun." Lucius nickte. Draco verliess den Salon und ging zurück um zu packen.


	10. Todgesagte leben länger

**Kapitel 15 : Totgesagte leben Länger**

Die zwei Tage bis zur Trauerfeier gingen viel zu schnell. Dirdra sass oft am Fenster und schaute hinaus. Die Sonne strahlte über das Land und es waren wunderschöne Tage. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt nach Spinners End um mit Severus auszureiten, wie sie es früher getan hatte, doch dieses Jahr würde das nicht gehen. Nie mehr.

„Dirdra, bist du umgezogen?" Blaise stand an der Tür zum Schlafzimmer.

„Ja, Blaise zu kannst hereinkommen." Die junge Frau stand auf. Sie trug ein schwarzes viktorianisches Kleid. Darüber den schwarzen Trauerschleier. Blaise trug einen schwarzen, hochgeschlossenen Anzug.

„Wir können dann, mein Gemahl." Blaise hielt ihr den Arm hin. Dirdra nahm an und sie gingen in die Eingangshalle.

Lucius und Draco hatten beide schwarze Anzüge an. Draco einen leichten Sommerumhang. Narzissa trug ein ähnliches Kleid wie Dirdra nur ohne Schleier. Sie flohten zum Friedhof in der Nähe von Spinners End.

Obwohl es warm war, fror Dirdra. Sie klammerte sich regelrecht an Blaise. Dieser tröstete sie und fuhr ihr sanft mit der Hand über den Rücken, doch beim Anblick des Sarges der in der Kirche aufgebahrt war, brachen alle Dämme. Sie weinte und schluchzte. Auch Draco tat alles um sie zu beruhigen.

Irgendjemand sprach eine Rede, die jedoch weder Dirdra noch Draco oder Blaise wirklich hörten. Als dann die Minuten kamen, an denen man sich von dem Verstorbenen verabschieden konnte. Stand Blaise auf. Er zog Dirdra mit sich nach vorne. Draco folgte ihnen. Sie knieten sich alle drei neben den Sarg.

„Ar n-At·air, at´a ar neam, go naom·t·ar d'ainm. Go d-tigid· do ríog·ac·t, go n-déantar do t·oil ar an talam·, mar g·nít·ear ar neam. Tab·air d·úinn indiu ár n-arán laet·ean·juil. Agus mait· d·úinn ár b·-fiac·a, mar m·ait·emíd-ne d'ár b·-fiac·an·maib· fém.  
>agus ná léig siñ, g-cat· ug·ad. ac·t saor siñ ó olc. Amen!", (Unser Vater im Himmel…) sprachen sie leise. Dirdra legte eine Hand auf den Sarg.<p>

„Tha gràdh mòr agam ort, mo cridhe." (Ich liebe dich sehr, mein Herz) Dann küsste sie das Holz und stand auf. Draco und Blaise waren vorher schon aufgestanden.

„Gabh mo leisgeul." (Es tut mir leid) flüsterte Draco bevor sie aus der Kirche gingen.

Die Prozession führte über den Friedhof an eine offene Grabstätte. Der Sarg wurde in die Erde gelassen. Eine leise Stimme war zu hören.

„Und der Mond spinnt Silberfäden durch die dunkle Nacht

Nachtwind trocknet meine Tränen, die Erinnerung gebracht.

Wehmut schleicht auf leisen Sohlen aus den Ecken der Räume

Zerbrochen, versunken, verloren sind alle meine Träume.

Was Du mir warst, wird mir nie mehr ein Anderer sein

Und so bin – trotz aller Freunde – ich eines nur: allein!

Mein Herz, voll Sehnsucht, ruft nach Dir, Verzweiflung schlägt zu mit Macht

Und der Mond spinnt Silberfäden durch meine dunkle Nacht."

Dirdra ging als erste nach vorne und warf eine Rose in das Grab. Blaise und Draco folgten ihr.

Sie hatten den Friedhof gerade verlassen, als Lucius sie aufhielt.

„Was soll das heissen, Draco? Du wendest dich von mir ab?" Im ersten Moment verstand Draco nicht was das sollte. Bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass sein Vater ihm offensichtlich eine Szene machte damit auch allen Klar war, dass er sich gegen ihn stellen würde.

Sein Vater Missbrauchte die Trauerfeier für seine Zwecke. Das war so was von Lucius.

„Ja Vater, das tue ich. Dein Geheuchel von Stolz und Blutlinie ertrage ich nicht mehr. Ich will kein Todesser werden, das wollte ich noch nie. Ich habe immer nur gemacht was du von mir verlangt hast ohne darüber nachzudenken. Aber ich bin keine Marionette mehr. Es tut mir im Herzen weh, dass erst ein Mensch sterben musste, damit ich verstanden habe was ich wirklich will. Ich verachte dich, mehr als du mich jemals verachten könntest."

Draco hatte sich in eine Rage geredet. Aber es tat gut Lucius all die Dinge an den Kopf zu werfen die er ihm sagen wollte. Dass sie stimmten wusste der Patriarch ja nicht. Doch Lucius schien dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen. Er zog den Zauberstab.

„Sectumsempra", rief er. Draco konnte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig in Sicherheit bringen. Er schoss ein Cruzio zurück und apparierte.

Blaise und Dirdra gingen zurück nach Malfoy Manor. Sie zogen sich sofort in den Westflügel zurück. Die junge Frau war geschockt über die Kaltblütigkeit ihres Vaters.

„Vielleicht sollten wir ein paar Tage zu meinen Eltern fahren. Weg von hier, weg von deinem Vater und dem Dunklen Lord."

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Wir sollten uns eine Auszeit nehmen." Dirdra begann sofort zu packen. „Wirst du Vater darüber informieren?" Sie wusste, dass Blaise das nicht gerne tat, aber er nickte.

So ging er aus dem Wesflügel und suchte nach Lucius.

„Mr. Malfoy, ich werde mit meiner Frau ein paar Tage zu meinen Eltern fahren. Sie braucht Ruhe und Abstand."

„Das ist eine gute Idee mein Junge. Jetzt wo Draco seinem Plan nachgeht, ist es vielleicht sicherer für euch, wenn ihr aus der Schusslinie seid."

„Genau. Wir werden in einer Stunde aufbrechen." Damit war für Blaise alles gesagt. Er ging zurück zu Dirdra.

„Dein Vater meinte es sei eine Gute Idee. Ich sagte ihm wir brechen gleich auf."

„Ach wirklich? Ich dachte er würde ausflippen wenn ich gehen würde."

„Ich denke, er rechnet noch immer mit dem Erben, und wenn dir etwas passieren würde wäre das ganz schön blöd. Also geht er davon aus, dass wir uns bei meinen Eltern erholen werden."

„Dieser Mann ekelt mich einfach nur noch an. Wie kann er auf einer Trauerfeier für seinen angeblich besten Freund so etwas durchziehen. Das ist einfach nur widerlich und krank."

Ohne sich von jemandem zu verabschieden flohten Dirdra und Blaise zu den Zabinis.

Draco apparierte vom Friedhof nach Malfoy Manor, orderte den Elfen an seine Sachen nach Spinners End zu bringen und flohte dann in sein neues Leben.

Er setzte sich in den Salon und trank ein grosses Glas Scotch. Wie konnte Lucius nur auf die Idee kommen ihm eine Solche Szene zu liefern und das noch auf Severus Beerdigung. Das war das Allerletzte.

Doch der Malfoy wollte sich nicht mehr mit seinem Vater befassen. Er ging nach draussen in die Stallungen. Severus hatte drei Pferde. Schwarze Vollbluthengste. Im Sommer waren sie manchmal reiten gegangen. Draco sattelte also eines der Pferde und ritt los.

Es war fast so gut wie auf einem Besen zu fliegen.

Als er zurück kam, stand Lucius im Salon.

„Ich war lange nicht hier. Du wirst dich an den niederen Standart gewöhnen müssen."

„Vater, was willst du?"

„Deine Vorstellung eben war ausgezeichnet. Ich denke jeder an dieser Trauerfeier hat dir geglaubt. Du hast sogar für einen kurzen Augenblick mich getäuscht, ich gratuliere dir."

„Danke Vater, ich habe auch von den Besten gelernt."

„Gut, du wirst dich also morgen mit Dumbledore treffen?"

„Ja, das werde ich."

„Sehr gut, der Meister erwartet dich dann übermorgen. Ich werde dich um zehn abholen. Sei pünktlich."

„Natürlich Vater."

„Ach, deine Schwester und dein Schwager sind für ein paar Tage zu Blaise`s Eltern gefahren. Ich denke den Erben werden wir bald erwarten." Lucius lachte. Draco hatte Mühe ihm nicht an den Hals zu springen. Noch immer lachend stieg er in den Kamin und flohte zurück.

Draco hingegen bediente sich ausführlich an der Bar. Am Ende hatte er keine Ahnung mehr, wie er in das Bett gekommen war.

Als er jedoch am Morgen erwachte, lag er angezogen im Gästezimmer. Er hätte auch nüchtern nicht in Severus Zimmer geschlafen, so viel war klar.

Er stand auf und hielt sich den Schädel. Im Badezimmer war kein Katertrank zu finden. Auch in Severus Badezimmer stand keiner.

„Das kann ja nicht sein, irgendwo müssen doch Katertränke sein. Anderin, Anderin", rief er nach dem Elfen. Wenn Severus ihm das Haus vermacht hatte, dann auch den Elfen. Mit einem Plopp kündete er sich an.

„Master haben gerufen."

„Ich brauche einen Katertrank, dringend."

„Es ist keiner im Haus, Master. Aber die Zutaten, ihr könntet einen brauen."

„Mit einem solchen Schädel würde ich mich vergiften, ich werde in Hogwarts danach fragen." Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zog er sich an und flohte nach Hogsmeade.

Die paar Schritte hinauf zum Tor und dann bis zum Schloss taten ihm gut. Als er die Eingangshalle betrat, kam ihm Hermine entgegen.

„Du hast auch schon besser ausgesehen."

„Danke für das Kompliment. Bekommt man hier einen Katertrank?"

„'Sé leigheas na póite ól arís." (Die Heilung für einen Kater, ist nochmal zu trinken) Draco sah sie verwundert an.

„Dirdra hat sich Mühe gegeben, doch viel kann ich nicht."

„Die Aussprache ist schon gar nicht schlecht."

„Danke, Katertrank gibt es bei Mme. Pomfrey." Draco lächelte und ging in die Krankenstation um sich einen Katertrank zu holen, bevor er zu Dumbledore ging.

Hermine sah ihm eine ganze Weile hinterher. Er hatte sie weder angeblafft, oder beleidigt noch hatte er sie mit Schlammblut angesprochen. Er war eigentlich ganz Nett. Dirdra hatte also recht. Wenn Draco er selbst war, war er offensichtlich eine angenehme Gesellschaft.

„Träumst du?", fragte Ginny die von den Ländereien herein kam. Hermine riss ihren Blick von der Grossen Treppe los.

„Nein, Draco ist gerade gekommen. Er war nett zu mir. Ich hab mich nur etwas darüber gewundert."

„Harry sagte doch, dass er nett ist."

„Das schon, aber es war irgendwie seltsam." Kopfschüttelnd gingen die Beiden ihrer Beschäftigung nach.

Draco klopfte an die Tür von Mme. Pomfrey.

„Herein", hörte er und tat ein.

„Oh, Mr. Malfoy, mit ihnen habe ich nicht gerechnet." Sie zog die Tür zu ihrem Büro zu.

„Entschuldigen sie wenn ich so hereinplatze, aber Hermine meinte ich würde bei ihnen einen Katertrank bekommen." Die Medi-Hexe sah den jungen Mann an.

„Gestern war Severus Beerdigung und da sind einige unschöne Dinge passiert. In Spinners End gab es keine Katertränke und zum selber einen brauen wäre ich Momentan nicht in der Lage", erklärte er. Poppy lächelte ihn versöhnlich an.

„Warten sie einen Moment." Sie verliess das Zimmer und ging in einen Nebenraum, wo sie ihre Tränkevorräte hatte.

Draco sah sich inzwischen in der Krankenstation um. Er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wann er das letzte Mal hier war. Harry hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, nachdem er beim Quidditch gegen den Turm geflogen war.

„Hier, Mr. Malfoy. Lassen sie das aber nicht zu Gewohnheit werden."

„Ich verspreche es hoch und heilig. Vielen Dank, Mme. Pomfrey." Er leerte die Phiole, gab sie zurück und verabschiedete sich höflich. Dann ging er zum Büro des Schulleiters.

Der Gargoyle stand offen, weshalb er gleich nach oben ging. Auch die Tür zum Büro stand offen. Er konnte verschiedene Stimmen erkennen. Harry, Dumbledore, Moody und eine Stimme, die er glaubte zu kennen, es aber nicht möglich gewesen wäre. Leise schlich er zur Tür und spähte hinein.

Für einige Sekunden blieb sein Herz stehen. Er starrte auf die vier Männer im Büro des Schulleiters.

„Albus, wir haben besuch", sagte Moody und deutete zur Tür. Einer der Männer verzog sich sogleich in eine versteckte Nische. Albus liess die Tür weiter aufgehen. Draco stand noch immer an Ort und Stelle und starrte gerade aus.

„Oh, Draco, du bist schon da. Komm herein", sagte der Schulleiter freundlich. Harry wusste genau, warum Draco sich nicht rührte.

„Es hat keinen Sinn Albus. Seinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen, steht er dort schon länger als ein paar Sekunden." Der Malfoy hatte noch immer keinen Schritt getan. Albus ging auf den jungen Mann zu. Er wollte ihn an der Schulter fassen, als dieser einen Schritt zurück ging.

„Sie…, er…, wie konntet ihr das tun." Wütend drehte er sich um und rannte die Treppe nach unten.

Harry war sofort hinterher gegangen.

„Draco, bleib stehen, Draco."

„Lass mich in Ruhe Potter. Ihr seid doch alle ein Verein aus Heuchlern was habe ich mir nur dabei gedacht." Er war so in Rage, dass er die Person in der Eingangshalle nicht bemerkt hatte. Er prallte unweigerlich mit ihr Zusammen.

Etwas ungalant setzte sich Draco auf den Hintern.

„Kann ich dir Helfen?", fragte der Mann.

„Du…, du…, du hast schon genug angerichtet", schrie er.

„Draco, lass es dir erklären", bat Harry der hinter ihm zu stehen kam. Draco stand auf und richtet den Blick auf den Mann vor ihm.

„Wir haben getrauert, geweint, Dirdra ist zusammengebrochen. Du hast nicht die leiseste Ahnung was wir in den letzten vier Tagen durchgemacht haben. Ich hätte die grösste Lust dich in dein verfluchtes Grab zu bringen wo du jetzt eigentlich liegen solltest, Severus." Draco hatte so laut geschrieen, dass aus den ganzen Räumen des Schlosses die Leute zusammen gelaufen kamen. Er hatte ein hochrotes Gesicht, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und bebte vor Zorn.

Doch von jetzt auf gleich verebbte die Wut. Draco viel Severus um den Hals und weinte. Vor allen. Jeder konnte es sehen. Der stolze Eis Prinz, Anführer der Slytherins, der nie etwas an sich herankommen liess weinte. Severus hatte seine Arme um den jungen Mann geschlossen.

Die Bewohner des Schlosses zogen sich langsam zurück. Am Ende standen nur noch Severus, Draco und Harry in der Eingangshalle.

„Ich habe gesehen wie es euch ergangen ist. Ich habe gesehen, wie schlecht es Dirdra geht und ich habe gesehen, was Lucius getan hat. Was glaubst du wohl, wer dich gestern Abend in dein Bett gebracht hat? Du hättest alleine nicht einmal die Tür aus dem Salon gefunden."

Harry lächelte Severus an. Er war sich bewusst, dass er störte und zog sich zurück. „Warum hast du das getan Severus. Warum tust du Dirdra das an?"

„Es war die einzige Lösung. Wenn ich das Diadem zerstört hätte, hätte der Dunkle Lord mich getötet."

„Du hättest doch einfach überlaufen können. Offiziell, wie du es vor Jahren wohl schon getan hast."

„Ich war euer Vertrauter, was hätte das für ein Licht auf euch geworfen? Man hätte damit gerechnet, dass ihr es gewusst habt. Glaub mir, es war wirklich die einzige Möglichkeit. Und dass du jetzt weisst, dass ich nicht tot bin, bringt uns keinen Vorteil." Draco hatte sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt.

„Du verlangst also von mir, dass ich es für mich behalte?"

„Ja, das tue ich."

„Aber Dirdra…"

„Nein, ganz besonders nicht Dirdra. Sie ist sicherer wenn sie von nichts weiss."

„Ich kann das nicht, ich kann sie nicht so leiden sehen."

„Du musst. Sie würde weit mehr leiden, wenn sie die Wahrheit kennen würde." Draco wusste dass Serverus recht hatte. Wenn Dirdra wüsste, dass er noch am leben ist, würde sie alles daran setzen ihn zu sehen und das könnte gefährlich werden.

„Wie lange willst du das hier durchziehen?"

„So lange wie es nötig ist."

„Was, wenn der Dunkle Lord noch lebt, wenn die Schule wieder beginnt?" Severus zog die Augenbraue nach oben. „Komm schon, du weisst genau was ich dich damit fragen will."

„Albus hat einen fähigen jungen Professor eingestellt. Du solltest ihn glaube ich sogar kennen. Draco Malfoy."

„Es ist dein Job."

„Selbst wenn der Dunkle Lord besiegt ist bis nach den Ferien, werde ich nicht mehr als Zaubertränke Professor arbeiten. Ich habe eine andere Zukunft vorgesehen."

„Du? Zaubertränke sind doch dein Leben, was solltest du den anderes machen?" Severus wies Draco an ihm zu folgen.

Sie stiegen die Stufen nach oben um wieder zum Büro des Schulleiters zu gelangen.

„Du kannst dich bestimmt noch daran erinnern, dass deine Schwester mich darauf hingewiesen hat, dass ich den Wolfsbanntrank nicht erfunden habe?" Draco nickte. Er erinnerte sich lebhaft an die erste Stunde Zaubertränke. „Gut, das soll mir nicht nochmals passieren. Ich werde in die Forschung gehen. Mit Unterrichten, Arbeiten Korrigieren, Nachsitzen und der Hausbetreuung, habe ich keine Zeit um zu forschen, das will ich ändern."

„Und du glaubst wirklich, ich könnte deinen Posten übernehmen?"

„Ich bin mir sogar ziemlich sicher. Du bist gut, überzeugend und ein Slytherin." Draco lächelte. Sie waren gerade am Gargoyle angekommen.

„Jetzt ist wohl eine Entschuldigung fällig was?", scherzte er.

„Ich denke schon." Sie gingen gemeinsam nach Oben. Moody, Harry und Albus warteten bereits.

„Ich möchte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen, es war nicht angemessen", sagte Draco sofort.

„Ich kann deine Reaktion durchaus nachvollziehen, vor allem weil ich weiss, wie die letzten Tage für euch sein mussten. Mr. Zabinis Brief war sehr aufschlussreich." Draco lächelte.

„Ja, Blaise kann sehr überzeugend sein."

„Die Szene auf meiner Trauerfeier war auch sehr überzeugend."

„Du kennst Vater. Ich hätte nie im Leben daran gedacht es so aussehen zu lassen. Ich glaube Dirdra wäre ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen. Wenn sie nicht so fertig gewesen wäre, hätte sie es wahrscheinlich auch getan." Der Seitenhieb hatte gesessen.

„Hast du deinen Vater seither noch gesehen?"

„Ja, er hat mich gestern Abend noch besucht. Er wird mich morgen um zehn abholen um auf ein Treffen zu gehen."

„Gut, du wirst Tom etwas bieten müssen", überlegte Albus. „Du wirst ihm sagen, dass die verschwundenen Auroren hier in Hogwarts sind, das wird ihn beschäftigen und er wird einen Angriff auf das Schloss planen."

„Und das ist sinnvoll weil…?"

„Weil wir es durch dich erfahren werden, darauf vorbereitet sind und uns hier sowieso besser auskennen als Tom."

„Gut, ich werde es ihm erzählen."

„Sehr gut. Es geht vorwärts", freute sich Dumbledore.

Harry und Draco verliessen das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Wirst du gleich nach Hause gehen um mit Dirdra und Blaise zu sprechen", fragte der junge Auror.

„Nein, Dirdra und Blaise sind einige Tage zu Blaise`s Eltern gefahren."

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du gerne mit uns zu Mittag essen. Wenn es dich nicht stört, dass wir an einem Tisch sitzen."

„Deine Seitenhiebe waren auch schon besser", lachte Draco.

„Hey, ich habe nicht halb so viel Erfahrung damit wie du." Lachend kamen sie in die Grosse Halle.

Die Gespräche der Meisten verstummten.

„Vielleicht ist es doch keine so gute Idee", meinte Draco dann als er sich umsah.

„Red keinen Schwachsinn, die werden sich an dich gewöhnen wie wir auch." Harry setzte sich zu Ron, Ginny und Hermine.

„Na, hat der Katertrank gewirkt?"

„Ja, Merlin sei Dank." Ron sah fragend zwischen Hermine und Draco hin und her.

„Ich habe ihn vorher zu Mme. Pomfrey geschickt wegen des Katertrankes."

„Ich dachte du seist der neue Tränkemeister, da sollte das doch kein Problem gewesen sein?", fragte Ron herausfordernd.

„In dem Zustand in dem ich heute Morgen aufgewacht bin, hätte ich nicht den einfachsten Erkältungstrank brauen können ohne mich zu vergiften. Ich wäre nicht so dumm gewesen und hätte es versucht."

„Wer bist du, und wo ist Draco Malfoy", fragte Ginny lachend. Draco wandte sich ihr grinsend zu.

„Du kannst auch gerne den Prinzen von Slytherin zurückhaben, Weasley", sagte er in einem Ton, der einem das Blut in den Adern gefrieren liess. Ginny sah ihn an und begann zu lachen.

„Er kann es immer noch."

„Das werde ich auch so schnell nicht los, glaube mir. Ich bin ein Malfoy, auch wenn ich nicht die Ansichten meines Vaters teile. Ich bin stolz, überheblich und arrogant, denn ich habe nichts anderes gelernt."

„Also, das was du an den Tag gelegt hast, seit du wieder hier aufgetaucht bist, ist weder stolz noch überheblich oder arrogant. Im Gegenteil. Wir finden dich ziemlich nett." Draco verzog das Gesicht.

„Das letzte was ich je sein wollte war nett." Die Gryffindors lachten Lauthals los.

Das Essen wurde aufgefahren und überall in der Halle sassen kleine Gruppen zusammen und assen.

„Wie wird es jetzt weitergehen?", fragte Draco nach dem alle zu Ende gegessen hatten. „Die Todesser in Azkaban werden weiter befragt und wir versuchen weiter gegen Voldemort anzugehen."

„Ist nicht gerade viel, was?"

„Was erwartest du? Sieh dich in der Halle um. Ausser den paar die Wache schieben, sind wir alle." Draco blickte sich um. Es waren vielleicht achtzig Menschen hier.

„Das sind alle?"

„Ja, leider."

„Ich weiss nicht, ob das reichen wird. Die Leute des Dunklen Lords sind mindestens drei Mal so viele."

„Dafür haben wir ja jetzt dich."

„Danke auch."

„Los komm, wir gehen etwas nach draussen", meinte Ginny und zog Harry auf die Füsse. Dieser grinste Hermine und Ron an. Auch die Beiden standen auf.

„Na los, oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen", meinte Ron lachend. Draco erhob sich und schritt hinter den Andern her.

Die Fünf gingen nach unten an den See.

„Wir haben noch eine halbe Stunde, dann müssen wir zurück, sonst steigt Moody auf die Barrikaden", ermahnte sie Ron.

„Wenn man sich hier so umsieht, könnte man meinen er sei alles in Ordnung. Es ist so friedlich hier."

„Genau das soll es auch sein." Draco hatte sich neben Harry und Ron auf den Boden gesetzt und legte sich nun der Länge nach hin. Es war so richtig untypisch.

„Nachwehen, von letzter Nacht?", fragte Hermine.

„Tha behil thu sigith." (Ich bin müde)

„Tha thu cadal." (Du solltest schlafen)

„Is aithne dhomh." (Du hast recht)

„Was bei Merlin quatscht ihr da?"

„Gälisch, Ron", lachte Hermine.

„Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen. Ich muss mich noch auf mein morgiges Treffen mit dem Dunklen Lord vorbereiten." Draco stand auf.

„Viel Spass dabei", scherzte Ginny.

„Danke, Miss Weasley, zu freundlich." Sie verabschiedeten sich und Draco ging den Weg nach Hogsmeade. Von dort aus apparierte er nach Spinners End.

Das Haus war einsam. Severus konnte nicht von Hogwarts weg und Blaise war mit Dirdra bei seinen Eltern. Was sollte Draco also tun? Er setzte sich in die Bibliothek und begann zu lesen.

Er war bereits spät in der Nacht, als Draco zu Bett ging. Doch seine Gedanken wollten einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen.

Er wollte Dirdra nicht im ungewissen lassen. Es hatte sie so sehr verletzt, dass Severus tot war, dass er ihr am liebsten sofort die Wahrheit gesagt hätte.

Irgendwann war er doch eingeschlafen, denn Anderin weckte ihn um halb zehn.

„Master müssen aufstehen. Master Malfoy kommt gleich."

„Was ist für Zeit, Anderin?"

„Halb zehn Master."

„Mist, warum hast du mich nicht früher geweckt?" Der blonde Mann sprang aus dem Bett und lief ins Bad.

„Anderin wusste nicht wann, Master hat nichts gesagt", entschuldigte sich der Elfe.

„Ist schon gut. Mach mir Tee und ein Marmeladen Brot."

„Wir haben keine Marmelade. Master Snape frühstückte nicht." Draco war bereits unter der Dusche.

„Dann eben nur den Tee, aber beeil dich." Als Draco zehn Minuten später aus dem Badezimmer kam, stand eine dampfende Tasse Tee auf dem Tisch in seinem Zimmer. Er zog sich rasch, Malfoy-Like an, trank den Tee und eilte nach unten in den Salon. Er wollte nicht gehetzt aussehen wenn Lucius auftauchen würde. Gerade noch rechtzeitig liess er sich in einen Sessel fallen.

Es rumpelte bereits im Kamin und der Patriarch des Malfoy-Clans trat heraus.

„Bist du bereit?", fragte er gutgelaunt.

„Natürlich Vater. Woher deine gute Laune?"

„Audrey und Henry haben heraus gefunden, dass ihr Sohn nicht auf Mädchen steht. Sie sind am Boden zerstört." Draco sah seinen Vater verwundert an.

„Audrey und Henry Goyle?"

„Genau die."

„Greg ist Schwul?"

„Ja, Audrey wollte ihn mit Daphne Greengrass verkuppeln. Der Bursche hat sich strickt geweigert. Wie abnormal, findest du nicht?"

„Sicher Vater", sagte Draco nur. Die Überraschung war noch immer in sein Gesicht geschrieben.

„Die Familie tut mir fast ein wenig leid. Nur einen Sohn und dieser eine Schwuchtel. Wie gut, dass Dirdra und du Normal seid. Ich werde irgendwann einen sehr grossen Clan haben. Audrey meinte Dirdra hätte gerne drei oder vier Kinder und wenn Astoria so weit ist, werdet ihr bestimmt auch einiges zu bieten haben."

„Natürlich Vater. Die Malfoys sollen ja nicht aussterben."

Lucius ging in den Kamin und flohte zu der Ruine. Draco folgte ihm. Er sah sich genau um.

„Ist das Skelbo Castle?", fragte er dann. Lucius drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Die Bögen dort haben eine Gälische Inschrift. Gun dìonadh sibh Dia agus an taigh leotha, Gott schütze euch und euer Haus."

„Sehr gut Draco, ja du hast recht wir sind in Skelbo Castle und jetzt komm, wir müssen weiter." Lucius entfernte sich von der Ruine und ging den kleinen Hügel hinunter, bevor er Draco seinen Arm anbot. Dieser griff sofort zu.

Die Todesser hatten sich bereits aufgestellt, als die Malfoys ankamen. Es fehlten noch einige doch das war egal.

„Mein Lord, Audrey und Henry werden nicht kommen, sie sind etwas abgelenkt im Moment."

„Danke Andrew. Es ist schade, dass er so verweichlicht ist. Wir können keine solchen Anhänger gebrauchen. Wen sie es nicht schaffen ihn zu Vernunft zu bringen, muss er beseitigt werden."

„Sehr wohl my Lord, ich werde es ausrichten." Andrew Crabbe verbeugte sich tief und stellte sich zurück in die Reihe. Draco begann zu schwitzen.

„Nun, Draco, was hast du in Erfahrung bringen können?"

„Ich weiss wo die verschwundenen Auroren sind my Lord. Sie sind alle in Hogwarts."

„Bist du sicher? Hast du sie gesehen?"

„Ja Sir, ich sah Moody, Shacklebolt, einige die ich nicht namentlich kenne, Weasley und Potter."

„Das ist gut, der alte Mann rechnet nicht mit einem Angriff auf sein geliebtes Schloss. Ich will Pläne hören, wie wir Hogwarts einnehmen können, bis übermorgen, geht." Die Todesser stoben auseinander.

Auf dem Rückweg war Draco sehr Nachdenklich.

„Vater, warum will der Dunkle Lord Greg beseitigen, wenn er nicht einlenkt? Er ist doch trotzdem ein guter Kämpfer?"

„Er ist eine Schande für die Familie. Er ist schlimmer als ein Schlammblut. Es ist doch widerlich sich mit dem eigenen Geschlecht zu beschäftigen", sagte Lucius angeekelt. „Warum interessiert es dich denn so, er hat doch nicht etwa…"

„Nein, Vater, wo denkst du hin. Er war einer meiner Freunde. Ich wusste von nichts." Das war sogar die Wahrheit. Draco wusste wirklich von nichts. Sie apparierten wieder zur Ruine und Draco flohte nach Spinners End.

Diese verfluchten Treffen brauchten immer den ganzen Tag. Somit war es jetzt bereits wieder später Nachmittag. Draco ging nach oben, zog sich die steifen Sachen aus und zog sich ein weisses T-Shirt und ein leichtes, dunkles Sakko an, dann ging er zurück ins Kaminzimmer und flohte nach Hogsmeade. Wie gut, dass es nicht regnete.

Der Weg nach oben zog sich wie jedes Mal. Draco war erfreut, als er die Torwache erblickte.

„Nymphadora, hallo", grüsste er freundlich.

„Ich brauche dich nicht zu fragen ob du bist wer du bist. Du bist der Einzige der den Mut hat mich mit meinem verfluchten Namen anzusprechen", keifte die Aurorin. Sie öffnete das Tor und liess ihn eintreten.

„Es freut mich auch dich zu sehen. Mein Tag war toll, danke der Nachfrage", plapperte Draco weiter als er bereits Richtung Schloss ging. Tonks streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

Den Weg bis zur Eingangshalle nutzte Draco um nachzudenken. Er war fest entschlossen Dumbledore zumindest danach zu fragen.

Auch heute stand der Gargoyle offen, doch die Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters war geschlossen. Draco klopfte.

„Ja?" Er trat ein.

„Draco, wie schön dich zu sehen. Was führt dich zu mir?"

„Der Dunkle Lord lässt Pläne schmieden wie er Hogwarts angreifen kann, da er sicher ist, sie würden ihn nicht für so `dumm` halten, dass er das Schloss angreift. Übermorgen geht es weiter."

„Sehr schön, kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun?"

„Ja, da wäre noch etwas." Draco setzte sich auf den Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch. Er war auf die Kannte gerutscht und stellte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch des Direktors.

„Wäre es möglich, Goyle, also Gregory verschwinden zu lassen?"

„Ich kann dir nicht folgen, was meinst du damit?"

„Der Dunkle Lord will ihn eliminieren lassen, wenn er nicht seine Einstellung ändert."

„In Bezug worauf?"

„Frauen, er will keine."

„Und du bist sicher, dass er seine Einstellung nicht ändern wird?"

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich keine Ahnung. Ich wusste nicht einmal dass er Schwul ist." Albus lehnte sich nachdenklich in seinem Stuhl zurück.

„Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Komm, lass uns in die Grosse Halle zum Essen gehen, du hast sicher noch nicht viel gegessen."

„Noch gar nichts. Severus pflegte nicht zu frühstücken. In Spinners End gibt es noch nicht einmal Marmelade." Sie gingen gemeinsam nach unten.

„Ich denke Anderin wir inzwischen welche besorgt haben."

„Ich hoffe es für ihn. Ohne Frühstück bin ich mit Vorsicht zu geniessen." Draco setzte sich zu Severus. Natürlich nicht ohne die Gryffindors zu begrüssen.

„Du solltest Frühstücken." Severus sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich bekomme in deinem Haus weder Toast noch Marmelade."

„Zurzeit ist es dein Haus, also musst du dich als Hausherr darum kümmern."

„Ich bemerke, dass ich viel zu viele Dinge einfach hingenommen habe als Selbstverständlich. Ich habe mich nie darum kümmern müssen, ob ich diese oder jenes habe, es war immer da."

„Die Elfen in Malfoy Manor sind eingespielt. Sie lernen von Generation zu Generation so wie du und Dirdra auch."

„Du magst recht haben, aber wenn man alleine ist, wird das einem erst richtig bewusst. Und weisst du was? Es gefällt mir wirklich mein eigener Herr zu sein. Falls ich die Sache hier heil überstehe, werde ich Blaise fragen, ob er mit mir zusammen in ein Haus ziehen will."

„Falls?"

„Ja Falls. Ich bin noch nicht so sicher wie die Geschichte hier ausgeht."

„Du hast kein Vertrauen in dich."

„Oh doch, in mich schon, aber es gibt Dinge, wenn die heraus kommen, ist es egal, auf welcher Seite ich stehe."

„Die da wären?"

„Der Dunkle Lord wird Gregory Goyle töten lassen, weil er sein eigenes Geschlecht bevorzugt."

„Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er das tun würde." Severus schien gänzlich unbeeindruckt.

„Du hast davon gewusst?"

„So wie er darauf besteht, dass Purebloods die einzig wahren Zauberer sind, besteht er auch darauf, dass jede Blutlinie weitergeführt werden muss. Ob freiwillig oder nicht. Was so viel heisst wie, es ist egal worauf du stehst, so lange du einen Erben mit einer Pureblood hast." Draco verzog das Gesicht.

Nach dem Essen entschuldigte sich Severus, da er sich mit dem Schulleiter unterhalten wollte. Draco war das nur recht. Er ging durch das Schloss auf den Glockenturm. Dort setzte er sich hinter das Zifferblatt und blickte auf die Ländereien. Er merkte nicht wie sich Schritte näherten.

„Hier bist du, wir dachten schon du wärst gegangen ohne dich zu verabschieden." Der Malfoy drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Oh, ihr seid es."

„Nicht so viel Enthusiasmus, bitte", meinte Ron eingeschnappt. Draco funkelte ihn böse an.

„Was ist los mit dir?", fragte Ginny und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ich vermisse Blaise", gab er zu. Hermine und Ginny seufzten, Ron und Harry verdrehten die Augen.

„Kannst du ihm nicht schreiben?", fragte Hermine.

„Zu unsicher, wenn die Eule abgefangen wird."

„Wie lange wollten sie denn weg bleiben?"

„Keine Ahnung, ein paar Tage, aber um ehrlich zu sein, wäre es mir fast lieber sie würden ein paar Wochen dort bleiben. Je länger desto sicherer."

„Scheiss Dilemma, was", meinte Harry nun verständnisvoll.

„Weisst du, eigentlich hätte ich dir den Gefühlsbolzen gar nicht zugetraut", meinte nun Ron.

„Das, mein lieber Ron, war auch volle Absicht. Ein Malfoy hat keine Gefühle und wenn da sich doch etwas regen sollte, wird das nicht gezeigt. Gefühle sind Schwäche, Schwäche lässt einen Fehler begehen. Fehler bedeuten den Tod."

„Ganz schön blöde Einstellung", meinte Ginny schulterzuckend.

„Wem sagst du das. Aber wenn wir Glück haben, wird es bald eine vergangene Einstellung sein." Draco lächelte in die Runde. Dann stand er auf und verabschiedete sich. Er wollte zurück nach Spinners End.

Dort angekommen dachte er über das nach, was Severus ihm gesagt hatte. Er musste mit Greg sprechen. Egal was irgendjemand davon halten würde.

Draco hatte den Brief an Greg, in dem er um ein Treffen bat, noch in derselben Stunde geschrieben und abgeschickt. Dann ging er in die Stallungen und ritt aus. Der Wind in seinem Haar tat gut und er konnte sich wenigstens ein paar Minuten von Blaise fern halten.

Nach etwas mehr als einer Stunde kehrte Draco mit dem schwarzen Hengst nach Spinners End zurück. Er gab das Pferd im Stall ab und ging ins Haus um zu duschen.

Das heisse Wasser tat gut, doch seine Gedanken kehrten zu Blaise zurück. Er vermisste ihn wirklich. Und als ob das nicht schon reichen würde, vermisste auch jemand anderer Blaise fürchterlich der um seine Aufmerksamkeit bettelte. Gerade als Draco sich Erleichterung verschaffen wollte, klopfte es an das Badezimmerfenster.

„Was bei Merlin soll das?", fluchte er und stellte unverrichteter Dinge das Wasser ab. Draco angelte nach einem Handtuch welches er sich um die Hüften band, eher er die Duschkabine verliess.

Am Fenster hockte ein Waldkauz. Er war nicht besonders gross und auch nicht besonders schön, und doch wusste Draco genau wem der Vogel gehörte. Sofort riss er das Fenster auf um den Brief entgegen zu nehmen. Doch es verwunderte ihn, dass nicht wie üblich das Siegel der Familie Goyle darauf prangte. Er war mit einem einfachen klumpen Siegelwachs zugemacht. Draco brach es auf und erkannte Gregs Handschrift. Er zeigte sich überrascht, willigte aber dennoch ein sich mit ihm zu treffen. Draco zog sich hastig an, warf einen Blick in den Spiegel und verliess das Haus.

Sie wollten sich am Trafalgar Square treffen.

Als Draco dort eintraf, war von Greg noch nichts zu sehen. Er setzte sich also auf die Treppen und wartete.

„Du wirst dir noch einen Sonnenbrand holen." Draco schreckte hoch.

„Bei Merlin, Goyle, hast du mich erschreckt. Setz dich."

„Hör zu Draco, wenn du mich auch dazu überreden willst, mich mit Daphne Greengrass zusammen zu tun, nur um der Familie willen, dann können wir uns gleich hier verabschieden."

„Ich verspreche dir bei Salazar, dass ich das nicht will." Greg nickte und setzte sich.

„Also, warum wolltest du mich dann sehen?"

„Ich wollte von dir hören, ob es stimmt."

„Ja, es ist wahr, ich stehe auf Männer. Und ja, ich habe einen Freund und ja, er ist ein Muggel."

„Ich dachte dir wäre so wichtig, was dein Vater von dir hält?"

„Das war es mir auch, zumindest bis ich Andrew kennen gelernt habe. Sag mal, was ist mit dir los?"

„Mit mir?", fragte Draco verwundert.

„Du bist der jüngste Todesser aller Zeiten und noch dazu ein Malfoy und du hast noch nichteinmal versucht mich von oben herab zu behandeln. Also, was ist los mit dir?" Draco versteifte sich.

„Erstens, ich bin kein Todesser, oder siehst du hier etwas?" Er hielt ihm beide Unterarme hin. „Zweitens, ich dachte wir wären Freunde und du hast nie etwas gesagt und drittens, ich bin hier um dich zu warnen. Sie werden dich töten, wenn du nicht mitspielst."

„Zum Ersten, Merlin sei Dank, dann ist noch nicht alles verloren und zum dritten, das weiss ich, ich bin nicht so blöd wie du immer gedacht hast." Draco wollte sich gerade beschweren, als Greg ihm über den Mund fuhr. „Glaubst du wirklich ich hätte nicht gemerkt für wie dämlich du mich und Vince gehalten hast?"

„Es tut mir leid, ich entschuldige mich aufrichtig dafür."

„Lass gut sein, ich werde nicht mehr lange genug leben um dir noch böse zu sein", sagte der grosse junge Mann und lachte.

„Bitte Greg, wende dich an Dumbledore, er wird dir helfen."

„Dumbledore?"

„Ja, er wird dich verstecken, bitte."

„Du sagst mir ich solle mich feige verstecken? Wie käme ich denn dazu. Ich stehe zu Andrew und mir, dass du das nicht versehen kannst hätte ich mir ja denken können. Du hast dir bestimmt schon eine süsse kleine Pureblood ausgesucht die einmal das Glück haben wird dein Anhängsel zu werden. Verschone mich damit Malfoy." Greg stand auf und wollte gehen. Draco hatte mit der Reaktion eines Suchers sein Handgelenkt gepackt und ihn wieder auf die Treppe gezogen.

„Setz dich hin Goyle, ich bin noch nicht fertig", fauchte Draco in seiner altbekannten hochnäsigen Art.

„Was ist, sind deine Freunde nicht schnell genug, dass du mich noch zurück halten musst?" Geschockt liess Draco Greg los.

„Was? Du glaubst, ich liefere dich ans Messer?" Goyle nickte.

„Ich, ehm nein…"

„Schön, dann lass mich in ruhe, bevor du noch mit der Schwuchtel gesehen wirst." Er wollte bereits gehen als Draco einen letzten verzweifelten versucht startete um ihn aufzurütteln.

„Greg, ich bin selber eine." Der junge Mann blieb stehen, drehte sich um und sah überrascht in die blauen Augen des Mannes vor ihm.

„Was ist los?"

„Wenn du dich als Schwuchtel bezeichnest, kannst du das bei mir auch." Draco setzte sich wieder hin und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Greg setzte sich zurück auf die Treppe und sah Malfoy an.

„Du? Draco-ich-bin-der-Ladykiller-Malfoy? Was bei Merlin glaubst du eigentlich was du hier tust? Verscheissern kann ich mich selber."

„Ich belüge dich nicht, glaub mir."

„Warum sollte ich? Es könnte eine Falle sein." Draco wusste, dass das ganze auch ziemlich schief gehen könnte also sah er sich nochmals genau um. Dann winkte er Greg näher. Aus seinem Shirt zog er das Lederband, an dem der Ehering hing.

„Weisst du was dass hier ist?"

„Sagnuis Caerimonia, der Ring eines Blutrituals", sagte Greg ehrfürchtig.

„Genau, mein Blut und das meines Seelenverbündeten."

„Einem Mann?"

„Ja, einem Mann."

„Warum bist du noch nicht tot?"

„Bedauerst du es?", fragte Draco scharf.

„Nein, das meinte ich damit nicht, aber wenn du mit einem Mann verbunden bist, dann wirst du nie eine Frau heiraten können, ergo, keine Erben. Dein Vater müsste toben."

„Er würde mich eigenhändig erwürgen wenn er es wüsste. Ausser mir und jetzt dir, wissen nur noch fünf Leute davon, einer ist mein Gegenstück und einer ist bereits tot. Also bitte Greg, geh zu Dumbledore."

„Ich werde es mir überlegen Draco, aber ich werde mich mit Andrew besprechen müssen."

„Danke, vielen dank." Draco umarmte ihn bevor sich Gregory Goyle mit einem nicken von ihm verabschiedete. Draco blieb noch einen Moment sitzen, bevor er sich erhob und zurück nach Spinners End ging.


	11. Opfer

**Kapitel 16 : Opfer**

Er hatte tief geschlafen, als plötzlich jemand in sein Schlafzimmer kam.

„Steh auf und zieh dich an", befahl Lucius und machte Licht.

„Bei Salazar, was soll das?", fauchte Draco.

„Du sollst dich anziehen." Widerwillig stand Draco auf und zog sich den dunklen Anzug mit schwarzem Rollkragenshirt an. Er macht sich nicht die Mühe sein Haar in Ordnung zu bringen, sondern ging so wie er war die Treppe nach unten. Lucius sah ihn abwerten an, sagte aber nichts.

Ohne Draco zu sagen, wo sie hin wollten, stieg der Patriarch in den Kamin und verschwand. Leise Fluchend machte Draco sich hinterher. In der Ruine im Schottischen Hochmoor wartete Lucius bereits ungeduldig. Der Junge Malfoy beeilte sich hinterher zu kommen. Am Apparierpunkt griff er sofort nach dem Arm seines Vaters und apparierte mit ihm Seite-an-Seite.

Bereits von hier aus konnte er das Gelächter einiger Todesser hören. Sie schienen sich über etwas zu freuen, dann hörte er den ersten Fluch. Ein Cruzio. Draco schluckte trocken, wen hatten sie wohl erwischt, einen Muggel, einen Auroren oder jemanden aus dem Orden? Und was wurde von ihm verlangt, würde er das tun können ohne sich zu verraten? Es kostete ihn sehr viel Kraft die undurchdringliche Maske auf zu behalten.

Als er nach gefühlten Stunden bei dem Treffpunkt ankam, stockte sein Herz. An einem Holzpfahl in der Mitte hing ein Zauberer. Er hatte bereits Blessuren. Der Schein der Fackeln erhellte kurz sein Gesicht und Draco blieb stehen. Das konnte nicht sein, das durfte nicht sein. Der gefolterte Zauberer hob seinen Kopf und blickte ihn an. Es waren die Augen, in die er noch stunden zuvor flehentlich geblickt hatte.

„Greg", entfuhr es ihm.

„Ich dachte mir, dass du das sehen möchtest. Henry hat ihn vor zwei Stunden hergebracht. Er weigerte sich noch immer Daphne Greengrass zu heiraten."

„Nun, hast du Genug, um deine Ansichten zu überdenken, mein Junge", fragt der Dunkle Lord amüsiert.

„Ich werde niemals meine Ansichten überdenken. Ich stehe zu meiner Entscheidung."

„Das wird dein Todesurteil sein."

„Ich weiss, das hat mir heut schon mal jemand gesagt, es wird langsam Langweilig." Ein Cruzio war die Strafe dafür.

„Da du ja keine Probleme damit hast, wenn andere Männer dich anfassen, wirst du damit auch kein Problem haben." Der Dunkle Lord winkte drei Kuttenträger herbei.

Draco erkannte den Wehrwolf Fenrir Grayback, Rabastan Lestrange und Thorfinn Rowle. Die Männer verbeugten sich vor dem Dunklen Lord und wandten sich dann dem Opfer in ihrer Mitte zu.

Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs von Rowle, wurden Gregs Kleider zerrissen und hingen in Lumpen an ihm. Erst wollte Draco nicht glauben was er sah, doch als Fenrir und Rabastan sich ihrer Hosen entledigten konnte er nicht mehr anders. Er stand da und starrte auf die Vier Personen in der Mitte. Ringsherum wurde gelacht und gejohlt. Und als Rabastan sich dann hinter Greg stellte und ohne Vorwarnung in ihn eindrang, wurden die Anfeuerungsrufe lauter. Draco schloss die Augen, er wollte das nicht sehen, er wollte sich abwenden, doch auch mit geschlossenen Augen konnte er genau hören was geschah.

Er konnte Gregs Schreie hören, er konnte hören wie Rabastan keuchte und vor sich hin stöhnte und er konnte das heisere Keuchen hören, als der Todesser seinen Höhepunkt erreicht. Draco zwang sich die Augen auf zu machen und hinzu sehen.

Greg hing keuchend in den Fesseln die ihn dazu zwangen aufrecht zu stehen. Sein Gesicht war rot, vor Schmerz und zweifelsohne auch vor Scham.

An den Fetzen die früher mal seine Hosen waren, konnte man deutlich Blut erkennen welches an den Schenkeln hinunter rann. Doch es schien niemand zu interessieren. Im Gegenteil. Inzwischen hatte Thorfinn Rabastans Platz eingenommen und schob sich immer wieder in den geschundenen Körper.

Draco begann zu würgen. Er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, doch die Wut in ihm stieg nun stetig. Die Todesser ringsherum feuerten die ihren an und riefen ihnen bewundernde Worte zu. Thorfinn war noch nicht fertig, als Fenrir in das Geschehen eingriff.

Er schnitt Gregory von den Fesseln. Dieser stürzte zu Boden und blieb liegen. Thorfinn lachte und kniete sich hinter ihn. Fenrir packte Greg am Kopf und zwang ihn auf alle viere. Auch der Wehrwolf hatte sich auf die Knie begeben, allerdings am Kopf seines Opfers. Während Rowle sich noch immer stossend hinter Gregory Goyle befand, drückte ihm der Wehrwolf vor ihm sein Gemächt ins Gesicht.

Der junge Mann drehte angewidert den Kopf weg, doch Fenrir kannte keine Gnade. Er verstärkte den Griff in Gregs Haar. Ein Schmerzensschrei entfuhr ihm als Fenrir eine spitzen Fingernagel in seinen Hals bohrte. Doch das dünne Rinnsal welches jetzt den Hals des ehemaligen Slytherin hinunter lief war nur eine Zugabe.

Grayback hatte die Chance genutzt und dem Jungen Mann seine Männlichkeit in den Rachen geschoben.

Draco hatte sich abgewandt, er wollte das nicht sehen, doch Lucius schien es zu merken. „Was ist, hast du nicht den Mut, es dir anzusehen?"

„Nein." Lucius griff Dracos Arm und drehte ihn so, dass sein Gesicht auf das Geschehen gerichtet war.

„Sieh es dir gefälligst an. Du bist ein Mann, ein Malfoy, wir sind nicht so zimperlich wie diese Schwuchtel." Der Würgereiz kam zurück.

Thorfinn hatte wohl seinen Höhepunkt erreicht, denn er sank zufrieden Grinsend hinter Greg zu Boden.

Der Wehrwolf war auch nicht weit davon entfernt, denn er grunzte bereits. Doch als er zu zucken begann zog er sich aus dem feuchten Mund zurück und spritzte in das Gesicht des wehrlosen jungen Mannes. Draco hatte geschockt zugesehen. Er war unfähig sich zu bewegen bis zu diesen Zeitpunkt. Als der junge Malfoy sah wie das Sperma des Wehrwolfes von Gregs Gesicht tropfte, riss er sich von Lucius los und taumelte einige Schritte nach hinten, viel auf die Knie und kotzte sich die Seele aus dem Leib.

„Was fällt dir ein, reiss dich gefälligst zusammen", ging Lucius ihn an und zog ihn auf die Füsse. Draco wischte sich den Mund sauber und unterdrückte das Würgen. Dann liess er sich von Lucius wieder zurück in den Kreis ziehen.

Es hatte wohl niemand gemerkt dass er kurzzeitig nicht hier stand, denn die Blicke aller waren noch immer in die Mitte gerichtet.

Gregory Goyle lag auf dem Bauch am Boden. Die Fetzen an seinem Körper waren durchnässt von Sperma, Blut und Urin. Sein Gesicht lag in einer Pfütze aus Erbrochenem.

„Es soll doch jeder von euch etwas von ihm haben, wer fängt an?" Der Dunkle Lord blickte in seine Anhängerschar. Die Todesser zogen die Zauberstäbe und begannen Flüche auf den geschundenen Menschen abzufeuern. Die meisten waren jedoch sehr einfallslos und brachten nur ein Cruzio zu stande. Draco begann fieberhaft zu überlegen, wie er da wieder herauskommen würde, doch es wollte ihm nichts einfallen.

Als die Reihe dann an ihm war, stoppte der Dunkle Lord.

„Draco mein Lieber, komm her." Zitternd ging der junge Mann nach vorne. Sein Herzschlag hatte sich vervierfacht. Wenn Greg auch nur die leiseste Andeutung gemacht hatte, war das sein Todesurteil.

„Du bist etwas bleich, geht es dir nicht gut?", fragte der Lord und die Todesser lachten. Es war ihnen wohl klar, dass Draco geschockt sein musste. „Du sollst natürlich nicht leer ausgehen, beseitige ihn wie du es für angemessen hältst." Draco verneigte sich. Er war mehr als Dankbar dafür, dass er die Chance hatte, noch etwas für Greg zu tun. Also drehte er sich zur Mitte um und liess den Körper mit einem einfachen Schwebezauber vor sich her schweben. Lucius ging mit ihm mit, um ihn bis zu der Ruine zu begleiten.

Von dort aus apparierte Draco nach Hogsmeade. Er wollte nach Hogwarts. Vielleicht konnte man dort Greg noch helfen, denn er konnte es nicht.

Draco war bereits einige Schritte gegangen, als der Verletzte sich regte. Sofort liess er ihn auf den Boden gleiten und kniete sich zu ihm.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid. Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte, bitte verzeih mir." Gregs Gesicht war zu geschwollen und von Blut und Sperma verkrustet. Er konnte kaum sprechen.

„Töte mich, Draco, lass mich nicht mehr leiden."

„Wir sind gleich in Hogwarts, dort wird man dir helfen, du musst nur durchhalten." Draco konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Sie benetzten sein ganzes Gesicht.

„Ich werde es nicht mehr schaffen, die Schmerzen sind zu gross. Bitte, tu das für mich, bitte", flehte Greg.

„Ich kann das nicht tun, du wirst es schaffen. Mme. Pomfrey bekommt dich wieder hin."

„Du konntest mir vorher nicht helfen, jetzt kannst du es." Die Stimme war kaum noch zuhören. Immer wieder wurde Greg von Schmerzattacken und Hustenanfällen unterbrochen. Er spuckte Blut. Draco zog zitternd den Zauberstab.

„Andrew Terell. Sage ihm, dass ich ihn bis zum Schluss geliebt habe, versprich es mir."

„Ich verspreche es dir, bei allem was mir heilig ist, ich verspreche es dir." Greg nickte ein letztes Mal, dann schloss er die Augen.

„Greg, Greg", schrie Draco hysterisch und rüttelte an seinen Schultern. Aus seinem Mund rann frisches Blut. Eine Rippe musste sich in die Luge gebohrt haben. Der Atem rasselte.

„Es tut mir leid, es tut mir so leid." Zitternd richtete der blonde Mann seinen Zauberstab auf den Schwerverletzten vor ihm.

„Tardus contra." Das sowieso schon kaum noch schlagende Herz blieb stehen. Draco schrie seinen Zorn aus Leibeskräften aus seinen Lungen. Er weinte und schlug mit den Fäusten auf den Boden ein. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er gefunden wurde.

Als Draco die Augen öffnete, lag er in einem warmen Bett. Seine Hände waren bandagiert und es war ruhig. Er setzte sich auf. Der Krankenflügel von Hogwarts.

„Guten Morgen, Draco. Wie geht es dir?"

„Greg…"

„Wir konnten nichts mehr für Mr. Goyle tun. Die Verletzungen waren zu schwer. Die Rippe die seine Lunge perforiert hatte, führte binnen Sekunden zum Tod. Du hast nichts damit zu tun. Er hätte es auf keine Fall geschafft." Draco liess sich wieder in die Kissen fallen.

„Ich hätte ihm helfen müssen."

„Du hättest deine Heldentat nicht überlebt", sagte nun eine andere Stimme neben ihm. Draco wandte den Kopf. Severus stand hinter Albus Dumbledore. Sofort setzte der Malfoy sich wieder auf. Severus trat einen Schritt auf das Bett zu und liess sich von Draco in einem Umarmung ziehen.

Der junge Mann weinte stumme Tränen. Kein Ton war zu hören, doch am beben der Schultern konnte man deutlich sehen, dass er weinte. Severus strich ihm sanft über den Rücken als Draco auf einmal zu erzählen begann.

Von der Sekunde an, als Lucius ihn aus dem Bett geholt hatte, bis zu dem Zeitpunkt als er im Krankenflügel erwachte. Alles, jedes noch so scheussliche Detail sprudelte aus ihm heraus. Albus und Severus hörten ihm zu ohne zu unterbrechen. Danach deutete der Schulleiter Severus an er solle verschwinden. Der Tränkemeister wusste warum, doch Draco schien nichts bemerkt zu haben.

„Ruhe dich aus, wir werden uns morgen nochmals darüber unterhalten." Doch Draco dachte nicht daran. Er schlug die Decke zurück und stand auf.

„Wo sind meine Sachen?"

„Andrein bringt dir neue, wo willst du hin?"

„Ich muss zu ihm Professor. Die Pläne für den Angriff auf Hogwarts werden heute besprochen. Es wird auffallen wenn ich nicht dort bin."

„Bist du sicher, dass du das durchstehst?"

„Ich werde mehr als das. Ich werde jedes noch so kleine Detail an sie weiterleiten, damit diese Ausgeburt des Bösen endlich vernichtet wird. Und wenn Potter das nicht hinbekommt, ich schwöre, ich werde es selber tun."

„Da sind wir schon zwei."

In der Tür des Krankenflügels stand Dirdra.

„Ich dachte mir, du wolltest die Beiden sehen." Hinter Dirdra betrat Blaise den Raum. Draco stand auf und rannte auf Blaise zu. Dieser schloss ihn in die Arme und streichelte sanft seinen Rücken.

„Schhh, es ist alles in Ordnung."

„Wir haben gehört was passiert ist", sagte nun Dirdra. „Er wird büssen was er Greg angetan hat."

„Ja, das wird er, ganz bestimmt."

„Bist du sicher, dass du jetzt zu ihm willst?"

„Ich würde viel lieber bei dir bleiben, aber ich kann nicht. Wenn er seiner gerechten Strafe zugeführt werden soll, muss ich zu ihm." Blaise seufzte, nahm Dracos Kopf in seine Hände und küsste ihn. Zärtlich, Leidenschaftlich.

„Pass bitte auf dich auf. Tha gràdh agam ort." (Ich liebe dich)

„Cinnteach, Is mo ghràth ort mar an ceudna." (Sicher, ich liebe dich auch) Draco drückte Dirdra an sich.

Ein Plopp kündigte Anderin an der ihm seine Kleidung brachte. Der junge Mann zog sich an, verabschiedete sich von Blaise und Dirdra und ging.

Harry blickte ihm hinterher als er über die Ländereien nach Hogsmeade ging. Er hätte ihm nicht zugetraut, nach einem solchen Erlebnis weiter zu machen. Nicht, dass er Dracos Ausführungen gehört hätte, nein, er war selber dabei. Er hatte alles gesehen. Er hatte alles selber befohlen.

Die Nacht war für Harry genau so schwer wie für Draco. Er erwachte als die Todesser, auf seinen Befehl hin, begannen den jungen Zauberer zu foltern und kam wieder zu sich, als Draco mit Greg verschwand. Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass Draco den Verletzten herbringen würde, deshalb bestand er darauf wieder in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen, anstatt auf der Krankenstation zu bleiben. Draco brauchte seine ganze Energie für diesen Kampf, er musste nicht wissen, dass Harry die Dinge manchmal sehen konnte.

„Du hast es gesehen, nicht wahr?", fragte eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Dirdra, was tust du denn hier? Ich dachte du wärst bei Blaise`s Eltern?"

„Waren wir auch, aber Dumbledore meinte wir sollten herkommen. Blaise spricht noch mit ihm. Also, du hast es gesehen?" Harry nickte.

„Es war kein schöner Anblick, glaub mir. Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass Goyle es nicht schaffen wird." Dirdra war noch immer in schwarz gekleidet.

„Vor einer Woche habe ich Severus verloren und jetzt ist Gregory tot. Auch wenn er keiner meiner Freunde war, hat er mir doch nie etwas getan. Ich mochte ihn irgendwie. Und dass seine Eltern ihn so behandelten, verstehe ich nicht. Man soll seine Kinder lieben, sie beschützen, egal für welches Geschlecht sie sich interessieren."

„Das solltest du vielleicht auch deinem Vater sagen."

„Merlin bewahre, ich bin nicht Lebensmüde, obwohl, vielleicht würde ich Severus wieder sehen."

„Das kannst du jetzt nicht ernst meinen, Dirdra, ich bitte dich", fuhr Harry sie entrüstet an.

„Warum nicht. Ich habe nichts mehr zu verlieren. Blaise würde sich gut um Draco kümmern." Die junge Frau weinte. Harry schloss sie in die Arme.

„Das darfst du nicht denken. Du bist stark. Du wirst das schaffen, glaube mir. Es wird wieder besser werden." Dirdra hatte ihren Kopf an Harrys Schulter gelegt.

Harry hingegen blickte zum Schlosseingang. Dort stand eine schwarze Gestalt. Der junge Auror konnte in Severus Gesicht lesen, dass er jetzt lieber an seiner Stelle sein würde. Doch der Tränkemeister zwang sich dazu zurück ins Schloss zu gehen. Er zwang sich den Blick von Dirdra zu nehmen, drehte sich um und ging. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Sicher, es war richtig was sie hier taten, denn der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Und doch tat Dirdra ihm leid. Er verstand Draco nur zu gut.

„Lass uns hinein gehen, komm", sagte er und führte Dirdra langsam ins Schloss. In der Eingangshalle kam ihnen Blaise entgegen. Harry übergab ihm seine Frau.

„Ihr entschuldigt, ich habe noch etwas zu tun", sagte er dann und schlug den Weg in die Dungeons ein.

Es war leise, leiser als zu Schulzeiten, denn niemand, auch nicht die Auroren, hielten sich gerne hier auf. Harry klopfte an die Privaten Räume Snapes.

„Ich habe sie bereits erwartet", sagte Severus als er die Tür öffnete.

„Sind sie immer noch sicher, dass es Richtig ist, Dirdra im ungewissen zu lassen?"

„Es beschützt sie."

„Wissen sie, was sie mir da oben gesagt hat? Sie freut sich auf ihren Tod, damit sie wieder bei ihnen sein kann. Ich habe keine Ahnung, in wie fern sie ihr Vertrauter waren, aber ich habe langsam aber sicher das Gefühl, dass es nicht auf Freundschaftlicher Basis bestanden hat. Ich sagte bereits Dumbledore, dass ich mich nicht mehr mit den Halbwahrheiten zufrieden geben werde, also, darf ich bitten."

Severus hatte sich an den Kamin gestellt. Eigentlich war er erstaunt, dass Dirdra offensichtlich nichts gesagt hatte, zumindest nicht ihm. Er war sich nämlich inzwischen sicher, dass Hermine bescheid wusste.

„Es besteht eine gewisse Anziehung zwischen Miss Malfoy und mir."

„Eine gewisse Anziehung? Sie liebt sie und sie tun das Selbe, nicht wahr?"

„Ich wüsste nicht, was sie das angehen würde, Mr. Potter."

„Nichts, da haben sie recht. Aber Dirdra ist meine Freundin und wenn ich ihr helfen soll, ohne dass sie mir dabei helfen, muss ich wissen was hier los ist." Der Tränkemeister musste knurrend zugeben, dass Harry dieses Mal recht hatte. Also gab er sich geschlagen und erzählte zumindest die Kurzversion.

Draco hatte derweilen das Schlossgelände verlassen und apparierte nach Malfoy Manor. Er wusste, dass er seinen Vater nur dort erreichen konnte, wenn dieser nicht schon am Versammlungsort war.

„Vater, bist du da?" Er bekam keine Antwort.

„Dein Vater wollte nach Spinners End", sagte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm.

„Mutter, hast du mich erschreckt."

„Das war auch meine Absicht. Du spionierst für den Dunklen Lord, ist es nicht so?" Draco sah seine Mutter regungslos an.

„Besinne dich Draco, bevor es zuspät ist. Ich habe bereits ein Kind in eine Ehe verloren die es nicht glücklich machen wird. Bitte, begehe nicht denselben Fehler."

„Was soll, das Mutter, warum sprichst du plötzlich so? Du hast die letzten Achtzehn Jahre nichts gesagt und jetzt wendest du dich vom Meister ab?"

„Ich sagte bereits, er war nie und wird nie mein Meister sein. Ich habe zuspät gemerkt was Lucius für ein Mensch ist, ich konnte nicht mehr zurück und Dirdra jetzt auch nicht mehr, aber du, du kannst es. Wende dich an Dumbledore bevor es zuspät ist. Hohl dir Hilfe, bevor du endest wie Gregory."

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?"

„Ich weiss, dass du nicht glücklich werden würdest mit Astoria Greengrass."

„Sie ist eine gute Wahl. Ihr Vater hat Geld und sie ist eine Pureblood, also warum sollte mich mit ihr nicht arrangieren können?"

„Sie ist eine Frau", meinte die Malfoy nun provokativ. „Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass es einer Mutter nicht auffällt, wenn ihr Sohn sich für seinesgleichen interessiert?"

„Das ist eine unhaltbare Unterstellung", blaffte Draco. Er war sich nicht sicher, was Narzissa damit bezweckte. Vielleicht war das nur wieder eines von Lucius wirren spielen.

„Unhaltbar? Eine Unterstellung? Glaube nicht ich sei nicht mehr ganz richtig Draco. So wie du Blaise ansiehst, hat Dirdra es noch nie getan. Ich kann in deinem Gesicht lesen wie in einem offenen Buch wenn du auch nur für Sekundenbruchteile deine Maske fallen lässt." Draco sah sich in die Enge getrieben, was sollte er jetzt tun?

„Ich liebe dich, auch wenn ich das nie gezeigt habe. Wenn es Männer sind, die dich Glücklich machen, dann soll es eben so sein. Bring dich in Sicherheit, bitte", flehte sie. Draco schluckte trocken.

„Ich weiss nicht wovon du sprichst, Mutter", sagte er dann und ging an ihr vorbei in den Kamin nach Spinners End.

In besagtem Haus war es ziemlich ruhig. Zu ruhig, dafür, dass Lucius hier sein sollte.

„Anderin, war mein Vater hier?"

„Ja Master, Mr. Malfoy ist in den Stallungen." Draco verliess das Haus und ging zu den Stallungen.

Lucius hasste Pferde, hatte er schon immer. Schon von weitem konnte man die Hengste gegen die Boxen treten hören.

„Vater, lass die Tiere in Ruhe, Vater", rief Draco.

„Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum ihr etwas für dieses Viehzeug übrig habt. Wir können apparieren, das Flohnetzwerk benutzen und auf einem Besen fliegen, wenn es denn sein muss, aber Pferde?"

„Du brauchst es auch nicht zu verstehen. Sollten wir nicht gehen?" Draco wollte das Thema wechseln. Lucius nickte und schritt voran zum Hauptgebäude.

„Wo warst du?"

„Ich habe mich um Goyle gekümmert, wie es der Dunkle Lord befohlen hat."

„Gut, ist er qualvoll gestorben?" Draco biss die Zähne zusammen. Wenn Lucius wüsste wie qualvoll.

„Ja, Vater, ist er." Der Patriarch schenkte ihm ein stolzes Lächeln.

Im Haus steuerten sie das Kaminzimmer an. Sie flohten zur Ruine von Skelbo Castle. Die alten Steine lagen im Sonnenschein da. Es wäre ein schöner Ort für ein Picknick, wenn nicht die Gesellschaft der Ankömmlinge so armselig wäre.

Draco ging seinem Vater voran. Nicht dass er es eilig hatte wieder dort hin zu kommen wo sie hin wollten, er wollte nur nicht, dass Lucius ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

Am Apparierpunkt wartete er. Lucius hielt ihm seinen Arm hin und Draco hielt sich daran fest. Er hasste das Seite-an-Seite Apparieren, doch die einzige Möglichkeit um es alleine zu schaffen, wäre das Dunkle Mal anzunehmen und das wollte er um jeden Preis vermeiden.

Viele Todesser waren schon anwesend, doch der Dunkle Lord sass nicht auf seinem Thron. „Wo ist er?", fragte Draco flüsternd.

„Woher soll ich das wissen", fauchte Lucius ihn an. Das Clanoberhaupt hatte kaum ausgesprochen, als der Dunkle Lord aus dem nichts auftauchte. Er dachte gar nicht daran eine Erklärung abzugeben wo er gewesen war, denn er begann gleich mit den Plänen für den Angriff auf Hogwarts.

Viele hatten sich Gedanken gemacht. Bei den ersten zehn hörte Draco noch aufmerksam zu, doch dann wurde es langweilig.

Es hatte wohl keiner an die Gefahren gedacht die sich ihnen boten, wenn sie Dumbledore auf seinem eigenen Grund angriffen. Als sich der junge Mann zur Besinnung rief, viel ihm auf, dass wohl auch andere das Interesse an den Gesprächen verloren hatten. Überall standen kleine Gruppen beieinander und unterhielten sich. Nur Lucius schien jeder einzelnen Ausführung zu lauschen.

Draco kannte seinen Vater gut genug um zu wissen, dass dieser sich gerade einen Angriffsplan zu Recht legte. Auch wenn er Lucius hasste, musste er doch zugeben, dass er ein guter Stratege war.

Nachdem der gefühlte hundertste seinen Plan vorgetragen hatte, ging Lucius dazwischen.

„My Lord, die Pläne hören sich zwar alle recht viel versprechend an, aber euer Männer vergessen einig wichtige Details."

„Erleuchte uns mit deinem Wissen, Lucius."

„Die Schutzzauber können nur von innen heraus beendet werden. Der einzige Eingang wird Tag und Nacht bewacht und wir haben nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie viele Zauberer sich hinter den Mauern verschanzen."

„Guter Einwand, aber du hast doch bestimmt schon eine Lösung für dieses geringfügige Problem, nicht wahr?" Lucius verbeugte sich tief.

„Natürlich my Lord. Meinen Sohn."

„Was?", schreckte Draco aus seiner Lethargie.

„Natürlich, du hast Recht Lucius. Draco weiss wie viele Auroren sich im Schloss befinden, er kann dich Wachen ausschalten und er kann die Schutzzauber beenden."

„Ehm, ich sagte, dass die Auroren im Schloss sind, ich weiss allerdings nicht wie viele es sind und die Schutzzauber werden von Dumbledore persönlich aufrecht erhalten…"

„Willst du damit sagen, du bist der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen?", fragte der Dunkle Lord scharf.

Dracos Körper schüttete Adrenalin aus. Sein Puls raste und sein Gehirn arbeitete auf Hochtouren.

„Nein my Lord, es wird nur einige Tage in Anspruch nehmen, um diese Dinge herauszufinden um den Optimalen Zeitpunkt eines Angriffs zu bestimmen."

„Du hast zwei Wochen, keinen Tag länger." Draco verbeugte sich.

„Jeder der etwas dazu beitragen kann wird das tun. Allerdings will ich keine Alleingänge sehen." Die Todesser nickten und verschwanden. Draco ging hinter seinem Vater her.

Es war ihm mehr als bewusst, dass er nun alles in den Händen hielt.

„Du wirst die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords werden. Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht enttäuschen würdest." Lucius platzte beinahe vor Stolz.

„Ja, Vater", sagte Draco nur. Er bekam nicht wirklich mit, wie er zurück nach Spinners End kam.

**Kapitel 17: Kann es sein?**

Es war Abend geworden. Über den Ländereinen um das Anwesen senkte sich bereits die Sonne und es wurde langsam Dunkel. Draco stand am Fenster, schaute hinaus und schwenkte seinen Scotch. Selbst wenn Dumbledore ihm helfen würde, wäre die Aufgabe kaum zu bewältigen.

Sicher, der Schulleiter würde ihm sagen, wie viele Auroren im Schloss wären, auch das mit den Wachen wären kein Problem, aber die Schutzzauber. Er musste sie lernen, denn der Schulleiter könnte auf keinen Fall alle alleine ausschalten. Sicher hatte er nicht wenige davon selber erfunden, doch sie gleichzeitig fallen zu lassen wäre nicht möglich.

Draco stellte das Glas ab. Er wollte nach Hogwarts. Vielleicht waren Dirdra und Blaise noch dort, vor allem Blaise.

Wann immer er schwierige Entscheidungen zu treffen hatte, war Blaise ihm eine Stütze gewesen. Er konnte nicht klar denken ohne ihn. Also ging er durch den Salon in die Eingangshalle als er es im Kaminzimmer rumpeln hörte. Sofort hatte er den Zauberstab gezogen. Draco löschte die Lichter. Das Haus lag in der Dämmerung und man konnte ausser den Schatten nicht viel sehen. Aus dem Kamin stieg eine Person. Sie machte ein paar Schritte, ehe sie mit dem Lederhocker Bekanntschaft machte.

Fluchend rieb sich der Eindringling das Schienbein. Draco hingegen schlich sich näher heran.

„Was für eine blöde Idee. Geh doch zu ihm, hat sie gesagt. Er wird sich freuen, hat sie gesagt, er wird dich brauchen. Pha, dass ich nicht lache, er ist ja noch nichteinmal zu Hause."

Draco hatte sich in das Kaminzimmer geschlichen. Er stand nun zwischen dem Eindringling und dem Kamin als dieser sich umdrehte und zurück zum Kamin wollte. Mit einem Wink des Zauberstabs brannten alle Lichter.

„Bei Merlin, Salazar und allen Gründern hast du mich erschreckt", keuchte der Erwischte und hielt sich die Hand auf die Brust.

„Du hast verdammten Mut herzukommen, ich hätte dich töten können." Draco ging auf den jungen Mann vor ihm zu und umarmte ihn. „Danke, dass du da bist." Blaise wand sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Du hast da etwas vergessen", grinste er und verschloss den Kamin. Dann drehte er sich zu Draco, kam auf ihn zu und küsste ihn.

Es war eine ganze Woche vergangen, ohne dass sie sich gesehen hatte, berührt, oder gar geküsst. Sie verzehrten sich beide nach dem Andern und so kam es auch, dass sie es nicht bis in Dracos Zimmer schafften, ehe sie nicht mehr an sich halten konnten. Wie gut, gab es grosse Sessel im Kaminzimmer.

Stunden später lagen beide engumschlungen vor dem Kamin. Draco hatte sich an Blaise gekuschelt und dieser spielte mit dem blonden Haar seines Freundes.

„Wie läuft es so?"

„Ich will nicht darüber sprechen Blaise, bitte."

„Du wirst müssen. Dirdra und ich, werden nicht mehr zurück zu meinen Eltern gehen, wir haben beschlossen, dass wir in Hogwarts dringender gebraucht werden." Draco drehte sich zu Blaise.

„Ihr dürft nicht bleiben. Der Dunkle Lord wird das Schloss angreifen."

„Das wissen wir. Wir werden allerdings nicht kneifen, wenn es um den Sieg dieses Krieges geht."

„Ihr solltet wirklich wieder nach Schottland gehen, vielleicht nach Portree, du liebst doch dieses alte Schloss dort."

„Draco, selbst wenn ich gehen würde, Dirdra würde hier bleiben. Sie ist am Ende. Ich denke nicht, dass sie euerm Vater noch einmal begegnen kann. Sie hat nicht mehr von ihm gesprochen, seid wir nach der Trauerfeier gegangen sind. Vielleicht solltest du mit ihr reden, ich schaffe es nicht und Harry konnte es auch nicht."

„Harry?"

„Ja, kurz nachdem du gegangen bist, hatte sie einen Weinkrampf. Er versuchte sie zu trösten, aber auch er schaffte es nicht." Draco wusste warum Harry es nicht konnte. Er war nicht fähig sie anzulügen.

„Ich werde mit ihr sprechen, morgen. Lass uns jetzt nicht mehr darüber sprechen", sagte er und zog Blaise zu sich hinunter um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

Als Draco erwachte, lag er auf dem Boden des Kaminzimmers. Er musste sich zuerst orientieren, doch dann spürte er den warmen Körper hinter sich und er wusste wieder, was in der Nacht geschehen war. Als er sich zu Blaise umdrehte, schlief dieser noch tief und fest. Draco stand auf und verliess das Kaminzimmer.

„Anderin, haben wir Brot und Marmelade?"

„Natürlich Master, Anderin hat sich darum gekümmert."

„Gut, Frühstück für zwei im Salon."

„Sehr wohl, Master." Der Blonde ging nach oben, duschte sich und zog sich frische Sachen an. Als er das Kaninzimmer betrat, lag Blaise noch am selben Ort.

„Aufwachen, gràthadair." (Geliebter) Blaise blinzelte und sah die blauen Augen über sich.

„Morgen, bist du schon lange wach?"

„Es hat gereicht um zu duschen."

„Dann also seit fünfundzwanzig Minuten." Draco sah Blaise fragend an.

„Du brauchst jeden Morgen zwanzig Minuten im Bad. Also, du musstest noch nach oben gehen und hast wie ich sehe Frühstück geordert, als fünfundzwanzig Minuten." Draco küsste Blaise und liess sich im Salon auf einen Stuhl sinken.

Blaise hatte sich angezogen, bevor er in den Salon gegangen war. Auch er setzte sich nun auf einen der Stühle und machte sich über das Frühstück her. Danach brachen sie auf nach Hogwarts.

Draco und Blaise passierten das Tor mit den geflügelten Ebern und gingen direkt zum Haupteingang.

„Ich muss noch kurz wo hin", sagte Draco und schlug den Weg in die Dungeons ein. Blaise dachte, er müsste in seinen zukünftigen Arbeitsräumen etwas holen und ging daher in die Grosse Halle. Doch der junge Malfoy ging nicht ins Klassenzimmer sondern direkt zu Severus privaten Räumen. Er klopfte und die Tür wurde ihm geöffnet.

„Du solltest zum Schulleiter", sagte Severus und sah ihn an.

„Wenn du vor hast, diese Räume in nächster Zeit des Öfteren zu verlassen, musst du dich Dirdra stellen. Sie will hier bleiben und mit Kämpfen."

„Du bist bereits der zweite der meint mir eine Standpauke halten zu müssen."

„Gut, wer auch immer der Erste war hat meine Dank."

„Wie schön, dass du dir mit Mr. Potter einig bist."

„Harry?", grinste Draco. „Ja, Blaise hat so etwas erwähnt."

„Um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen. Ich habe kein Problem, einige Wochen hier unten zu bleiben."

„Was? Du hast hier kein Tageslicht, das kann nicht gesund sein." Severus zog die Augenbraue nach oben. „Severus, Dirdra ist eine gute Hexe, aber sie hilft niemandem, wenn sie nicht bei der Sache ist. Und in ihrem Momentanen Zustand, den mir Blaise ausführlich beschrieben hat, ist sie in Gefahr. Ich weiss was du jetzt sagen willst, aber glaube mir. Sie hat es geschafft ein halbes Jahr zu verschweigen, dass du ein Spion bist, sie wird es auch verschweigen können, dass du noch lebst, wenn du es nach dem Zusammentreffen mit ihr auch noch tust." Severus rieb sich die Augen.

„Gut, ich werde darüber Nachdenken. Aber du solltest jetzt zum Schulleiter gehen." Draco stand auf.

„Wirst du mich begleiten?"

„Ich werde dort auf dich warten." Draco grinste und ging.

In der Eingangshalle traf er auf Moody und Harry.

„Ich wollte gerade zu Dumbledore, begleitete ihr mich?"

„Sicher", sagte Harry und lächelte, Moody hingegen sah ihn skeptisch an. Vor dem Gargoyle blieb Draco stehen.

„Einer von euch wird müssen…", sagte er und trat zur Seite. Harry murmelte das Passwort und der steinerne Wasserspeier bewegte sich.

Die Tür zum Büro wurde geöffnet. Albus hatte auf sie gewartet und Severus sass bereits vor dem Schreibtisch.

„Draco, schön dich zu sehen. Harry, Alastor, setzt euch doch." Sie setzten sich auf die Stühle vor dem Tisch.

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mir zwei Wochen Zeit gegeben um ihm mitzuteilen wie viele Auroren sich im Schloss aufhalten, einen Weg zu finden die Schutzzauber aufzuheben um dann die Wachen am Haupttor auszuschalten und ihn ins Schloss zu lassen."

„Zwei Wochen? Ist nicht gerade viel Zeit", meinte Harry.

„Es wird reichen müssen. Wie willst du es anstellen?"

„Wie ich es anstellen will? Keine Ahnung, ich bringe die Informationen, die Lösungen werden wir schon gemeinsam suchen müssen." Albus lächelte ihn an.

„Gut, ich werde mich mit Moody besprechen." Draco nickte und stand auf. Harry tat es ihm gleich und sie verliessen das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Danke, dass du mit Severus gesprochen hast. Es hat nur leider nichts gebracht."

„Ich weiss, der Mann ist einfach nur stur. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie Dirdra sich in den verlieben konnte."

„Hey, er ist sehr nett, zuvorkommend, stolz, das sind alles Eigenschaften die liebenswert sind."

„Schon gut, ich sag ja nichts mehr. Aber vielleicht könntest du mit deiner Schwester sprechen, vielleicht hört sie auf dich."

„Ich werde mein Möglichstes tun."

Sie waren inzwischen in der Grossen Halle angekommen.

Dirdra sass mit Hermine, Ginny und Blaise am Tisch.

„Hey, da fehlt doch einer?", fragte Draco.

„Ron hat Torwache, bis heute Mittag", sagte Hermine ohne von ihrem Buch aufzusehen. Draco setzte sich neben Blaise.

„Leute, wenn wir schon alle so nett beieinander sitzen", begann Draco. „Könnt ihr die Sache zwischen Blaise und mir für euch behalten?" Ginny liess von Harry ab, den sie soeben geküsst hatte.

„Klar, aber uns macht das nichts aus und ich bin sicher, den Andern auch nicht."

„Ich verspreche es dir, es bleibt unser Geheimnis", lenkte Harry sofort ein. Ginny sah ihn fragend an. Er machte eine Kopfbewegung und sie schien zu begreifen. Dirdra hatte sich gleich wieder ihrer Zeitung gewidmet. Draco kam die Sache eigenartig vor und er sah zu Blaise.

„Die Muggelfamilie", sagte dieser plötzlich. Der blonde, junge Mann sah ihn Sekunden fragend an, dann wandte er sich geschockt an Harry.

„Du hast es gesehen, alles", stellte er fest. Harry senkte den Blick und nickte. „Wie viel hast du genau gesehen?"

„Lass uns ein paar Schritte gehen. Ich habe nicht vor die Einzelheiten hier breit zu treten." Harry war aufgestanden. Draco folgte ihm.

„Wie meinst du das? Du hast den Andern nichts gesagt?"

„Ich weiss nicht wie diese Visionen genau ablaufen. Ron bekommt nur das mit, was ich währenddessen sage und ich bin sicher, er sagt nichts so lange ich selber erzählen kann was ich gesehen habe."

„Du hast also gesehen wie feige ich mich verhalten habe, toll."

„Feige? Ich habe viele Feiglinge gesehen. Und jeder hatte einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Ich habe allerdings nur einen gesehen, der mutig genug war, ihn von dort wegzubringen."

„Ja, nachdem ich darum gebeten wurde", sagte Draco abschätzig.

„Jeder tut das, was er kann. Du hättest nichts tun können um das zu verhindern. Du wärst genau so dran gewesen wenn du es versucht hättest, das weisst du, oder du solltest es wissen."

„Wie hast du es gesehen, aus welchem Blickwinkel? Warst du Greg?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ich sehe es aus dem scheusslichsten Blickwinkel den es geben kann. Ich bin Voldemort. Ich befehle diese Dinge und kann sie nicht verhindern. Ich spüre seine Freude, sein gefallen daran. Seine freudige Erregung wenn er Greyback bei den Vergewaltigungen zusehen kann. Ich hasse es, glaube mir."

„Ich habe noch nie so etwas gesehen. Vater und Severus erzählten damals von der Muggelfamilie. Ich war zugegebenermassen geschockt, aber es selber zu sehen ist um einiges schlimmer. Wie hältst du es aus, es auch noch zu befehlen?"

„Ron ist da. Er hält mich fest. Er beschützt mich wenn ich es selber nicht mehr kann. Er sorgt dafür, dass ich zu Mme. Pomfrey kommen oder sie zu mir und er sorgt dafür, dass Dumbledore es erfährt. Ausserdem schmeisst er die Andern aus dem Schlafsaal, damit es keiner mitbekommt. Und seit den Ferien ist Ginny dabei. Wir schlafen alle im Gryffindorturm. In einem gemeinsamen Schlafsaal. Sie sind meine Freunde. Ohne sie würde ich es nicht aushalten."

„Ich stelle fest, es gab keinen Grund um auf dich eifersüchtig zu sein. Diese Visionen würde ich nicht mit dir tauschen wollen." Harry lachte.

„Ach weisst du, manchmal sind die Visionen auch informativ. Der Angriff letztes Jahr vor den Sommerferien auf die Winkelgasse?"

„Ich erinnere mich, Vater war noch wütend als ich nach Hause gekommen war, weil die Auroren alles vereitelt hatten."

„Genau, ich hatte eine Vision, zwei Wochen davor." Inzwischen waren die Beiden wieder beim Schloss angelangt.

„Weisst du Potter", sagte Draco in seiner typischen Malfoy art. „Du bist gar nicht so übel." Harry sah ihn an und begann zu lachen. Draco stimmte mit ein und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in die Grosse Halle.

„Na, alles geklärt?", fragte Blaise. Draco setzte sich neben ihn und drückte seine Hand die auf dem Tisch lag. Nur flüchtig, aber für die Gryffindors deutlich sichtbar.

„Ja, alles bestens." Harry küsste Ginny und lächelte Hermine an.

„Wenn uns das letztes Jahr jemand gesagt hätte…"

„Dann Weasley, hätte ich ihn ins nächste Jahrtausend gehext."

„Na ja, der Mond hätte gereicht", meinte Ginny. Sie sahen sich an und lachten, ausser Dirdra. Sie lächelte nur. Sie war sowieso ruhiger als sonst.

Seit Severus tot hatte sie kaum gesprochen und wenn, dann nur über den Krieg und den Tod.

Um punkt Zwölf, stürmte Ron in die Grosse Halle.

„Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Blaise erschrocken.

„Ja, ich habe Hunger." Er setzte sich zu Hermine, küsste sie und wartete auf das Essen welches gleich erscheinen würde.

„Ist der immer so?"

„Ja, Draco, der ist immer so", lachte Hermine und legte ihr Buch zur Seite. Fast im selben Augenblick erschien das Essen.

„Sag mal, was macht ihr den ganzen Tag als Torwache?"

„Rumstehen und warten, grösstenteils", meinte Ron und schob sich einen Hünchenflügel in den Mund. „Manchmal kommen Auroren oder Gäste her, aber eher selten. Ansonsten sitzen wir da und warten auf den Angriff."

„Und wenn ihr nicht gerade herumsitzt?"

„Wir werden ausgebildet. Verteidigung, Zauberkunst, Heilzauber und so weiter."

„Hört sich interessant an." Harry legte die Gabel bei Seite.

„Du strebst nicht zufälligerweise eine Karriere als Auror an?"

„Ich? Bei Merlin nein. Ich werde Tränkeprofessor, schon vergessen."

„Wie könnte ich", scherzte Harry.

„Ihr entschuldigt mich bitte", sagte Dirdra und stand auf. Ohne auf einen der Andern zu achten verliess sie die Halle.

„Sag mal Blaise – wandte sich Draco seinem Freund zu – wie lange geht das schon so?"

„Seit wir aus Malfoy Manor weg sind. Sie sitzt von Morgens bis Abends am Fenster und schaut hinaus. Als die Eule von Professor Dumbledore kam war sie kurzzeitig wieder normal, doch seit sie weiss, dass es dir gut geht, ist sie wieder so."

Draco stand auf.

„Ich werde mit Dumbledore sprechen."

„Soll ich dich begleiten?", fragte Harry.

„Nein danke, ich schaffe das auch alleine." Die Gryffindors und Blaisen sahen ihm zu wie er die Halle verliess.

„Meint ihr, das bringt was?", fragte Ron kauend.

„Keine Ahnung, aber wenn er es nicht versucht, wird er es nicht herausfinden", meinte Harry.

„Wovon sprecht ihr bitte?"

„Das dürfen wir dir nicht sagen Blaise, ehrlich, wir würden, aber es geht nicht. Nicht bevor Dumbledore das frei gibt."

„Draco weiss es?"

„Ja, eher durch Zufall. Es war nicht geplant, dass er es erfahren sollte."

„Aha, so schlimm?"

„Ansichtssache", meinte Hermine schulterzuckend. Blaise musste einsehen, dass ihm niemand etwas sagen würde. Also liess er die Fragen sein.

„Die Appleby Arrows haben gegen die Chudley Canons gewonnen", sagte er an Ron gewandt. Blaise wusste, dass der Weasley ein Fan der Canons war. Ron schluckte einen Bissen hinunter.

„Aber nur, weil der Sucher der Arrows betrogen hat." Augenblicklich entstand eine Diskussion über das Liga Spiel der Arrows gegen die Canons, welche sich wie ein Lauffeuer in der Halle ausbreitete.

Draco war inzwischen zum Büro des Schulleiters unterwegs. Der Gargoyle stand zum Glück offen. Er klopfte an der Tür zum Büro.

„Ja bitte?"

„Professor Dumbledore, ich muss mit ihnen sprechen." Albus wies ihm einen Stuhl an.

„Ist dir noch etwas eingefallen?"

„Nein, darum geht es gar nicht. Es ist eher Privater Natur."

„Dirdra, nehme ich an."

„Ja, Professor."

„Ich sehe es ebenso wie du. Seit sie hier angekommen ist suche ich nach der herausfordernden jungen Frau, welche sie das ganze Schuljahr war, doch ich kann sie nicht finden."

„Ich glaube sie ist mit Severus gestorben."

„Bist du dir sicher?"

„Hören sie, Severus und Dirdra sind mehr als Freunde, mehr als Vertraute. Sie lieben sich. Dirdra wird seinen Tot nicht verkraften. Je länger wir ihr verschweigen, dass er nicht tot ist, desto schlimmer werden die Folgen sein. Bitte. Severus mag es gut meinen, aber der Schuss geht nach hinten los, glauben sie mir."

„Ich glaube dir, du kennst deine Schwester besser als wir alle." Draco wusste worauf Albus ansprach. Die Gefühle der Beiden, die jeder im jeweils Anderen spüren konnte.

„Können sie nicht nochmals mit Severus sprechen?"

„Ich denke, das solltest du selber tun." Draco nickte.

Er verliess das Büro des Schulleiters und ging nach unten in die Dungeons. Er klopfte an die Tür des Tränkemeisters, doch es öffnete niemand. Etwas verwundert ging Draco zurück in die Grosse Halle.

„Und?", fragte Ginny sofort.

„Der Schulleiter meinte ich solle nochmals mit ihm sprechen, er ist allerdings nicht dort wo er sein sollte." Harry zog ein grosses Pergament aus der Tasche. Er breitete es auf dem Tisch aus.

„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin", sagte er und auf dem Pergament erschienen die ersten Linien. Mit geübten Augen suchte Harry die Linien ab.

„Dirdra ist auf dem Glockenturm und er ist, auch da", sagte er verwundert. Draco warf einen Blick auf die Karte.

„Sie kann ihn nicht sehen, dort sind die Zahnräder." Blaise sass neben Draco und hatte keine Ahnung worum es ging. Er räusperte sich. Draco drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Ich schwöre dir, ich werde es dir erzählen, nur nicht jetzt." Der schwarze Zauberer legte den Kopf schief.

„Wirklich, ich würde dich nicht belügen, ich werde es dir sagen, versprochen." Draco drückte seine Hand. Blaise nickte widerwillig. Sofort sprang Malfoy von der Bank hoch und lief aus der Halle.

Er eilte raschen Schrittes in den Glockenturm. Auch wenn er wusste, dass Severus sie sehen und hören konnte, musste er zuerst mit Dirdra sprechen.

Sie nahm kaum Notiz von ihm, als er sich neben sie setzte.

„Es geht dir nicht gut."

„Ich möchte nicht darüber sprechen."

„Aber ich."

„Thalla." (Hau ab)

„Och, tha e snog." (Ach, wie nett)

„Tha thu coisinn?" (Was willst du)

„Bu toigh leam abair." (Mit dir reden)

„Mi tha sight." (Ich bin müde)

„Thu am pòs, Severus?" (Du vermisst Severus?)

„Natürlich, ich habe ihn geliebt. Es gibt nichts mehr, was mich hier hält. Falls ich diesen Krieg überlebe, werde ich mich nach Buckfast Abbey zurückziehen."

„Das ist ein Kloster." Dirdra lächelte.

„Das weiss ich. Und ich will jetzt nicht die Leier, du bist noch jung, du wirst einen anderen finden oder so. So wie du Blaise liebst, liebe ich Severus, noch immer. Vielleicht nehme ich auch den Dunklen Lord mit in die Hölle, wer weiss."

„Das kannst du nicht ernst meinen, was soll ich denn ohne dich machen?"

„Du hast Blaise, ihr werdet Glücklich werden."

„Càit tha dòchas?" (Wo ist deine Hoffnung)

„Marbh, aon Severus." (Gestorben, mit Severus)

Draco warf einen bösen Blick in die Richtung in der er Severus vermutete. Genau an der Stelle regte sich etwas. Ein schwarzer Umhang blitzte hervor.

„Dirdra, versprich mir, dass du nicht überreagierst." Verwundert blickte die junge Frau ihren Bruder an.

„Was willst du mir damit sagen?", fauchte Dirdra. Severus trat aus dem Schatten der Zahnräder.

„Das da", antwortete Draco und deutete auf die schwarze Gestalt.

Dirdra blickte in die Richtung in die Draco zeigte. Sie machte einen Schritt auf Severus zu, dann drehte sie sich zu Draco um. Sie sah ihn fragend an, während er auf den Boden sah. Dann wandte sich Dirdra wieder Severus zu und schloss den Abstand zwischen ihnen. Sie streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus, berührte seine Wange und fühlte wie er sich dagegen lehnte. Doch dann zog sie abrupt die Hand weg, holte aus und Schlug ihm die Faust mitten ins Gesicht.

Draco stand mit offenem Mund hinter ihr. Das knacken eines Knochens war überdeutlich zu hören.

„Du verfluchter Mistkerl. Crab Suas, damun orth, droch bhàs ort." (F**** dich, Gott verfluche dich, dir einen schlechten Tot)

Über ihr Gesicht rannen Tränen sie hämmerte mit den Fäusten auf Severus ein.

„Ich wäre beinahe gestorben vor Trauer, ich habe gelitten und du machst hier einen auf Märtyrer, wie kannst du es wagen mir so etwas anzutun."

„Tha gràdh agam ort, mo cridhe." (Ich liebe dich, mein Herz)

Dirdra brach zusammen. Ein Weinkrampf nach dem Andern. Ihre Beine gaben nach. Severus fing sie gerade noch auf. Draco konnte jetzt deutlich sein gebrochenes Jochbein sehen. Über die deutlich sichtbare Verformung hatte sich bereits eine blau grün schimmernde Färbung gezogen.

Nachdem Severus den Körper der jungen Frau hochgehoben hatte, schritt er mit wehendem Umhang zur Krankenstation. Er musste dafür unweigerlich an der Grossen Halle vorbei. Draco folgte ihm doch er bog in die Halle ab.

„Blaise, Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, kommt, rasch." Die Angesprochenen standen auf und rannten aus der Halle. Draco war inzwischen schon einige Stufen weiter. Blaise blickte die Treppen nach oben und sah den schwarzen Umhang.

„Bei Merlin, ist das… Das kann nicht sein, er ist tot."

„Geh weiter, wir erklären es dir nachher." Harry schob den dunkelhäutigen Zauberer die Treppe nach oben.

In der Krankenstation hatte Severus derweil Dirdra auf ein Bett gelegt.

„Ach herrje, was ist denn jetzt passiert", fragte Poppy als sie herbei wuselte.

„Ein Schock. Zwei der grünen Phiolen sollten genügen." Die Medihexe sah ihn an.

„Gut, und sie legen sich bitte da hin." Severus wollte eine Augenbraue nach oben ziehen, bemerkte aber, dass es keine Gute Idee war, dies mit einem gebrochenen Jochbein zu tun.

„Sie sollten sich auch noch ihre rechte Hand ansehen." Severus blieb neben dem Bett stehen. Draco hatte sich an das Fussende gestellt. Die Tür sprang auf und die kleine Gruppe um Harry trat ein. Blaise blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Dann ging Draco auf ihn zu.

„Blaise, was hast du?"

„Er…, du…." Als Draco ihn erreichte zog er auf und klatschte ihm seine Hand ins Gesicht.

„Du hast es gewusst? Du hast Dirdra leiden lassen. Und wie sie gelitten hat. Ich habe die letzten drei Nächte kein Auge zu getan, weil ich damit gerechnet habe, dass sie sich etwas antut und du feierst hier fröhliches wieder sehen? Wie kannst du das nur tun?" Draco hielt sich die Hand an die Wange und sah seinen Freund erschrocken an.

„Er kann nichts dafür, Blaise. Professor Snape wollte es so." Hermine wollte auf die beiden jungen Männer zugehen. Blaise jedoch sah an Draco vorbei zu Snape.

„Wie können sie nur so gefühlskalt sein. Die Frau liebt sie, sie arrogantes Arschloch."

„Blaise, es reicht", ging Harry dazwischen. „Ihr seid jetzt noch mehr in Gefahr als sowieso schon. Wenn herauskommt, dass Snape noch lebt, wird das Fragen aufwerfen. Wenn man ein kleines bisschen Denken kann, wird man schnell darauf kommen wie das Diadem zerstört wurde und das wiederum drängt die Frage auf, wer davon gewusst hat."

Inzwischen war auch Albus in den Krankenflügel gekommen.

„Wir wollten euch alle damit Schützen, Blaise. Draco drängte darauf, es euch zu sagen, seit er es per Zufall herausgefunden hatte. Oh, Severus, was ist denn mit dir passiert?" Der Schulleiter hatte gerade in das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Tränkemeisters gesehen.

Sofort waren alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Poppy kam gerade mit einem getränkten Tuch und der Flasche Skele Wachs aus ihrem Büro.

„Jochbeinbruch, nicht so dramatisch. Morgen ist alles wieder wie Neu. Legen sie sich jetzt da hin." Albus ging auf ihn zu.

„Du solltest tun was sie sagt. Sie kann sehr resolut werden." Widerwillig setzte er sich auf die Bettkante. Poppy drückte ihm das Tuch ins Gesicht und gab ihm einen Becher des Skele Wachs. Severus trank ihn ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„War das Dirdra?", fragte Ginny vorsichtig.

„Oh ja, wie sie leibt und lebt, mit einer gekonnten rechten", sagte Draco stolz.

„Ich finde das weniger zum lachen als du", bemerkte Severus.

„Selber schuld. Ich hab dir bereits einmal gesagt, dass sie, was dich angeht die Beherrschung verliert."

„Ich offensichtlich auch, tut mir leid Draco", entschuldigte sich Blaise.

„Ist schon gut, ich verzeihe dir." Draco lächelte den jungen Mann an. Dieser kam auf ihn zu, streichelte über die Wange die er noch Minuten zuvor geschlagen hatte. Dann vergrub er die Hand in Dracos Nacken, zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass ihr zusammen gehört", flüsterte es plötzlich aus Dirdras Bett.

„Es tut mir leid, ich wollte es dir sagen, aber ich durfte nicht."

„Tha fhios agma, brathàir." (Ich weiss, Bruder) Dirdra setzte sich auf. Draco hatte Blaise zu ihrem Bett gezogen.

Auf dem Bett daneben sass Severus. Er hielt sich noch immer das Tuch auf den Bruch unter dem Auge.

„Ich kann gar nicht beschreiben wie ich mich fühle. Ich dachte ich hätte dich verloren. Es gab keine Grund mehr, warum ich jeden Morgen aufs Neue aufgewacht bin." Sie war aufgestanden und wollte nur zum Bett neben ihrem. Doch sie war noch so schwach, dass sie zu schwanken begann. Severus war sofort aufgesprungen ums sie zu stützen. Dirdra liess sich in die Umarmung fallen.

„Tha thu mi boham, mo cridhe." (Du hast mir gefehlt, mein Herz) Sie strich über die blaue Schwellung in seinem Gesicht.

„Entschuldige, ich war nur so wütend. Tut es sehr weh?"

„Nicht mehr." Dirdra stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und streckte sich zu Severus Gesicht. Dieser kam ihr entgegen. Ihre Lippen schlossen sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss. Hermine und Ginny seufzten, Harry grinste zufrieden und Ron blickte geschockt zwischen allen hin und her.

„Lasst uns gehen, ich glaube wir stören hier nur", flüsterte Hermine und scheuchte die Andern aus dem Krankenzimmer.


	12. Überraschung

**Kapitel 18 : Überraschung**

Die Woche die sie in Hogwarts verbracht hatten, hatte nicht nur Dirdra gut getan. Blaise und Draco hatten eine Menge Zeit miteinander verbracht. Auch wenn Draco öfters für ein paar Stunden weg musste. Schliesslich wollte er auf dem Laufenden bleiben. Die Pläne nahmen immer mehr Form an, jedoch war noch nichts konkret.

An einem Nachmittag, ging er jedoch nicht zu einer Versammlung, sondern nach London. Er hatte sich Muggelmässig angezogen und flohte von Hogsmeade in den Tropfenden Kessel. Von dort aus in die King Charles Street. Sie befand sich zwischen Big Benn und der Downing Street. Als er vor dem Stadthaus stand atmete er tief ein. An der Türklingel stand A. Terell. Draco klingelte. Ein junger Mann, etwas älter als er selbst, öffnete.

„Ja bitte?"

„Sind sie Andrew Terell?"

„Ja?"

„Ich bin ein Freund von Greg. Draco, Draco Malfoy." Andrew trat bei Seite und liess ihn herein. Draco musterte den Mann. Er war kleiner als Greg es gewesen war, jedoch sportlicher. Die braunen Haare waren zu einem langen Pferdeschwanz zusammengebunden, die grünen Augen funkelten Interessiert.

„Ein Freund also. Dann können sie mir auch sagen, wo er ist?"

„Das wissen sie nicht?"

„Nein. Er wollte sich mit einem Freund am Trafalgar Square treffen und dann nach Hause kommen. Er hat mich noch angerufen, dass er etwas mit mir zu bereden hätte. Seither habe ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen."

„Was wissen sie über Greg?"

„Sie meinen, dass er nicht wie ich war?" Draco nickte. „Er war ein Zauberer, auch wenn sich das für sie vielleicht seltsam anhören mag."

„Nein, das tut es durchaus nicht. Ich bin auch einer." Andrew wies ihm das Sofa an, damit er sich setzen konnte.

„Greg sagte mir, dass seine Eltern nicht sehr erfreut darüber wären, dass er sich nicht mit einer jungen Frau verheiraten wolle."

„Das war nur untertrieben. In unserer Welt herrscht Krieg. Leute wie wir, können sich nicht überall frei bewegen."

„Wie wir?" Draco senkte den Blick und ein lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht.

„Leute die auf ihr eigenes Geschlecht stehen."

„Das erwähnte er auch."

„Er hat sich mit mir getroffen, damals. Ich wollte ihn überzeugen sich mit der Seite zusammen zu tun, die nichts gegen unseresgleichen hatte. Er wollte sich mit ihnen besprechen. Ein paar Stunden später habe ich ihn sterben gesehen. Gregory Goyle ist tot."

Andrew starrte entsetzt auf Draco. Ob er nicht glauben wollte, oder konnte, war nicht ersichtlich.

„Das kann nicht sein. Er kann nicht tot sein."

„Doch. Er wurde von der dunklen Seite getötet. Ich konnte ihm nicht mehr helfen. Aber er bat mich zu ihnen zu kommen um ihnen zu sagen, dass er sie bis zum Schluss geliebt hat und dass er sich immer für sie entschieden hätte. Es tut mir leid. Ich wünschte wirklich, ich hätte ihn retten können."

Über das Gesicht des Mannes liefen die Tränen.

„Vielen Dank, dass sie extra deswegen her gekommen sind. Ich möchte sie dennoch bitten jetzt zu gehen, ich will alleine sein." Draco stand auf.

„Ich verstehe das. Ich wünsche ihnen viel Kraft."

„Vielen Dank." Mit einem schüchternen Lächeln verabschiedete sich der junge Malfoy. Es war ihm viel schwerer gefallen, als er es erwartet hätte.

Nachdem er wieder im Tropfenden Kessel war, flohte er zurück nach Hogsmeade, dann ging er zum Schloss zurück. Er würde niemandem sagen, wo er gewesen war. Das ging nur Greg und ihn etwas an, so viel war sicher

Wenn man Dirdra suchte, war ganz sicher auch Severus dabei. Harry lächelte wann immer er die Beiden sah. Er freute sich für den Tränkemeister. Der schien endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben.

An diesem Donnerstag, kurz bevor die zwei Wochen zu Ende waren, verabschiedeten sich Dirdra und Blaise um nach Malfoy Manor zu gehen. Sie hatten beschlossen, dass die paar Tage Auszeit reichen mussten. Ausserdem wollten sie sich nützlich machen. Dirdra hatte einen Plan, den sie, mal wieder, niemandem verraten wollte.

Draco und Severus begleiteten das Ehepaar Zabini bis an das eiserne Tor mit den geflügelten Ebern.

„Seid Vorsichtig, ihr beide", mahnte Draco und hielt sich zurück Blaise zum Abschied zu küssen.

„Ich verspreche, dass uns nichts passiert. Wir haben es bald geschafft", versicherte Dirdra und lächelte beiden zu. Dann schnappte sie sich Blaise und zog ihn weiter.

„Komm, wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen."

Es war eine kurze Reise nach Malfoy Manor.

„Vater, bist du da?"

„Dirdra, Blaise, schön, dass ihr zurück seid. Wie geht es dir mein Kind?"

„Ich bin sehr wütend. Severus tot hat mich mehr als nur verletzt. Diese miesen Bastarde sollen dafür büssen." Lucius Augen leuchteten voller Stolz.

„Gut. Wir werden dann heute Nachmittag einen Ausflug machen. Willst du dich uns anschliessen, Blaise?"

„Ich verzichte, Danke. Auch wenn ich meine Frau nicht davon überzeugen konnte sich nicht offensichtlich für eine Seite zu entscheiden, halte ich noch immer an meinen Prinzipien fest."

„Wie du meinst." Blaise verbeugte sich höflich uns schob Dirdra zum Kaminzimmer hinaus.

Auf halbem Weg in den Westflügel drehte er sich nochmals zur Treppe um, um sicher zu gehen, dass Lucius ihnen nicht folgen würde.

„Was bei Merlin hast du vor, Dirdra?"

„Das wirst du noch sehen. Ich werde Draco helfen."

„Wenn das nur gut geht. Und du willst mir nicht verraten, was du vor hast, bitte?"

„Nein Blaise, je weniger du weisst, desto weniger kannst du ausplaudern."

„Hey, ich plaudere nichts aus", beschwerte sich der Schwarze.

„Sag mal, was passiert, wenn Harry versagt?"

„Tja, dann tritt der ursprüngliche Plan in Kraft. Wir tun so als wären wir verheiratet, leben glücklich mit unserer Familie hier oder in euerm Familiensitz. Draco wird Astoria heiraten und auch so tun als wäre er glücklich oder zumindest zufrieden mit ihr. Sie werden einen Sohn haben wie wir auch und diese beiden werden die besten Freunde sein." Blaise verzog das Gesicht.

„Du meinst ich müsste dann doch mit dir…"

„Tja Blaise. Ich bin nicht die Jungfrau Maria."

Dirdra hatte sich ins Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich ins Arbeitszimmer. Er hatte in den Paar bei Tagen seinen Eltern angefangen einige der Geschäfte seines Vaters zu übernehmen und musste arbeiten. Er freute sich für Dirdra die so wie es schien, wieder ganz die Alte war, aber es wahr ihm etwas unangenehm weil er nicht wusste was sie wieder irrsinniges Plante.

„Blaise, ich gehe jetzt", rief sie nach einer Weile.

„Ja, ich bin im Arbeitszimmer", hörte sie ihn rufen. Als Dirdra den Raum betrat, blieb Blaise der Mund offen. Sie trug ein dunkelgrünes Kleid welches mit filigranen Stickereien besetzt war. An den Seiten neben der Schnürung war bestickter Viskose-Samt eingearbeitet, welcher durch zierende Borten begrenzt wurde. Das Kleid wurde auf der Brust geschnürt und im Rücken gerafft um die Figur zu betonen.

Um den Hals trug sie St. Columba`s Kreuz und der wallende Umhang wurde mit der Brosche aus Diamanten und Topasen zusammengehalten. Das Haar war, wie es sich für eine verheiratete Frau gehörte, nach oben gesteckt.

„Wo wolltest du nochmals hin?", fragte er als er sich wieder gefangen hatte. Er war aufgestanden und auf sie zu gegangen.

„In den Krieg, mein Lieber", lächelte Dirdra. Blaise umarmte sie kurz.

„Sei Vorsichtig, bitte, versprich es mir."

„Natürlich werde ich das sein, ich habe ja viel zu verlieren", grinste sie geheimnisvoll. Sie küsste Blaise auf die Wange und ging.

Lucius wartete bereits im Kaminzimmer.

„Du bist wunderschön, Mrs. Zabini."

„Danke, Vater", sagte Dirdra stolz und liess sich von ihm auf die Wange küssen.

Sie stiegen in den Kamin und kamen in der Ruine von Skelbo Castle heraus. Dirdra wusste sofort, wo sich die Ruine befand, sagte aber nichts.

Lucius bot ihr seinen Arm. Sie nahm ihn an. Obwohl es ihr zu wieder war. Doch wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, wäre er vielleicht misstrauisch geworden.

„Wir werden gleich apparieren", warnte Lucius sie vor.

„Ich hasse dass Vater. Sei bitte vorsichtig, du willst mir doch nicht weht tun." Lucius nickte, und schon zog es in ihrem Bauchnabel.

Als sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen hatte, schwankte sie ein wenig. Lucius hielt sie sofort fest.

„Du scheinst etwas schwach auf den Beinen zu sein, hast du genug gegessen?"

„Ja, Vater. Es hat andere Gründe warum mir mein Körper nicht gehorcht." Stolz ging sie am Arm ihres Vaters das kurze Stück zur Versammlung.

Die Todesser ringsumher tuschelten doch keiner traute sich etwas zu sagen.

„Lucius, du hast uns jemanden mitgebracht?"

„Ja my Lord. Ihr erinnert euch bestimmt noch an meine Tochter." Dirdra schritt nach vorne und verbeugte sich tief.

„Du hast es dir also überlegt, schön."

„Ja my Lord. Ich will Dumbledore und den seinen schaden auf jede erdenkliche weise."

„Es freut mich, dass du dich mir anschliesst. Wir werden sogleich mit der Zeremonie beginnen."

„My Lord, ich werde vorläufig das Dunkle Mal nicht annehmen können." Der Dunkle Lord sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an. Er schien auf einmal unglaublich wütend zu sein. „Bitte, versteht, ich werde alles was in meiner Macht steht für euch tun, aber ich werde nicht das Leben, welches in mir heranwächst, in Gefahr bringen." Für einen kurzen Moment verstummten alle.

„Du trägst den Erben der Zabinis in dir?"

„Ja my Lord, ich erwarte ein Kind." Lucius war sichtlich stolz.

„Ich gratuliere dir Lucius. Der erste Schritt in eine noch mächtigere Zukunft ist getan."

„Vielen Dank my Lord. Ich bin etwas überrascht worden. Ihr wart der erste der es erfahren hat." Der Dunkle Lord wandte sich nun wieder Dirdra zu.

„Dein Respekt mir gegen über ist gross, wenn du es deinem Vater noch nicht gesagt hast."

„Ausser mir und meinem Mann, wusste es noch niemand, my Lord."

„Gut, ich freue mich darauf, bald ein neues Mitglied meiner Untertanen willkommen zu heissen." Er war von seinem Thorn abgestiegen und auf Dirdra zu gekommen. Diese verneigte sich vor ihm. Der Dunkle Lord zog sie auf die Füsse und küsste sie auf die Stirn. Dirdra hätte sich am liebsten übergeben, doch sie zwang sich zur Ruhe. Dann stellte sie sich neben ihren Vater und hörte den Todessern zu.

Die Pläne die besprochen wurden waren schon sehr konkret. Dirdra versuchte alles zu behalten, was allerdings nicht einfach war.

„Wissen wir schon, ob Draco die Zauber brechen kann?", fragte ein Todesser laut.

„Du glaubst er ist nicht gut genug?", fauchte Dirdra direkt. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und ging auf den Mann zu.

„Dirdra, verwende deine Aggression gegen Dumbledore und nicht gegen meine Leute", sagte der Dunkle Lord scharf.

„Verzeihung my Lord. Ich lasse nichts auf meinen Bruder kommen. Einen loyaleren Zauberer werdet ihr in ganz England und Gross Brittannien nicht finden." Sie erwähnte nur nicht, wem dessen Loyalität gehörte.

„Ich bin mir dessen bewusst. Wir werden morgen hören, was Draco uns zu sagen hat. Er ist beinahe so weit, wie er mir selber gesagt hat." Der Zauberer nickte und blickte wütend zu Dirdra. Lucius stellte sich neben seine Tochter.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Derek." Der angesprochene wandte den Blick ab.

„Wie weit seit ihr?", fragte nun der Lord selbst.

„Wir haben die Truppen im Westen bereits nach London beordert, my Lord. Und wir haben eine kleine Gruppe der Riesen die sich uns anschliessen will. Sie werden erst kurz vor dem Angriff zu uns stossen." Ein Raunen ging durch die Todesser. Niemand hatte mit den Riesen gerechnet. Auch wenn Dirdra erst das zweite Mal an einem solchen Treffen war, war sie sicher, dass auch viele der andern Todesser noch nie von den Riesen gehört hatten.

„Sind wir sicher, dass die Riesen uns loyal sind?"

„Natürlich sind wir das. Die sind so dumm, dass sie es nicht merken, wenn wir sie über den Tisch ziehen würden." Der Dunkle Lord lachte.

„Wir werden es auch tun. Sobald sie uns nützlich waren, eliminiert sie." Alle lachten. Dirdra war etwas geschockt, liess sich aber nichts anmerken.

„Wir werden morgen den genauen Ablauf besprechen, wenn Draco uns alles gesagt hat." Der Lord stand auf und verliess das Gewölbe.

„Wo geht er hin?"

„Das hat dich nicht zu interessieren", sagte Lucius kühl.

„Wir gehen." Er nahm ihren Arm und zog sie mit sich.

„Au, du tust mir weh." Dirdra riss sich los, warf ihm einen wütenden Blick zu und legte ihre Hand auf den Bauch.

„Entschuldige." Sie gingen langsam zum Apparierpunkt. Dort griff sie nach dem Arm ihres Vaters.

Als sie apparierten schloss sie dich Augen. Es war dieses Mal nicht ganz so unangenehm wie sonst.

Die paar Schritte nach Skelbo Castle hatte sie schnell hinter sich gebracht und flohte von dort nach Malfoy Manor. Lucius gleich hinterher.

Dirdra ging nicht in den Westflügel sondern zuerst in die Küche. Sie holte sich etwas zu Essen und schritt dann in ihre Räume.

Sie sah gerade noch, wie ihr Vater in ihre Räume eintrat. Er liess die Tür offen, denn er hatte Dirdra bemerkt.

„Blaise, ich gratuliere dir. Ich bin stolz auf euch."

„Ach ja?", fragte er neugierig.

„Natürlich. Zwei Wochen verheiratet und schon ist der Erbe unterwegs. Ihr seid schneller als Narzissa und ich."

„Erbe?" Er verstand nur Gleis 9 ¾.

„Natürlich Blaise, ich habe es Vater gesagt, du kannst jetzt aufhören es zu verleugnen."

„Ach so, ja, nun, wir wollten eigentlich noch etwas damit warten, aber wie ich sehe, fand Dirdra es eine gute Idee jetzt schon davon zu sprechen." Dirdra stellte sich neben ihren Mann und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Lucius ging schnellen Schrittes zur Tür.

„Ach und Blaise, nenn mich endlich Lucius. Du bist schliesslich ein Teil dieser Familie." Er lachte überheblich und ging.

„Wir sind also Schwanger?"

„Ja, das war die Beste Lösung um am Mal vorbei zu kommen. Eine Schwangere wird nicht mit dem Ritual eingeführt. Ich hoffe nur, dass in vier Tagen wirklich alles vorbei ist. Ansonsten müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen. Und so lange das nicht der Fall ist, wirst du den glücklichen werdenden Vater mimen, wenn du das kannst."

„Hey, ich liebe Kinder. Dass ich selber nie welche haben werde, heisst nicht, dass ich mich nicht darauf freuen könnte."

„Es tut mir Leid, so habe ich das nicht gemeint. Vielleicht gibt es irgendwann mal eine Möglichkeit, dass du und Draco zu einem Kind kommt. Eine Adoption vielleicht."

„Lass mal, ich habe mit Draco noch nicht darüber gesprochen. Wir haben uns noch gar nicht über unsere Zukunft unterhalten. Bis jetzt hat es sich nicht ergeben. Die paar Tage in Hogwarts haben wir eher zwischenmenschlich verbracht." Dirdra lächelte Blaise an. „Eigentlich wollte ich das nicht wissen."

„Ich weiss", lächelte Blaise zurück.

Sie verbrachten den Rest des Tages im Westflügel. Zum Nachtessen gingen sie ins Esszimmer. Lucius und Narzissa sassen bereits auf ihren Plätzen.

„Dein Vater sagte, du seist in freudiger Erwartung?"

„Ja, Mutter. Wir erwarten unsern ersten Sohn."

„Du bist sicher, dass es einen Erben geben wird?"

„Natürlich Mutter, Severus hat mir den Trank bereits in Hogwarts gegeben. Ich habe ihn in unserer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht genommen. Und du weisst, seine Tränke haben noch nie ihre Wirkung verfehlt."

„Da hast du Recht. Ich freue mich darauf dich in den kommenden Wochen zu begleiten. Es wird eine Menge neues auf dich zukommen."

„Ja Mutter, ich freue mich auch bereits darauf." Wissend grinste Dirdra zu Blaise. Dieser grinste zurück.

Nach dem Essen zogen sich Dirdra und Blaise in ihre Räume zurück. Sie zogen ihre Schlafsachen an und legten sich ins Bett. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Auf dem Rücken liegend mit dem Blick an die Decke.

„Wir werden morgen den ultimativen Plan besprechen. Draco wird auch dabei sein."

„Mmh", antwortete Blaise nur.

„Wusstest du, dass eine Gruppe Riesen dabei sein wird?"

„Nein." Dirdra stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und sah Blaise an.

„Was ist los?"

„Nichts." Er drehte sich um. Dirdra rückte näher zu ihm und legte Blaise ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

„Was ist los Blaise, bitte, sprich mit mir." Der junge Mann drehte sich zurück auf den Rücken.

„Ich denke nach, ich denke sehr viel nach und wenn ich ehrlich bin, bekomme ich so langsam aber sicher Muffen sausen. Was ist, wenn auch nur das Geringste schief geht? Was ist, wen Draco auffliegt?" Dirdra sah ihn versöhnlich an.

„Wir wissen beide was dann sein wird. Wir haben es gewusst, bevor wir uns darauf eingelassen haben."

„Vielleicht haben wir das gewusst, nur war es nicht so real wie jetzt. Ich mache mir Sorgen um Draco und um dich."

„Ich mache mir auch Sorgen, aber wir dürfen jetzt nicht aufgeben."

„Ich werde nicht aufgeben, denn ich will endlich mit Draco zusammen sein können ohne Angst zu haben."

„Wirst du kämpfen, wenn es los geht?"

„Natürlich werde ich das", entgegnete Blaise entrüstet. „Glaubst du ich ziehe mich feige zurück und warte bis sich alles entschieden hat? Ich bin kein Feigling."

„Hey, du brauchst mich nicht so anzufahren. Ich habe auch nie behauptet, dass du einer wärst."

„Entschuldige."

„Was bist du auch so gereizt? Man könnte meinen du seist schwanger."

„Du weisst genau, dass das nicht möglich ist." Seine Stimme war leiser geworden.

„Ist es das? Du wünschtest dir, dass es möglich wäre?" Blaise drehte ihr wieder den Rücken zu.

„Gute Nacht, Dirdra."

„Blaise? Blaise!", doch er reagierte nicht. `Ich werde mit Draco sprechen müssen` dachte Dirdra bevor sie sich auf die andere Seite drehte und versuchte einzuschlafen.

Als sie am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, war Blaise bereits aufgestanden. Dirdra ging ins Bad, zog sich an und ging in den Salon. Doch dort war Blaise nicht.

„Blaise, wo bist du?", fragte sie, während sie in das Arbeitszimmer ging. Dort sass der Schwarze am Schreibtisch. Vor ihm lag ein Pergament, in seiner Hand hielt er die Feder von deren Spitze die Tinte tropfte.

„Blaise?", fragte Dirdra. Er rührte sich nicht. Sie ging auf ihn und fasste ihn an der Schulter. Blaise zuckte zusammen.

„Bei Merlin hast du mich erschreckt."

„Was ist los mit dir? Du bist doch sonst nicht so."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung. Bei der ganzen Situation habe ich ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl."

„Wie sagtest du so schön, wir werden das schaffen. Und was das Andere an geht, das bekommen wir auch hin, irgendwie." Sie strich ihm über den Kopf. Blaise nahm ihre Hand und Küsste sie.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, diese Versammlung wird bestimmt bis in den Nachmittag hinein dauern."

„Grüsse Draco und bitte, seid vorsichtig."

„Wir werden vorsichtig sein."

Dirdra ging nach unten.

Sie wollte gerade ins Kaminzimmer, als Lucius aus dem Esszimmer kam.

„Willst du nichts essen?"

„Nein Vater, mir ist schlecht."

„Du solltest etwas essen. Der Tag wird anstrengend und dein Kind braucht Nahrung." Sie wollte gerade dagegen protestieren, als sie den Blick des Clanoberhauptes sah. Zähneknirschend ging sie ins Esszimmer und zwang sich dazu ein Brötchen mit Marmelade zu essen.

„Zufrieden?", fragte sie dann. Lucius nickte.

„Wir werden Draco in der Ruine treffen." Dirdra nickte und folgte ihrem Vater ins Kaminzimmer.

Von dort aus flohten sie nach Skelbo Castle. Draco war noch nicht dort.

„Findest du es noch sinnvoll, deinen Körper mit solchen Kleidern einzuengen?" Dirdra sah ihren Vater fragend an. „Du solltest ihm mehr Platz gönnen."

„Bei Merlin, Vater. Ich bin in der fünften Woche. Da ist noch nichts was Platz haben möchte."

„Du bist schwanger?", fragte Draco der kurz zuvor aus dem Kamin gestiegen war.

„Deine Schwester trägt die nächste Generation der Purebloods unter dem Herzen", antwortete Lucius stolz.

„Ich, ehm, gratuliere, nehme ich an." Draco schien etwas verwirrt zu sein.

„Gehen wir." Lucius ging voran.

„Dé tha ann?" (Was ist los?) Dirdra grinste ihn nur an. Draco hatte verstanden, denn er grinste zurück.

Sie wären beinahe in ihren Vater hineingelaufen, denn dieser war stehen geblieben. Gleichzeitig fassten sie ihn am Arm und wurden von dem Gefühl des apparierens mitgerissen. Am Ziel ihrer Reise angekommen taumelte Dirdra und übergab sich. Lucius konnte nicht mehr ausweichen.

„Das hast du nun davon, wenn du mich zwingst etwas zu essen. Du weisst genau, dass ich dieses Seite-an-Seite-Apparieren nicht vertrage und in meinem Zustand schon gar nicht", schimpfte Dirdra. Draco drehte sich von der Situation weg. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und unterdrückte sein Lachen. Lucius hingegen zog den Zauberstab.

„Ratzeputz", sagte er und warf seiner Tochter einen wütenden Blick zu den diese nur zu gekonnt erwiderte. Nachdem es bei diesem Blickduell keinen Sieger gab, gingen sie weiter. Die paar Schritte waren rasch getan und sie standen schon bald in dem kleinen Gewölbe irgendwo im Nirgendwo. Der Thron des Dunklen Lords war lehr und es schienen alle auf ihn zu warten.

Es vergingen kaum zwei Minuten, als aus dem einzigen Seitengang Geräusche zu hören waren. Der Dunkle Lord kam in den Raum. Hinter ihm kroch eine Schlange, eine sehr grosse Schlange. Dirdra wich zurück und versteckte sich hinter Draco.

„Ich dachte, Nagini sei tot?", fragte er flüsternd.

„Das, meine lieben Freunde, ist Aisin", sagte der Lord. Ein Raunen ging durch die Todesser. „Sie ist eine Eunectes, eine Anakonda. Und sie wird mir den Sieg über Harry Potter verschaffen."

Es war alles in allem ein sehr schönes Tier. Tief grün mit schwarzen Flecken. Sie war an die neun Meter lang und um die 350 kg schwer. Der Dunkle Lord sprach mit ihr. Besser gesagt, er zischte, denn es konnte ihn niemand verstehen.

Die Schlange kroch durch die Reihen der Todesser. Wo sie vorbei kam, wichen alle zurück.

Dann kroch sie auf die Malfoys zu. Dirdra versteckte sich hinter Draco. Lucius zitterte und machten einen unmerklichen Schritt nach hinten. Draco hingegen blieb einfach stehen und sah mit festem Blick auf das Tier. `Merk dir mein Gesicht, es wird das Letzte sein, was du siehst` dachte er für sich. Die Schlange bäumte sich vor ihm auf. Sie begann zu zischen. Doch der junge Malfoy bewegte sich noch immer nicht, den Blick fest auf den der Schlange gerichtet. Der Dunkle Lord kam auf die Beiden zu.

„Sie mag dich, Draco. Du bist stark, das spürt sie."

„Es freut mich, dass es ihr zusagt. Ich hatte nämlich nicht vor, als ihr Mittagessen zu fungieren, my Lord." Der schwarze Magier lachte auf. Er zischte der Schlange etwas zu, welche sich dann sogleich aus dem Staub machte.

„Du wirst es weit bringen mein Junge. Ich sehe eine mächtige Zukunft für dich, an meiner Seite." Draco verbeugte sich tief.

„Vielen Dank für euer Vertrauen, my Lord."

„Nun, Draco, was hast du zu berichten?" Der Dunkle Lord begab sich zu seinem Thron, setzte sich darauf und blickte Draco erwartungsvoll an.

„In der Nacht vom Sonntag auf den Montag um drei Uhr werden für zehn Minuten alle Schutzzauber um das Schloss verschwunden sein. Dumbledore will sie erneuern. Von den 40 Auroren wird keiner auf dem Schlossgelände sein da man sie nicht ohne Schutz lassen will."

„40 Auroren sagst du? Was ist mit den Zauberern vom Orden des Phönix?"

„Pha, ihr so genannter Orden besteht nur noch aus den Blutsverrätern der Weasleys, Minerva McGonagall, dem Schlammblut Nymphadora Tonks und dem Wehrwolf Remus Lupin."

„Was will der Alte Mann mit diesen paar Zauberern ausrichten?"

„Er wird an euer Gewissen appellieren. Dumbledore glaubt an das Gute, in jedem Menschen, my Lord." Ringsumher wurde gelacht.

„Wo wirst du sein?"

„Dort wo ihr mich braucht, my Lord", antwortete Draco und verbeugte sich tief.

„Ich werde dir noch sagen, wo ich dich brauche." Draco stellte sich zurück zu Dirdra.

„Derek Ellborow, tritt vor." Aus dem Reihen löste sich ein Mann.

„Du hast an Draco gezweifelt, nicht wahr?"

„Ich…, nein…, my Lord…."

„Schweig", donnerte es durch das Gewölbe. „Lüge mich nicht an."

„Ich hatte meine Bedenken my Lord. Er ist noch jung und unerfahren, ich wollte nur, dass ihr euer Ziel erreicht."

Einen Wimpernschlag später lag der Zauberer auf dem Boden.

Derek Ellborow war ein grosser, stämmiger Mann. Pureblood seit fünfzehn Generationen. Jetzt lag er zuckend auf dem Boden.

Seine Finger waren unnatürlich verkrümmt. Die Nägel bogen sich zu den Nagelbetten und es trat Blut aus den fleischigen Wunden. Die Zähne des Oberkiefers bohrten sich in die Unterlippe und bissen diese ab. Aus seinen Augen traten blutige Tränen.

Dirdra hatte sich geschockt beide Hände vor den Mund gepresst. Zum einen um nicht zu Schreien, zum andern um nicht zu erbrechen.

„Ich dulde keine Missgunst unter meinen Anhängern. Ich kann auf dich verzichten." Der Körper des stämmigen Mannes bog sich vor Schmerz und krümmte sich gleich darauf wieder zusammen. Aus allen Körperöffnungen trat Blut. Die Hose war bereits auf Gesässhöhe blutdurchtränkt. Der Mann röchelte und versuchte zwischen all dem Blut, welches sich den Weg aus seinem Mund, der Nase und den Augen suchte zu Atmen. Dies wiederum brachte ihn dazu sich zu übergeben, denn er hatte das Blut geschluckt, welches sich bereits den Weg nach draussen gebahnt hatte.

Dirdras Augen waren vor Schock geweitet, Draco hingegen hatte eine perfekte Maske auf. Nachdem er mit angesehen hatte, was mit Greg passiert war, konnte ihn dies hier nicht mehr schocken. Nur Dirdra hätte erkennen können wie sich der Muskel seines Unterkiefers anspannte, doch sie war gerade mit anderem beschäftigt.

Das Zucken liess nach. Es waren nur noch vereinzelte Muskelregungen zu sehen. Der Todesser lag in einer Pfütze aus Blut, Erbrochenem und Exkrementen.

„Hat noch irgendjemand Bedenken die er gerne äussern würde? Nein? Gut. Seht es als Exempel an." Die Todesser nickten. Der Dunkle Lord bestimmte zwei seiner Anhänger die sich um das Problem Ellborow, wie er es nannte, kümmern sollten.

„Du wirst von mir hören, jetzt geh zurück nach Hogwarts. Nicht, dass dich dort noch jemand vermisst."

„Sehr wohl, my Lord." Lucius drehte sich bereits um, um das Gewölbe zu verlassen.

Draco ging zu Dirdra. Sie starrte noch immer auf den Fleck, auf dem Derek Ellborow noch zuvor gelegen hatte.

„Komm, komm hier weg", flüsterte Draco ihr zu. Nur zögerlich wandte sie den Blick vom Boden ab und sah in die Augen ihres Bruders.

„Wir werden gehen, komm." Draco zog Dirdra sanft mit sich.

„Ich wollte das nicht", sagte sie kaum hörbar.

„Du? Was kannst du dafür?"

„Deine Schwester hat Derek gestern zu Recht gewiesen, da er meinte, du könntest es vielleicht nicht schaffen." Draco wandte sich sofort der jungen Frau zu. Er nahm sie in den Arm.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld", flüsterte er so, dass Lucius ihn nicht verstehen konnte.

Sie apparierten in die Nähe der Ruine und Draco flohte mit Dirdra nach Malfoy Manor. Sie war zu geschockt um alleine in ihre Räume zu gehen. Daher brachte Draco sie in den Westflügel.

Als sie eintraten, hob Blaise den Kopf. Er hatte in einem Geschäftsbericht gelesen.

„Was ist passiert?" Sofort half Draco seinem Freund seine Frau ins Bett zu bringen.

„Schlaf ein wenig, das wird dir gut tun." Dirdra lächelte und schloss die Augen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Blaise erneut. Draco erzählte es ihm. Er liess kein noch so grausiges Detail aus. Blaise verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„Und wann geht es jetzt los?"

„Montag früh um drei Uhr. Bitte sei nicht dabei."

„Was?"

„Bitte Blaise, sei nicht dabei. Geh nach Portree oder sonst wohin, aber bring dich ausser Gefahr."

„Ich werde Kämpfen Draco. Es gibt nichts was du sagen könntest, was mich davon abhalten würde. Ich werde für meine Überzeugung einstehen. Wann begreift ihr das endlich."

„Ich weiss, aber ich wollte es wenigstens versucht haben. Ich liebe dich." Der Blonde beugte sich zu Blaise und küsste ihn.

„Ich lieb dich", flüsterte Blaise und küsste ihn zurück.

„Hat Dirdra dich schon zugetextet?"

„Jep, hat sie."

„Ich liebe meine Schwester", grinste Draco.

„Ich auch."

Draco stand auf und stellte sich provokativ vor seinen Freund.

„Du liebst meine Schwester also?" Blaise stand auf. Sein Gesicht berührte beinahe Dracos und er grinste ihn an.

„Ja, das tu ich. Aber dich liebe ich so…" Er legte seine Lippen auf die des Malfoys und begann einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Draco liess sich in den Sessel Küssen und genoss Blaise`s Berührungen.

Nachdem Draco sich wieder angezogen hatte, verabschiedete er sich von Blaise und flohte nach Hogsmeade. Der Weg zum Schloss ging sich benahe von alleine.

Am Tor wurde er jedoch aufgehalten. Denn es war keiner da, der das Tor bewachte.

„Hallo?", rief er. Doch nichts tat sich. „Ist Heute keiner da?", fragte er erneut. Dann hörte er von links hinter den Büschen ein Geräusch. Sofort zog er den Zauberstab. Es dauerte noch mindestens dreissig Sekunden, bis ein junger Auror hinter den Büschen hervor kam. Er hatte eine rötliche Färbung über den Wangenknochen und sein Haar war zerwuschelt.

„Ehm, Verzeihung, ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand kommen würde." Draco sah sich den Jungen an.

„Das sehe ich. Lässt du mich trotzdem herein?"

„Natürlich, komm herein." Draco hatte kaum das Tor passiert, als hinter den Büschen eine junge Frau auftauchte.

„Weitermachen, so viele werden heute wohl nicht mehr herkommen", grinste er und ging weiter.

Im Schloss wurde er bereits erwartet.

„Draco, wir hatten früher mit dir gerechnet."

„Ach ja?", fragte er den Professor verwundert.

„Harry meinte du seist vor mehr als zwei Stunden gegangen." Draco grinste ertappt.

„Meinte er. Ja, das bin ich auch. Ich habe Dirdra nach Hause gebracht und bin Blaise über den Weg gelaufen."

„Das erklärt natürlich alles", schmunzelte Albus. „Komm, lass uns in mein Büro gehen. Moody, Severus und Harry warten bereits dort." Auf dem Weg nach oben wurde Draco nachdenklich.

„Harry hat es gesehen? Das mit Ellborow, nicht wahr?"

„Ja das hat er. Er hat zwar keine Ahnung worum es gegangen war, aber er hat sonst alles gesehen."

„Derek Ellborow hat mich kritisiert. Er meinte, ich würde meine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen können. Dirdra ist ihn angegangen um mich zu verteidigen und das war das Ergebnis."

„Wie geht es Dirdra?"

„Ich habe sie ins Bett gebracht." Sie waren inzwischen am Büro angekommen.

Moody und Harry sassen auf den Stühlen und unterhielten sich über ein Übungsmanöver welches Harry offensichtlich nicht gefallen hatte.

„Es ist mir Egal ob das früher so war, heute geht das nicht mehr. Oh, hallo Draco."

„Wir unterhalten uns später darüber", zischte Moody.

„Also, was gibt es neues?"

„Um kurz vor drei Uhr wird der Dunkle Lord seine Truppen um Hogsmeade versammelt haben. Um punkt drei Uhr schickte er eine Gruppe mit Riesen los. Etwa zwölf Stück. Sie sollten die Vorhut bilden. Wenn sie das Schloss erreicht haben und noch nicht tot sind, werden sie eliminiert.

Mit zwei Minuten Abstand werden die Todesser die Ländereien betreten. Bella, Rabastan und Rodolphus haben zusammen mit Fenrir den Auftrag Harry zu finden. Sie sollen alles töten was ihnen vor den Zauberstab kommt um ihren Auftrag auszuführen. Wenn sie Harry gefunden haben, soll er aus dem Schloss in den Verbotenen Wald gebracht werden.

Der Dunkle Lord wird dort warten. Neben ihm wird sein neuestes Spielzeug sein. Aisin. Eine neun Meter lange Anakonda."

„Was will er denn damit?"

„Das hat er nicht verraten, er meinte nur dass es der Sieg über Harry sein wird." Albus sass an seinem Schreibtisch. Er schien streng zu überlegen.

„Die Riesen werden unser geringstes Problem sein. Hagrid und Grawp sollen sich darum kümmern. Sie werden ein paar Auroren zur Unterstützung brauchen."

„Ich werde Sommers, Daniels, Elkow und Blix abstellen."

„Gut, die anderen werden dann um das Schloss aufgestellt."

„Potter und Weasley werden als Torwache im Schloss bleiben."

„Was? Alastor, das können sie nicht machen", beschwerte sich Harry. Draco hingegen sass auf seinem Stuhl und grinste.

„Was grinst du eigentlich so blöd?", fauchte Harry.

„Der grosse Harry Potter, Retter der Zaubererwelt steht an der Porte und wartet."

„Sie brauchen gar nicht so zu lachen, sie werden auch an der Porte stehen und warten, Mr. Malfoy."

Draco wandte sich aufbrausend an Moody.

„Ich bin keiner ihrer Angestellten. Sie haben mir nicht zu sagen wo ich sein werde. Und glauben sie mir, ich habe kein Interesse dran nur zu warten."

„Wo willst du denn sein, wenn es los geht?", fragte Albus.

„Ich werde draussen sein, zwischen Hagrids Hütte und dem Verbotenen Wald. Mit Dirdra und Blaise, nehme ich an. Auch wenn ich es versucht habe, keiner der Beiden war davon abzuhalten."

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht", schüttelte Albus den Kopf.

„Ach, noch bevor ich es vergessen. Dirdra ist schwanger. Also, sie hat es zumindest gesagt, damit sie das Dunkle Mal nicht annehmen musste und damit Vater sie schont." Jetzt war es an Harry zu grinsen.

„Was ist?"

„Wir hatten uns bereits so etwas gedacht. Die kleine ist Gut. Eine kleine Schlange, sie war wohl doch im falschen Haus." Draco sah Harry an, dann begannen beide zu lachen.

„Du brauchst nicht zu lachen Harry, es gibt da noch jemanden der gut nach Slytherin gepasst hätte, nicht wahr?", grinste Albus spitzbübisch. Harry hob abwehrend die Hände.

„Schon gut, ich habe es verstanden."

„Ich weiss nicht was an der Situation so komisch sein soll", grummelte Moody.

„Aber, aber, Alastor. Wenn wir nicht mehr lachen können, können wir uns sofort geschlagen geben."

Draco und Harry verliessen das Büro.

„Was meinte Dumbledore damit, dass noch jemand nach Slytherin gepasst hätte?"

„Bei der Auswahlzeremonie, damals, hat mich der Hut eigentlich nach Slytherin stecken wollen."

„Und warum hat er nicht?"

„Ich wollte dort nicht hin." Draco blieb stehen.

„Warum wolltest du dort nicht hin?" Harry drehte sich zu ihm um und senkte den Blick.

„Weil du dort warst. Du hast Ron beleidigt und dich für etwas Besseres gehalten. Ich wollte nicht so werden."

„Ich war wohl ganz schön arrogant, was?", fragte Draco verlegen.

„Oh ja, und wie. Aber jetzt bist du ganz in Ordnung."

„Das habt ihr alles Dirdra zu verdanken. Wenn sie nicht gewesen wäre, würde ich noch immer hinter Vater herstolzieren und ihm nach den Mund sprechen."

„Wie gut, dass sie dich wachgerüttelt hat."

„Ja, da stimme ich dir zu."

In der Grossen Halle wurden sie bereits erwartet. Draco erklärte nur kurz, was in der Nacht zum Montag passieren würde.

„Und die sind sicher, dass Hagrid und Grawp das hinbekommen?"

„Zur Not sind ja die Auroren dabei, Ginny", meinte Harry.

„Dein Wort in Merlins Labyrinth."

„Was werden wir bis Sonntag tun?"

„Was sollen wir deiner Meinung nach tun, Hermine?"

„Uns vorbereiten? Zauber üben, keine Ahnung."

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns bis dahin entspannen", schlug Draco vor.

„Entspannen? Wie kannst du jetzt daran denken?"

„Ganze einfach. Was wir bis jetzt nicht gelernt haben, werden wir auch die nächsten drei Tag nicht mehr hinbekommen. Ich für meinen Teil, werde nach Spinners End gehen und dort bis Sonntag bleiben. Der Dunkle Lord wird mich dort kontaktieren."

„Willst du das wirklich?"

„Es geht nicht darum was ich will, Ginny, sondern darum was ich tun muss." Harry nickte ihm zu.

Draco verabschiedete sich und verliess die Grosse Halle. Harry folgte ihm.

Auf den Stufen die aus dem Schloss führten, blieben sie stehen. Es war ein schöner, sonniger Tag.

„Ich hoffe, ich werde dich wieder sehen, Draco."

„Warum solltest du nicht?"

„Wer weiss, wir müssen Opfer bringen um den Krieg zu gewinnen."

„Ich denke, wir haben alle schon mehr als genug Opfer gebracht, findest du nicht auch." Harry lächelte. Er hielt ihm die Hand entgegen.

„Vielleicht ist es auch schon zu spät, aber ich wäre gerne dein Freund." Draco lächelte zurück.

„Nein, ich wäre gerne deiner." Draco griff nach Harrys Unterarm und dieser tat es ihm gleich. Harry zog ihn in eine Umarmung. Als sie sich voneinander lösten grinste Harry den Blonden an.

„Und Grüsse Blaise und Dirdra von mir." Draco hob die Hand und deutete ihm somit an, verstanden zu haben, dann ging er weiter in Richtung Hogsmeade. Von dort aus flohte er nach Spinners End.


	13. Showdown in Hogwarts

**Kapitel 19 : Showdown in Hogwarts**

Das Haus war ruhig. Anderin war nicht zu sehen. Draco ging sofort in das Arbeitszimmer um einen Brief zu schreiben. Es waren nur ein paar Worte doch Draco war sicher, sie würden ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlen. Er wählte die schnellste Eule aus. Sie würde in ein paar Minuten dort sein wo er sie haben wollte.

Draco selbst ging ins Badezimmer und duschte sich. Der heisse Dampf erfüllte das Badezimmer. Das Wasser prasselte auf seinen Körper. Dann hörte er plötzlich ein Geräusch.

Draco drehte sich erschrocken um. Durch den Duschvorhang konnte er den Umriss eines Körpers erkennen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken griff er danach. Mit samt dem Vorhang fiel er aus der Dusche auf die Person. Er wollte gerade aufziehen und zuschlagen, als er die Stimme hörte.

„Hey, du wolltest doch dass ich herkomme."

„Verdammt, Blaise. Ich hätte dich erschlagen können." Blaise wand sich aus dem weissen Duschvorhang. Er grinste über beide Ohren. Dracos Antwort war ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss.

„Lass uns das ganze an einen bequemeren Ort verlegen, ja? Ausserdem wollte Dirdra nachkommen, in etwa zwei Stunden."

„Gut", zischte Draco heiser. „Dann haben wir ja noch eine Stunde und fünfundfünfzig Minuten." Er stand auf und zog Blaise auf die Beine, dann gingen sie in sein Zimmer.

„Ihr habt noch genau zwei Minuten Zeit, sonst komm ich nach oben." Blaise stöhnte gequält ins Kissen.

„Du sagtest doch zwei Stunden", schmollte Draco.

„Wir haben bereits mehr als zwei gebraucht", grinste er und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Er angelte nach seiner Unterwäsche, zog sich an und stand auf. Draco tat es ihm gleich.

Dirdra war bereits auf dem Weg nach oben als sich Dracos Zimmertür öffnete.

„Wir kommen ja schon."

„Gut, ich wollte nicht wirklich sehen, was ihr da tut." Gemeinsam gingen sie nach unten. Im Salon setzten sie sich hin.

„Hast du etwas von Severus gehört?", fragte Draco seine Schwester.

„Nein. Du kennst ihn doch. Es war schon zu gefährlich, dass ich weiss dass er noch lebt. Und er wird nicht aus Hogwarts heraus kommen. Nicht bevor diese Schlacht geschlagen wurde. Dafür ist er zu rational."

„Ihr sprecht von mir?" Erschrocken fuhren alle drei herum.

„Was tust du hier, wenn Vater plötzlich auftaucht", sprang Draco aus seinem Sessel.

„Lucius wird nicht kommen. Der Dunkle Lord hat vor ein paar Minuten seine Leute zu sich gerufen."

„Und wenn er mich dabei haben will?"

„Dann hätte er dich bereits geholt. Aber ich denke, sie werden dich bis Sonntagmittag in Ruhe lassen. Lucius wird dich gegen Abend hier abholen. Der Dunkle Lord wird dir mitteilen, wo du wann zu sein hast. Er wird dich nach Hogwarts schicken, weil er davon ausgeht, dass du sein Verbündeter von innen bist."

„Du scheinst dich da ja gut auszukennen", meinte Dirdra.

„Ich war mehr als zwanzig Jahre dabei." Dirdra stand auf und umarmte ihn.

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf Severus Brust. Dieser schloss seine Arme um sie.

„Wenn du willst, dein Zimmer ist noch frei", scherzte Draco.

„Ich verbitte mir das. Ich bin nicht verheiratet."

Blaise griff nach Dracos Hand.

„Wie gut, dass wir es sind."

„Das ist so nicht ganz korrekt." Verwundert sahen beide Severus an.

„Ihr seid Seelenverbunden, nicht verheiratet. Es ist euch nicht möglich jemanden anderen zu heiraten, aber ihr seid nicht verheiratet."

„Dann werden wir das nachholen, wenn der Krieg vorüber ist." Blaise viel die Kinnlade nach unten.

„Seht mich nicht so an. Das ist mein voller ernst."

„Du kannst dich doch noch an Greg erinnern, willst du das wirklich riskieren?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass von unseren Freunden jemand ein Problem damit hat. Und die, welche eines haben, die können mich mal." Da war er wieder, der Eisprinz von Slytherin. Blaise stand auf, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

„Ist das nicht romantisch?" Severus sah Dirdra an. „Was? Ich bin eine Frau, wir haben romantische Ansichten. Rosenblüten, brennende Kerzen, funkelnde Geschenke, ihr versteht?" Draco und Blaise begannen zu lachen.

„Jetzt weisst du, was auf dich zu kommt", japste Draco.

„Ich hatte schon so etwas befürchtet", antwortete Severus trocken.

Die vier verbrachten den Rest des Samstags in Spinners End. Severus unterhielt sie mit vielen Anekdoten der Malfoy Zwillinge und Blaise lachte Tränen.

Man hätte nicht meinen können, dass in ein paar Stunden ein tödlicher Kampf beginnen würde.

Als es bereits früher Sonntagmorgen war, verabschiedete sich Severus nach Hogwarts, Dirdra und Blaise nach Malfoy Manor.

Draco blieb alleine in Spinners End zurück. Er setzte sich an den Schreibtisch im Arbeitszimmer und setzte einen Brief auf.

„Anderin?" Der Hauselfe erschien.

„Du weisst, was in der Welt passiert, nicht wahr?" Der Elf nickte.

„Der Krieg wird Montag vor Sonnenaufgang entschieden. Wenn ich diese Schlacht nicht überleben sollte, gibst du diesen Brief deinem Herrn."

„Ja, Master." Mit einem Plopp war der Elf verschwunden. Draco stand auf und ging in sein Zimmer. Er wusste, dass er vor dem letzten Kampf keinen seiner Freunde mehr sehen würde.

Die paar Stunden die Draco geschlafen hatten waren bei weitem nicht genug. Er fühlte sich müde und gerädert. Da konnte auch eine kalte Dusche nicht mehr viel ausrichten. Nachdem er am Sonntag zu Mittag gegessen hatte, setzte er sich in die Bibliothek. Er hatte bereits eine schwarze Hose und ein schwarzes T-Shirt an, das Sakko hing im Kaminzimmer. Er wollte vorbereitete sein, wenn sein Vater kommen würde.

Wie Severus es gesagt hatte kündigte am späten Nachmittag ein rumpeln Lucius an.

„Master Malfoy, ihr Vater ist im Kaminzimmer. Er wünscht sie zu sehen."

„Danke Anderin, sag ihm, ich komme gleich." Draco klappte das Buch zu und legte es zurück ins Regal.

„Du bist ein Malfoy, benimm dich auch so", sagte er zu sich und verliess die Bibliothek. „Vater, ist es so weit?"

„Ja, mein Sohn. Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich."

Draco nickte und flohte nach seinem Vater nach Skelbo Castle.

Die paar Meter den Hügel hinunter gingen sie stumm neben einander her. Draco hielt am Apparierpunkt an und drehte sich zu seinem Vater um.

„Wer wird meinen Platz einnehmen, wenn ich nicht überlebe?"

„Dirdra oder ihr Sohn, warum?"

„Nur so." Er griff nach dem Arm seines Vaters. Sofort wurde er von dem Appariergefühl erfasst.

Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füssen spürte, war ihm wohler. Das Gewölbe war bereits zum bersten mit Todessern gefüllt. Innerlich war Draco aufgewühlt, wenn jetzt etwas schief gehen würde, oder jemand bemerken würde was wirklich vor ging, war er mehr als nur tot.

„Da ist ja der Zauberer der uns zum Sieg verhelfen wird", sagte der Dunkle Lord stolz und liess Draco in die Mitte kommen.

„Ich habe nur getan, was getan werden musste, my Lord."

„Nicht so bescheiden Draco. In weniger als 24 Stunden wirst du deinen Platz an meiner Seite einnehmen. Alle meine Untergebenen werden auch dir untergeben sein. Ich werde der einzige Sein, der deine Befehle in Frage stellen kann."

„Vielen Dank my Lord. Ihr seid zu grosszügig." Draco stellte sich zu Lucius zurück. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sein Vater ihn noch nie so zufrieden angesehen hatte.

Im verlaufe der nächsten paar Stunden wurde nochmals die Strategie durchgegangen.

„Draco, du wirst uns in Hogwarts erwarten. So bald du dich aus dem Kampf zurückziehen kannst, erwarten wir dich auf der Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald."

„Sehr wohl, my Lord." Draco verbeugte sich. Danach löste sich die Versammlung auf.

Es war kurz nach zehn Abends, als Lucius seinen Sohn in Skelbo Castle absetzte. Er selbst flohte nach Malfoy Manor, Draco nach Hogsmeade. Von dort aus ging er zum Schloss. Der Eingang wurde von Tonks bewacht.

„Hey Draco, du bist spät Heute. Hattest wohl noch was vor?" Sie grinste.

„Ja, aber nicht das was du dir gerade ausmalst, liebste Kusine." Sie liess ihn eintreten.

„Wir sehen uns dann später", grinste sie. Draco grinste zurück und ging zum Schloss. Es war wie ausgestorben. Kaum Auroren waren unterwegs.

„Wo sind denn alle?", fragte Draco in die Stille des Schlosses.

„Sie sind in ihren Quartieren", antwortete ihm eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit.

„Severus, warum musst du dich denn immer so anschleichen."

„Ich schleiche mich nicht an, ich stehe bereits einige Zeit dort."

„Wie auch immer, warum sind sie in den Quartieren? Sollten sie sich nicht auf den Kampf vorbereiten?"

„Dumbledore war der Meinung, sie sollten sich ausruhen und Zeit mit ihren Familien verbringen, bevor der letzte Kampf beginnt."

„Auch wenn ich seine Gefühlsduselei nie verstanden habe, wäre ich doch auch dankbar um die letzten Stunden mit Blaise und Dirdra." Severus nickte nur.

„Lass uns nach unten gehen. Wir können auch gemeinsam unseren Gedanken nachhängen." Draco nickte und folgte Severus in seine Räume. Sie sassen in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin. Die Flammen züngelten empor. Jeder mit einem Glas Scotch in der Hand. Stumm, seinen eigenen Gedankengängen folgend.

Dirdra ging im Westflügel auf und ab. Sie war nervös und hatte es nur ihrer Angeblichen Schwangerschaft zu verdanken, dass sie nicht an die Vorbereitungstreffen mit musste. Als jedoch Lucius um kurz nach zehn zurück kam, führte ihn sein Weg direkt in den Westflügel. Als es klopfte zuckte Dirdra zusammen.

Rasch setzte sie sich auf einen der Sessel und nahm das Buch in die Hände, welches bereit gelegen hatte.

„Ja, bitte?", sagte sie. Ihr Blick huschte nochmals zu Blaise. Ihm war nichts anzumerken.

„Dirdra, ich erwarte dich um zwei Uhr im Kaminzimmer. Blaise, du bist noch immer sicher, dass du dich uns nicht anschliessen willst?"

„Ich werde der erste sein, der dich beglückwünscht wenn du zurück bist", sagte Blaise und nickte ihm zu.

„Wie du möchtest." Lucius nickte und ging.

„Sag mal, wer ist eigentlich Grawp?"

„Wer?"

„Na dieser Grawp, den Draco erwähnte, der mit Hagrid die Riesen aufhalten soll?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich denke wir werden es dann sehen. Wann wirst du gehen?"

„Das weiss ich noch nicht. Ich muss irgendwie nach euch gehen, aber vor euch dort sein, kein Plan wie ich das anstellen werde."

Wie auf Kommando klopfte eine Eule ans Fenster des Salons im Westflügel. Dirdra ging hin und liess sie hinein. Sie setzte sich zielsicher zu Blaise. Der nahm ihr den Brief ab.

„Na, von wem kommst du wohl", fragte er während er den Brief bereits öffnete. „Von Dumbledore", sagte er. „Ich kann direkt nach Hogwarts flohen. Um viertel nach zwei ist der Kamin im Büro des Schulleiters für zwei Minuten geöffnet."

„Sehr gut, dann hat sich wenigstens das erledigt."

„Ja, nur bin ich jetzt noch nervöser also vorher schon."

„Nervös? Ich hab dir nichts angesehen."

„Draco färbt ab, ich kenne keinen der seine Situation so kühn verdecken kann, ausser Snape vielleicht." Blaise lächelte.

„Wir werden das schon schaffen, es wird alles gut werden, glaube mir. Und danach haben wir eine Hochzeit zu planen."

Um kurz vor zwei Uhr Morgens ging Dirdra ins Schlafzimmer. Sie wollte sich standesgemäss Kleiden. Sie wählte ein schwarzes Kleid mit braunen Einsätzen. Es war auf der Brust, am Rücken und auf den Seiten geschnürt, so dass es sich ideal jeder Figur anpasste. Die Ärmel waren weit ausgestellt und hatten ebenfalls Einsätze in Kontrastfarbe. Auch wenn es nicht kalt war, zog sie sich einen Kapuzenumhang darüber.

„Ich werde dann mal gehen. Viel Glück Blaise." Der Angesprochene stand auf und kam ihr entgegen. Er nahm Dirdra in den Arm.

„Viel Glück, Miurnin (süsse). Wir werden uns wieder sehen, versprochen."

„Das weiss ich, und grüss mir Draco bitte."

„Werde ich", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Blaise selbst zog sich einen schwarzen Anzug an und ein schwarzes Rollkragen Shirt darunter. Er würde am wenigsten auffallen in dieser Kleidung. Auch wenn es Vollmond war. Als er sicher war, dass Dirdra und Lucius gegangen waren, schlich er in das Kaminzimmer.

„Ich weiss wo du hin willst, Blaise", sagte plötzlich jemand.

„Narzissa", sagte er erschrocken. „Wenn sie das so genau wissen, dann verraten sie mich, oder folgen mir. Es ist mir egal. Ich werde nicht zusehen, wie Draco und Dirdra von ihrem Vater geopfert werden."

„Ich werde weder das Eine noch das Andere tun. Versprich mir einfach, dass ich sie gesund wieder sehe, egal wie es ausgeht."

„Ich tue mein Möglichstes, Narzissa, das verspreche ich." Die Blonde Frau nickte ihm zu und verliess das Kaminzimmer. Blaise schüttelte den Kopf, stieg in den Kamin und liess sich von den grünen Flammen mitziehen.

Als er in Hogwarts aus den Flammen stieg war es zwanzig nach zwei.

„Blaise, schön dich zu sehen. Wie sieht es an der gegnerischen Front aus?"

„Dirdra und Lucius sind um zwei Uhr los. Narzissa macht mir mehr sorgen."

„Ich weiss was du meinst, aber ich konnte sie nicht davon überzeugen dich zu begleiten, leider."

„Daher wusste sie wo ich hin wollte."

„Ja, aber sie ist schon zu lange Lucius Frau, als dass sie sich trauen würde ihren willen durchzusetzen. Vielleicht, wenn alles vorüber ist."

„Ja, vielleicht." Beide Männer wussten, dass sie auch dann nicht auf ihre Seite kommen würde. Sie würde Lucius ins Grab oder nach Azkaban folgen.

„Draco ist bei Severus, wenn du zu ihm möchtest."

„Vielen Dank, Professor." Blaise schenkte dem alten Schulleiter ein Lächeln und ging nach unten.

Als er in die Eingangshalle kam, standen die ersten Auroren bereits dort. Sie nickten ihm zu und Blaise war ihnen mehr als Dankbar für das, was sie tun würden.

In den Dungeons war es still. Blaise klopfte an die Tür zu Severus Räumen. Es wurde ihm Augenblicklich geöffnet. Severus trat sofort zur Seite.

„Blaise, ich hatte so gehofft, dass du doch noch nach Portree aufgebrochen wärst."

„Vergiss es, ich werde weder dich noch Dirdra im Stich lassen. Dafür stecke ich zu tief mit drin", sagte er während er auf seinen Freund zu ging und ihn küsste.

„Danke", flüsterte Draco kaum hörbar.

„Wir sollten langsam nach oben." Severus ging vor, die jungen Männer hinterher.

In der Eingangshalle standen Mittlerweilen alle Auroren, Ordensmitglieder und Professoren. Draco konnte Harry ganz hinten neben der Statue des geflügelten Ebers erkennen. Er deutete Blaise an, darauf zu zugehen.

„Na, Angst Potter?"

„Träum weiter, Malfoy." Sie lachten sich an. Ginny hatte sich an Harry geklammert, während Hermine dicht neben Ron stand.

„Wo ist Dirdra?", fragte Hermine.

„Keine Ahnung. Irgendwo bei den Todessern, vermute ich." Hermine nickte nur. Moody brüllte gerade noch seine letzten Anweisungen und dann öffnete sich das Tor.

Die Auroren und Zauberer gingen nach draussen, Harry blieb mit Ron am Eingang stehen.

„Du hältst dich wirklich daran?"

„Es ist mein Job. Ich versuche zu glauben, dass ich nicht hier bin weil ich Harry Potter bin, sondern weil ich die Aufgabe habe, das Schloss zu halten."

„Und, funktioniert es?"

„Nein." Ron küsste gerade Hermine.

„Geh jetzt, sonst wird Moody sauer."

„Pass auf dich auf." Er nickte. Hermine zog Ginny mit sich. Sie wollte sich gar nicht lösen.

„Geh, Ginny, wir sehen uns später", lächelte Harry ihr zu. Sie nickte und ging.

„Wir werden dann auch mal gehen, viel Spass beim Tor bewachen." Draco grinste Harry und Ron an, bevor er mit Blaise aus dem Schloss in Richtung Hagrids Hütte ging.

Dort versteckten sie sich im Schatten des Hauses und warteten. Immer wieder spähte Draco zum Eingang.

„Es wird bald losgehen."

„Ich weiss. In ein paar Stunden wird alles vorüber sein, hoffe ich." Blaise küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft, dann hörten sie die Turmuhr schlagen, es war drei Uhr morgens.

Die Riesen hatten bereits das Tor passiert. Draco konnte sie sehen. Blaise stand dicht hinter ihm. Der blonde Zauberer konnte den Atem seines Freundes im Nacken spüren. Es gab ihm ein wenig Sicherheit. Dirdra würde in ein paar Minuten herkommen. So bald sie sich von den Todessern lösen konnte.

„Sag mal, wer ist eigentlich Grawp?", fragte Blaise flüsternd.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich keine Ahnung", antwortete ihm Draco und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Aber ich glaube, der da?" Blaise sah, dass er an ihm vorbei blickte.

Der Schwarze drehte sich um. Aus dem Schutz des Waldes war Hagrid mit einem Riesen getreten. Blaise machte einen Schritt zurück und stiess mit Draco zusammen. Dieser nutzte die Situation sofort aus und küsste Blaise`s Nacken.

„Wenn du so weiter machst, wird diese Schlacht ohne uns stattfinden", raunte Blaise.

„Dann werde ich aufhören, ich bin nämlich sicher, dass man unsere Hilfe braucht", zischte Draco.

Die jungen Zauberer wandten sich wieder der Situation zu. Aus ihrem Hinterhalt konnten sie eine kleine Gruppe von Zauberern sehen, die in ihre Richtung kamen. Draco war sich sicher, dass es sich dabei um den Dunklen Lord, Aisin, Wurmschwanz und seinen Vater handelte daneben ging jemand in einen Kapuzenumhang gehüllt.

„Mieser Feigling."

„Was?"

„Dort, mein Vater. Er kämpft nicht, er zieht sich mit dem Dunklen Lord zurück. Blaise beobachtete die Gruppe. Sein Blick war an den Dunklen Lord geheftet.

„So grausam sieht der gar nicht aus."

„Das täuscht, glaube mir." Als die Zauberer im Wald verschwunden waren, schlichen Blaise und Draco sich aus ihrem Versteck und machten sich auf den Weg zum Schloss. Die Andern Todesser mussten jetzt schon beinahe dort sein.

Bereits nach ein paar Metern lag der erste tote Riese auf dem Boden.

„Ihh, ist der hässlich."

„Nur weil du eine Schönheit bist, gilt das nicht für alle", spottete Blaise. Malfoy sah ihn an und grinste. Dann blieb er stehen. Die Verteidigungslinie der Auroren war in einen heftigen Kampf verwickelt. Sofort schlossen Blaise und er sich an.

„Wusste ich doch, dass Ellborow recht hatte. Dafür wirst du büssen, Malfoy", schrie ein Todesser Draco entgegen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst, Nott. Aber ich werde bestimmt nicht der jenige sein, der etwas büssen wird."

Obwohl die Auroren in der Unterzahl wahren, kämpften sie verbissen. Immer mehr Kuttenträger wurden niedergestreckt und bald war die Anzahl der Männer ausgeglichen. Natürlich hatten alle Todesser mitbekommen, was Nott geschrieen hatte und sie sahen, wie Draco mit Blaise an der Seite der Auroren kämpfte.

„Sie dich mal nach Harry und Ron um", rief Draco seinem Freund zu. Dieser nickte und schlug sich zum Schloss durch.

Die Eingangshalle war zertrümmert. Doch im Schloss selbst war es ruhig. Er hatte gerade die Eingangshalle betreten, als auf seiner rechten Seite Steine von einem kleinen Hügel rollten.

Die Steine stellten wohl früher einen geflügelten Eber dar. Mit gezogenem Zauberstab ging er auf die zerstörte Statue zu. Doch sobald er den Ansatz des roten Haarschopfes sah, eilte er zu Hilfe. Er hatte den Zauberstab in der Hand behalten um die Steine weg zubekommen.

„Hey Ron", rief er als er den ehemaligen Gryffindor zur Hälfte frei geräumt hatte. Ron versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Er war voller staub und hustete. Doch das war nicht das Schlimmste. An der Schläfe klaffte eine tiefe Fleischwunde. Blut rann ihm über das Gesicht. An der rechten Hand fehlten zwei Finger und quer über den Torso war ein tiefer schnitt.

„Ron, hörst du mich?"

„Türlich, bin ja nicht taub. Wir müssen Harry finden."

„Wir? Ich denke nicht, dass du noch irgendwo hingehen wirst."

„Ich muss, Harry ist in Gefahr. Er ist schliesslich mein Freund."

„Ron, sieh dich an. Ich werde dich in den Krankenflügel bringen."

„Nein, ich muss…" weiter kam er nicht, den er versuchte aufzustehen was nicht gelang. Blaise schaufelte die letzten Steine weg und stellte fest, dass aus dem linken Unterschenkel ein Knochen ragte.

„Glaub mir Weasley, das wird nichts mit Potter retten, jetzt komm." Ron musste einsehen, dass er keine Chance hatte, so etwas für seinen besten Freund zu tun. Blaise schleppte ihn in die Krankenstation.

„Ron, was ist denn mit ihnen passiert?"

„Bella hatte einen Fluch auf Harry abgeschossen, ich habe mich vor ihn gestellt, dann weiss ich nichts mehr. Erst als Blaise mich ausgegraben hat bin ich wieder zu mir gekommen." Er war inzwischen auf einem Bett. Blaise wollte schon wieder gehen.

„Blaise, finde Harry, bitte. Du musst ihn finden."

„Ich verspreche es dir. Wir werden ihn finden."

So schnell er konnte rannte Blaise wieder nach unten. Die Kämpfe dauerten noch immer an. Er konnte Draco nicht sehen. Instinktiv legte er zwei Finger an seinen Ehering. Sofort spürte Blaise in welche Richtung er gehen musste.

Eigenartigerweise führte die Richtung vom Schloss weg. Mit jedem Schritt den er ging, schlug sein Herz schneller.

Am Rande des verbotenen Waldes konnte er nun zwei Todesser sehen die jemanden eskortierten. Der Mond warf sein Licht auf die Situation und Blaise konnte deutlich Dracos weissblondes Haar sehen, von dem das Licht reflektiert wurde. Der Schwarze schlich näher.

„Lasst mich los. Ich will nicht mit euch gehen."

„Das ist uns durchaus bewusst, du wirst allerdings müssen. Der Meister wird sich freuen, den Verräter in die Finger zu bekommen. Dass du es bist wird seine Rache nur noch grausamer werden lassen." Draco versuchte sich loszureissen was ihm einen kräftigen Schlag in den Rücken einbrachte. Blaise trat aus seinem Hinterhalt hervor.

„Expelliarmus." Der Todesser zu Dracos rechter Seite war allerdings Schneller. Er hatte seinerseits einen Zauber losgelassen. Blaise konnte sich gerade noch ducken.

„Verschwinde Blaise, hau ab."

„Die werden dich töten."

„Das weiss ich, geh, bitte, rette dich." Beide Todesser versuchten nun den ehemaligen Slytherin zu erwischen.

„Ich kann das nicht zulassen."

„Du wirst keine andere Wahl haben", höhnte ein Todesser. „Wenn wir dich erwischen, wirst du zusehen können, wie der Kleine hier gefoltert wird."

„Niemals", schrie Blaise und wollte sich auf einen der Männer stürzen. Dieser versetzte ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Auf seiner Wange klaffte nun eine Wunde.

„Verschwinde, gràthadair. Tha gràdh agam ort." (Geliebter, ich liebe dich)

„Gràthadair?", fragte einer der Todesser. „Geliebter?"

„Das verstehst du nicht du Troll", spuckte Draco ihm ins Gesicht.

„Und ob ich das verstehe. Du kleine Schwuchtel." Blaise wollte gerade zu einem neuen Zauber ansetzen, als der Todesser den seinen bereits ausgesprochen hatte.

Blaise hatte nicht darauf geachtet. Er wurde von einem einfachen Stupor erfasst und gegen einen Baum geschleudert. Das knacken war trotz des Kampflärms zu hören.

„Blaise, Blaise. Nein, Blaise", schrie Draco, doch der Angesprochene bewegte sich nicht. Draco wollte zu ihm, wollte ihn in den Arm nehmen, doch die Todesser hielten ihn fest.

„Lasst mich los, lasst mich los", schrie er hysterisch und begann um sich zu schlagen. Einer seiner Wächter schlug ihm ins Gesicht, so dass er taumelte und dann zu Boden stürzte. Sie fassten ihn beide unter den Armen und schleiften ihn von der Stelle weg, an der Blaise auf dem Boden lag. Draco konnte nur mit Mühe die Tränen zurückhalten.

Nach einer kurzen Strecke hörte Draco Stimmen. Eindeutig Wurmschwanz und sein Vater.

„Was bringt ihr mir?", hörte er dann die Stimme des Dunklen Lords.

„Einen Verräter my Lord. Er und Zabini haben auf der Seite der Auroren gekämpft." Unsanft wurde Draco auf den Boden geworfen.

„Wo ist Zabini?" Die Todesser lachten.

„Hundert Meter weiter vorne. Er ist tot, my Lord." Draco versuchte auf die Füsse zu kommen, doch es gelang ihm nicht.

„Ich dachte, dein Mann entscheidet sich für keine Seite?"

„Ich bin entsetzt my Lord. Ich hätte nie von ihm erwartet, so etwas zu tun. Genauso wenig wie von meinem Bruder." Draco hob den Kopf. Die Person im schwarzen Umhang war Dirdra gewesen. Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Dirdra hatte die typische Haltung und den dazu passenden Gesichtsausdruck, aber ihre Augen sprachen Bände. Die zwei Todesser zogen den jungen Mann auf die Füsse.

„Wie konntest du mich so verraten, Bastard", keifte Lucius. Er war auf ihn zugekommen und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Draco taumelte, konnte allerdings nicht fallen, da er noch immer festgehalten wurde.

„Nicht nur das, Lucius. Frag ihn doch einmal, was Blaise im bedeutet hat."

„Er war sein Bester Freund, Avery."

„Oh nein, sein Geliebter. Dein Sohn, Lucius, ist eine Schwuchtel." Lucius Malfoy durchbohrte seinen Sohn mit seinem Blick. Draco stand inzwischen wieder auf seinen eigenen Beinen. Er wirkte stolz, arrogant und überheblich wie eh und je.

„Du brauchst mich nicht so anzusehen, Vater. Ich habe Blaise mehr geliebt als mein eigenes Leben. Wenn du mich töten willst, tu es, wenn du mich foltern willst, tu es. Es gibt nichts was schlimmer sein könnte, als ohne ihn weiter zu leben."

„Jetzt verstehe ich auch deine Reaktion als Dirdra die Wahl ihres Ehemannes bekannt gegeben hat. Du glaubtest sie würde ihn dir wegnehmen, nicht wahr." Draco brauchte nicht zu antworten, denn Lucius hatte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und bereits ein Crucio ausgesprochen. Der junge Zauberer biss die Zähne zusammen um nicht zu schreien, doch es gelang ihm nur mässig. Dirdra hatte die Augen abgewandt.

„Sieh nur hin, er hat dir den Mann genommen. Den Vater deines Kindes." Es war keine Bitte des Lords, es war eindeutig ein Befehl. Dirdra musste sich zwingen zu ihrem Bruder zu sehen.

„Ich trage das Kind eines schwulen Verräters in mir. Ich ertrage es nicht zu sehen, dass auch mein geliebter Bruder ein Verräter ist, my Lord."

„Dieses Kind wird der Erbe des Zabini Vermögens. Auch wenn sein Vater weniger als nichts wert war."

„Blaise war mehr wert, als ihr es je sein könntet", fauchte Draco. Dies wiederum brachte ihm ein Crucio des Dunklen Lords selbst ein.

Wie gut für ihn, dass in diesem Augenblick Bellatrix auftauchte.

„My Lord, seht was wir für euch haben." Rabastan schubste Harry neben Draco auf den Boden.

„Du siehst scheisse aus", sagte der.

„Danke, du hast auch schon besser ausgesehen", antwortete Draco mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht. Dann deutete der junge Malfoy nach vorne. Harry folgte seinem Blick und sah Dirdra.

„Wie sieht es aus, Bella?"

„Wir werden gewinnen my Lord. Da wir haben was wir wollen, ziehen sich eure Kämpfer bereits zurück."

„Sehr gut. Unnötige Verluste sind nicht eingeplant."

„Gut, dann kann ich ja wieder gehen", meinte nun Harry und stand auf.

„Ich sagte Unnötige, Potter." Die Todesser neben Draco zogen ihn an einen Baum und banden ihn dort fest. Draco hätte von alleine nicht mehr stehen können.

Aus seinen Nagelbetten lief Blut, einig Rippen waren gebrochen und das weissblonde Haar rot verklebt. Im Gesicht hatte er diverse Schürfungen und ein blaues Auge kündigte sich bereits an. Und ob die Knochen an seinen Knien noch ganz waren wagte er zu bezweifeln. Er war zweimal ziemlich unsanft auf dem Boden gelandet.

Harry liess man in der Mitte stehen.

„Du hast schon deinen Geliebten sterben sehen, da wird es dir nichts ausmachen das bei Potter auch zu tun, nicht wahr." Harry warf einen fragenden Blick zu Draco. Da dieser aber den Kopf senkte, wusste er, dass Voldemort recht hatte.

„Aisin, komm her." Aus dem Dickicht kroch die Schlange.

„_Er gehört dir_", zischte der Lord.

„Ihr macht es nicht selbst? Wie traurig." Die Schlange kroch auf Harry zu.

„_Du bist stark, mutig und doch so unwissend_", züngelte sie.

„_Ich habe meine eigenen Willen, was macht dich zu seinem Werkzeug?_"

„_Ich bin nicht sein Werkzeug._" Die Schlange ringelte sich Stück für Stück um den jungen Zauberer. Harry atmete bereits flach. Er japste nach Luft.

„_Ruhig, junger Potter. Gebrauche die Luft weise. Du wirst sie noch brauchen. Es ist nicht alles, wie es zu sein scheint_", zischte sie leise. Ausser Harry konnte sie niemand hören, geschweige denn verstehen.

Harry verlangsamte seinen Atem, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch die Schlange drückte immer weiter zu. Immer mehr von seiner Lunge wurde gequetscht.

„Ihr…, seid…, ein…, elender…, Feigling…, Voldemort." Harry schloss die Augen. Dracos Blick wanderte zwischen Harry und Dirdra hin und her. Die junge Malfoy schien verzweifelt zu überlegen was sie tun sollte.

Es waren sieben Todesser anwesend und der dunkle Lord selbst. Ausserdem diese Schlange. Sie würde es nicht schaffen auch nur einem etwas anzutun, ohne gleich dafür zu sterben. Noch bevor sie zu ende gedacht hatte, liess Aisin ihr Opfer los.

Harry fiel leblos zu Boden. Dirdra wollte einen Schritt auf den leblosen Körper zu machen, wurde allerdings von ihrem Vater festgehalten.

„Ich werde das tun. Wenn er nicht tot ist, könnte er dem Kind oder dir Schaden."

„Ist gut Vater." `Interessante Prioritäten`, dachte sich Dirdra. Lucius ging in die Mitte. Er beugte sich zu Harry und überprüfte die Atmung, Herzschlag und Puls. Er sah bleich aus und hatte blaue Lippen, so viel konnte Draco gerade noch erkennen.

„Kein Herzschlag, kein Puls, keine Atmung. Er ist tot my Lord." Dirdra schlug sich die Hände vor den Mund. Wie gut, dass Bella genau in diesem Moment einen Freudenschrei ausgestossen hatte, denn so viel sie keinem auf.

„Nicht bewegen", zischte plötzlich jemand hinter Draco. Er fühlte wie die Fesseln aufgelöst wurden.

„Schaffen wir die Leiche ins Schloss. Dumbledore wird kapitulieren müssen."

„Was machen wir mit dem da?", fragte Avery und deutete auf Draco.

„Lasst ihn doch einfach hier. Die Kreaturen dieses Waldes werden sich um das Kümmern, was noch übrig ist", sagte Dirdra völlig kalt und arrogant.

„Gut, wenn es dein Wunsch ist ihn langsam sterben zu lassen."

„Ja my Lord, ist es. Ein Verräter hat nichts anderes verdient." Zwei der Todesser kümmerten sich um Harry, die Andern gingen bereits in Richtung Schloss.

Draco war mit seiner Kraft am Ende und liess sich einfach fallen. Hinter dem Baum trat Severus hervor.

„Komm, du musst aufstehen."

„Lass mich Severus, ich will nicht aufstehen."

„Du musst, wir müssen zum Schloss."

„Es ist vorbei. Blaise ist tot, Harry ist tot und Dumbledore wird ihnen unweigerlich folgen, also was soll ich noch dort. Lass mich hier. Der eine oder andere Wehrwolf braucht bestimmt etwas zu fressen."

„Reiss dich zusammen Draco. Was ist mit dem ach so stolzen Slytherin passiert?"

„Hört auf damit. Den gibt es nicht, den hat es nie gegeben. Es war alles eine Show, die euch offensichtlich gut getäuscht hat." Severus zog den jungen Mann auf die Füsse.

„Du wirst jetzt deinen Arsch in Richtung dieses verdammten Schlosses bewegen oder du wirst mich kennen lernen wie es noch nie jemand zuvor getan hat. Falls Blaise wirklich tot ist, hast du noch immer eine Schwester die wir retten können, die wir retten müssen."

„Hey, du tust mir weh", protestierte Draco.

„Hoffentlich auch", entgegnete Severus und schubste ihn nach vorne.

„Seht, ich bringe euch euern Helden", rief der Dunkle Lord als er auf Sichtweite am Schloss war. Einige der Kämpfer drehten sich zu ihm um. Sofort wurde getuschelt, geschrieen, geheult.

„Harry, nein, das kann nicht sein. Er kann nicht tot sein", schluchzte Ginny. Die beiden Todesser liessen Harry unsanft auf den Boden fallen. Es achtete niemand mehr auf ihn. Severus und Draco schlichen sich an. Da alle abgelenkt waren, hatten sie keine Mühe nahe ans Schloss heran zu kommen. Dracos Blick war auf Harry geheftet.

„Severus, wie lange zucken tote?"

„Tote zucken nicht."

„Sieh doch." Er deutete auf Harrys leblosen Körper. Er zuckte und wurde von seltsamen Schatten eingenebelt, die dann plötzlich verpufften.

„Wie wurde er getötet?"

„Du hast es doch gesehen, die Schlange hat ihn erwürgt."

„Du meinst diese Schlange?" Severus tippte ihm auf die Schulter. Hinter ihnen hatte sich Aisin aufgebäumt.

„Ehm ja, diese." Das Tier fixierte Dracos blick. „Warum tut sie das?"

„Keine Ahnung, aber ich glaube sie will dir etwas sagen." Aisin schoss nach vorne und Draco verlor das Gleichgewicht. Er setzte sich ungalant auf den Hosenboden. Aisin jedoch kroch um ihn herum und züngelte gegen seinen Zauberstab.

„Ich soll den Zauberstab in die Hand nehmen?" Die Schlange züngelte erneut. Also tat er es. Dann kroch sie auf Harry zu. Draco und Severus verschanzten sich in ihrem Versteck.

Als die Schlange Harry erreicht hatte, schlängelt sie sich zu seinem Kopf.

„_Wach auf junger Potter. Du hast genug geruht. Bringe dein Schicksal zu ende._" Harry schlug die Augen auf. Draco wandte sofort einen Stillezauber auf Harry an, da dieser sprechen wollte. Dann schlich er zu ihm. Er deutete ihm an leise zu sein, da der Dunkle Lord gerade die Machtübernahme regelte. Er hob den Zauber auf. Harry stellte sich auf die Füsse. Draco stand neben ihm. Hinter den beiden hatte sich Severus gestellt und Aisin kroch davor.

„Bei allen Göttern, das ist nicht möglich", schrie plötzlich einer der Todesser. Sofort war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry gerichtet. Dieser grinste.

„Eine Bewegung Voldemort und ihr werdet tot sein."

„Es scheinen noch mehr von den Toten auferstanden zu sein. Severus, ich hatte nicht mit dir gerechnet."

„Ihr habt mit einigem nicht gerechnet. Nach meinem bedauerlichen ableben hat Draco meinen Platz als Spion übernommen."

„_Was hast du zu sagen, Schlange_", sprach Voldemort nun Aisin an.

„_Wir werden nicht gerne unterdrückt. Wir lassen uns nicht befehlen und wir sind intelligenter als dass ihr uns zutraut. Wir sehen die Welt gerne im Gleichgewicht. Ihr, seid nicht gut genug. Wir wollen nur den Besten_." Harry lachte.

„_Ihr seid ganz Slytherin, nicht wahr_." Aisin zischte.

„Könntest du ihn jetzt bitte endlich töten", flüsterte Draco dem schwarzhaarigen zu.

„Gehört Potter auch zu deiner Beute?", fragte Lucius abschätzig.

„Mein Herz gehörte zwei Menschen, und glaube mir, du bist keiner davon", giftete Draco zurück. Er wollte einen Schritt auf seinen Vater zu machen, als Harry ihn aufhielt.

„Lass ihn. Er wird nie verstehen was es heisst zu lieben."

„Liebe ist ein Gefühl, Gefühle sind schwäche, Schwäche ist der Tod", antwortete Lucius überheblich.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. Es war noch kein Jahr her, als er das Selbe dachte.

„Ich stimme ihnen zu, Gefühle können den Tot bringen. Rache und Hass, sind auch Gefühle. Ich will niemanden töten. Wenn ihr euch ergebt, Voldemort, wird es hier und jetzt zu Ende sein." Der Dunkle Lord begann zu lachen. Sein Gekrächze fuhr in Mark und Bein.

„Es wird nie vorbei sein, so lange nicht einer von uns Tot ist. Und wie ich glaube, werde nicht ich das sein." Voldemort tat einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Die Grünen Funken stoben bereits aus dem Zauberstab. Draco blockte den Fluch sofort und Harry schoss seinerseits den Grünen Blitz ab. Lucius blockte für seinen Meister.

Bei den Kämpfen wurden alle arg lädiert. Harry hatte keinen Umhang mehr an, die Hose war an den Knien zerrissen und das Hemd übersäht mit blutigen Kratzern. Dracos einst weisses Hemd war vorne aufgerissen, die dunkle Hose am linken Bein bis zum Knie aufgeschlitzt.

„Was ist das um deinen Hals?", fragte Lucius mit Blick auf seinen Sohn. Dirdra riss die Augen auf. Auf Dracos Brust konnte man die Kette mit dem Sagnuis Caerimonia, dem Ritualring sehen. Sofort griff er danach um ihn in seiner Hand zu verstecken.

„Das geht dich nichts an." Dirdra blickte sich nervös um. Wenn ihr Vater verstehen würde was hier gerade vor sich ging, war sie tot, Erbe hin oder her.

„Das, Lucius, ist der Zeremonien Ring der Hochzeit deiner Tochter." Der Dunkle Lord hatte sich zu Dirdra gedreht.

„Nein, my Lord. Meiner ist hier, an meiner Hand, wo er sein sollte." Sie hob die Hand. An ihrem Finger war der Ring zu sehen. Bevor sie die Hand wegziehen konnte, hatte Voldemort sie gepackt. Er sah sich den Ring genau an. Dirdras Blick ging zu Severus. Sie wusste, dass er es feststellen würde.

„Das ist nicht der Ring vom Blutritual. Hier ist kein Blut je in der Nähe gewesen." Der Druck um ihr Handgelenkt verstärkte sich, so dass die junge Frau in die Knie gezwungen wurde.

„Bitte my Lord, ich wusste nichts davon", flehte sie. „Mein Kind, bitte verschont mein Kind." Doch der Dunkle Lord zog sie auf die Beine und hielt ihr den Zauberstab an den Bauch.

„Ich biete dir Dirdra an, im tausch für dich, Potter."

„Gut", sagte er ohne zu überlegen.

„Sind sie verrückt?", fragte Severus.

„Nein, ich habe einen Plan." Harry liess den Zauberstab sinken. Draco und Severus erhoben ihre jedoch.

Harrys Blick ging flüchtig zu der Schlange die noch immer vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Er liess den Zauberstab fallen. Dann schritt er über die Schlange.

„Ich bin unbewaffnet, gebt Dirdra frei."

„My Lord, ich bin auf eurer Seite, ich will dort nicht hin."

„Schweig, dein Kind rettet dir gerade das Leben." Harry tat einen weiteren Schritt auf die Todesser zu. Er machte extra kleine Schritte. Nach der Hälfte der Strecke liess Voldemort Dirdra los.

„Wessen Blut wurde in die Altarschale getan? Deines oder das deines Bruders", fragte er zischend.

„Das eines Malfoys", sagte sie nur. Sie war stehen geblieben um dem Dunklen Lord den Blick auf Harry zu verwehren. Dieser kam immer näher. Als er Dirdra beinahe erreicht hatte, blieb er stehen.

„Aon…, dà…,tri…" (Eins, zwei, drei) Auf drei liessen sich Beide fallen. Aisin hatte Harrys Zauberstab zu ihm geschoben. Er griff danach, zielte auf Voldemort und schoss seinen Fluch ab.

„Avada Kedavra", hallte durch die Nacht. Wie in Zeitlupe flog der Blitz auf den Dunklen Lord zu. Dieser wollte sich noch wehren, schaffte es aber nicht mehr bevor er von dem Fluch erreicht wurde.

Es war totenstill. Dirdra lag neben Harry auf dem Boden und ihr Blick war zum Dunklen Lord gerichtet, wie wohl sämtliche Blicke aller Anwesenden. Der schwarze Zauberer taumelte, ging in die Knie und fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden. Für einen Moment war alles Still. Der Wind hatte sich gelegt, die Geräusche aus dem Wald waren verstummt und es schien als ob die Zeit für diesen Augenblick stehen geblieben wäre.

„Rückzug, verschwindet." Wurde plötzlich die Stille durchbrochen. Lucius hatte sich wieder gefasst und versuchte mit dem letzen Rest von Todessern zu fliehen. Die Auroren jedoch handelten genau so schnell. Draco zielte auf seinen Vater.

„Versuche es, und du bist tot."

„Du hast nicht den Mut, das zu tun, Schwuchtel." Draco lachte.

„Ich habe nicht den Mut dazu? Ich hatte den Mut mich auf die andere Seite zu stellen, ich hatte den Mut für Dumbledore zu spionieren und ich hatte den Mut, meine Seele für ewig mit Blaise`s zu verbinden. Also erzähle mir nicht ich hätte keinen Mut. Ich habe Mut und Stolz. Und ich sagte dir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit, ich bin stolz darauf zu sein wer ich bin und auch was ich bin."

„Du bist nicht länger mein Sohn", antwortete Lucius uns spuckte ihm ins Gesicht. „Wenigstens wird deine Schwester die Blutlinie weiterführen."

Dirdra stellte sich neben ihren Bruder.

„Ihr sprecht von mir?" Sie hatte ebenso wie Draco den Zauberstab gezogen.

„Vater freut sich darüber, dass du der Blutlinie treu bleibst." Die junge Frau begann über das ganze Gesicht zu strahlen.

„Was glaubst du wohl, wie ist Dracos Blut in die Altarschale gekommen? Ich, habe es selber dort hinein getan. Ich weiss seit mehr als einem Jahr über Draco und Blaise bescheid und ich schlafe mit keinem Mann, mit dem ich nicht verheiratet bin." Lucius wurde blass.

„W-Was soll das heissen?", stotterte er.

„Ich habe nie mit Blaise geschlafen. Ich bin weder von ihm noch sonst von jemandem Schwanger und ich bevorzuge einen Zauberer der kein Pureblood ist. Die Linie der Malfoys wird hier und jetzt enden. Keiner von uns, wird Reinblütige Kinder haben. Wenn wir überhaupt welche haben werden."

„Seid ihr fertig?", fragte Severus. „Alastor würde gerne die Todesser nach Azkaban bringen."

„Severus, du hast zur Familie gehört, wie kannst du mich so verraten?"

„Ich habe nicht zu deiner Familie gehört, ich war dir nie gut genug. Ein Halfblood ist in deinen Augen nichts wert. Aber ich werde zu Dirdras Familie gehören. Meine Loyalität der Familie Malfoy gegenüber bezog sich immer und ausschliesslich auf Draco und Dirdra, nie auf dich." Dirdra war auf ihn zu gegangen und stellte sich neben ihn.

„Das hast du schön gesagt, mo cridhe." Lucius Kiefer klappte nach unten. Er sah Draco an, dann zu Dirdra, die gerade Severus küsste, und zurück zu Draco. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer wütenden Fratze. Er machte einen Ausfallschritt, schwang den Zauberstab

„Avada…"

„…Kedavra", beendete Draco den Zauber. Lucius Augen waren starr auf seinen Sohn gerichtet.

„Ich wollte nie so werden wie du, und jetzt hast du es doch Geschafft, Bollox." (Arschloch) Der Patriarch viel zu Boden. Sein Gesicht lag im Dreck, die Augen starr aufgerissen.

Dirdra ging auf Draco zu, fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Du hast keine Schuld. Es war alles und immer seine Schuld."

„Vielleicht hast du recht. Ich würde jetzt bitte gerne alleine sein."

Draco liess Dirdra los, drehte sich um und ging in die Nacht hinein.

Es dämmerte bereits. Der Waldboden dämpfte die Schritte. Auf direktem Weg ging Draco an die Stelle, an der er Blaise hatte sterben sehen.

Die Leiche war nicht mehr dort. Es hatte ihn also jemand gefunden. Der junge Zauberer bemerkte erst jetzt, dass ihm die Tränen über die Wange liefen. Vor dem Baum blieb er stehen und sank in die Knie.

„Warum? Warum bei Merlin", schrie er aus mit letzter Kraft. Er wurde von Weinkrämpfen geschüttelt. Die Schreie hallten im Verbotenen Wald wieder. Schwarze Vögel stoben in einer Wolke auf und kreischten. Draco liess sich auf die Hände fallen. Er hörte die Schritte nicht, die dumpf auf ihn zu kamen.

„Draco, steh auf, komm schon."

„Lass mich Potter." Harry griff nach seinen Schultern, doch Draco schüttelte ihn ab.

„Du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen", giftete er. „Ich will alleine sein. Ich will mich meinen Dämonen ohne dich stellen. Hau endlich ab."

„Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst. Ich werde dich jetzt in den Krankenflügel bringen. Dort ist jemand der dich sehen will."

„Ich will niemanden sehen, Stupor", schrie Draco. Harry warf sich auf den Boden.

„Verdammt Malfoy, ich dachte du seist auf unserer Seite?"

„Siehst du nicht wo mich deine Seite hingebracht hat? Ich habe meinen Vater getötet, ich habe mein Leben aufgegeben und ich habe die Hälfte meiner Seele verloren."

„Meine Seite? Ich habe auch jemanden getötet und ich bin nicht sehr stolz darauf, auch wenn es Voldemort war. Und dein Leben? Jetzt gehört es endlich dir. Du kannst deine Entscheidungen treffen und was deine Seele angeht, Blaise ist im Krankenflügel und will dich sehen. Ich denke nicht, dass du da irgendetwas verloren hast."

„Was?" Harry verdrehte die Augen, machte einen Schritt auf Draco zu und zog ihn am Ärmel mit sich.

„Ich werde das ganze nicht noch einmal erzählen, komm jetzt mit."

Den ganzen Weg bis in den Krankenflügel liess Draco sich von Harry hinterher ziehen.

Der junge Auror öffnete die Tür.

„Hier, ich habe ihn gefunden", sagte er und liess ihn los. Draco stand am Eingang zum Krankenflügel.

Sämtliche Betten waren belegt. Die meisten Verletzten schliefen bereits. Um die hintersten zwei Betten standen die Weasleys, Hermine, Dumbledore, Dirdra und Severus. Harry ging geradewegs darauf zu. In einem der Betten lag Ron, im anderen ein dunkelhäutiger Zauberer. Draco machte einen Schritt nach dem Andern.

Erst zögerlich dann immer schneller und die letzten paar Schritte rannte er beinahe. Blaise streckte bereits die Hände nach ihm aus und Dirdra trat zur Seite. Es gab ein seltsames Bild ab. Draco war von oben bis unten Schmutzig. Sein Haar klebte am Kopf und auf seinem Gesicht konnte man deutlich die Tränenspuren sehen.

„Du musst tot sein, ich habe es gesehen, ich habe deine Knochen brechen gehört, wie ist das möglich?" Sie hatten sich an den Händen gefasst. Blaise löste eine und strich Draco eine Haarsträne aus dem Gesicht.

„Der Zauber war ganz schön stark und es hätte nicht mehr viel gefehlt, doch das was du knacken gehört hast, war der Baum an den ich geknallt bin. Aus irgendeinem Grund, ist der Baum gebrochen und nicht mein Rückgrat." Blaise zog ihn an sich und küsste ihn.

„Tha gràdh mòr agam ort, gràthadair." (Ich liebe dich so sehr, mein Geliebter)

„Erdrück ihn nicht gleich, ich will mich auch noch bei ihm bedanken", scherzte Harry.

Draco liess von ihm ab, nur widerwillig.

„Du, bei mir?"

„Ja, wie ich hörte, hast du Ron her gebracht."

„Ach das. Ja, es hat mich ganz schön was gekostet ihn davon abzuhalten nach dir zu suchen. Ich glaube, wenn der Knochen nicht aus seinem Bein geragt hätte, hätte er sich nicht abhalten lassen. Wie geht es eigentlich deiner Hand?" Ron hob seine rechte Hand. Sie war dick einbandagiert.

„Wir werden in ein paar Tagen sehen, ob die Finger nachwachsen, wenn nicht, tja, dann eben nicht." Ein Aufschrei von der Tür liess alle herumdrehen.

Aisin kroch herein.

„Ich glaube ich mag keine Schlangen", flüsterte Draco. Severus hob die Augenbraue und sah ihn fragend an.

„_Aisin, vielen dank für eure Hilfe_", sagte Harry.

„_Wir müssen uns bei euch bedanken. Wir sind wieder frei und können tun, was wir schon immer getan haben. Ihr habt das Gleichgewicht wieder hergestellt._"

„_Ohne eure Hilfe hätte ich es nicht geschafft, aber warum habt ihr mich töten wollen?_"

„_Oh, ich habe nicht euch getötet. Ich habe ihn getötet, denn er war in euch._"

„_Der Horkrux, Ihr habt den Horkrux zerstört in dem ihr mich getötet habt_."

„_Das war unsere Aufgabe_."

„Woher wusste sie das?", fragte Severus. Verwundert drehten sich alle zu ihm um. Harry kniff die Augen zusammen.

„Sie sprechen Parsel?"

„Nein, aber ich verstehe es. Ein wenig zumindest."

„_Der alte Mann, hat es uns gesagt_", antwortete Aisin.

„_Aha, der alte Mann. Hätte ich mir auch denken können. Was aber, wenn es schief gegangen wäre?"_

„_Der junge Mann mit dem weissen Haar hätte zu Ende gebracht was ihr begonnen habt_."

„_Das hat euch auch der alte Mann gesagt?_"

„_Nein, das konnten wir sehen. Er ist stark, stolz und mutig genug seine Seele zu teilen. Er hätte nicht in einer Welt die aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten ist leben können. Das wäre sein Todesurteil gewesen, noch bevor der Mond sein nächstes Fenster erreicht hätte._"

„_Vielen Dank Aisin. Ich stehe in eurer Schuld._"

„_Nein, wir stehen in der Euren. Lebt wohl, Harry Potter._"

„Wusstet ihr, dass Schlangen den Tod anderer voraussehen können?", fragte Hermine, kaum war Aisin gegangen.

„Ich wusste es nicht, aber sie hat gerade gesagt, dass einen von uns gerettet hat."

„Wen?", fragte Dirdra.

„Nicht so wichtig", wollte Harry sagen, doch Draco ging dazwischen.

„Mich. Sie hat mich bei unserem ersten zusammentreffen schon anders angesehen. Ich hatte angst vor ihr, muss ich zugeben, doch jetzt, nachdem ich weiss, was sie für mich getan hat, bin ich ihr dankbar."

„Wer ist das, und wo ist Draco-ich-habe-vor-nichts-und-niemand-Angst?", fragte Ron grinsend.

„Der, der ist irgendwo in den Dungeons verschollen, und ich habe nicht die Absicht je nach ihm zu suchen", lachte Draco in die Runde.

Hermine, Ginny und Dirdra warfen sich wissende Blicke zu.

„Was?", fragte Harry.

„Nichts", sagten die Mädchen im Chor.

„Es ist nie nichts, wenn ihr das sagt, also was ist?"

„Wir haben Draco noch nie so wirklich lachen gesehen. Ich glaube das war das erste Mal und wir haben uns daran erinnert was Dirdra in der Ersten Woche ihres Hogwartsschülerinnen Daseins gesagt hat, weisst du das noch?", fragte Ginny ihren Freund.

„Und ob ich das noch weiss, weil ich ihr kein Wort geglaubt habe."

„Ach, was hat sie denn gesagt, ausser dass ich auf Jungs stehe?" Draco warf seiner Schwester einen gespielt bösen Blick zu. Diese lehnte an Severus.

„Ich sagte, dass du lieb und zuvorkommend, freundlich und humorvoll bist, und dass du auf Jungs stehst."

„Ich hätte ihr auch kein Wort geglaubt."

Plötzlich schwankte Harry. Ohne auch nur eine Vorwarnung zu geben, sackte er in sich zusammen. Es herrschte helle Aufruhr.

„Was ist passiert, was ist los mit ihm", schrie Ginny und riss sich von ihrer Mutter los. Sie stürzte neben Harry auf den Boden.

„Sieh doch, die Nebel, sie wollen zurück", flüsterte Draco. Severus sah auf die schwarzen Nebelschwaden die um Harrys leblos wirkenden Körper schwirrten.

„Wir haben uns zu früh gefreut. Der Dunkle Lord kämpft noch immer. Wir können jetzt allerdings nichts mehr für Harry tun. Er muss es alleine schaffen."

„Was soll das heissen, Professor?", fragte Dirdra und klammerte sich an Severus.

„Wir sind von sieben Horkruxen ausgegangen, Tom wohl auch, allerdings wusste er nichts von Harry, und wir nichts von seinem Siebenten. Da allerdings sein Körper nicht mehr fähig ist, die Seele Aufzunehmen, sucht er den, welchen er die letzten siebzehn Jahre kannte."

Ron versuchte aus seinem Bett zu kommen.

„Was tust du Ron, wo willst du hin?"

„Ich habe mehr als sieben Jahre den Babysitter gespielt. Ich war für ihn da wann immer er mich gebraucht hat. Ich habe ihn nach den schlimmsten Visionen im Arm gehalten und ich werde jetzt nicht damit aufhören, nur weil ich ein bisschen angeschlagen bin." Unelegant stand Ron auf und humpelte um das Bett, dann setzte er sich zu Harry und zog ihn in seine Arme.

„Es brennt wie Feuer", keuchte Ron. Hermine und Ginny setzten sich sofort zu ihm. Hermine umarmte ihren Freund und Ginny hielt seine Hand. Mit jeder Berührung mehr, wurden die Nebel wilder.

Dirdra liess Severus los. Sie ging zu ihren Freunden und legte Harry die Hand auf den Bauch, dann sah sie zu Draco. Dieser zog Blaise aus dem Bett. Sie knieten sich wie die Anderen zu Boden und fassten Harrys Beine. Blaise zuckte zusammen.

„Das ist Wahnsinn, diese Schmerzen kann keiner überleben." Harry versuchte sich aufzubäumen. Die Nebel nahmen Gestalt an.

„Du wirst es nicht schaffen Tom, sie lieben ihn. Sie geben ihn nicht her", sprach Dumbledore ruhig.

Severus stellte sich hinter Dirdra und legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter, ebenso Draco.

„Ich hatte es nicht von dir erwartet Severus, von allen, aber nicht von dir", hauchte der Schatten.

„Ich habe geschworen Lilys Sohn zu beschützen, wenn es sein muss mit meinem Leben. Und das tue ich." Auch die Weasleys hatten sich aus ihrer Starre gelöst und hielten nun ihre Kinder oder Harry direkt fest.

„Du hast mir meinen Zwilling genommen, ich gebe dir nicht noch einen Bruder", fauchte George. Mit jedem der hinzu kam, wurden die Schmerzen weniger, erträglicher. Voldemorts Seele versuchte immer wieder zu Harry vorzudringen, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Der Schutzschild aus Gefühlen, Vertrauen und Liebe liess ihn nicht hindurch.

Mit jedem Versuch wurde er schwächer, die Nebel immer durchsichtiger.

„Verflucht seid ihr, und alle die nach euch kommen." Mit einem kaum noch hörbaren Schrei verpufften die Nebel. Es herrschte Stille.

„Ist es vorbei?", fragte Molly.

„Wenn ihr mich ersticken wollt, nein."

„Harry, entschuldige." Ron liess ihn sofort los.

„Was macht ihr hier auf dem Boden?"

„Du weisst es nicht?", fragte Draco verwundert.

„Ich weiss, dass ich an Rons Bett gestanden habe und Dirdra gerade erzählen wollte, was sie damals gesagt hat. Dann überkamen mich solche Schmerzen, dass mir schwarz vor Augen wurde, und jetzt sitze ich hier mit euch zusammen auf dem Boden. Also, hat jemand eine Erklärung für mich, bitte?"

„Das letzte Seelenstück wollte von dir Besitz ergreifen."

„Das kann nicht sein Blaise, wir haben alle zerstört."

„Nein, er hatte ein siebentes, wir wussten nichts davon. Es wollte deinen Körper, da er ihn die letzten Jahre benutzt hat."

„Okay, und warum hat er es nicht geschafft?"

„Weil du dich gewehrt hast. Ron hat sich gewehrt, Hermine und Ginny, und alle die hier auf dem Boden sassen. Sie wollten dich nicht gehen lassen."

„Die Schmerzen haben langsam Nachgelassen."

„Ja, jeder der für dich gekämpft hat, hat ein kleines Stück mitgetragen." Harry war inzwischen wieder auf den Beinen und half gerade Ron ins Bett.

„Danke, ich weiss nicht was ich sonst noch sagen soll."

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Wir haben getan, was wir tun mussten. Wir sind deine Freunde, deine Familie, wir lieben dich." Harry umarmte seinen besten Freund.

„Ich wäre heute mehr als einmal gestorben ohne euch, ihr seid mehr als nur Freude oder Familie. Ihr seid alle ein Teil von mir."

„Harry, hier ist ihr Bett. Ich will keine Widerrede hören und auch sonst nichts. Sie werden diese Nacht hier bleiben. Wenigstens diese eine Nacht, bitte Harry." Mme. Pomfrey deutete auf eines der Betten. Gleich neben Ron.

„Na gut, wenn sie darauf bestehen."

„Ich habe schon oft darauf bestanden und sie haben sich nicht daran gehalten. Hier, trinken und schlafen. Sofort."

„Aber Mme. Pomfrey", wollte Harry sich beschweren.

„Trinken sie lieber, sonst werde ich ihr einen stärken geben, der sie ihnen einflösst, Harry." Harry sah Severus an. Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, dass dieser ihn mit Vornamen angesprochen hatte.

„Wenn sie meinen, Severus, werde ich mich daran halten." Dirdra lächelte den beiden zu. Harry leerte die Phiole und schlief bald ein. Der Krankenflügel leerte sich und zum Schluss war niemand mehr dort, der nicht in einem Bett lag.


	14. ZabiniMalfoy

**Kapitel 19 : Zabini-Malfoy**

„Professor Dumbledore, Severus, können wir uns kurz unterhalten?", bat Draco.

„Jetzt?", fragte Severus, der eigentlich lieber nach unten in seine Räume gegangen wäre. „Bitte."

„In meinem Büro, kommt." Die Männer gingen nach oben.

„Ich komme auch gleich auf den Punkt. Professor, wenn sie mich nicht für geeignet halten, Zaubertränke zu Unterrichten, dann sagen sie mir das bitte, und Severus, ich will nicht beanspruchen, was dir gehört."

„Ich sagte dir bereits, dass ich andere Pläne habe. Ich werde nicht mehr nach Hogwarts zurückkehren."

„Zumindest nicht als Professor der Zaubertränke", meinte Albus. „Du wirst hier immer Willkommen sein Severus. Und wenn du das Bedürfnis hast, einen Vortrag zu halten, denke ich wird der neue Tränke Professor mit Sicherheit nichts dagegen haben. Draco, ich sagte bereits, dass ich dich für Fähig halte, diesen Posten zu übernehmen. Ich ändere meine Meinung nur äusserst selten und ich wüsste auch nicht, warum ich es in diesem Fall tun sollte."

„Vielen Dank für euer Vertrauen. Dann wäre nur noch eines zu klären. Ich bin etwas Obdachlos." Albus lachte und Severus zog eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Lucius ist tot, Malfoy Manor gehört somit dir", meinte der Tränkemeister.

„Oh, nein, ich… nein, ich denke ich werde es Mutter schenken oder Dirdra wenn sie es haben will, ich will es nicht."

„Die Räume hier, werden noch von deinem Vorgänger bewohnt, ich könnte dir ein Gästezimmer anbieten?"

„Sie wollen mich ja schnell los werden, Schulleiter."

„So war das nicht gemeint", rechtfertigte sich der alte Mann.

„Du kannst bis auf weiters in Spinners End bleiben. Wir werden uns in den kommenden Tagen über den Umzug unterhalten."

„Danke Severus. Ich weiss es zu schätzen dein Gast zu sein." Draco verbeugte sich. Auch wenn er eindeutig nicht so war wie sein Vater, hatte er doch die guten Manieren übernommen. Gemeinsam verliessen sie das Büro des Schulleiters.

„Ich werde nochmals bei Blaise vorbei schauen. Dirdra wird sowieso schon in den Dungeons sein."

„Die Wahl deiner Schwester scheint dir nichts auszumachen?"

„Warum sollte es? Ich habe einen Mann zum Freund und es macht ihr nichts aus. Du warst immer Teil der Familie, auch wenn Vater das nie so gesehen hat und wenn du dich etwas geschickt anstellst, wirst du auch offiziell Teil der Familie sein." Draco zwinkerte ihm zu und bog in den Krankenflügel ein.

Severus ging nach unten. In der Eingangshalle, wo früher der geflügelte Eber gestanden hatte, stand Dirdra. Sie sah in die aufgehende Sonne.

„Draco meinte, du seist schon unten?"

„Ich kenne das Passwort nicht, ausserdem wollte ich nicht in deine Privatsphäre eindringen." Severus nahm sie bei der Hand und stieg die paar Stufen in die Dungeons. Vor seiner Tür blieb er stehen.

„Amortentia", sagte er und die Tür schwang auf.

„Amortentia? Ein Liebestrank? Darauf wäre ich im Leben nie gekommen." Sie ging vor ihm hinein.

Es sah noch immer so aus, wie sie es während des letzten Jahres in Erinnerung hatte. Severus war im Wohnzimmer stehen geblieben. Dirdra drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Tha mi ag iarraidh a dhol air do mhuin." (Ich möchte mit dir Schlafen)

„Was?"

„Ich weiss, dass dein Gälisch gut genug ist, das du mich verstanden hast."

„Ja, und du solltest mich lange genug kennen um zu wissen wie meine Antwort darauf lauten wird." Dirdra ging auf ihn zu, schlang ihre Arme um Severus Hals.

„Vielleicht hatte ich gehofft, dass du eine Ausnahme machen würdest."

„Ich mache keine Ausnahmen, nie." Dirdra küsste ihn.

„Darf ich trotzdem hier bleiben, bei dir?" Severus hob sie hoch und trug sie in sein Schlafzimmer. Dort legte er sie sanft auf sein Bett. Mit einem Zauber befreite er sie von der Kleidung und legte ihr genau so schnell ein Nachthemd an. Er selbst legte sich auf die andere Seite des Bettes. Dirdra kuschelte sich an ihn und schlief beinahe sofort ein.

Draco war an der Tür zum Krankenflügel stehen geblieben. Harry und Ron schienen zu schlafen, während Blaise die Augen aus dem Fenster gerichtet hatte.

„Ich habe gehofft, du würdest nochmal vorbei kommen." Während er sprach, wandte er den Blick zur Tür. Draco ging auf ihn zu.

„Bild dir nichts ein, es ist einer meiner egoistischen Züge. Ich will jetzt nicht alleine sein." Blaise grinste ihn an.

„Das ist mir egal. Ausserdem kenne ich dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass es nicht halb so egoistisch ist, wie du es gerne hättest." Der Blonde hatte sich inzwischen auf das Bett seines Freundes gesetzt. Blaise rutschte zur Seite.

„Du solltest dich etwas hinlegen."

„Hier?"

„Wo denn sonst. Ausser du ziehst ein leeres Bett vor." Draco schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich zu Blaise. Sie lagen mit den Gesichtern zueinander.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Keine Ahnung, ich habe so viel im Kopf und doch so wenig worüber ich jetzt nachdenken möchte", antwortete Draco.

„Und worüber möchtest du denn nachdenken?"

„Darüber, was ich dir in Spinners End Versprochen habe. Wir werden unser Hochzeit nachholen."

„Das war wirklich dein ernst, was?"

„Hast du daran gezweifelt?" Blaise lachte ihn an.

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich war mir nur nicht sicher, wie eilig du es damit hast?"

„Eilig? Willst du mich denn nicht heiraten?"

„Und ob ich das will. Aber wir haben vor ein paar Stunden einen Krieg gewonnen. Wir brauchen doch nichts zu überstürzen."

„Du hast recht, du hast ja so recht." Draco küsste ihn auf die Nasenspitze und schloss die Augen. Es war eine anstrengende Nacht.

Dirdra erwachte am späten Nachmittag. Sie war alleine im Bett, denn sie hörte Severus aus dem Wohnzimmer.

„Sie schläft noch."

„Es ist aber wichtig, ich muss mit ihr sprechen bevor Draco wieder aufwacht." Verschlafen tapste sie ins Wohnzimmer.

„Was ist denn Blaise, dass du mich zu Nachtschlafender Zeit stören musst?"

„Also erstens, Miurnin (Süsse), ist es kurz vor halb fünf Nachmittags und zweitens, geht es um deinen Bruder." Dirdra gähnte und setzte sich vor den Kamin. Sie wies Blaise den mittleren Sessel an. Severus blickte etwas grimmig auf die Situation.

„Setzt dich zu uns. Egal was es ist, du gehörst schliesslich zur Familie." Blaise sah Dirdra fragend an, dann sah er Severus an und sein Blick glitt zurück zu Dirdra. Dort zog er die Augenbraue nach oben.

„Oh Blaise, nicht so, du kennst seine Prinzipien."

„Ich kenne auch deine und doch hast du hier geschlafen."

„Tja, ich hätte meine über Bord geworfen, aber egal, darum geht es ja nicht, was ist also?"

Severus hatte sich Dirdra gegenüber gesetzt. Sie hörten zu was Blaise ihnen zu sagen hatte.

„Das ist eine hervorragende Idee. Ich werde mich darum kümmern", strahlte Dirdra. „Danke, dann sehen wir uns in zwei Tagen wieder, wenn dir das reicht?"

„Klar, Hermine und Ginny werden mir bestimmt dabei helfen. Severus du doch auch?" Er zog fragend die Auenbraue nach oben. Dirdra stand auf und setzte sich auf seinen Schoss. Sie küsste ihn auf die Wange und legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter.

„Jemand muss doch mit Dumbledore sprechen, nicht wahr?" Er verdrehte die Augen.

„Gut, ich werde mich darum kümmern." Sie küsste ihn nochmals und hüpfte dann von seinem Schoss. Geradewegs ins Schlafzimmer um sich anzuziehen.

„Sie kann ohne Zauberstab sehr gut Zaubern, nicht wahr?"

„Sie ist eine wahre Meisterin darin", bestätigte Severus.

Als Draco erwachte, stellte er fest, dass Blaise nicht im Bett lag. Sofort setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. Ron und Harry schliefen noch immer fest. An Rons Bett sass Hermine und neben Harry sass Ginny.

„Guten Morgen, oder besser, guten Nachmittag. Ausgeschlafen?"

„Was? Ja, ich denke schon. Wo ist Blaise?"

„Er wird gleich wieder da sein. Er wollte etwas mit Dirdra besprechen." In diesem Moment wurde die Tür zum Krankenflügel geöffnet.

Blaise kam mit Dirdra hinein.

„Oh, ich hoffte ich könnte dich Wachküssen."

„Tja, zu spät", giftete Draco.

„Aha, schlecht geschlafen?"

„Nein, schlecht aufgewacht." Seine Stimme triefte vor Arroganz.

„Ich werde mich darum kümmern", grinste Blaise die Anderen an. „Komm schon, wir brauchen beide eine Dusche und ich weiss genau, wo wir eine Finden in der uns niemand stört." Seine Stimme war ruhig und gegen ende des Satzes so tief, dass den jungen Frauen ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„So hast du nie mit mir gesprochen", beschwerte sich Dirdra.

„Nein, das ist nur für Draco vorbehalten, tut mir leid." Draco warf ihr einen triumphierenden Blick zu, während er aus dem Bett stieg, sich seine Sachen glatt strich und Blaise folgte.

„Ein bisschen Draco-Eisprinz-Malfoy ist noch immer da", grinste Ginny.

„Tja, ich glaube den wird er auch nie ganz los", meinte Dirdra und hob die Schultern.

„So, aber jetzt, meine Damen, haben wir zu arbeiten." Dirdra erklärte ihnen, was sie mit Blaise besprochen hatte. Ginny und Hermine waren sofort Feuer und Flamme und begannen mit ihrer Arbeit.

Blaise und Draco hingegen, flohten vom Büro des Schulleiters aus, direkt nach Spinners End.

„Anderin, wir gehen Duschen, in einer Stunde wollen wir Essen, im Speisezimmer." „Sehr wohl, Master." Der Elf verbeugte sich und verschwand. Draco scheuchte Blaise die Treppe nach oben.

„Du scheinst es ja wahnsinnig eilig zu haben."

„Wir waren zu lange nicht mehr zusammen", flüsterte Draco nur, als er an der Badezimmertür Blaise`s Nacken küsste. Die Kleidung war schnell abgestreift und das Wasser in der Dusche rauschte heiss. Fast so heiss wie die Körper die sich in rhythmischem Stöhnen bewegten.

Nach dem Duschen stieg Draco aus der Kabine und schlang sich ein Badetuch um die Hüften, dann reichte er Blaise auch eines. Sie standen beide vor dem Spiegel und ihre Blicke trafen sich darin. Draco hatte noch immer blaue Flecken und ein geschwollenes Auge. Das Blonde Haar lag jetzt nass am Kopf.

„Tut es sehr weh?", fragt Blaise.

„Nicht halb so sehr, wie dich sterben zu sehen." Der schwarze schloss die Arme um Draco.

„Das wirst du nie wieder müssen. Es ist vorbei. Keine Todesser mehr, kein Dunkler Lord und kein Lucius Malfoy." Draco lehnte sich in die Umarmung.

„Ich hoffe, dass alle so reagieren wie die Gryffindors, wenn das von uns heraus kommt."

„Das werden sie Blaise, das werden sie." Die jungen Männer zogen sich legere Feizeitkleidung an und gingen nach unten in den Speisesaal. Anderin hatte bereits gedeckt und das Essen kam sofort.

In den folgenden zwei Tagen, verliessen sie das Bett nur um zu essen. Blaise machte ein paar Ausnahmen, da er gelegentlich noch arbeiten sollte.

Doch am Morgen, des zweiten Tages kam eine braune Eule. Es war erst kurz nach acht. Blaise stand auf und lächelte, er wusste von wem sie war.

„Egal von wem die Eule ist, er wird eines grausamen Todes sterben. Wie kann man mich um diese Uhrzeit wecken." Blaise liess den Vogel herein. Dieser setzte sich auf Dracos Bauch. Der Blonde schlug die Augen auf.

„Was soll das du fliegendes Brathähnchen."

„Charmant, wie immer", grinste Blaise.

„Das ist eine Hogwarts Eule", stellte Draco fest.

„Tja, dein Boss will was von dir, nehme ich an." Draco band dem Vogel den Brief vom Bein. Dieser wartete gar nicht auf einen Eulenkeks oder eine Antwort, sondern erhob sich gleich wieder aus dem Fenster.

„Seltsam, Dumbledore will mit mir sprechen, um halb zwölf. Begleitest du mich?"

„Sicher, ich werde nach Harry und Ron sehen, wenn ich schon mal dort bin."

„Kommst du nochmals ins Bett?" Blaise grinste.

„Weiss nicht, willst du mich denn?" Mit einem geschmeidigen Sprung war Draco an der Bettkante und packte Blaise.

„Ich will dich immer und überall, das solltest du doch langsam wissen." Lachend fielen sie ins Bett und machten dort weiter, wo sie die Eule unterbrochen hatte.

„Beeil dich Draco, wir sind schon beinahe zu spät."

„Wie kommt es, dass du dir um meinen Termin solche Sorgen machst?"

„Entschuldige, dass ich möchte, dass du einen guten Eindruck hinterlässt."

„Brauch ich nicht, Dumbledore kennt mich schon zu lange, als ob ich noch einen guten Eindruck machen könnte." Blaise schob ihn bereits ins Kaminzimmer. Der Schulleiter hatte ihnen freundlicherweise seinen Kamin geöffnet.

Sekunden später traten sie in Hogwarts aus dem Kamin. Draco schien ein wenig verwundert, denn im Büro des Schulleiters standen Harry, Ron, Hermine, Ginny, Severus, Dirdra und die Weasleys.

„Hab ich irgend etwas verpasst?", flüsterte Draco Blaise zu.

„Keine Ahnung."

„Da ihr jetzt endlich da seid, können wir ja anfangen. Der Zaubereiminister möchte die neuen Professoren persönlich begrüssen."

„Ach, wen haben sie dieses mal ausgesucht, wieder so eine Niete wie Fudge oder meinen Vater?"

„Ich hoffe, sie werden in ein paar Jahren nicht so von mir sprechen, Draco." Dem Malfoy fielen beinahe die Augen aus dem Kopf. Blaise schubste ihn sanft an.

„Ich, ehm, entschuldigen sie bitte, Arthur, ich wusste nicht dass sie es sind. Natürlich werde ich sie auf keinen Fall mit Fudge oder Lucius vergleichen. Es freut mich, einen fähigen Mann auf dem Posten des Minister zu wissen." Er streckte Artuhr Weasley die Hand entgegen.

„Vielen Dank für das Kompliment, Professor Malfoy", grinste er ihn an.

„Professor Malfoy, bei Merlin was haben die sich dabei gedacht", seufzte Ginny.

„Das habe ich gehört, Miss Weasley", antwortete Draco im bekannten Malfoy-Ton. Dirdra, Hermine, Ron und Harry brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Aber deswegen sind wir ja eigentlich nicht hier, nicht wahr, Blaise." Draco drehte sich zu seinem Freund.

„Was meint er damit?" Die blauen Augen zu Schlitzen verengt sah Draco ihn an.

„Du weisst, ich bin sonst nicht so spontan wie du, aber in diesem Fall, habe ich mir etwas einfallen lassen. Du sagtest, es gibt so viel worüber du nachdenkst, aber nur eines was du wirklich in deinen Gedanken haben möchtest. Nun, ich habe mir genau darüber Gedanken gemacht. Und wenn du wirklich dazu bereit bis, dann…"

„Wann immer und wo immer du willst, Blaise Zabini, ich liebe dich." Draco küsste ihn.

„Gut, dann in einer halben Stunde in der Grossen Halle." Dracos Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht.

„Was?"

„Es ist alles vorbereitet, hoffe ich zumindest." Blaise`s Blick ging zu Dirdra.

„Ja, alles. Wir warten nur noch auf euch", lächelte sie.

„Du hast…, ihr habt…"

„Merlin, ich schlage drei Kreuze. Draco Malfoy fehlen die Worte", gluckste Ron.

„Und, willst du?"

„Natürlich Blaise, was für eine Frage, natürlich." Draco fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Gut, dann werden wir jetzt gehen", meinte Dirdra und griff nach ihm.

„Du wirst mit Hermine gehen Blaise, wir treffen uns dann unten."

Dirdra führte Draco in eines der Gästezimmer. Mit den Andern ging auch Harry nach unten. Auf der Treppe drehte er sich um und rief.

„Hey, hast du Angst, Malfoy?" Draco drehte sich zu ihm um.

„Worauf du einen lassen kannst, Potter." Sie grinsten sich an.

In dem Gästezimmer lag ein Festumhang und ein Kleid auf dem Bett.

„Ich werde mich im Bad umziehen, da ich bestimmt länger habe als du." Didi schnappte sich das Kleid und verschwand. Draco öffnete mit zitternden Fingern seinen Umhang, das Hemd und die Hose. Dann griff er nach dem Festumhang. Eine teure, schwarze Hose, ein weisses Hemd, schwarzes Gilet, eine weisse Fliegen und den schwarzen Umhang darüber.

Nervös fummelte er an der Fliege herum, als die Tür zum Bad aufging. Dirdra trat heraus. Sie trug ein trägerloses Empire Kleid in dunklem Grün. Mit einem Lächeln trat sie hinter Draco und band ihm die Fliege.

„Du brauchst nicht nervös zu sein. Blaise hat uns genaue Anweisungen gegeben. Es wird dir gefallen, das verspreche ich."

„Wir werden uns bei deiner Hochzeit darüber unterhalten, Miss Malfoy." Dirdra küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Lass uns gehen."

Die paar Stufen in die Grosse Halle, waren die Hölle. Draco versuchte krampfhaft sein Zittern zu unterdrücken. Ein Malfoy zitterte nicht, nie, doch irgendwie hatte er enorme Mühe damit. In der Eingangshalle stand Hermine.

„Und?"

„Alles vorbereitet, Blaise stehe schon vorne."

„Dann bin ich also die Braut, oder wie?"

„Warts ab, Draco, warte ab", grinste Dirdra. Hermine schlüpfte zur Tür hinein. Draco konnte keinen Blick hineinwerfen.

Doch er brauchte nicht lange zu warten. Keine Minute später öffneten sich die breiten Türen. Die Halle war gut besucht und Draco viel auf, dass es Auroren, Mitglieder des Phönix Ordens und die verbliebenen Professoren waren. Es erklang eine Melodie, kein Hochzeitsmarsch, was ihn etwas Beruhigte. Dirdra ging neben ihm nach vorne. Als Draco jedoch Blaise sah, grinste er verschmitzt.

„Doch nicht die Braut", flüsterte er seiner Schwester zu. Blaise hatte sich für eine Kombi in weiss entschieden.

Am Altar küsste sie ihn auf die Wange und stellte sich zu Hermine und Ginny, die dieselben Kleider trugen. Harry und Ron standen auf Blaise`s Seite.

„Heute haben wir uns hier versammelt, um zu Feiern. Diese beiden jungen Männer haben sich bereits ihre Seelen versprochen. In einem Blutritual an Samhain sind ihre Seelen eins geworden. Heute werden sie heiraten. Vor Merlin und diesen Zeugen, frage ich dich, Blaise Aurigo Zabini, willst du Draco zu deinem Mann nehmen und ihn beschützen, ehren und lieben, bis der Tod euch trennt? So antworte, ja, mit Merlins Hilfe."

Blaise sah Draco in die Augen. Sie hatte sich an den Händen gefasst.

„Ja, mit Merlins Hilfe." Dann wandte sich Albus an Draco.

„Und ich frage dich, Draco Lucius Malfoy, willst du Blaise zu deinem Mann nehmen und ihn beschützen, ehren und lieben, bis der Tod euch trennt? So antworte auch du, ja, mit Merlins Hilfe."

Draco räusperte sich, sein Hals war Staub trocken. Er sah in Blaise`s Augen.

„Ja, mit Merlins Hilfe", sagte er dann ohne dass seine Stimme zitterte.

„Wenn jemand gegen diese Verbindung ist, dann soll er jetzt sprechen, oder für immer schweigen." Draco und Blaise verstärkten den druck ihrer Hände. Dracos Blick ging suchend in der Halle umher, doch niemand stand auf, oder meldete sich zu Wort.

„So erkläre ich euch, kraft des Ministeriums und des mir verliehenen Merlin Orden erster Klasse, zu rechtmässig verbundenen Eheleuten."

In der Halle brach Jubel und Applaus los. Draco strahlte Blaise an, und dieser strahlte zurück. Und als sie sich küssten schien es noch um eine Stufe lauter zu werden. Sofort wurden sie von Harry, Ginny, Hermine, Ron und Dirdra bestürmt.

„Lasst den Minister durch", hörte Draco plötzlich. Als er sich umdrehte stand Arthur vor ihm. „Es hat durchaus Vorteile Minister zu sein, nicht wahr?"

„Wen sie es sagen."

„Ich möchte euch natürlich auch gratulieren. Nicht nur in meinem Namen, sondern auch im Namen des Ministeriums für Zauberei. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Blaise und Draco bedanken sich artig.

Dann wurden sie von Dirdra nach draussen geleitet.

Es war ein grosses Zelt aufgestellt worden, in dem viele Tische standen. Die frisch vermählten setzten sich.

Es war ein rauschendes Fest. Draco und Blaise unterhielten sich viel und lange. Um kurz vor Mitternacht schlich sich Draco davon. Er stellte sich an den schwarzen See und genoss die Stille.

„Du wirst bestimmt bald vermisst."

„Severus, wenn du mich noch einmal so erschreckst, wirst du nicht mehr zum Forschen kommen, das verspreche ich dir."

„Und sonst, alles zu deiner Zufriedenheit?"

„Ja, ich bin glücklich. Und ich bin Dirdra mehr als dankbar, dass sie an mich geglaubt hat, als ich es bereits aufgegeben hatte."

„Ja, sie ist hartnäckig."

„Setzt sie dir das Messer auf die Brust?"

„In gewisser Weise."

„Willst du sie denn heiraten?" Draco stellte sich so, dass er in Severus Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Ja, das will ich."

„Gut, dann frag sie. Am besten gleich."

„Das ist euer Fest, deines und Blaise`s."

„Es macht uns nichts aus, im Gegenteil. Ich bin sicher, dass Blaise damit rechnet." Severus wandte sich ab und ging zurück zum Zelt.

Draco atmete noch zweimal tief durch und ging dann auch zurück. Bevor ihn noch jemand vermisste.

Er sah wie Severus Dirdra auf die Tanzfläche führte. Sie redeten miteinander während sie tanzten.

„Glaubst du, er macht ihr endlich den Antrag?", fragte Blaise der gerade hinter Draco aufgetaucht war.

„Ich hoffe es für sie." Mitten in der Musik blieben die Beiden stehen.

„Es geht los", flüsterte Draco. Gespannt waren ihre Blicke auf die Beiden geheftet.

Severus hatte eine Schmuckschatulle aus der Hose gezogen und hielt sie Dirdra hin. Sie war geöffnet und so wie Draco es sehen konnte, blitzte mindestens ein Einkaräter darin. Dirdra schlug die Hände vor den Mund, bevor sie heftig nickte und ja sagte.

Draco und Blaise prosteten sich zu. Es war einfach alles fast Perfekt.

Zur gleichen Zeit sass Narzissa Malfoy im Manor im Kaminzimmer. Sie hatte einen Sherry vor sich. Doch anstatt der goldgelben Farbe war er leicht grün. Sie wusste, dass das Gift in Sherry nicht mehr so scheusslich scmeckte.

Albus hatte mit seiner Vermutung recht. Narzissa war zu lange an Lucius gebunden. Sie war sich sicher, keine andre Wahl zu haben, als ihrem Mann zu folgen. Die filigrane Hand glitt langsam zum Glas. Sie hob es an die Lippen.

„Auf dein Wohl, mein Gemahl, auf dein Wohl", sagte sie und trank den ganzen Inhalt.

Es dauerte keine halbe Minute, bis ihre Augenlieder zu flackern begann. Der Atem stockte und wurde immer flacher. Die Iris drehte sich in die Augenhöhlen und es war nur noch der weisse Augapfel zu sehen. Der Atem ging stossweise bis er letztendlich vollends verebbte.

Narzissa war so gestorben wie sie gelebt hatte. Leise und in würde. Sie wusste, dass es weder für Draco noch für Dirdra ein grosser Verlust bedeuten würde. Sie würden beide in kurzer Zeit darüber hinwegkommen. Ihre Zwillinge waren bei weitem stärker als sie es je hätte sein können. So lange sie gelebt hatte, war sie stolz auf das was Dirdra und Draco aus eigener Kraft geschaffen hatten. Sie würden ihren Weg machen. Auch ohne sie.


	15. Epilog

**Epilog : 5 Jahre Später**

Dirdra und Severus hatten am Yule Fest im selben Jahr wie Draco und Blaise geheiratet. Es war ein wundervolles Fest. Dirdra hatte ein wunderschönes, schlichtes, langes Kleid getragen. Über den freien Schultern eine weisse Fell-Stola. Sie sah aus wie die Schneekönigin.

Severus war weit gekommen mit seinen Forschungsarbeiten und hatte Ruhm und Ansehen. Dirdra selbst arbeitete zu Beginn im Ministerium, doch bereits im Sommer nach der Hochzeit hörte sie damit auf, als ihr erster Sohn zur Welt kam. Keyan Larkin.

Nach etwas mehr als einem Jahr dann die Tochter Calista Moira und nun war sie mit Zwillingen in andern Umständen.

Auch Harry und Ginny hatten geheiratet. Ihre Zwillinge, Liam Fred und Lysander David, waren jetzt drei Jahre alt.

Ron und Hermine hatten sich mehr Zeit gelassen, denn Hermine wollte zuerst ihre Ausbildung machen. Doch auch sie hatten bereits eine Tochter. Glenna Myriel.

Doch heute war ein ganz spezieller Tag. Vor fünf Jahren war der Dunkle Lord besiegt worden, vor fünf Jahren hatten sie endlich Frieden gefunden.

Sie trafen sich alle in Hogwarts. Alle die diesen Krieg überlebt hatten. Doch heute war es nicht wie jedes Jahr. Der Tag war der Selbe, doch der Anlass nicht.

Die Zeit hatte ihre Opfer gefordert. Albus war am frühen Morgen dieses Jahrestages gestorben. Auch wenn sich jeder damit tröstete, dass er bereits über 150 Jahre alt war, war es doch schwer zu verstehen.

Sie hatten sich auf dem Friedhof versammelt. Arthur hielt die Trauerrede, da er als Freund und Minister darauf bestanden hatte.

Danach gingen sie in das Büro des Schulleiters.

Minerva wollte den Posten nicht übernehmen und als Albus vor einem halben Jahr krank wurde, sagte sie ihm dies auch. Er meinte damals nur, es sei alles geregelt. Doch jetzt sass die kleine Truppe im Büro und wartete auf das Testament.

Das Denkarium stand bereits in der Mitte des Raumes und Minerva liess die silbernen Gedankenfäden aus der Phiole langsam hinein laufen. Gespannt starrten alle auf die flüssigen Gedanken, bevor sie in den Strudel hineingerissen wurden.

Im Büro des Schulleiters fanden sie sich wieder. Albus stand vor seinem Schreibtisch und blickte sie an, als ob alles wirklich wäre.

„Meine Lieben Freund, wenn ihr das hier seht, werde ich nicht mehr unter euch sein. Ich hatte ein schönes, langes und erfülltes Leben.

Auch wenn ich nie verheiratet war, kamst du, Minerva, einer Ehefrau am nächsten. Deshalb sollst du auch den grössten Teil meines Erbes erhalten.

Dann habe ich auch Harry bedacht. Den Sohn den ich nie hatte. Ich weiss, dass du mit Gold nicht viel anfangen kannst, du hast ja selbst genug davon. Dir vermache ich meine Erinnerungen. Die an deine Eltern, deine Schulzeit und die an den gewonnen Krieg. Ich denke, sie werden bei dir in guten Händen sein.

Den Rest meines Vermögens teilt unter euch auf. Ich brauche es nicht mehr.

Draco, du hast deine Sache bis jetzt sehr gut gemacht. Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, dass du Slytherin übernimmst. Filius weiss bescheide.

Blaise, für dich habe ich etwas ganz spezielles. In der Obersten Schublade des Schreibtisches ist ein Umschlag für dich. Dirdra sagte mir, dass es dein grösster Wunsch sei.

Dirdra, ich weiss nicht was ich dir geben könnte um dich Glücklicher zu machen. Nichts könnte dein Strahlen verstärken und doch sollst du dir mit Hermine und Ginny den Schmuck der Dumbledores teilen. Ihr werdet wunderschön darin aussehen.

Da Minerva mir bereits sagte, dass sie den Posten des Schulleiters nicht haben möchte, habe ich mich für jemanden andern entschieden. Ich weiss, dass es nicht fair ist, dies erst nach meinen Ableben bekannt zu geben, aber ich wollte mich auf keine Diskussionen einlassen.

Es ist mein letzter Wille, dass du, Severus, meinen Posten übernimmst.

Es wird dir genug Zeit bleiben um zu forschen, das verspreche ich.

Und nun heisst es abschied nehmen. Weint nicht um mich, denn der Tot ist nur der Beginn eines neuen Abenteuers."

Der Strudel der Gedanken wirbelte erneut umher und die Anwesenden fanden sich im Büro des Schulleiters wieder.

Jeder musste erst verdauen, was der alte Zauberer ihnen gesagt hatte. Blaise jedoch ging zum Schreibtisch, öffnete die Lade holte den Umschlag heraus und riss den ihn auf. Er las den Brief und schluckte schwer. Seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Blaise, bei Merlin, was ist los?", fragte Draco erschrocken.

„Albus vermacht mir einen Zauberspruch."

„Einen Zauberspruch? Ich verstehe dich nicht." Dirdra schlug die Hände vor den Mund.

„Er hat es also geschafft?"

„Er hat was geschafft?"

„Ich habe ihm von einem Gespräch erzählt, welches ich vor ein paar Jahren mit Blaise geführt hatte. Damals, als wir verheiratet waren. Ich erzählte ihm, dass Blaise sich ein Kind wünscht mit dir. Und so wie es gerade aussieht, hat der alte Mann einen weg gefunden ihm das zu ermöglichen." Draco wandte sich mit aufgerissenen Augen an Blaise.

„Ist das war?"

„Ich…, ja es ist wahr." Der junge Zauberer ging auf seinen Mann zu.

„Dann kann ich ja aufhören, nach einer Lösung zu suchen", flüsterte der ihm zu und Küsste ihn.

Ein paar Wochen nach diesem Gespräch brachte Dirdra die Zwillinge Etienne Philippe und Bastien Dominik zur Welt. Am selben Tag wandten Draco und Blaise ihren Zauber an.

Ihr Sohn war der ganze Stolz der Väter. Aurelien Albus Zabini-Malfoy. Ihr leben war jetzt Perfekt, auch wenn es nicht immer so war.

_Wer keinen Mut zum Träumen hat, hat keine Kraft zum Leben._


End file.
